


Every Day In My Shoes

by Sophia205



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood and Injury, Deaf Character, Deaf Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Major Character Injury, Other, Sign Language, Some sort of PTSD, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 55
Words: 160,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia205/pseuds/Sophia205
Summary: Making friends is hard, but being deaf makes it worse.So sometimes it is best to cut off the world around you and keep everyone at arm's length.





	1. The First

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, So I'm new at writing stories and this is my first post.  
> Please tell me how you found it and if I should continue or not.  
> This story is inspired through my own personal experience of being deaf.  
> Really hope you like it. ; )

The sun was shining bright through the window early that morning, letting everyone know it was time to get up. Today was Marinette’s first day of the new school at the Collége Fraçoise Dupont and she wasn’t excited about it, to tell the truth she didn’t want to go to school at all. That morning she was up early and was working on an outfit, stitching the underlining of the corset top by hand. She looked at the watch against the wall and saw it was almost time for her to get going and she sighed loudly not wanting to leave her room. She packed her backpack and headed down stairs for breakfast, finding a note from her parents on the table.

‘Morning sweetie, your Father and I had to get some supplies for today so we had to leave early. We are sorry we will not be able to take you to school on your first day but we promise to make it up to you. I have made you breakfast, it is in the fridge. Enjoy your first day and we will see you later. Love Mom and Dad.’

Marinette smiled at the note and took her breakfast, after she had cleaned the kitchen she took her bag and she headed to school reluctant to leave. She was wearing her headphone and waiting for the light to change when she saw an old man struggling to cross, she looked to the side and saw a car racing towards him at a high speed. She started to panic knowing that the old man would not make it across in time but it seemed like no one even cared. She hesitated a little then ran to the old man’s side to help him quickly out of the way before being hit by the car.

Barely making it to the sidewalk she fell as she pushed him onto the curb out of danger's way, she stood up and dusted herself off then quickly helped the old man up to his feet. When he was standing on his own she smiled at him and ran across the street knowing she was going to be late if she lingered for too long.

She got to school before anyone was there, she was glad and walking in to her empty class. She placed a letter from her mother on to the teacher’s desk then made her way to the back of the class. She chose to sit as far back of the class as possible and closes to the window so that if she didn’t want to concentrate on the lesson she could stare outside. She sat down earphones still in her ears and started sketching in her design book, on the one hand she didn’t want to talk to anyone and on the other it was a new school and there wouldn’t be anyone that knew her so it will be possible to make a friend.

After a while something caught her eye and she looked up only for a second noticing the class starting to fill, on the same side that she was sitting but all the way in front was a girl. She had long reddish - brunette curled hair, facing the front looking at her phone. In the same line but on the other side of the room near the door was a boy, blue t- shirt and red cap. He was facing the front blowing bubbles.

Behind him sat an orange haired girl with glasses as well as a blond that was busy painting her nails. Marinette looked for a while then continued sketching, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Taking it out to look she saw it was only an alarm she had set ahead of time to make sure she still had 5 minutes before class will start, she put her phone away and started to pack her sketch book away when she felt the table shake. She looked up and saw the rest of the class was almost full, standing at the door was a breath taking blond boy with green eyes looking in her direction with a surprised as well as a shocked look on his face and the rest of the class was also standing still staring.

She directed her gaze to the blond that now standing in front of her and saw her saying something about ‘how dare you ignore me when I am talking to you, who do you think you are, sitting in class with headphones?’ Marinette saw the blond being pulled back and the reddish - brunette that was sitting in front was now standing between the two of them, it looked like they were arguing about something. All that the blunette could make out was what the blond was saying.

Not long after that the teacher had interrupted them and they went back to their seats, Marinette had a confused look on her face being sure she had missed something important. Before starting the class Marinette noticed the teacher was reading the letter she had place there earlier. After reading the note she sat down on her chair holding a picture in her hand and looked up at Marinette.

She smiled at her then started writing something down, the class was quietly waiting for her to start class.After a few moments she stood up and announced that she will be placing everyone into their seats so everyone had to stand up and go stand in front of the class room facing back. The teacher stood in the middle way of the desks facing the front and started to call out the names.

“To my left Nino Lahiffe and Adrien Agreste. Behind them Alya Césaire and Marinette Dupain- Cheng. Behind them Ivan Bruel and behind him Nathaniel Kurtzburg. To my Right Chloé Bourgeois and Sabrina Raincomprix. Behind them Myléne Hapréle and Alix Kubdel. Behind them Lê Chiên Kim and Max Kanté and behind them Rose Lavillant and Juleka Couffaine. Now everyone please take your seats so that we can begin.”

Everyone went to their appointed seat but Chloé had started to argue with the teacher about the arrangement and said to her “this isn’t fair I refuse to sit here and I will call my daddy if you don’t put me behind Adriekens!” she started to scream the last part.

The teacher looked at her in a calm manner and said “Well, please feel free to leave then and head to the principal's office on your way out. This is my classroom and I received a letter from your . . ‘Daddy’ . . saying that while you are in my care you will listen to me or he will cut your 'spending expenses'. So honestly the choice is up to you miss Bourgeois.”

Chloé went quiet and with a mix of shocked and anger look, she took her bag and plumped down in her assigned seat with a huffed sigh. After that display everyone went silent to afraid to say a word. The teacher handed out a paper to each of them to fill in, then to give to the one sitting next to you to read and then hand it in before lunch. On the paper there were some questions first ‘name’ ‘surname’ ‘age’ ‘ birthday’ ‘favorite color’ ‘favorite food’ ‘any siblings’ ‘Parents names’ ‘what do your parents do for a living’ ‘hobbies’ ‘what do you want to do for a living’ ‘write something about yourself that no one knows’.

After filling in the paper they had to give it to the person sitting next to them. Marinette was very hesitant on giving her paper to the unknown girl sitting next to her, she looked up and saw the girl giving her paper to Marinette with a big smile that made her relax a little. She took the paper and gave hers to the girl with a small smile, Marinette started to read the paper. 'Alya’ ‘Césaire’ ‘15’ ’don’t want to say’ ‘Red’ ‘Sweets, like Cheesecake, chocolate. ’ ‘3 younger Siblings’ ‘Father - Otis Césaire, Mother - Marlena Césaire’ ‘My Father is a Zookeeper and my Mother is a Head Chef’ ‘journalism, doing research, investigating things, finding the facts. Running the school blogs.’ ‘A Journalist by trade’ ‘I hope to be friends with the people in my class. I love reading about superheroes and I love baked goods. I love hanging out with friends and I am an honest and open person sometimes a little to honest and open.’

Marinette stared at the paper, after reading she looked over to Alya and saw she was reading her paper again from the top. She doesn’t know what had caught her attention to have to read the paper a second time. Marinette didn’t worry too much as it will only be one person and the teacher that will be reading her paper and as far as Marinette was concerned Alya was a good person since she had stood up for her against someone rude that she didn’t even know.

Marinette started to feel worried when she waited for Alya to give her paper back but Alya looked at her with a shocked look, then back at the paper. She started to run her paper through her head then it clicked when she thought about the last part of the paper. Alya looked at Marinette’s face it had a confused look then it went pale and into shock. Suddenly it went all red and turned into sadness as she crossed her arms and put her head on them onto the table trying to hide away.

On Marinette’s paper it said. ‘Marinette’ ‘Dupain-Cheng’ ‘15’ ‘It doesn’t matter’ ‘Pink’ ‘cookies’ ‘none’ ‘Father - Tom Dupain, Mother - Sabine Cheng’ ‘both my Parents are bakers and own their own bakery that we live on top of’ ‘Fashion Designing, sewing, Graphic Designing, baking.’ ‘Be a fashion designer like Gabriel Agreste’ ‘I hope to make friends with everyone but I don’t want to force anyone. I would like to be friends with the person sitting next to me at least. I enjoy baking with my parent and going out with friends. I was born Deaf but I don’t want anyone to find out. I can read lips, use sign language as well as speak, I just don’t like speaking because it ends up in everyone knowing I’m deaf and then they treat me differently. Instead I keep my headphones in my ears so people assume I’m listening to music and don’t think I’m being rude for not noticing them or answering them unless they stand in front of me, it is also a good way of keeping people from talking to me. I hope to make a friend that don’t treat me differently if they find out.’

Marinette felt like she wanted to run out and never come back. She wanted to melt into the desk and just vanish into the wood and suddenly she could feel the bell ring through the table. She jumped up and grabbed her paper out of Alya’s hands. Alya saw an embarrassed look on the bluenette’s face as tears started running alongside her face. Marinette turned around and took her bag, she made her way to the teacher and gave her the paper then ran out of the classroom without even looking back.

Alya stood up in an attempt to stop her from running out, but before Alya could stop her she was gone. The brunette looked over to where the girl had sat with Alya’s paper and saw a note she has written with fresh tear stains on it.

‘I’m so sorry Alya, but please don’t tell anyone I beg of you. I will even ask the teacher to trade me and the boy at the back so that you don’t have to be near me. So please don’t tell anyone please!’ Alya read the note and was taken aback by it.

She sat down thinking to herself ‘what in the world happened to make her resort to that if someone found out? Is it really that bad if everyone knew? I would never want her to move just because she is deaf. What happened to her?’ Alya took her bag and went to lunch. It was strange the only thing that Alya could think of was Marinette and her reaction. After lunch Alya went back to class but Marinette never showed. The whole lesson was lost to her because she couldn’t get Marinette out of her mind.

‘Maybe she got hurt when someone found out or maybe she was picked on. I feel bad about this, she really looks like a friendly likable girl. I think I should go see her at her house and ask her to be my friend.’ That was all that she could think of and then she made up her mind to go and see Marinette.

 

* * *

 

 

At the bakery.

Tom and Sabine was busy in the bakery when Tom looked at the watch and with a smile he said to his wife “You know it’s about time for lunch so Marinette might back any moment now”

She looked at the watch and smiled back saying “You’re right, I wonder how it went?”

Her words wasn’t cold yet when they heard the side door of the house behind the bakery slam shut so hard that they heard it all the way in the front of the bakery and heard frantic footsteps going up the stairs followed by a loud sob. Sabine gave Tom a worried look.

“Judging by that, I don’t think it went all that well” Tom said concern in his voice.

“I will give her 5 minutes then I will go talk to her and try and find out what happened” Sabine told Tom while placing a hand on his arm to reassure him.

Marinette ran up to her room, she left her bag at her desk and went up to her bed all the while crying. This was bad, really bad. What will Alya think of her now? What will the rest of her class think of her now? How was she supposed to face all of them again? Sure on the surface it was only a small thing but underneath it all it . . . hurt, the staring. . .The fact that everyone makes fun of her, calling her names, calling her retarted or even stupid, no one wanting to be near her as if it was some kind of disease that they would get. It wasn’t fair to be totally honest. Why her? What have she done to deserve this? it just wasn’t fair.

A few minutes later Marinette’s attention was pulled to her trap door with a flashing pink light notifying her that someone was there. She lifted her head and spoke telling whomever it was to come in. Sabine came in and Marinette descended from her beds ladder, tears flowing heavily down her face. Her mother walked over to her and hugged her tightly then they moved over to her Lounge and sat down.

Her mother sign to her knowing that trough the tear she wouldn’t be able to read her lips. [What’s the matter, honey?]

[Everyone is going to hate me. I didn’t even make one friend today and you should have seen the girl’s face that was sitting next to me when she read on my information form that I was deaf. The look of shock and disgust as if she didn’t want me there near her.] Marinette signed back.

Her mother’s eyes turned sad for her and then she told Marinette [you can never be too sure you know. Maybe it was just a surprise to her, maybe she just didn’t know how to talk to you.]

[She read it through then looked at me with shock, at first I didn’t know why and then when she read it again, She looked at me and then to the paper again and then it hit me what she was looking at] Marinette signed while crying, she whipped her face and then continued [and I got all embarrassed and the only thing I could think of to do is cross my arms and lay down on the table until the bell rang. Then I jumped up grabbed my paper out of her hands, rushed down to the teacher to give it to her and then ran out of the classroom. Then I came strait here and now I don’t know what I am supposed to do.]

Sabine wasn’t sure what the right thing was to say, so for a few minutes she just sat there holding Marinette until she stopped crying.  
[I have to go back to help your father. If you want to go back to class just come and tell me or you are welcome to stay if you don’t feel up to going back, but please try and go again tomorrow maybe everything will be fine. Okay?] Her mother signed to her.

“I’ll try” Marinette said wiping her eyes dry.

Her mother hugged her again then left and after she calmed herself down she sat down at her desk and started working on her clothes again.

It was a black dress with a top and a bottom, the top was a black sleeveless corset with lime green flower patterns on. The tie back lace was made from long sheathes of black and lime fabric, all the outlining of the corset has a lime cover. The bottom was a long black skirt with a few pleats along the skirt, in between the pleats was lime fabric. As long as the skirt was hanging still it was only black but when it moved around or was spun you were able to see the lime in between. At the top hem of the skirt there was a fold back that was lime fabric as well as the zip at the back.

She had been working on this piece for a while now and was almost finished with it, all she had to do was put on the final touches and then to put it on. While Marinette was busy in her room all her thoughts about today was gone all she was thinking about was this dress, her mother had gone back to helping her father in the bakery.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sabine came in as Tom was finishing helping the last costumer, he wave at them as they left then turned back to his wife. She had a worried and sad look on her face and all Tom could think of doing is to hug her. He didn’t say a word and just stood there with Sabine in his arms.

“I - I don’t know what to do anymore, she just feels so - . . . embarrassed about it. As if it was this big - . . . . . scar she was wearing on her face all the time.” She finally said.

“Can we blame her for feeling that way? She is different than everyone else, she feels left out around the other kids. No one really knows how she feels except her other deaf or hard of hearing friends. I mean do you remember the time we had that experiment where we had worn the earplugs as well as the big sound mufflers to know how it felt like? It was horrible for us and we only did it for a week just imagine how it feels for her every day.” Tom said to her.

She looked him in the eye and said “I know and you’re right but it still breaks my heart knowing that she is going through this and there is nothing we can do for her. I just wish I knew how to help her. It was a hard hit when the deaf school she would have gone too had to close down because of a fire and now - now she is stuck in a normal school with everyone being able to hear but her. That makes everything even harder for her. I just - I just - . . wish I could help her in some way.” Sabine started to cry at the end because of frustration.

Tom held her and rubbed soothing circles on her back the said to her “The only thing we can do is to be there for her every step of the way and to let her know no matter what that we always will be. Let’s just leave her be for today and maybe things will look up tomorrow.” Sabine nodded and then smiled trying to get her composer back before more costumers come again.

 

* * *

 

 

After a few hours Alya was done with classes and started walking to the bakery thinking how she was going to proceed with this situation.  
‘I should go in the front of the bakery and talk to her parents first to try and find out her as much as before going to talk with her.’ She thought as she was walking down the street.

She walked until she had found the bakery and was now standing in front of the door trying to get some confidence before going in. Taking a deep breath she turned the knob and walked in to the bakery, seeing a small woman standing behind the counter helping a costumer as a big man come in behind her with an apron on. The costumer left and Alya was still standing at the door frozen, unsure what to do next and caught up in her own thoughts. She jumped when she felt a hand on her arm that brought her back to the present.

“Is there something I can help you with, dear?” Sabine ask with a warm smile.

Alya looked at her and a smile started on her own face as she spoke “I, uh-” She started “I was hoping that I was at the right place but I’m not so sure. I - I was looking for . . . someone. ”

Sabine got a worried look as she gave Tom a quick glance then looked back at the girl in front of her.

“Well, who are you looking for, dear? Maybe we can help.” Sabine asked.

Fondling with her fingers she looked at Sabine and said “a girl about my age, she has blue eyes and dark blue hair. Her name is - . . Marinette I think.”

With a shocked look on both Sabine and Tom’s faces as if they had been thrown with cold water. Not sure what to say.

“What- what has she done?” Sabine asked looking more and more worried. Alya looked at her then took a deep breath, she exhaled.

“well, she – She didn’t do anything wrong if that is what you are wondering, it’s just- it’s just- we are both new in the school and a rude girl started screaming on her for no reason so I stepped between them. Then the teacher had placed me and Marinette next to each other at a table, we then had to fill in an information form about ourselves and only share it with the one sitting next to us. So when I was done I gave my paper to Marinette, at first she didn’t look like she wanted to give her paper to me but then she did. I started reading and then found out that she was deaf, at first if surprised me she didn’t act like a deaf person so I had to make sure I was reading it correctly. Then when I looked at her I saw headphones in her ears and still I made sure I read it correctly. I was excited to try and make a friend that is deaf that would be amazing and a first for me but before I had the chance to talk to her the bell rang an-…..” Alya said and at the last statement about making her a friend Sabine fell to her knees and started to cry as if she had lost someone close to her.

Tom rushed over to her and tried to calm her down. Alya was taken aback by the reaction, she wanted to turn and run out the door then never look back but as she started to move Sabine grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

Through the tears and sobbing Sabine asked Alya “you- You really- . . want to be her - . . her friend?” Alya hugged her back and nodded.

A few minutes after calming down Sabine and Tom smiled large smiles. Sabine took Alya up to the loft. They walked through the door and Sabine stopped in front of the stairs as she turned to Alya.

“I just want to thank you for wanting to be her friend. It really means a lot to us and if you are really sure about this there are a few things that you would need to remember.” Sabine said.

Alya took Sabine’s hand and said “no thanks needed, I am sure I want to be her friend I just hope she would want to be mine. I know it won’t be easy and I am willing to try my best in any way possible.”

“Okay, well first off she wears the headphones so that no one will talk to her without her knowing about it, but she sometimes forget to hide the other end in her pocket. Whenever you are talking to her try and keep facing her, she can read lip but only if she can see them. When at the door like here you will see a bell button and it will flash a red light in the house, bakery as well as in her room to let her know that there is someone at the door. In the bakery, in the kitchen as well as her bedroom door there are also buttons with letters on them, for instants M is for her room it flashes a pink light only in her room and bathroom letting her know someone wants to enter. E for emergency that will flash all the lights letting her know there is danger and then D for dinner flashing a orange light. At the bakery is a B telling her that we are calling her to the bakery it will flash a blue light. there is all so a light for the phone and it is green. I don’t know if you know but she can read lips, sign and speak. So after pressing the button wait a minute to ether hear her say come in or a thud on the floor.” Sabine explained to the girl nodding her head in understanding and Sabine started to make her way up to the room.

Letting Alya press the button they could hear a thud on the floor Sabine opened the trap door and went in, finding Marinette working on the outfit. Alya came in after Sabine and walked with her over to Marinette. Placing a hand on Marinette’s shoulder making her turn a little to look at her mother, at first she didn’t see Alya standing behind her mother.

[I know you are busy but you have a visitor] her mother signed to her.

[Who would possible be-] she drifted off as her mother moved to reveal Alya standing behind her. Marinette practically jumped up dropping the skirt she was busy with as well as the pins in her mouth. she had a panicked look on her face and asked her mother [why is she here? What does she want? Why did you bri- ]

Sabine grabbed her hands making her stop mumbling [she was worried because you didn’t come back after class. So she took notes and brought them to you, she wants to be friends with you Marinette. She said she was only surprised that you are deaf and said that she still wants to be friends with you. So at least give it a try]

Letting go of both her hands Sabine smiled at the two and said while signing [“I will be down stairs if you need me”] with that she left the two alone.

There was a awkward silence between the two and Alya saw that Marinette was nervous while studying Alya’s face. She looked at Marinette and said “I haven’t told anyone about you and if you don’t feel comfortable sitting next to me then I would understand if you wanted to trade places with someone. To be honest i don't rea- ”

“I don’t want to trade places with anyone.” Marinette said shyly cutting Alya off mid sentence “I want to be your friend, it’s just- I don’t want to be treated differently than anyone else.” She said and saw a shocked look on Alya’s face because of hearing her voice for the first time.

“I want to be your friend to and I don’t care what other people said, I will treat you like I would any other friend no matter what. Well obviously there are things that I will have to do differently but that is small things. Okay girl?” Alya said while walking closer to Marinette.

Tears started to run down both girls faces as they ended up hugging. After a few hours Alya had to get home and had asked Marinette to teach her sign language to make it easier for the two to talk. She was glad and at dinner she told her parents everything they talked about and how excited she was for school the next day. Both her parents was glad to see her happy for the first time in a long while.


	2. Their First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments. I'm trying my best at keeping it interesting.

The next day Marinette felt excited to go to school and couldn’t wait to see Alya, her new best friend. As always she had her headphones in as she walked to school, as always she was looking down not wanting to talk with any one. In front of the school Alya was talking with Nino, planning on going to lunch together as a group of friend with Adrien and Marinette.

Alya was still talking when she saw Marinette closing in, she stopped in the middle of her sentence and walked over to Marinette whose gaze was still down cast. Marinette almost bumped into Alya when she realized the feet standing in front of her. Marinette stopped almost jumped out of her skin when she looked up and saw Alya smiling at her.

 

“Morning Girl! Ready to learn today?” Alya asked.

 

Marinette smiled and nod as they walked to class. As they walked past Nino, Alya told him that they will continue their conversation in class. Nino and Adrien found it weird that Marinette knew exactly wat Alya said while she was wearing headphones but played it off as maybe the music was soft enough.

While sitting in class Marinette still had her headphone on and looked at Alya and Nino as they talked. She saw them stop in the middle of their conversation and saw Alya nod her head to where Chloé was standing, she turned to look at her and saw her say

“Do you think you are more special than the rest of us? I bet that you do think so, that is why you always keep your headphones on even during class and I bet during lunch yesterday Miss Bustier told you to take them out and then you didn’t even show for afternoon classes. How cower- ” suddenly she stopped talking  Marinette looked to the front thinking it was the teacher but no one was there then she noticed Alya was standing up.

She looked up and saw Alya say “ and even so it still has nothing to do with you so just shut up and sit down.”

“How dare you talk to me that way, I’m going to tell my Daddy.” Chloé screamed then stormed out of the class.

 

Marinette took her note book then wrote to Alya ‘Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.’

 

Alya read it making sure Marinette looked at her as she said “of course I did that is what friend are for.”

 

Marinette smiled then turned when she felt the bell ring. The Class felt long and annoying seeing as the teacher keeps turn away from her to write on the board, it was hard for Marinette to keep trek. She took her note book and wrote to Alya if she could copy her notes later because she kept missing stuff. Alya was reading the question as the bell rang for lunch. Alya nodded giving her notes with the note book back to Marinette whom put it in to her bag.

 

“Do you mind if the two boys here in front of us join us for lunch today?” Alya asked as she waved a hand to Nino and Adrien.

Not wanting to scare her friend way she nodded yes and they ended up in a small café no too far from the school. The girls sat next to each other and the boys across from them. Marinette had her note book just in case, where she sat she could see everyone’s faces and was able to read their lips easily. Nino was a little harder because he always throw in random words that made her loose somethings that he said.

Adrien always had a smile while talking so she could easily see all his words without a problem. Alya just liked to move her hands around while talking, it really was interesting. She enjoyed spending time with friends like this but still felt a little too shy to talk. When any of them asked her a question she would grab her pen and write a small reply, short and to the point.

That caught Adrien’s attention, he was starting to turn curious about why she didn’t speak and sometimes didn’t answer until Alya asked her again, but he pushed the thought out of his head just being glad he made a friend or two. Lunch was about to end when the four of them headed back to class, they sat at their tables as the bell was ringing and class has started.

 

Almost half an hour into afternoon classes Miss Bustier was called to the principal’s office, after she left everyone started to move and talk to one another. Suddenly Ivan and Kim was arguing about something then Ivan stormed out of the class. Marinette was busy drawing so she didn’t really notice the arguing until Ivan was storming out, looking to Alya to try and understand what was going on Alya only mouthed what happened not speaking.

Marinette went back to drawing and as she turned back she noticed Adrien and Nino was looking at them the whole time, she turned red of embarrassment and took her gaze downward to her drawings. Soon after Miss Bustier was back and Alya nudged Marinette to look up at Miss Bustier.

 “Can I get everyone attention please. Class is dismissed until tomorrow, there has been reports that there is a dangerous monster nearby and we urge all of you to go home as quickly as possible. Thank you.”  She said to the class.

Everyone cheered as they were packing up and started to head out, Alya told Marinette that she was going to follow the monster because she was sure there was going to be a hero nearby and that she thinks Marinette should head home for safety.

No to be invited twice Marinette headed home, she got there and told her parents what was going on. She made her way to her room and sat at her desk turning on her computer to be able to follow the news. She suddenly saw a little black hexagon shaped box with red detailing on it sitting on her desk, she took it to be able to study the box when it opened.

A bright pinkish-red light flashed and startled her, as she dropped it, a small red creature with big blue eyes appeared. Marinette started to panic and threw the creature with anything she could get her hands on. The creature dodged every single thing coming her way and Marinette saw the things mouth move as if it was talking to her. Suddenly the creature zipped away and Marinette saw the pink light flash as her mother was half way up her trap door.

She stopped throwing things as her mother signed to her [What’s going on? What happened here? Why are you throwing things?]

Still in a state of panic Marinette looked around to find the creature but she didn’t see her anywhere. [I saw a big bug and was scared, but it looks like it’s gone now. Sorry mom, I’ll clean it up immediately promise.] Marinette signed to her mother with a smile, her mother gave a nod then left.

Marinette turned around to look for the creature and was again startled when it flew up in front of her face. She moved back and tripped, falling backward she landed on her lounge chair. The creature flew closer until it touched her forehead, with a spark and making a flash of light. The creature flew back a little just enough for Marinette to stand up while rubbing her forehead.

  _{Can you hear me now, Marinette?}_ It said and Marinette stopped rubbing, slowly looking up at the creature.

 _{I’m sorry. I didn’t realize sooner that you weren’t able to hear me. My name is Tikki and I’m your Kwami. I can understand all human languages including sign language so yo- …}_  Tikki went Quiet as Marinette fell to her knees still looking at Tikki’s mouth moving as she spoke _{What’s wrong did something happen? Are you alright Marinette?}_

[I can hear you. How can I hear you? But why can I only hear you and nothing else? I must be dreaming or . . . I lost my mind or something.] She signed not understanding what is going on.

 _{You haven’t lost your mind. I am a magical being so I am able to communicate in your head through your thoughts and the other way around. So you’re not losing your mind or sleeping, I’m really here and right now you are needed in Paris to save the people from the stone creature. Let me quickly explain how.}_ Tikki said explaining everything she needed to know including the secret identities.

After a few minutes of explaining about the powers, the partner, how to become the hero, how to call it off, the fact that Tikki needs cookies to replenish her energy and how dangerous it is if someone knew their identities.

‘ _So I can communicate with you like this without sign or talking?_ ’ she said to Tikki in her head.

 _{Yes and I can talk with you even if you are transformed but not all the time it uses too much energy that way. It will be a lot easier then you using sign language in public without anyone near you, the people will think that you are going crazy and I can’t exactly fly up in public to know what you want to tell me so this will be better.}_ Tikki said flying next to her.

‘ _Okay. Your right that does seem better, so all I have to do is say or think this spell and it will work?_ ’ she asked unsure.

_{Yes but you have to say my name first and then Spots on to be able to transform. Go on try it.} Tikki smiled as she looked at her chosen._

_‘Okay! Let’s go for it. Tikki! Spots on!’_

The room was filled with a bright light as it surrounded her and when she blinked she didn’t see Tikki anymore. She looked down and saw she was wearing a red spandex with lots of black spots covering her entire body from her neck till her toes.

She went over to her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror, the suit the mask everything seemed to fit neatly. She felt the ground shake like a type of earthquake, she knew she had to hurry. Going there her balcony trap door she looked around to see if anyone could see her if she left. Taking her yo-yo she throw it and pulled herself in the direction of the monster.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien was enjoying the freedom that his suit gave him while he was running in the street. Testing out everything he could think of, running, jumping as high as he could, running up and across a wall, jumping onto and over cars. He went up a wall to jump over to another building when he felt the small earthquake, he turned to head towards it when he notice something red in the corner of his eye.

He turned to face it when the red was coming at him and he saw it was a girl, she connected with him and send them flying off of the roof. Rapping his arms around her and turning so that he will take most of the hit instead of her. He braced himself to connect to the concrete floor when he felt a rope or a cord type thing rapped around them. Opening his eyes all he saw was blue, Sapphire blue to be exact. It was the type of blue he got lost in, it was breath taking and it took him a minute to snap out of his trance. The cord loosened and he jumped down to his feet holding a hand out to help the girl in red down.

 

“Nice of you to drop in” he said with a wide grin on his face.

 

She didn’t say anything, all she did was smile and nodded. Her yo-yo got unhooked and fell of his head, he grabbed his head and crouched down trying to relieve the sudden pain. She was shocked and felt so bad, she started to fret over him taking his hand off his heat trying to see how badly he was hurt but he didn’t budge.

Grabbing his chin to look at her as she had a look of worry and sorrow in her eyes that made his heart melt and sink to the pit of his stomach. Grabbing her hovering hands he looked at her with a warming smile trying to reassure her.

“Don’t worry I’m fine. I’m also still getting us . . .” he turned away to look where the monster is then turned back “. . . so we should probably head that way.” He finished

She didn’t know what to say and didn’t want to be rude so she again just smiled and nodded. He smiled then grabbed her hand and started running towards the monster.

_{That’s Chat Noir. Your partner that is going to help you in battle.}_ Tikki said

‘ _But how will I know what he is saying while we fight?’_ she asked

 

  _{You are going to have to tell him that you are deaf and can’t understand him if he doesn’t look at you while speaking. Maybe you can teach him sign language and some personal signs to use in battle for curtain things.}_ Tikki replied and Marinette stopped in her tracks while Chat kept running.

 

‘ _Tikki I don’t think I’m the right one for this you must have picked the wrong person. I mean I can’t even hear.’_

_{No, Marinette you are the person for this there was no wrong choice. You just have to believe in yourself and don’t be afraid of wat he will think of you he will still help you no matter what.}_ Tikki assured her and she nodded running after Chat to help.

 

Jumping up to avoid a direct hit Chat landed a few feet away, just to be grabbed by the feet and lifted in the air. Ladybug showed up and saw Chat in trouble, looking around for anything to get Chat free all she could think of is pulling the monsters foot out from under him. Throwing her yo-yo she ran towards the monsters feet, skidding underneath him through his two feet and ending behind him she pull on the cord making him fall down and releasing Chat.

Chat rolled to her side, he thanked her then turned to jump back into action. She saw he was getting ready to run at the monster named Stoneheart, out of reflex she grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on. His tail, she yanked him back stopping him from leaving. Frustrated and confused he turned to her and asked “What”

 

She was too afraid to use her voice and looked around franticly trying to come up with something. She looked at Stoneheart then at Chat, she closed her fist. First pointing at her fist then at the monster they were fighting.

Chat looked at the monster then said “oh . . . good thinking. Let’s use our powers and see what we can do!” he turned ready to run again then yelled “Cataclysm!” his one hand started forming a type of black matter that floated in his palm and around his fingers. He turned back to her, a big smile on his face and said to her “Apparently, I can destroy anything I touch, let’s try it out.”

Ladybug’s face looked a little shocked thinking to herself _‘who would be happy having that type of power?’_   She sighed knowing what was to come he would charge in but before she could stop him he was heading towards Stoneheart’s hand, being kicked back to her feet he smiled at her sheepishly as he touched on of the poles near her and it disintegrated.

She just rolled her eyes, she threw her yo-yo into the air and thought _‘Lucky Charm’_ her yo-yo gave her an item that would help them with defeating the monster. She was smart enough to know what to do and defeated the Akumatized person. The purple butterfly flew away and Chat smile at her as his ring started to ‘beep’.

“Until next time My Ladybug!” Chat said then ran off.

Ladybug giggled at that, then left before she would detransform. She got home and released her transformation, she smiled at Tikki and signed. [That felt amazing Tikki. I never felt like that before.]

 

 _{Well, I’m glad you like it. It looked like your partner liked it as well.}_ Tikki said with a smile.

 

Marinette and Tikki continued to talk awhile before dinner. When it was time for dinner she went down and helped her mother set the table as her father poured them some juice into their glasses. They all enjoyed dinner and Marinette told her parents about her lunch. They were both so happy that she finally felt good about her school and had made more friends. After dinner Marinette cleaned the kitchen which was the norm for her to do after meals. She finished and said goodnight to her parents then headed up stairs to her room.

Marinette opened her computer to check for any emails from her other deaf friends when she saw the news report. She was shocked to see there was more Stonehearts out there, she looked over to Tikki and asked what was going on, after finding out that they needed to defeat the Akuma then purify it before it multiplies. She was starting to dought herself again.

_‘I knew I wasn’t the one for this I couldn’t even defeat the first one how am I supposed to defeat the rest to come?’ she thought_

_{You are the chosen and only you. It was your first Akuma so don’t be so hard on yourself, at least now you know what needs to be done.}_ Tikki encouraged her.

She went out again and so did Chat. They stopped Stoneheart again and Ladybug caught the Akuma, she purified it and just waved at the news crew below the Eifel Tower. She turned to see that Chat had been talking to her and all she caught was “. . . ing! What do you think?”

She frowned and felt bad that she missed his whole conversation, he was just smiled at her not knowing what to be said next as he waited for her reply. She looked at her feet then heard Tikki in her head.

 _{Marinette you have to go, you only have 4 minutes left before you detransform. You have to get out of sight.}_ Tikki said and Marinette nodded.

Looking up at Chat she smiled at him then waved as she swung away from him. His ears drooped and he felt sad, the second time he saw her and again she didn’t say a word to him. Was he not good enough? Did she not like him? Was he that bad of a partner for her? Or was there something else going on? Maybe she can’t speak to him as a rule or maybe she can’t speak at all.

Maybe she was sick and lost her voice. All of these thoughts ran through Chat’s mind as he stood there watching her leave. He was brought back to his current situation when his ring gave a ‘beep’ again. He looked at it and saw he only had two spots left, he fidgeted and made his way home.

The next time they met up for an Akuma they finished quickly and before Ladybug could leave Chat grabbed her hand stopping her in her track. She turned around and looked at him searching his face for an answer to why she was stopped. He looked down and took out a note from his pocket and gave it to her, she took it and started to read.

‘I’m sorry if I’m not the best partner you had.’

 

She looked at him a little confused not sure what he meant by it. She signed him asking for a pen and he gave her one. She took the note and turned it around starting to write on the back.

 

‘There is nothing to be sorry for. You are my very first partner. Go home and recharge your kwami and meet me at the Eifel tower around 11 P.M. Then we will talk. L.B.’

 

She handed him the note then left. He hesitated to read the note afraid of the answer she would give. He opened it to read, his face lit up like a child on charismas eve receiving gifts. He put the note back into his pocket then went home. He got home and gave his Kwami an extra piece of camembert to be sure he recharges in time.

 

It was around 9:55 P.M when Marinette got in her room and released her transformation. She quietly went own stairs to the bakery to grab some cookies for Tikki. She got to her room and gave Tikki a plate with cookies. Marinette sat down on the floor and started to think what she would say to Chat and explain everything to him without giving away her identity. Looking at the time she saw it was 10: 45 P.M, not wanting to be late she transformed then went to the Eifel Tower.

 

She got to the top and saw Chat already waiting for her. She landed next to him and waved showing him to follow her. She took him to a building that was the highest of them all, they both lander on the roof and she turned around to face him. He was talking and it looks like he must have been asking questions since they left the Eifel Tower. She walked closer and covered his mouth with one hand making him stop taking. The roof she had picked out had a light on top of the roof door that almost spread over the entire roof.

 

She took Chat’s hand and led him closer to the roof where there was a backpack at the side of the door. She took it and took out a note book, she walked closed to Chat and showed him to sit with her and he did. She handed him the book in which she had already written thing for him, he took it and started reading it.

 

‘I’m Ladybug. I’m sorry for being rude to you earlier it wasn’t my intention. I’m deaf so I can’t hear anything you say to me, I’m sorry I know it makes things difficult and if you don’t want me as a partner anymore I will understand completely. I can read lips, sign and speak but I need to be able to see your lips to read them and it is to dark now to do that. I can teach you sign language if you want to and we can make our own signs for curtain things to make it easier during battles. I can speak but I haven’t in a while because of something someone said to me about my voice, so I’m a little out of practice.’

 

She handed him a pen after he was finished. He took it and started writing thing down for her.

 

‘I’m Chat Noir. Don’t be sorry, there was no way to tell me at the time and I had no idea. At least now I know and that is actually very interesting, I will keep in mind to face you when I talk. You are my first partner as well and we are both still learning the ropes, I still want you as my partner.. I would love it if you would teach me sign language and to be able to make signs just for us will be very special. Don’t let people make you stop something about yourself just because they don’t like it. If you want to practice I am more than willing to listen and help where it is needed but please don’t stop because of someone else. You can be yourself around me and I hope it can be the same for me with you.’

 

Chat gave her the note book and she read it with a smile at the end. She took the pen and wrote to him.

 

‘Thank You Chat I will keep that in mind so from next week every Wednesday night around 9 P.M we can get together here and if we’re not too busy on Saturdays during the day. At least I can start teaching you the basics. How does that sound? If you want to that is.’

Chat read and wrote ‘That sounds perfect. I can’t wait, for the time being I will get a small note book and pen that will be able to fit into my pocket so that you will be able to talk to me. Until you feel convenient enough to talk or I know how to sign.’

She read it with a smile on her face ‘That sounds good. Well I have to get up early tomorrow so I will be going. Good night Chat noir. J’

She gave him the note book and he wrote back a ‘goodnight’ and handed it back to her. She put into her backpack and put on her back, she waved at him and swung away. He stood there waving stupidly back at her as she was leaving, he smiled to himself then headed home. He got to his room and transformed back, he walked over to his bed and sat down.

He looked over at Plagg and asked “if you kwamis can talk, how do you talk with a deaf person?”

“We don’t.” he said shaving a piece of cheese into his mouth.

Adrein looked at him confused and said “But Ladybug is deaf and she can’t hear her Kwami talk. So how does her Kwami talk to her like you do to me?”

“How should I know? I never had a deaf chosen before. This will be the first time it happened.”  Plagg said.

“What do you mean ‘the first time it happened’? Didn’t you guys have deaf chosen before?” Adrien asked as he stood up walking to his computer.

“To be totally honest. No, we have never in the time I have been alive ever had a deaf chosen before, so I am 100% honest when I say I have no idea how it’s done. I will have to talk with her Kwami to find out but that will be impossible because you don’t know each other’s identities.” Plagg said, stroking this chin and having a serious look on his face.

 

“I really would like to know. That would be so interesting.” Adrien said looking at the latest news of the day. Plagg floated up to his shoulder and said. “I wonder if her Kwami may be using ‘the thing’ on her. But that takes up a lot of energy from us, unless she only uses it when she isn’t transformed because than her Kwami can rest if she needs to.”

 

“What ‘Thing’ is that?” Adrien asked curiosity starting to build up inside of him. “It is a way to communicate with our chosen through thought, but like I said it uses a lot of energy from us and we will need a lot of food and rest. Besides if we use it during the time you’re transformed, you wouldn’t be able to use cataclysm before all the energy is drained. You will have less than half of the transform time you have now.”Plagg answered then continued as he went back to his cheese “when you’re not transformed it uses about the size of this pencil point of our energy, but during the transformation it uses about the amount of your bed just to get four sentences across and keep you transformed.”

 

“So it has been done before?” Adrien asked, Plagg nodded and then flew up to Adrien’s face “Yes, But I was never able to do it without needing at least five days of sleep and I only said to the chosen to look out. Tikki was the only one of us that was able to do it without fail and not get side effects. Although it still takes a lot out of her and it still depends on the will power of her chosen, the stronger the connection the less energy it takes up. That is why it is only used on extreme circumstances and from the looks of it her chosen is the strongest she had so far.”

Adrien was surprised at that, he never thought it worked that way. Now he had even more admiration towards Ladybug. He was sure to make her feel comfortable enough to use her voice around him, which was his goal from now on.


	3. The Sleepover

A few weeks have passed, Ladybug and Chat noir has fought a few Akumas since then and started to make name for themselves in Paris. Marinette was about to make the corner of the school building since she talking to Tikki at the back of the building. She felt her phone vibrate taking it out she saw a text from Alya.­­­­­­­­­­­

**Alya: Hey Girl! Where are you the bell’s about to ring? Are you okay or are you sick? If you’re not coming to school just let me know and I will take notes for you, Okay?**

Marinette read it then looked around the corner and saw Alya, Nino and Adrien standing in front of the school doors and it looks like they were waiting for her. She was so glad that it felt like her heart was about to burst. She took her phone then texted her back.

**Marinette: I’m sorry for making you wait. I’m on my way, I’m almost there, I’m about to make the corner of the school building.**

She sent the message and waited a second before walking out from behind the building in a hurry pace as if she was walking the whole time. She got to them and smiled nodding to everyone as they greeted her. Alya quickly stepped forwards and stood next to her grabbing her left arm, Marinette was surprised by this as Alya dragged her in front of the boys and told them they were going ahead. Alya dragged her until they were alone in front of the classroom door, she stopped then turned to Marinette pointing at her side. Marinette frowned not sure what she was pointing at until she looked down. She forgot to hide the other end of her headphones in her pocket again. She blushed and quickly put it away so no one could see, she looked at Alya and nodded her head in a ‘Thank you’ manner.

“Anytime Girl!” Alya said then went into the classroom.

Class went by fast and now it was time for lunch. During lunch the four of them was sitting together enjoying each other’s company. Alya kept telling them about the two hero’s that saved everyone the day before. Nino and Adrien just kept asking questions and nodding to agree with what Alya was saying. Two minutes into the conversation Marinette already lost track of what was being said.

Not wanting to interrupt them she just placed her headphones back into her ears, took out her sketchbook and started on a new design while the other was still talking. Adrien noticed this and was starting to stare at Marinette, she wasn’t paying any attention to them at all. It looked like she was in her own little bubble, cut off from the world around her. He found himself in deep thought while staring at her unknowingly.

 _‘Was she like this at home as well or just at school? Why doesn’t she join into our conversations? Does she not like talking to us? Is she maybe just too nervous or shy around people? Maybe that’s why she doesn’t talk?’_ Adrien was brought out of his thoughts when Alya asked him a question.

“Do you like what you see, Agreste?” he heard her voice through his thoughts.

“W -W- What . . n-no- I mean yes – I mean . . uh.” he stuttered not sure what to say at this point “what did you say again?” he tried to correct himself but failed.

“Dude, you were totally staring at her. Alya had to say the same thing twice just to snap you back to us.” Nino said rising his eye brows with a huge grin.

“Yeah, what were you thinking about Agreste? The little smile on your face told us that it wasn’t anything good.” Alya joked.

“N-no, I would never. . . I – I was just.” he started and Alya looked at him with an amused smile listening to every word. “I . . . was just wondering something.”

“Yes, Adrien. She is single don’t worry.” Alya said jokily but she was curios to what he was wondering and hoped it was about her being single.

“Really?” Adrien said under his breath as if in thought and turned red, then immediately responded “No, I wasn’t thinking about that at all.”

Alya and Nino laughed at his response. Nino placed his hand on Adrien’s shoulder and said “Dude, why did you turn all red? That was so funny, oh man. But seriously now what were you wondering about her?”

“I was just wondering. Why does she always cut herself off from people or conversations? Why does she always wear earphones even in class or when Alya is talking to her? Why she never talk and only write a reply in her note book? Is she really that shy that she can’t even talk to someone? What can we do to help her? Is she like this at home as well? You know all that kind of stuff.” Adrien said looking at Marinette then back at Alya and Nino, searching for answers from them.

Alya looked at Marinette then at Adrien with a bewildered look. She knew the answers to all that questions but it wasn’t her place to tell them.

Alya looked down and said “Well, if you really want to know the answers to all those questions you’ll just have to ask her yourself. Besides if she was confidant to talk to me then I believe she will open up to you two as well if you spend more time with her, without me to bail her out.”

“Yeah that sounds good but let’s first get her use to hanging out with us before we do that to her. I don’t want to scare her way from us at the first go.” Adrien said looking down at his hands.

“Like, maybe we can make a weekend sleep over or study weekend at one of our places. You know like to get to know one another.” Nino suggested.

“Unfortunately my Father would not allow me to have anyone over for any reason, but I can say that we have a group project that require us to spend a weekend together to write a report. So my place is out sorry.” Adrien said looking at Alya.

“Sorry Guys. My place is already too cramped, so my place is out.” Alya replied.

“Well, Dudes. My place is a two bedroom apartment so it will be too small for us to camp out unless my parents leave for the weekend and that will not be happening anytime soon.” Nino said with a sad tone in his voice.

“Well, maybe I can talk with Marinette and her parents, because Marinette has a sizable room just big enough for all of us. I’ll ask her parents if it is alright for us three to sleep over but to keep you two a secret to her otherwise she will back out and wouldn’t let any of us sleep over, okay?” Alya asked with a little optimism in her voice. The other two looked exited and agreed, the bell rang and Alya patted Marinette’s arm to let her know.

They went back to class and Alya wrote a note to Marinette asking her if she could go home with her this afternoon just for a while she wanted to learn a few more signs. Marinette was glad and agreed that she could, they turned back to the teacher to continue with class. After class the girls stood outside the school doors saying their goodbyes to the boys then turned and started to walk to Marinette’s house.

 

* * *

 

 

Arriving at the bakery they entered from the front. They walked into the bakery, Sabine and Tom was very happy to see them. Especially Alya.

“Oh, hello Dear.  I’m so glad to see you again it has been almost two weeks. How have you been?” Sabine asked holding Alya’s one hand as Tom just stood behind his wife with a smile on his face.

“I’ve been really busy with looking after my siblings and all but I’m glad to see you too. Mss. Cheng.” Alya replied with a smile.

“I’m going to make us something to drink. See you up there or should I wait for you?” Marinette asked her.

“You go ahead I’ll be there soon.”Alya said and Marinette nodded then went upstairs. Alya turned back to Sabine and Tom and smiled saying “Mr. Dupain, Mss. Cheng. I want to ask you something if I may.”

Sabine had a worried look on her face. “Of course, Dear. Anything.” She said looking Alya in the eye.

“Okay, first I just want to let you know that I am the only one in school that knows Marinette is deaf and it seems she wants to keep it that way, but the two boys that is sitting in front of us has started hanging out with us the second week of school. So we were talking at lunch today when Marinette cut herself off and was sketching not really following the conversation. They had a lot of questions about her and wanted to get to know Marinette better but she only talks to me and I was thinking that we have an all weekend sleep over, kind of forcing her to have at least one or two conversations with them.” Alya explained to them.

Tom smile then said “Well I for one think it’s a great thing that the other kids wants to get to know Marinette.”

Sabine nodded in agreement. Alya smiled at the positive outcome so far then asked them “Well, we were thinking of asking you if we could have it here. I want to push Marinette past her convert zone to open up to people but I don’t want to push her over the edge so I was thinking maybe at her own house for now. Other than that my place is to cramped already and so is one of the boys’ apartment, the other’s Father doesn’t really allow him having guests. So if it is alright with you can we have it here please?”

Sabine smiled with a warm smile and a tear threating to fall. She turned to Tom and he nodded then she turned back to Alya “Of course you can, dear. We wouldn’t want to have it any other way.”

“That’s great but Marinette doesn’t know about the boys coming and I would appreciate it if we can keep it that way otherwise she will not want us coming or back out at the last second. I’m going to tell her that I already asked you two if I can sleep over and if she will like that but I will keep the boys quiet until we arrive for the weekend.” Alya said and they both nodded and smiled understanding where Alya is coming from.

She thanked them then left as customers came in, she went upstairs to Marinette. She got to the loft’s door and rang the house bell to let Marinette know she was at the door, Marinette opened the door and welcomed Alya in with a warm smile. The two went up to her room and started their lesson as well as homework.

“I already asked your parents just to be sure it would be alright with them but I was thinking of sleeping over this weekend, if it is alright with you that is.” Alya said.

Marinette was shocked at that then wrote on her note book ‘Just to make sure I read that correct did you say you wanted to sleep over this weekend?’ Alya nodded ‘yes’ she still had a shocked look then wrote ‘as in sleep over here at my place?’ again Alya nodded.

“And what did my parents say when you asked?” she asked just as confirmation that it was alright with them.

Alya gave her a sheepish look “They both said that it was alright with them. So if you say yes then I will just ask my parents then let you know.”

“Well, of course you can. I’m so glad and excited that I can’t wait for the weekend.” Marinette said excitement in her voice as she spoke freely with Alya.

Alya was glad because she was getting tired of reading all the note replies, she had started helping Marinette to practice talking like when keep her voice level and when to make it louder or softer. She had started to get the hang of it and enjoyed talking with Alya as freely as she has been.

The next day Alya told the boys about the plan before Marinette got to school. They were so glad everything worked out. The next few days went by fast and it was time for their plans to fall into place. Alya had made an official letter from the school stating that the project was a report due on Monday about spending the weekend with at least two friend and to write about the experience, what they did and what they learned about each other.

Alya gave Mss. Cheng’s number as the confirmation contact. Alya than asked Mss. Cheng that if they call to say she was asked by the school to supervise the project over them four students and to say anything to convince him in allowing Adrien to stay the weekend. After Adrien’s father called her to confirm the claims and she told him everything she needed to, he allowed Adrien to go for the weekend as long as he got a copy from each of their reports about the weekend.

The Friday afternoon, after class Alya organized it so that Adrien and Nino will go to the bakery and she will take Marinette home with her to help pack her stuff and to give them time to get settled before the girls got there. Nathalie took the boys to the bakery and told Mss. Cheng that she can call her anytime something goes wrong. Leaving the two boys Nathalie returned to the mansion, Tom took the boys bags upstairs while they helped Sabine in the bakery.

About fifteen minutes after they got there Alya and Marinette showed up. The girls went straight to Marinette’s room, Marinette noticed the two bags in the living room and thought that maybe her parents had a last minute trip planed. They took Alya’s bags up to her room then went down to the living area, Marinette was about to make them something to drink when Sabine, Tom and the two boys came in laughing.


	4. The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reason, why she was always silently watching.

“Hey Guys, glad you could make it.” Alya said looking at them and making sure Marinette could see what she said.

“Glad to be here.” Adrien responded with a smile and waved at Marinette who had a surprised look on her face not sure what was going on.

“Dude, Nice place you’ve got here.” Nino piped in.

“Thank you. Please make yourselves at home.” Sabine beamed at the three guests standing in the living room.

Marinette stood in the kitchen with a bewildered look on her face, trying to piece together what was going on. Her mother saw the look and joined her in the kitchen to start with dinner when Marinette pulled her out of sight.

[What is going on? Why are they here?]

[They are sleeping over for the weekend, honey.] Sabine signed to her with a smile

[Why? I thought that only Alya was sleeping over.] Marinette signed franticly.

[Yes, she is and since the boys are also your friends at school your father and I thought it best that they joined, to get to know you better. At least try it out. You will never know until you try, besides they seem like wonderful friends.] Sabine tried to convince her daughter.

There was a moment of hesitation from Marinette’s side, a look on her face as if she was weighing her options. She looked up at the three laughing with her father then look into her mother’s eyes, she took a deep breath and gave a big sigh then signed to her mother.

[Okay, fine. But I’m not promising anything, I don’t know if they will still want to be my friend if they find out about me being deaf. So don’t blame me if it doesn’t work out.]

[I will never blame you for anything, unless you push them down the stairs or out a window. Just remember not everyone is like those two girls from the other hearing school, at least it looks like they actually wants to be your friend and doesn’t want to harm you in any way. Try to put a little trust in them and maybe it will go a lot further then you think.] Sabine signed then turned to continue with dinner.

“I’ll try my best, promise. I’m going to take them up to my room and tell them, keep the door unlock if they plan on running” Marinette whispered into her Mother’s ear, which resulted in her giving a small giggle before nodding.

Marinette took a bottle of soft drink that her mother had gotten that morning as well as four glasses. She went to her three friends, she gestured to Alya only using her head for the room, Alya nodded then told the boys to follow her to Marinette’s room. She walked over to Marinette then took the four glasses from her as she was walking in behind her.  The boys picked up their bags and made their way to Alya’s direction.

The four of them went in to the room and placed the bags next to Alya’s, Marinette and Alya pulled out sleeping bags then placed them in the middle of her room. Marinette walked over to her desk and took a pen and note book while the rest was making themselves comfortable on the ground.

Alya poured in the soft drinks, Marinette turn to face them and walked over to them as she took her seat next to Alya. Adrien was looking at Marinette since he got in to the room, noticing that even after five months of school that this has been the longest he saw her without her headphones on.

Even when he spotted her in town during weekends or even just walking with her parents she always wore them. Adrien noticed the lights against the walls all over her room, the house and the bakery. The question to why was burning within him until Nino started talking.

“So Marinette, I have a question.” He stated, receiving a nod from the girl.

“Why the lights against the walls, like . . . everywhere?” he asked.

She looked at him not expecting such a direct question. She wrote on the note pad and handed it to him. He took it then read

‘It is a notification system for me.’

After the two boys read it they looked up and saw Alya smiling at Marinette as if trying to give her confidence for something. Nino handed the note book back to Marinette. She opened her mouth, it looked like she was about to speak to them for the first time. She turned red then closed her mouth again looking away from them. Alya gave her hand a squeeze making her look at her.

“Before you say or ask anything try and keep in mind that this is extremely difficult and embarrassing for Marinette. So please keep all questions until she is done.” Alya said then looked and nodded to Marinette.

She turned red again and looked down at her folded legs, she took a deep breath then closed her eyes for a second. She looked up at the two sitting in front of her then took another deep breath to try and calm her nervous.

“I - . . .” she started and their mouths gasped open in response of hearing her voice for the first time. 

Her voice is soft yet sweet and cute. Adrien thought to himself as he began to wonder why she wouldn’t use it.

“I – “she started again pausing to find the right way of saying it “I’m - I’m Deaf.” She said then looked away again not wanting to see the disgusted looks on their faces.

The two looked at Alya with surprise on their faces. While Marinette was looking away Alya told them.

“All the questions you were asking the other day when we planned the sleep over is because of it, but ask those questions for her yourself.”

After a few seconds she looked back at them and saw warm and understanding smiles. She was taken aback not expecting those reactions at all, after all everyone’s first reaction is always disgust. She thought that they would want to leave, hate her because of it but instead they sat there patiently waiting for her to continue. She looked at Alya then at them as she continued explaining.

“I know my voice and words may sound a little weird by please bear with me. Alya said it would be good practice to tell you using my voice. I was born deaf, I have been pushed out because of it so I decided that maybe if I kept it quiet than at least I will be able to make a friend or two. But on the first day of school where we had to fill in those information forms, Alya found out about it.” She paused and took a breath as she continued on.

“I was so embarrassed and that’s why I stormed out of the class and didn’t return for afternoon classes. So when you two started hanging out with us I kept it quite again, I was afraid that you’ll stop hanging out with us because of it and I didn’t want to punish Alya like that. So it really took me by surprise when my Mother told me you all will be sleeping over for the weekend and I decided that come what will I am going to tell you about it. It wasn’t fair to you to keep it quiet.” There was a sort of awkward silence until.

“So Dude, how do you actually know what we are saying to you and all?” Nino asked really interested.

“I can read lip. I can also speak and use sign language.” She answered.

Adrien took a moment then asked her “Okay, so why the headphones?”

“I wear them so people are forced to walk in front of me or touch me to grab my attention. It makes it easier to not have to tell everyone that I can’t hear them and have to see the disgust or pity on their faces.” She replied.

“So that’s why you always keep to yourself, as well as pull yourself from conversations?” Nino asked and Marinette nodded.

“that’s right and the thing is sometimes the conversation travel to fast from one person to another that I loose most of what is being said. So I rater cut myself off than have to ask to everyone to repeat themselves the whole time. Some people isn’t always so supportive of it that way and get very upset, then start to push you away or ignore you entirely or worse.” She said looking at them.

“Why the note pad?” Nino asked

She took a second then said “Well, as you can hear I haven’t talked in a very long time and I probably wouldn’t have if it wasn’t for Alya. I don’t want people to know I can talk openly because it makes people want to talk and results in them finding out I’m deaf. They talk and I can’t always follow, it makes people upset so I don’t like doing it. So instead I use a note pad and a person’s first instinct is to write back on the note pad, it makes it easier for me sometimes especially when I’m tired or it is too dark to see the lips. It really takes a lot of concentration to read someone’s lips that’s why deaf people use sign instead.”

Marinette looked over at Alya who just smile at her with a proud look in her eyes. Alya nudged Marinette and pointed at Adrien. “So can I ask if you can teach us sign language, so that we can have conversations were you can also be included? If that’s alright with you that is” Adrien asked her.

She started to turn slightly pink over her cheeks and tears started to run down her face. It startled all three of them and Alya grabbed her into a hug then signed [You okay? What wrong?]

Marinette started to sign in between sobs and it wasn’t in a way that Alya in her few knowledge of sign could understand. Alya asked Adrien to go and fetch her mother to help them understand her. He flew up and ran down to get Sabine, they both franticly entered the room and Sabine went over to Marinette and tried to calm her down a little.

[Mari, honey. Look at me, breath. That’s it breath. What happened? What’s wrong? They said you just started crying.] Sabine signed to her to try and understand what was going on.

Marinette calmed down enough to be able to tell her mother. [I took your advice and told them about me being deaf.] She started then wipe away her tears as her mother looked over her shoulder to the other three with a shocked and confused look on her face, like she was silently questioning them.

Marinette grabbed her mother’s hands to make her look at her again. [No, they didn’t do anything wrong. After I told them that I can’t always keep up with the conversations and that the lip reading tires me a lot, Adrien asked me if I could teach them sign language so that I don’t lose out on the conversations anymore. I just felt so overwhelmed I didn’t know what to do, I’m just so happy that they are willing to do that for me.]

Sabine looked at her and then tears started to fall from her own eyes. The other three was just sitting there very confused about why both was now crying. Sabine took a deep breath and gave a sigh of relief, looking at Adrien she took his hand then relayed what Marinette said, she thanked them for wanting to learn sign just for her daughter’s sake and that they are willing to be her friend.

Sabine went back down and told Tom everything. After a while Adrien asked Marinette “How does the light notification thing work?”

 

“Well, there are buttons throughout the house, bakery and front door. There are different buttons for different things like the outside doorbell makes all the red lights in the house notifying me that there is someone at the front door. The rest of the house has letters on them for instance the button with M you will find at my room door, flashes pink in my room only to let me know someone wants to come in. E is for emergencies and will make all the lights flash like crazy letting me know there is trouble or danger. Then there is D that you will find in the kitchen and it flashes orange letting me know it’s time for dinner and B that you will find in the bakery that flashes a blue light letting me know I am needed in the bakery. Then there is also a green light letting me know that the phone is ringing.” She explained and all three of them were listening to her intensely, suddenly the orange light went off she look over to the lights then said “well it looks like it’s time for dinner.”

They all went down and enjoyed dinner, they had Roasted Chicken with a thick Chicken gravy. Steamed potatoes with vegetables. Her parents had the habit to sign while they talked to the others so that Marinette wouldn’t lose out on the conversations. After dinner Marinette immediately started with the dishes as always. Adrien joined in and started to dry them off while Tom packed them away. Alya and Nino was in a conversation with Sabine over the events of earlier. After they were done the four said goodnight and went up to Marinette’s room again.

The rest of the night went uneventful as they talked and Marinette taught them how to sign the alphabet like she had done with Alya. They got ready for bed, Adrien and Nino took the beds on the floor as Alya and Marinette took Marinette’s bed. They said goodnight then turn off the lights, Marinette was on her bed with a smile as she drifted off.

The next morning around 3 A.M Marinette woke up and found everyone fast asleep. She couldn’t fall asleep again so she got up, she went down the ladder and went over to her desk. Her desk was far enough for her to work on a design under a small light without bothering anyone.

She took everything she needed over to her desk and sat down in her desk chair, she was working on a ball gown the past month. It was a long red dress with black detailed roses on the bottom of the dress. She was stitching the roses by hand and it took a very long time, but she was sure that it would be worth it.

She was busy for almost 2 hours already and didn’t even notice it. She was now almost done with all the roses and at the last rose her name was embedded on the bottom of the stem. It was so small that you wouldn’t notice it unless you looked intensely at the detail.

Alya woke up in the meantime and went down to find Marinette working, she didn’t want to bother her so she went and took a shower instead. Adrien woke up when Alya left the room when she closed the door, he sat up seeing Marinette at work.

 _‘Wow, that dress looks amazing. She really is talented, I wonder how she would look in it.’_ He thought as he sat there staring at her working. After a few minutes Alya came back in and saw Adrien staring at Marinette, Alya cleared her throat making Adrien look at her. She smiled and waved him to follow her down the stairs to the kitchen.


	5. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Truth comes out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, to all. This is a fair warning to all, the following Chapter has blood, torture and attempted murder. For those that of you that do NOT like this type of thing please DO NOT READ ON. For the rest Please enjoy!

Alya and Adrien went down and found Sabine standing there busy with making coffee.

“Good morning you two. Why are you up so early it’s only half past 6 and on a Saturday?”  Sabine greeted them as they entered the kitchen.

“Morning Mss. Cheng” Adrien said.

“Morning Mss. Cheng. Well I have been up since 6. I woke up around 3 when Marinette got up but went back to sleep a while after that. I don’t know how but even though she’s deaf she can be very quiet. She didn’t even wake any of us while she gathered all her thing and started working on her dress under her desk light.” Alya said as she made coffee for her and Adrien.

“Well, she has always been that way, ever since she was small. When she was 11 she would wake up before us on a Saturday and made us coffee and toast with eggs. We would wake up because of the smell and when we got into the kitchen she had already set the table and already cleaned the pans that she had used.” Sabine said.

Tom came in during Sabine’s explanation and when Sabine finished talking he said to them.

“Oh, yes. I remember that. There was one day that we woke up before she did, we kept laying in bed to see what she did. Not long after she woke up, she made her bed and went to the kitchen without making a sound. We snuck into the kitchen and watched her without her knowing. Everything she did was quiet, even the cleaning. It wasn’t that she tried to be quiet, it was just the way she did it. Even to this day everything she does is very quiet.”

“So does she still make you breakfast on Saturdays?” Adrien asked and Nino came down and greeted everyone.

“Morning everyone, Marinette is working on something so I didn’t want to disturb her.” Nino said taking a cup of coffee from Alya.

“Morning dear. Well, No Adrien. She stopped while she was in the other hearing school. To tell the truth she had changed a lot since then. She doesn’t want to talk, you know using her voice. Not even with us and she cuts the whole world out. She had never done that before, she was always smiling and laughing not caring that she was deaf or not. But all that changed in a short amount of time and she just was never the same.” Sabine said turning sad and looking away from them.

“Although since she made friend with Alya she has started to whisper small sentences to us. She is definitely smiling more and I can’t remember the last time I saw he laugh until last night.” Tom said with a happy smile.

“I’m glad I could help. To be honest she is my first best friend and I would do anything for that girl.” Alya said.

“If I may ask something, it has been on my mind since last night.” Adrien chipped in, Sabine nodded giving him permission to ask freely.

“What changed? what did she mean when she said ‘Some people isn’t always so supportive of her being deaf and get very upset, then start to push you away or ignore you entirely or worse’ what happened to her be added ‘or worse’?” He asked and there was a bit of silence in the room.

Adrien started to regret the question entirely when Sabine gave a heavy and deep sigh. She looked at Tom for a moment receiving a nod then looked at Adrien.

 

She gave him a sad smile then answered “Well, it is hard to say and I don’t think that she wants anyone to know. However I think that it’s only right for you all to know this since you want to be her friend and to understand where she comes from, why she reacts the way she does.”

She gave Tom a glance and he nodded again as she continued “About 3 or 4 years back we put her in a hearing school, to be honest we didn’t want to but she insisted saying that the world was hearing and she had to get used to it. So we agreed and made preparations for her, for about 2 months she was fine and she had made 2 friends in her class they were both 13 and Marinette was still 11 almost 12. The third month was where everything started to change, she didn’t eat much, barely slept, she stopped designing and making outfits, she stopped talking, she barely signed or talked with us. One day I confronted her when we got a call from school saying she was sent to the hospital for being dehydrated and passing out in class. I asked her what was going on, but she just looked away from me and started crying.”

Tom looked at his wife then continued “We offered her the option to go to a deaf school again or to see the principal if she was being bullied, but she shook her head no or just looked away not giving any kind of answer. There wasn’t much we could do unless she opened up and talked to us so we had to wait for her. It just got worse from there, she was wasting away. Not eating enough she got so thin that her smallest clothes looked almost 4 sizes too big on her. Then the seventh month of school she went missing.”

“So what happened after that?” Alya asked, Nino and Adrien nodded in agreement to her question.

“Well, we looked for her everywhere and tried everything to find her. We asked her 2 friends but they didn’t even wanted to talk to us. So after 3 weeks of searching all of Paris, we got a call from the hospital saying her body was found in an abandoned building and we needed to come to the hospital immediately.  That was the worse day of my life, the fact that they found her body instead of her was the worst. I thought that she had died, because of the way they said ‘her body’ was found. When we got there we couldn’t even recognize her that’s how thin she has gotten, she looked like death itself. Thin, pale, dehydrated, exhausted, it even looked like it was too much of a burden to breathe for her. She was so thin that you could count the ribs from across the room. She had to have a ventilator to keep her alive.” Sabine said sadness evidently in her voice as she recalled the event.

Tom took her into a hug then continued “She was found in an abandoned apartment building by construction workers, the supervisor said he was going through the building because sometimes homeless people slept there on cold nights. When he got to the third floor he found her hanging from chains bound around her wrists above her head, her feet barely touching the ground. Apparently there was a small pool of blood underneath her feet, they thought she was dead until she gave a small cough that caused new blood dripping from her mouth.”

“He called some of the men working with him to help take her down and call an ambulance. They lowered her down and put her on the floor waiting for the ambulance as they tried keeping her alive, until the paramedics got there and took her to the hospital. When we got to the hospital she was in a medical coma to give her body time to rest, the doctor told us that she was badly beaten and cut. She was badly dehydrated, she had a broken leg, broken arm, 5 broken ribs on each side and 3 broken fingers. Her head and cheek had a crack from being hit repeatedly, she was stabbed in the lung with one of the broken ribs from repeated beatings and that cause her lung to collapse, causing the blood coming from her mouth. Just behind her ears there was cuts like someone was trying to cut open her ears and she was only give water up until about 2 weeks prior from her being found. She had cuts all over and big slashes across her back. Then she was left in the cold to hang from her arms. The doctor said the way she was found meant that she was left for dead and in all honesty it was a miracle that she survived that long.” Sabine took over.

Adrien had a grim look on his face and a knot in his stomach. Now he really regretted the question, a lot. “So who had done that to her and why, she is such a nice person?” He asked as silence grow again.

“The police did some investigation, but got stuck because they couldn’t talk to Marinette as she was in a coma for 2 months. One of the construction workers told the investigators that the building across and next door had security cameras that had 24 hour surveillance. They took all the video and did some research then found that it was her so called ‘friends’ and their boyfriends that was 18 at the time. When they were questioned and the truth came out they said it is because defective people shouldn’t be allowed to live in this world. They hated the fact that Marinette was more talented with designing and making outfits then them. That she was able to have a nice voice as well as a nice singing voice despite the fact that she was deaf, that she had a nice body and didn’t need to work that hard on keeping it in shape like they had to. So they made friends with her to break her confidence slowly then get her to stop talking to people and then to get rid of her completely.” Sabine explained. Adrien, Alya and Nino felt heartbroken at that story as well as anger.

How could someone be so jealous of someone to the point of leaving them to die? How can you do that to someone that was so beautiful, kind, considerate, someone that always put someone else’s feelings first, someone that couldn’t even hurt a bug let alone a other human? Adrien thought to himself as anger build up inside him.

“So what happened to those other kids?” Alya asked the journalist taking hold.

“The girls were sent for psychiatric hospital of treatments until they are fit to leave. Even now they are still being treated, as far as we know. The boyfriends qualified for adults and was sent to prison for attempted murder and got sent for life. At least after 3 years of pestering we got our Marinette back, well most of her and when the deaf school she was supposed to go to burned down. We were afraid of what was about to come with her being in a hearing school again. It was hard to get her to eat and even sign again after that trauma. So the first day of school when she got home and was crying we feared the worse again, but then Alya came that afternoon to come and see if she was alright and I felt relieved. She had finally made a friend that was going to help her and not destroy her like the others. To top it all off she had made 3 friends that cared for her.” Sabine said giving Adrien, Alya and Nino a hug.

They smiled and hugged back just as Marinette came in to the kitchen freshly out of the shower. [What are you guys doing up so early?] she signed her mother walking over to her and said as well as signed [“Oh, nothing special just that we are glad that they are such good friends with you and that I will be starting on breakfast if you and Alya want to help me since you two already showered.”]

“Sure, Mss. Cheng. What can we do?” Alya asked.

They started breakfast as the boys took their showers. Everyone had breakfast and helped clean the kitchen. Marinette’s parents went down to the bakery as the rest of them went to her room. They folded the bedding and then sat down in the middle of the room. The three of them decided that Marinette should teach them as much as she could for the rest of the weekend. So they all started learning the basics.

Late afternoon Alya got a message from her mother that she had to be home early the following morning, so she thought that it will be a good time to leave Marinette alone with the boys. She told Marinette about it, she was unhappy but didn’t say anything about it. That night’s dinner went quickly, as they was finished they all got ready for bed as Nino was already under the covers.

Marinette and Alya went up to the bed. Alya sat up and was busy on the phone as Marinette crawled in under her covers. Marinette drifted off fast and Alya just waited for her to fall asleep before turning to her. She pushed her hair back gently to find the big scar behind her ear.

‘So it is true!’ Alya thought, her journalism taking hold again.

She took a picture to be able to show the boys later. It was the width of her charger cable and the length of a tooth stick, it stood up as thick as the earbud head as the scar healed over itself. It really looked nasty and that made Alya think if the scar looked like that behind her ear, did she have any other scars like that or was it only the one’s behind the ear?

She moved the hair back then turned around and tried to get some sleep. Her mind was overwhelmed with questions. First of all, Why? What had Marinette ever done to them to deserve such treatment? Was it jealousy that drove 13 year old's to do that to someone younger than them and someone that was simply better than them at something? How could they as her new friends help her to be the old Marinette that they heard of? Alya fell asleep with that in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, Please feel free to leave a comment!


	6. It was fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Adrien got home his Father was already waiting for him, like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little time so here is a bonus for the week.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and the comments they really help me with the next chapter.  
> So feel free to comment.  
> Also see the end notes for a question.  
> Please enjoy!

That next morning Marinette woke up early again, she thought it had to be because of the other people sleeping in her room but she got up slowly so not to wake Alya. She moved down and went to the shower. She finished up and got back to the room, moving to her desk to finish her dress. She did the final details and by the time everyone woke up she was done. She placed the dress on the manikin to hang until she could wash and dry it.

Alya walked over to Marinette and touched her shoulder “Wow, Marinette. That looks amazing.” Alya said as Marinette looked at her.

[You really think so?] Marinette signed and Alya shook her head from side to side making Marinette frown.

“No, sorry I don’t understand you. You have to use your voice, remember? We had a deal. I help you with your voice training and you teach me sign.” Alya said with a smile.

“Sorry, I forgot. Do you really think that it looks good?” She asked a little nervous.

“Not good, amazing.” Nino said as he stood next to Alya.

“Really? Thanks. I just don’t have the guts to put it on yet.”

“You should really try it on someday so that we can see, okay?” Adrien said.

Marinette turned a little red at the comment. Alya picked up on it immediately and just smiled at her. They all went down for breakfast, enjoying each other’s company. After all of them had finished and got ready for the day, Adrien remembered that his father wanted a copy of the reports that same day.

They all rushed to finish their reports before Alya had to be back home. Alya looked at the watch and said she had to go, Nino offered to walk her home seeing as he lived in the same direction. Alya and Nino left and walked home.

Adrien called Nathalie and told her that he was ready to go home and will be waiting for her at the bakery. She told him she was on her way as she put down the phone. Adrien walked over to Marinette than said “Can I get your number so that we can chat? If that is alright with you.”

Marinette turned red again and nodded giving the sign ‘yes’ as she took out her phone. She gave it to Adrien as she took his to put in her number. They handed back the phones as Adrien said to her “I have to go now but I will text you as soon as I can. If that is alright.”

Again Marinette only nodded not trusting her voice near Adrien. He assumed that it had to do with the fact that Alya wasn’t around and that she didn’t have the confidence to talk to him yet but didn’t push the issue for now. They went down to the bakery and Adrien said his goodbyes to Marinette’s parents. They went outside to wait for Nathalie, Adrien stood there practicing the alphabet.

Marinette looked over to his side to see if the car was coming as she saw movement in the corner of her eye when she saw what he was doing. It warmed her heart knowing that someone was really trying to learn just for her. The car came and Adrien got in, waved goodbye to Marinette and she waved back.

The car drove off and Marinette stood there a moment then walked into the bakery as red as a tomato, her mother smiled but kept quiet as Marinette walked pass her and into the kitchen to start helping her father. That was the first time in 4 years she had actually helped in the bakery.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien got home and as he entered his father was waiting at the top of the stairs for him. Adrien froze in his steps when he saw his father, he knew his father was going to confront him but he didn’t expect it to be as he walked in the front door.

“Hello father.” Adrien said as he got to a standstill at the bottom of the staircase.

“I hope that you and your friends remembered the reports I requested?” Gabriel asked with a stern voice.

“Yes Father, we have. I gave them to Nathalie, but there was also something I wanted to discuss with you Father.” Adrien said with a most stern voice he could muster.

Gabriel lifted an eyebrow and then nodded for him to continue. “I was hoping that you will allow me to start learning a new language. I think it will also be a good way of bringing in new opportunities.” Adrien said. Hoping that his father understood his need for this new language.

“What language will that be then?” Gabriel asked curiosity in his voice as he looked at Adrien.

“Sign language, Father. I would very much like to learn it.” Adrien answered looking at his father.

There was a heavy silence as Gabriel was a little shocked at the statement his son put in front of him. Nathalie’s mouth hang open in disbelieve, Adrien stood there then deciding what to say next to defuse this upcoming bomb.

‘Never mind I knew you wouldn’t allow it’ or ‘it doesn’t matter it wasn’t that important’ or ‘Please, please let me learn it.’ Was this all he could think of?

He opened his mouth to say what he just thought but the words didn’t come out. He closed his mouth looking down at the ground and nearly jumped out of his skin when Gabriel spoke again.

“Is this about impressing a girl or are you really that interested in this language?”

“I . . . uhm . . . well, yes there is a girl but I really do want to learn this language and just think of the publicity we could get from this an. . .” Adrien said but was cut off by his father’s hand showing him to stop.

“I will need some time to think it over and will have Nathalie come back to you with an answer within the following two days.” Gabriel said with a serious voice as he turned to walk away.

Adrien got a big smile on his face and thanked his father as he disappeared behind the caulome of the top floor.

‘That wasn’t an immediate No. so there can still be a chance he will consider it.’ Adrien thought as he walked to his room.

Adrien closed his room door and walked to his bed and took out his phone. He opened the textbox and started typing.

**Adrien: Hello, this is Adrien. I made it home okay…**

He came half way then erased it again. Starting over he tried again.

**Adrien: Hello Marinette. This is Adrien, but you probably already knew that…**

Again he erased the text.

Falling back on his bed he tried for the last time.

**Adrien: Hi Mari. I’m just letting you know I made it home save. Thanks again for the weekend I really enjoyed myself. Hope to do it again soon.**

 Hitting the send button Plagg floated beside him.

“I really like her.” Plagg stated.

“Me too.” Adrien said as he stared at his phone for a reply.

 Plagg went over to the desk saying to Adrien “I mean it I really like her. I just want to be around her.”

“Why?” Adrien asked at the statement.

“I don’t know there’s just something about her.” Plagg reply gulping down a piece of cheese.

Adrien felt his phone vibrate, he sat up then picked it up and read the message.

**Marinette: Hi, Adrien. I like the nick name. I’m glad that you made it home okay. It was my pleasure to have you guys over, I really enjoyed it as well. I also hope to be able to do it again soon.**

He smiled and then typed.

**Adrien: Then from now on that will be the name I will call you. I’m happy that you could enjoy it, I was afraid that you would be mad at us for just springing on you like that.**

**Marinette: No, I was just really surprised that’s all. It has been a long time since I had friends for a sleep over. I was afraid that you wouldn’t want to come again.**

**Adrien: why was it so long? You were the perfect host this weekend and I would come over anytime you have those croissants again.**

**Marinette: I just haven’t had a friend in 4 years or so. At least now I know what you like in the bakery. I will make sure to have some around for when you come over again.**

**Adrien: so there could be a possible invite in the future? Well at least after 4 year you have 3 new friends.**

**Marinette: that is a big possibility. I’m glad I could make a friend or 2 at least. Thank you for being my friend, it really means a lot to me.**

**Adrien: No thanks needed I’m happy to be your friend because that means I also made a friend.**

**Marinette: that makes me really happy. So I will see you tomorrow at school. Goodnight Adrien. Sweet dreams.**

**Adrien: goodnight Mari, Sweet dreams.**

After pressing the send button there was a knock on the door. Adrien stood up and opened it revealing a very confused Nathalie standing in his bedroom door.

“Adrien can I ask a personal question? I promise this is for my own personal curiosity not your father’s so he will never find out unless you tell him yourself.” She asked him speaking a little louder than normal.

“Sure. What is it Nathalie?” Adrien asked as he invited her in and closed the bedroom door.

“Why do you really want to learn Sign language?” she asked looking him in the eye.

He turned a little red and scratched the nape of his neck.

“Or is it really about impressing a girl?” Nathalie try to help him start his answer.

“No! . . . I mean. . uhh. . .Yes?” he started and sat down on his bed with a big sigh, rubbing his face in his hands.

“Promise me you won’t tell my father. I will tell him myself, but I not ready yet.” Adrien looked down at his hands.

Nathalie got a little worried. Was there something wrong with his own hearing? Is that why he wants to learn it now to be prepared for it? Isn’t there other ways to prevent hearing loss at his age? How could she help him?

A little hesitant she replied “I promise I would not tell anyone, anything that you are going to tell me right now is just between us.”

“Okay, thank you.” He started as he stood up. He gave a small smile then took a deep breath and continued. “I want to learn it . . . because – because I have a deaf friend in my class. She always cuts herself off when we are talking because she said that it is hard for her to understand what we are saying. So I thought that if me and my other two friends could learn it that it will be easier to make her part of our conversations.”

 With a big sigh of relieve Nathalie said “Oh thank goodness. . .” holding a hand over her heart.

Adrien looked back at her with a shock “what do you mean ‘thank goodness’?” he asked.

“I thought that there was something wrong with you and I already promised not to tell your father. I just didn’t know what I would tell him if you turned deaf and I couldn’t tell him sooner.” Nathalie said. “I am however glad you made friends and I’m also proud that you are willing to go so far for your deaf friend.” She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

He gave a smile and a nod. He was glad she understood his situation.

“I do have one more question before leaving.”

“Anything.” He replied.

“Do you like this deaf friend, because when I asked you a question earlier you turned red?” Nathalie asked.

Turning red again he looked down with a smile “well, I don’t dislike her. I like spending time with her, getting to know her. I’m always wondering what she’s thinking about or doing at the moment. What I can do to make her happy and make her smile.”

Nathalie got a wide smile, one she haven’t gotten in the longest time. That means he is in love with her and he doesn’t even realize it. She definitely wasn’t going to tell him, that would be to easy.

“Well, I’m glad it is something you really want to do. I will see what I can do to get your father to allow you as well as your friends to attend those classes. In the mean time I know a little of the basics that I can teach you if you’d like starting tomorrow.” Nathalie offered with a smile.

Adrien was very happy, he ran to her and gave her a hug. She left his room and went about her work. Adrien went and took a shower, he dried off and got dressed.

‘Tomorrow will be the first step in helping Marinette be herself in school.’ He thought as he laid on his bed and dossed off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, how was this one?  
> Did you enjoy it?
> 
> Now for the questions:  
> first, should Adrien fall for Ladybug or Marinette?  
> and should Alya see the scars or not?
> 
> Please leave a comment.


	7. After The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Chloé finds out Adrien slept over at Marinette's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that left Comments they really helped. let's see how it goes.

The next day Adrien got up with a smile and got ready for school. He went down for breakfast and couldn’t wait to leave. Everything just seemed brighter that morning, the brightest it ever has been since his mother vanished. He had a kind of skip in his step just thinking that he would be seeing his friends soon.

He got to school and got out of the car, Nathalie knew he would want to be there before this girl so she organized his morning in such a way to make it possible. He was about to walk up the stairs when Nino and Alya came around the corner calling him. He stopped then turned to face them with a big wave.

“Wow, Dude. You look happy this morning, something happen after me and Alya left yesterday?” Nino asked with a grin.

“Nope, just feel really happy today that’s all. I talked with my father about having us attend sign classes and he said he would think about it.” He answered as they started to go up the stairs.

“. . . ever be worth anything. So stay away from my Adrien, or better yet leave and never come back!” Chloé was screaming at someone again.

The three of them could hear her from outside and when they got to the lasts step they saw Chloé standing in front of Marinette who wasn’t even looking at her. Alya saw Chloé do her famous hair flip that she does when she was satisfied with something as she turned around and walked away. Adrien looked up to see it was Marinette that was sitting on her knees picking up her design papers that was scattered all around her.

“Chloé was yelling at Marinette.” Adrien told Alya and Nino as he walked over to help her pick up the papers. Alya went over to Chloé to give her a piece of mind and Nino followed to keep Alya calm.

Marinette jumped up when she saw an arm coming into view, startled that someone was helping her after what just happened. Adrien gave her a warm smile as he handed her the papers. She took them and nodded, he looked down to see that her headphones was crushed on the floor like someone stepped on it. He picked it up and was about to turn towards Chloé when he felt a cold hand on his arm stopping him.

Marinette stopped him from going over there and took the headphones, as she turned to pick up her bag Adrien saw one of her cheeks was red.

 _‘Was she slapped as well?’_ he thought as he walked closer to her, anger building up in him.

He took Marinette at the shoulders and said to her. “Mari, what is going? Did Chloé hit you? What else did she say and do?”

Marinette looked down to her papers, she took her note pad and write to him. ‘Don’t pay any mind to it, it’s nothing. Please just drop it okay?’

“Marinette, I can’t just drop it! She ripped your book apart, destroyed your headphones and slapped you. She has no right to do so!” He said loudly and everyone around them could hear him.

‘Don’t yell at me Adrien, like I told you it’s nothing. I was simply in her way and didn’t hear her talk to me. She walked pass me then I got startled and walked into the pole over there making my book fall on the floor. I didn’t notice my headphones fall out and when I stepped back I accidently stepped on them that’s all. I’m going home I don’t feel all too well, please excuse me from our class.’ She wrote him.

She waited for him to finish reading and as he was about to argue she took her note pad, turned around and headed for the door. As she walked past the dustbin she threw the design book, note pad and headphones in and walked out the door. He watched her leave then walked over to the dustbin and removed everything she threw in.

Adrien stood there rereading the last thing she wrote, it didn’t make sense to him. His all so happy mood turned grim in a matter of seconds. Alix, Rose and Juleka walked over to Adrien.

“Is she going to be alright?” Rose asked in her sweet voice.

“I really hope so.” Adrien said looking at them.

Alix stepped forward. “We saw everything that happened. Chloé got mad at her because she was standing here with the headphones in her ears like always and didn’t answer Chloé when she talked to her, she just kept drawing in her book.” Alix said.

“Yeah, and then Chloé purposely bumped into her, then she grabbed Marinette’s headphones then ripped it out of her ears and pocket. She threw them on the floor and stepped on them. Marinette just stood there looking at her, Chloé asked her ‘why don’t you ever talk? are you dumb or something?’ and Marinette still just gave her a confused look.” Juleka continued.

“Then after a few minutes Chloé slapped her to get a reaction, then threw her drawing book on the floor and kicked it. Marinette was holding her face as she looked back at Chloé who said ‘I heard that Adrien was sleeping over at your place for the weekend. How dare you invite my Adrikens to such a rundown place?’ Marinette bend down and started to pick up the papers as Chloé continued to scream ‘You have to remember that you would never ever be worthy anything. So stay away from Adrien, or better yet leave and never come back.’ And that’s when you guys came in.” Alix finished.

Adrien got furious at Chloé for what she had done, but he kept himself calm.

“Thank you for telling me. I will make sure to deal with Chloé and to make sure Marinette is alright.” He said as he turned and walked to class.

Adrien walked in as Chloé stormed out and Sabrina hot on her heals. Adrien handed Marinette’s stuff to Alya and said. “She wouldn’t talk to me and left. She threw this into the dustbin. I heard from Alix, Rose and Juleka what really happened and what she wrote wasn’t even close.”

“I heard everything from Nathaniel. I will go and see her so please excuse us from class will you?” Alya said as she picked up her bag and started to walk out.

“Wait, I will go with you. I think that we would be able to cover more ground that way.” Adrien said as she was about to walk out the room.

“That will help a lot thank you. Nino will you stay so we can get the notes about what we miss from you please?” Alya asked as Adrien approached her.

Nino sat down “Sure, no problem.”

The bell rang as Alya and Adrien exited the school, when they got outside Alya called Mss. Cheng and told her what happened and that she should be expecting Marinette to show up any minute. Miss Bustier walked in and Nino said that Marinette didn’t feel well so Alya, and Adrien took her home. Miss. Bustier nodded then started class, besides there wasn’t much she could do at this point.

The moment that Alya and Adrien got out side they went their separate ways looking of an obvious upset Marinette. Alya ran straight down to the bakery as Adrien tried a different path just to be save. He dove into an ally and transformed, at least as Chat he would get to Marinette faster.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette walked home, thinking of the few words she could see Chloé say. She walked until she got to her home and stood in front of the bakery door for a few minutes, looking through the window as her mother was talking on the phone.

“Thank you Alya. I will keep an eye out for her.” Marinette saw her mother say.

 _{If you don’t want to go in we could always go to the fabric store that you like so much.}_ Tikki suggested, feeling Marinette’s mood was very grim.

 _‘Yeah, maybe that will be a good idea for now.’_ Marinette said to Tikki as she turned and walked in the shop’s direction.

Marinette still in a daze of thoughts didn’t even notice the people walking past. She was confused, did she do something wrong? Did she do something towards Chloé to upset her in such a way? Did Chloé find out about her being deaf? She was sure she hid it well. Or did one of the other three tell her. How did she know that Adrien was sleeping over the weekend?

Marinette kept walking thinking to herself as she was abruptly plucked off her feet. Startled she grabbed hold where she could until she came to solid ground again. Heart beating fast and breath caught in her throat, Marinette looked around for any kind of sign to tell her what happened. All she could see was the top of buildings as she was placed on top of one.

“Are you okay?” Chat asked her once she was facing him.

[Yes, thank you] Marinette signed not thinking that as a civilian she wasn’t supposed to know Chat knew a little sign. 

[I’m glad. You must …] he froze not sure how to sign the next words but continued hoping she would understand him he slowly spelled the word [ C-e-r- ] he stopped then started again [ C - a - r - e - f - u - l ... you almost  H-i-t car] Chat finished and looked surprised when he heard a small giggle from her.

Marinette looked at him and signed [you mean that ‘I should be careful and that a car almost hit me] she asked him but he was still a little confused not sure what she was saying.

“Sorry, but I didn’t quite get that. I’m still learning sign and I’m not really that good yet.” Chat said and saw her giving him an empathetic smile knowing that feeling exactly and gestured for a piece of paper and pen.

Chat looked at her questionably but shrugged it off and gave her the little book in his pocket. Taking it and using a different handwriting she wrote down.

‘Careful’ She held it up and signed it to him.

Chat mimicked her and smiled waiting for her to finish writing.

‘You signed – you must careful you almost hit car’ she wrote and gave the book to him.

Blushing a little as he read it. He looked up and said “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t sure how to say it correctly”

‘Don’t worry at least you were trying.’ Marinette wrote smiling at him.

“Well, it is worth it when it involves a pretty girl like you. Princess.” Chat said as he handed back the book to her.

She started to blush a little and looked around. ‘Can you please put me back down on ground level so I would be able to get home?’

“Sure, how about I take you home then?” Chat asked as he picked her up.

She shook her head as she wrote ‘That isn’t necessary. You can just put me down on the ground and I will walk.’

“Nonsense, if I do that then the possibility of my princess being hit by a car will increase. It will be much saver if I took you home personally, so where to Princess?” Chat asked as if he didn’t know that she lived two blocks from where they currently stood.

Blushing at the statement he made she scribbled down and showed him ‘The Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, two blocks from here.’

Nodding he jumped over the edge and vaulted them forward towards her home. As they came close to the bakery Chat noticed Alya walking towards it. He vaulted them down to the door right in front of Alya, making her jump up in excitement to seeing him so close up in person.

Putting Marinette down, she handed him the book and pen. He looked at the two girls and quickly wrote ‘how do you sign Princess?’

Marinette read it a little confused and showed him the sign for Princess. He put the book into his pocket and took Marinette’s hand, bending down ever so slightly and kissed her knuckles. He stood up and signed [Until next time, My Princess.]

Marinette turned red as Chat turned around and vaulted away. Alya was at a loss, she didn’t she what Chat had wrote so she wasn’t so sure what he said to her best friend just now but it caused her to blush a lot.

Grabbing her friend’s arm and dragging her inside to talk they walked pass Sabine. As they passed Alya said that they were going upstairs and that she would leave for afternoon classes. Sabine nodded as a customer came in and the two girls vanished from sight. Alya texted Adrien and told him they were at Marinette’s house and he could return to school.

[Girl, what was that?] Alya asked as they entered the living room.

[Apparently I was  ...] She began to explain but Alya stopped her gesturing to her own mouth.

“Oh, right. Sorry. Apparently I was almost hit by a car and he saved me just in time.” She said still standing in the doorway.

[How does it feel being saved by Chat Noir?] Alya asked her with a big grin.

“Well, it …” she began but suddenly said “Oh, no. you’re not getting an interview for your Ladyblog from me, miss reporter.” Marinette said gesturing a key lock with her mouth.

“Oh, come on Girl. You were just saved from impending doom by Chat Noir. You have firsthand experience and you don’t even want to share it with me?” Alya asked hoping to change Marinette’s mind, but alas Marinette was very stubborn when she wanted to be.

“Alright fine. I’ll drop it but there is another thing that we have to talk about.” Alya said after half an hour of silent staring at her friend.

“What thing?” Marinette asked.

Alya took a moment then said “Chloé, today.”

Marinette sat there receiving a wave of confusion again as she tried to remember what exactly happened.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Marinette finally said.

“Marinette. You have to talk to someone, at least to get it off your chest and I’m here all ears.” Alya said straighten up to show that she was listening.

Marinette frowned a little “Thank you Alya, but I honestly don’t know what really happened.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I really don’t know. All I know is that I got to school earlier than usual waiting for you and the guys. I was standing where we usually meet up, when someone bumped into me. When I looked up to see whom it was, Chloé grabbed my headphones and ripped them out of my ears and threw them on the ground stomping on them. I stood there trying to figure out what she was saying to me, all I saw was ‘you ever talk’ and something about ‘you dumb or something’ then all of a sudden she slapped me across the face. I grabbed my face and turned to her as she threw my drawing book on the floor and kicked it to the side. She said something about Adrien and the sleep over, inviting someone and a rundown place. I couldn’t make sense of it all so instead I bent down and started picking up the scattered papers. That’s when Adrien came to help me and mad at me and started yelled at me for asking him to drop it.” Marinette explained it as clearly as she could.

Alya crossed her arms half way through, once she was finished Alya said “Adrien wasn’t yelling at you, he got upset because you didn’t want to address the issue. He wasn’t mad at _you_ , he was mad at Chloé for _you_.”

“Oh, I still don’t know what Chloé said to me but I think that it wasn’t anything nice.” Marinette said.

Alya looked at her and said “yeah, you’re right about that. She was mad because Adrien spent the weekend here with you and she was mad because he accepted the invitation I sent him. Then she spat somethings about your house being a rundown place, you leaving Adrien alone and leaving school never to return again.”  

“Well, maybe she has a point.”

“Why? What point?”

“To be mad, you invited me, Nino and Adrien but not Chloé. Maybe she wanted to be invited to spend a weekend in a rundown place like this.” Marinette joked and made Alya laugh.

The two joked for the rest of that morning.


	8. Lesson One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The rest of the morning was pleasant company and Alya left for afternoon classes. Marinette stayed home and started working on a new design. It was already dinner time, before Marinette realized it the orange light was flashing. Getting up she stretched herself out and went down for dinner. After dinner she went back upstairs as her parents went to bed early.

Getting back to her room she saw her phone flashing, she walked closer and picked it up. There were a few texts.

**Adrien: Hey, Marinette. I just wanted to apologize for this morning. It wasn’t my place to rise my voice at you and I’m sorry.**

**Adrien: it wasn’t my intention to hurt you in anyway. I just got a little upset.**

**Adrien: Okay, maybe not a little. I got a lot upset, Chloé had no right to slap you.**

**Adrien: was it because of me that she slapped you?**

**Adrien: Please talk to me, I really am sorry.**

**Adrien: I wasn’t mad at you. I was mad at Chloé. Hope you’ll forgive me.**

**Adrien: Are you okay?**

Marinette sat on the floor reading the text.

**Marinette: Don’t worry about it.**

**Marinette: You didn’t hurt me.**

**Marinette: yes, you were a lot upset this morning and I understand why.**

**Marinette: No, it wasn’t your fault.**

**Marinette: there really isn’t anything to forgive because you didn’t do anything wrong.**

**Marinette: Sorry I didn’t text earlier I was busy cleaning the kitchen.**

**Marinette: I’m okay. Don’t worry.**

**Adrien: I’m glad you’re okay.**

**Adrien: I hope to see you at school tomorrow.**

**Marinette: yeah. I will try to be there. I have to go now. Goodnight, Adrien.**

**Adrien: goodnight, Mari.**

Marinette ended the texting see as it was about time to go on petrol. She put off her bedroom lights showing her parents she went to bed, nodding to Tikki she transformed then went out onto her balcony. Arriving on the appointed roof, she sat on the edge feet hanging down the side as she awaited Chat’s arrival.

Chat landed next to her waving a hand in front of her face as she was lost in her thoughts. She smiled a small smile and looked up at him.

Chat learned the word Lady and made his own sign for M’ Lady. [M’Lady, it’s good to see you this fine evening.]

Ladybug smiled at him and used her own made sign for his nick name [Evening, Chaton.]

[Why you sad?] Chat asked concerned

Ladybug looked at him [It’s nothing, I just had a bad day at school that’s all.]

Chat sat down and took her hand [why? Beautiful girl like you, always nice days.]

Blushing slightly she stood up [well, I think we should do petrol before we do learning] Ladybug said taking hold of her yo-yo.

Chat stood up signing [me North] Ladybug nodded then swung away.

 

* * *

 

 

Chat felt a little mad as he ran, jumped and vaulted over the rooftops. He was mad because one of his friends had a bad day and he couldn’t do anything for her and now his Lady also had a bad day. He felt mad because he wasn’t sure what to do about it all. Was there even anything he could do?

Once he finished his petrol he headed back to the office building to wait for his Lady. He got there, but she wasn’t there yet. He sat on the edge where he found Ladybug earlier, looking at the people go about their lives, the cars passing in the distance, wind blowing lightly every now and then.

Ladybug landed next to him and sat down. [So Kitty. Ready for today’s lessons?]

Chat gave her a big smile as he nodded standing up. They walked over to the light where they would be able to see. Sitting down across from each other Ladybug asked Chat if there were any new words he had learned since they last saw each other.

[Yeah, I learned the word. Careful, hit and Princess.] Chat sign eager to show her.

[Wow, where did you learn those words?] Ladybug asked nonchalantly.

 [Well, girl almost hit by car. I save and she teach them me] Chat said.

[Oh. So you let other girls teach you now is that it?] Ladybug teased him with a smile.

Chat looked surprised then smiled [only to talk to you. M’Lady]

Ladybug smile and wrote a few words down for him. Pointing at them then showing the sign for them. It was getting late so Ladybug called it a night. She packed up her stuff and was ready to leave when Chat took her hand and kiss the back.

[Thank you, for the lesson M’Lady. I knew it was a sign for you to teach me] Chat said with a smile.

Smiling and rolling her eyes Ladybug waved at him and swung away. Chat left after a few more minutes, not really ready to leave just yet.

Ladybug got home and transformed back as she entered her room. She laid down on her bed and rolled onto her side. Tikki went down and started nibbling on her cookies, at the same time Marinette slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien got up, showered, got dressed and went down for breakfast as he did every day. As he was busy with breakfast he received a text telling him that Marinette was going to school today. He jumped up from his seat, making a loud screeching noise along the floor as his chair scratched against the tiles.

Running to Nathalie’s office to ask if they could leave earlier, he found her talking on the phone.

“Yes, I understand. Yes, I will tell him. Very well sir.” Nathalie said as she waved Adrien in.

Putting down the phone she looked at him “I hope you didn’t have any plans at school today, because it looks like you wouldn’t be going today.” She said, giving him the worse news he could think of for that day.

He wouldn’t be able to see his friends, he wouldn’t be able to see Marinette. He wouldn’t be able to talk to them, go to class or nothing, but he can’t remember any photoshoots for the whole month. As far as he knew he wasn’t busy this month at all.

Tuning sad he looked down and asked “did a last minute photoshoot come up?”

“No. but we are going somewhere so be sure to gather everything you would need for the day.”

Adrien turned and slumped himself all the way to his bedroom gathering his things he always took with him. He then slumped back to the front door and got into the awaiting limo. Nathalie got into her own seat not saying a word to Adrien as they drove off.

Adrien sent Nino a text saying he wouldn’t be able to make it to school today. Nino replied with a simple question mark. Adrien didn’t know himself and wouldn’t be able to explain to Nino why he can’t be at school, so he put his phone in his pocket as he kept staring out the window.

They arrived at an unfamiliar building, but Adrien wasn’t surprised that they would go to other places for photo shoots, it only depended on what the shoot was about. Getting out Adrien straighten his jacket and walked over to Nathalie. She was talking to a man at the front of the car, when he got close Adrien saw Nathalie using sign language but it was obvious she hadn’t done so in a long time.

The man smiled then nodded as he greeted Adrien. Signing to him Adrien greeted back and asked Nathalie what they were doing there.

“This morning your father said that I should call your school and tell them that you would not be able to attend today. Your father scheduled you a sign language class for the whole day and I offered to attend to see what it was about, but I also want to learn it with you. At least then you would have someone at home to practice with.” Nathalie explained.

Adrien’s disappointed mood turned into a happy and excited in a matter of seconds, leaping forward and grabbing her in a tight hug. She froze, he let go and the two of them spent the day in the same class.

After they went home Adrien couldn’t wait to show Ladybug what he had learned for that day, but as he came into his room he realized that it was his night to do patrolling alone. The next night will be Ladybug’s night and the night after that is the first time he will see her again.

Plopping down on his bed with his face in his pillow he murmured something to Plagg.

“You know I don’t see why you are upset” Plagg stated in a mocking voice. “It’s not like it will be the first time that she will see sign language.” Plagg finished with a slight giggle.

“Really Plagg? Jokes? I wanted to show her that I care by learning a language to make communicating easier for her until she is willing to use her voice.” Adrien said seriously.

“Well, maybe you could show that girl I like and practice with her. When you and your girlfriend get together again then you have more to show.” Plagg said as he floated to Adrien’s pillow.

Staring at the ceiling for a few seconds Adrien sat up “You know what, that isn’t such a bad idea. Then when both Ladybug and I get together two nights from now, I can at least make a sentence or two without failing.”

Plagg laughed quietly to himself. Adrien had his dinner and went to his room. He transformed, standing at the window taking in the fresh air outside as he jumped to the opposite roof and into the city to do his patrol.

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting in her room Marinette stared at the red dress she had finished the previous weekend. She had drawn the design with her friend while she was still in the deaf school, it was a dress she would have made for a grand ball dance the end of that following year. Before she could start the dress she had to move schools and shortly after that the incident happened.

The dress was a beautiful long red dress, it had no straps or sleeves. It was a type of corset top, being tied at the back with black leather strips. V cut in front, low cut at the back, hugging the body nicely in the middle and a long bottom that hung on the feet.

Marinette stared at it not sure if she had the guts to even try it on.

 _{Why don’t you put it on?}_ Tikki asked.

 _‘Because some of my scars will be visible in it’_ Marinette said with a sigh.

 _{But no one will see you in your room, except me silly.}_ Tikki tried to convince her.

 _‘I know but… I don’t know. I think I’m just a little scared that I would want to wear it and I can’t.’_ Marinette said as she stood up.

 _{Well, maybe you could put it on and see if you will be able to change a few things to cover it up.}_ Tikki suggested.

 _‘Your right and I wouldn’t be able to see unless it is on me. Thanks Tikki. I’ll be right back.’_ Marinette said as she took the dress and went to the bathroom.

Marinette did her hair in a tight bun to have it out of the way, she put the dress on and stared at herself for a moment. She wanted to rip the dress off and throw it away, she didn’t like how it looked on her, not with the way her big, ugly scars were showing.

She got out of the bathroom and went back upstairs to show Tikki. Marinette stood in the middle of her room looking in the long mirror. The dress itself looked amazing, Tikki floated to her back and did the tie for her. Flying all around Marinette Tikki stopped in front of her face.

_{You look amazing Marinette, no matter what.}_

_‘Thank you Tikki.’_

Tikki suddenly disappeared behind the mirror.

 _‘Tikki?’_ Marinette asked.

_{Marinette. There is someone at your window.}_

_‘Who could that be?’_

Turning around she saw a very Shocked and confused Chat standing in her room by the window with his mouth a gasped. Staring at Marinette for a minute and stepping closer he started to sign.

[Princess? You – you look…] he trailed off searching for the right words to explain his thoughts

[Horrible? disgusting? ugly? I’ll be right back I need to change] she signed as she turned to leave, Chat grabbed her arm and signed to her.

[No, you look… Amazing, beautiful, stunning, _Breath taking._ ] Chat said making her blush.

[Even with all this ugly things showing?] Marinette said gesturing to her showing skin.

[Even then] Chat said with a smile. To be honest he couldn’t see her skin from where he was standing but when he was close to her he saw what she meant.

On her left shoulder there were marks that looked like scraps, drag marks almost like someone dragged her over little sharp rocks. She had a thick large scar running up from under the top of the dress over her right shoulder, smaller scar like cuts running around that one.

Marinette turned towards Chat and asked [What are you even doing here, Chat?]

“I came to see if my Princess was doing okay after the day she had” Chat said as he scratched the back of his head.

[Oh, thank you. that’s nice of you, but I’m fine. I’m going to go change real quick okay. Wait here] Marinette said as she turned and went out the room.

Chat gave her a nod and sat down on her desk chair. Sitting there in disbelieve, he knew there would be some scars but never did he think it will be that bad. It was such a small patch of skin that showed and there wasn’t really much scares to see but the size and length of some he could see was …. Disturbing to say the least.

Was that the only scars she received with what happened? Were there more? What did they do to her exactly? Did she ever tell anyone before? What about Alya? Did Marinette tell her what had happened exactly in detail?

Chat was so deep in thought that he hadn’t even notice Marinette come in and place the dress back onto the manikin. She walked over to him and touched his arm making him almost jump as a result.

[Are you okay?] Marinette asked as him jumping startled her.

Chat looked up and saw that Marinette was now wearing her long sleeve pajamas and it covered all of her scars.

[Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking] Chat said.

Giving him a smile she asked [about what?]

[Nothing important] Chat said looking away trying to avoid her gaze.

She pulled her hands against her chest holding the one hand in the other staring down at his feet. She didn’t know what to say, she couldn’t talk about an Akuma because she wasn’t supposed to know. She didn’t want to ask questions that were too personal for him.

She looked up as she saw him staring at her. She turned red from embarrassment now knowing what he must be thinking.

[You’re …] she started making sure he was paying attention [You’re thinking about my scars, aren’t you?]

Chat scratched his neck and gave her a sad look he had been called out so he might as well be honest. ”Yes, I was and I’m sorry. But you don’t need to explain on my behalf, I will always be here if you need to talk about it but you don’t need to force yourself. I do have a few question though if that’s okay with you and you really don’t need to answer if you don’t want to.”

She looked relieved and nodded to him. Chat took a moment to collect his thoughts, he wasn’t supposed to know she was tortured so how can he make her say it herself?

[How did you get them? Was it an accident?] Chat asked but she shook her head.

[Did someone do it to you?] He asked. She turning red and nodded.

“What happ ….? Did they …? Were you ….? Does anyone …? Have you ever told anyone what exactly happened to you after you know, whatever happened? You know like your parents, doctors, therapists, a friend?” Chat asked already knowing the answer.

She shook her head and looked down [no, I haven’t. not even the police. I – I don’t ….] She cut herself off looking away.

Chat took her hand and gave her a smile “You don’t have to force yourself okay. Do it on your time, no one else’s.”

She gave him a hug then pulled back [Thank you Chat. That means a lot to me.]

“My pleasure, Princess. Now tell me did you make this dress for yourself or someone else?” Chat asked as he took the bottom fabric in his hand and walking around the Manikin.

[Yes, I made it for myself. I designed it when I was 11, I made it for a dance or ball, but I will never be able to go.] She said as she walked closer

[Why, not. It looks perfect on you. Or can’t you dance, Princess.] Chat said looking over at her.

[Well no, I can’t really dance. But the dress is to open at the top and it makes it easy to see my scars. I even tried to cover it up with make-up, but that doesn’t work even with the make-up you can see them.] She explained, standing in front of the dress.

[Well, I’m a guy in a mask, so I can’t do anything about the make-on] Chat said receiving a giggle.

[It’s Make-up. Not make-on] She corrected him as she tried to stifle a laugh.

[Oh, Sorry. Make-up.] Chat walked closer and took her hand placing it on his shoulder. [But I can help with the dance part.] Putting his one hand on her waist and took her open hand in his other one.

[Chat, I can’t hear so how will I be able to dance?] Marinette asked with one hand signs looking at him for a moment.

“You know dancing is all about rhythm and who you’re dancing with makes the difference. Okay now move with me, yeah just like that. Now we move left foot first and 1, 2, 3 - 1, 2, 3 - 1, 2, and 3.  There you go you’ve got it.” Chat said.

Marinette felt excited, someone was actually teaching her how to dance. Even without music, this was the first time since… that happened, that someone was _this_ close to her and it was the first time that she allowed it. It felt a little weird but at the same time good.

They swayed for a minute or two when Marinette placed her head on Chat’s chest, Chat stiffened at the sudden contact and it made Marinette jump out of his arms. She took a few steps back and started to apologize.

[I’m sorry Chat I didn’t mean to put my head on your chest, I’m so sorry, I promise I won’t do it again.] Marinette hastily explained as she turned red for embarrassment.

“Don’t worry about it, to be honest I enjoyed it a little. Don’t apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for” Chat said as he walked closer to her.

[But I was to close and when I did you stiffened and you heart beat picked up, like when someone is angry] She said as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

 

 Chat took her hands the same way again, looking down at her and said. “I wasn’t angry, I was excited. It’s been a long time since someone danced with me. Listen this is excitement it’s good.” Chat said and pressed her head against his chest again, taking her hand and beginning to sway again in the same rhythm as his heart beat.

Marinette relaxed and the tears started rolling down her face, but this was happy tears. For the first time she was dancing, with someone, to a rhythm and using his heart as music. Chat could feel her getting more relaxed when he heard a beep.

 He tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up. “I’m sorry,  
Princess. This is fun and all but I have to go now. I will come again one day then you can put on that beautiful dress and we can dance all night, sounds good?”

She gave him a big smile and nodded, he kissed her hand then left out the window.

 _{That was nice of Chat.}_ Tikki said as she flew up to Marinette.

 _‘Yeah. That was very nice.’_ Marinette said still holding her hands to her chest and looking at the window.

 _{You should get to bed, you still have school in the morning.}_ Tikki said snapping Marinette back to her room.

Marinette got ready for bed and went to sleep, with the biggest smile she had in the longest time.


	9. The Paper Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sadness, Chloé being Chloé.

A Week have passed by quickly and it was once again Monday. Adrien was late while Alya and Nino have been sitting at their desks for 10 minutes when Alya got a text.

 

**Marinette: Hey, Alya. I just got to the corner of the school but I don’t see you or any of the guys. Are you at home today?**

**Alya: Hey, Girl. No I’m at school. Nino and I are already seated at our desks, I will go get you outside if you want.**

**Marinette: that won’t be necessary. I can find my way.**

Marinette walked in to the classroom and saw Chloé say “I can’t believe she showed up here again”

The entire class looked at Chloé then at Marinette that was writing on her note book. ‘It’s lovely to see you to Chloé!’

Nino and Alya snorted at the way Chloé fumed about the note as Marinette made her way to her desk.

“That was awesome, Mari. She didn’t even see it coming.” Nino said with a wide smile on his face.

“Aww….. I wish I filmed it!” Alya growled as she tried to suppress her laugh.

Marinette smiled at them and turned to the front taking out her phone to set the bell times she had gotten from Ms. Bustier. As she was setting the alarms there was a big trimmer only she could feel, she got off her chair and placed a hand on the wooden floor and felt it again but a bit harder. She shot up and wrote to Alya.

‘Alya tell everyone to leave there is an Akuma on its way!’   

Alya read the note and looked a little confused, Marinette put Alya’s hand on the floor and placed hers above Alya’s. Alya could faintly make out small trimmers but that could be from the people in the room. But trusting her friend’s discretion she evacuated the class as well as the school, a few moments after everyone left Chat Noir and the Akuma Crashed through the doors.

Chat jumped up to the principal’s office and stood in front of the door.

“I Am The Paper Man. I will turn you into paper and rip you apart, now give me your Miraculous!” The Akuma shouted. 

 “You’re _Tear-_ able at this.” Chat taunted.

The Paper man threw Paper Chat’s way and he dodged with a smile. Ladybug joined in and used her Lucky Charm.

It gave her a box of Matches, Chat stood in front of her and said. “Well, M’Lady. It looks like we are a Match!”

Ladybug smiled and rolled her eyes, looking back at the paper man she saw that he himself was covered in paper. She wasn’t about to set the man on fire, which would be… No she could never. Looking around she saw the water sprinkler system and knew what had to be done.

A few signs later everything and _everyone_ was wet and Chat stood there with an employee card in his hand, he broke it in half and the butterfly came out, Ladybug cleansed it as it tried to leave. She threw the lucky Charm and everything went back to the way it was, Chat was happy to be dry again.

Ladybug felt the five stings on her ears and knew she had to go. [Chat, I have to go. See you on patrol tonight?]

[Of Course M’Lady. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.] Chat said with a grin smeared across his face as he kissed her hand.

Smiling she signed [Bye, Chaton] Ladybug turned and zipped away.

Alya ran towards Chat “So Chat Noir, tell us why doesn’t Ladybug ever say anything? Is she shy?”

Chat looked at Alya and said “No, She isn’t shy. She is just keeping you on your toes.” Giving the camera a smile and vaulting away.

Alya felt frustrated, she still didn’t have any reason why no one ever heard Ladybug say anything. Why did she always leave before anyone could talk to her? Why doesn’t she taunt the Akumas like Chat does? These questions kept running through Alya’s mind as the students returned to school and Marinette slowly approached Alya.

[You okay?] Marinette sign to Alya knowing no one could see them.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just wanted an interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir but they both left before I could ask.” Alya said.

Marinette gave her a squeeze on her arm then a smile as the two girls returned to class. Lunch came and Adrien invited everyone out as his treat. They left the school and went to one of the close café’s for a bite. Adrien placed everyone’s order and went to join the others at the table.

“Hey, so I was thinking. How about I ask my father if we could host a ball one weekend?” Adrien asked as he sat down.

Marinette paled at the thought of a ball. Adrien saw this and continued “I’m always looking for the perfect dance partner but sadly no one could ever dance with me.”

“That sounds great. Then we can dress in pretty dresses, Make – up and do our hair. Oh I can’t wait. Except one thing.” Alya said as she looked at Adrien.

“And what is that?” Adrien asked.

“Well, I don’t know about these two but I can’t waltz.” Alya confessed.

“Neither can I, Man.” Nino said.

They looked at Marinette whom was staring at her hands. Adrien knew that she could if she wanted to and he would teach them all.

“And to be honest I don’t think that Marinette can either. She wouldn’t be able to hear the music so she wouldn’t have any rhythm.” Alya say looking back at Adrien.

“Don’t worry, I can teach you all to dance even her.” Adrien said as the food came.

“Yay, Food!” Nino said as the waiter gave a plate to him.

The waiter left and Marinette looked up [Thanks for the food Adrien] she signed and Adrien blushed a little.

[No Problem.] He signed as they all enjoyed their lunch.

Marinette ate in silence as the other three continued making plans for dancing lesson with Adrien. After lunch the four of them went back to school, Alya and Marinette were a few steps behind the guys.

“Mari, Adrien offered to teach us how to dance. I can’t wait are you going to join us?” Alya asked her.

[What…? Me and Adrien…? Dance …? I … but I can’t hear so that wouldn’t be possible for me.] Marinette stuttered and Alya caught the little blush that ran across her friends face.

[You like Adrien don’t you?] Alya signed making Marinette turn a light red.

[No! I mean, I like being around him and talking to him and spending time with him. I like to see him smile and laugh and I’m always wondering what his up to but I’m sure he has plenty of girls running after him] Marinette said as she was in thought, Alya looked at her and stopped in her tracks.

“Okay Stop. I didn’t even get half of that. You were signing to fast, Girl. All I saw was ‘him’, ‘like,’ and something about ‘Girls running’” Alya said.

 Marinette turned even redder as she realized what she said. [Never mind we can talk at my house later.] She signed and continued walking on.

‘ _I like Adrien? I mean of course I like him. His kind, selfless, always friendly and always there when you need him, but I like him, like him?’_ Marinette thought.

 _{So what’s the problem Marinette, I think it’s a good thing that you like someone.}_  Tikki said.

 _‘I don’t know Tikki, his a Model, handsome and I don’t think I will be a good match for him. I mean look at me, I look like something out of a horror film with all the scars and he is a model with a flawless body that doesn’t go so well together.’_ Marinette replied.

_{Well, I think it doesn’t matter what you look like, but who you’re with.}_

_‘I don’t know about that, Tikki. And besides who would want a broken, scarred, deaf person to begin with. He would be better off with one of the other girls in our class.’_

_{I don’t think you’re broken Marinette. Maybe just a little more bend then the rest.}_ Tikki assured her.

 _‘Thanks Tikki You’re the best.’_  Marinette said as she was pulled back on an arm by Adrien as she unknowingly walked into the busy street and almost being hit by a car.

“Careful Marinette. You were almost hit by a car.” Adrien said as he helped her stand.

She blushed bright red and thanked him.

“Girl this is the second time this week that you were almost hit by a car. First Chat Noir saved you and now Adrien. What’s going on with you?” Alya scolded the girl.

“What? Chat save you? That must have been awesome.” Nino said excitedly.

“Yeah, one would think so. He saved her and even carried her home. He put her down in front of me and had their own conversation in sign and I couldn’t even understand what they said. Then when I asked her she said she wouldn’t give me an interview.” Alya wined to Nino while Adrien smiled and Marinette started walking to the school doors.

The others came running after her and went to sit in their class. Nino kept asking Alya questions that she didn’t have answers for, Adrien sat down and started writing down his plans on the dance lessons. Where it will be held, when they could do it and how he would ask his father’s permission.

Marinette just sat there in silence, headphones in ears and starting to draw herself a new dress for the ball, one that will look good enough but will cover everything. She thought of the same type of dress as the red one, same color and same style just a little different at the top.

Adrien turned to hand her a note and that was when he saw the new design, he knew why she changed the old design but this one. This one will be gorgeous and he couldn’t wait to see her wearing it. Adrien slid the note over Marinette’s drawing to catch her attention, she looked up and took the note.

‘I’m going to ask my father if I can have a ball for all my friends. I’m also going to be teaching Alya and Nino how to dance and would like it if you came to.’

Chloé grabbed the note as Marinette was about to write her response. Marinette jumped up in surprise as well as Adrien.

“Oh, Adrikins is going to teach those losers how to dance? What about me, am I invited for dance lessons too Adrien?” Chloé asked him as she grabbed his arm.

“Well, Chloé. I would have loved to ask you but I don’t think that your dance instructor would like it if I did. Besides you can already dance me under a table so there will really be no point in you having to attend such boring lessons.” Adrien said trying to pry her from his arm.

“That is true. I’m so glad that you always think of me Adrikins. But why are you teaching those freaks anyway?” Chloé asked pointing at Marinette.

“Because they asked me to and I want to do it. Besides we all know that you as the daughter of the Mayor will be too busy with …. Well, being the Mayor’s daughter has a lot of responsibilities and since you’re so busy we didn’t want to ask you to deal with such a dreadful task as teaching dance and keep you from you duties all at the same time, so I offered to do the dance lesson in your place.” Adrien explained to her.

Chloé stood there thinking for a moment “You’re right Adrien, I never thought of it that way. Again you keep thinking of me to deal with such a dreadful task in my place, so I owe you one. Thank you Adrikins.” She said with delight as she turned around and sat down again.

Alya and Nino snickered in their seats knowing that Adrien simply played with words to make her think it was beneath her to interfere. Marinette took the note that was now laying on the floor and folded it up, she placed it in the back of her book before Adrien saw what she was doing. She packed up her school stuff as well as her book into her bag.

Alya looked over at her and frowned, it was still a good 20 minutes before the bell rang when Marinette stood up. She placed her bag on her shoulder and kept avoiding everyone’s gaze as she walked over to the Teacher’s desk. She picked up the nurses pass and handed it to Ms. Bustier, notifying her that she didn’t feel well. The teacher looked at her and saw she was pale, Ms. Bustier excused her and Marinette left, leaving her three friends very confused.

After school Adrien texted Marinette.

**Adrien: Hey, Marinette. Are you okay? You left so suddenly. Let me know.**

Adrien didn’t get a reply, so he sent another one.

**Adrien: Hey, Marinette. I didn’t receive any texts from you. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about something I could come over if you’d like?**

**Adrien: Marinette? It has been a half hour already and I still haven’t received anything. Did I do something wrong?**

**Adrien: Please talk to me.**

Adrien felt worried Alya couldn’t go over she had to babysit at the last minute. Nino had practice with a DJ and he couldn’t leave his room.

**Adrien: Hey, Alya. Have you heard anything from Marinette? I texted her but she never replied.**

**Alya: No, sorry man. I sent her a text saying if she needed me to just let me know but she didn’t reply to my text either.**

**Adrein: okay, thanks Alya. I’ll let you know if I find something.**

Getting worried Adrien transformed and went to her balcony. He tapped on the window as he looked through, he saw on her bed that someone was laying there. He figured that maybe she was sick and just wanted to sleep so he left.

Chat made his way to the Eiffel Tower thinking he wanted to relax a little to think over the events of the day. Chat climbed to the top from the side and when he reached the platform that he and Ladybug sometimes hung out on, he saw her sitting there.

Walking closer he heard her crying. “Ladybug?” he asked before realizing she couldn’t hear him. He felt embarrassed that he kept on forgetting that little fact.

He sat next to her resulting in her almost jumping up. With shaky hands she signed to him [Chat? What are you doing here?]

“I just came here to think a little about something that happened today. How about you what are you doing here?” Chat asked trying to find a way to comfort her.

She looked out on the city and signed [Yeah.. I came to think a little to.]

“Why are you crying? Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?” Chat asked seriousness in his face.

[I - … no, no one hurt me. I just – today someone said something that reminded me of something that happened to me in the past, that’s all. Don’t worry, kitty. I will be fine.] She said as she looked away from him rubbing her eyes.

He put his hand under her chin and pulled so she will be able to see his face. “I’m here if you want to talk. Everything you say will be kept between us okay. I will always be here to lend you an ear.”

Ladybug giggled at the irony in his words, her being deaf and him willing to lend her an ear.

After she started giggling he realized why, he turned red and said “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that I will listen if you need me to… not that you really talk but I am willing to look when you sign... no, that doesn’t sound right. I will ….” He stopped talking when she grabbed his arm making him look at a now laughing Ladybug next to him.

[Don’t worry about it, the concept of lending an ear if someone wanted to talk, or to always be there to listen when someone needed it are still the same for a deaf person. Me being deaf and you able to hear doesn’t change the saying at all.] She said between giggles.

Chat scratched his neck and just smiled at her not sure what to say next.

[I do like the fact that you are willing to change it to consider me but….] she started snorting again [but... changing it to ‘look when you sign’ is a new one]

Chat turned red looking away he signed [Well, I didn’t know how it worked]

[You know it is still very sweet of you to include me in it. Not many people do that you know. A lot of people treats deaf people different] She said receiving an interested look from Chat.

[What do you mean?]

[Well, most people treat you like an outcast. Some people accepts you as you are, people like you. You treat me like I’m normal, like I matter, nothing wrong with me. You always consider me in everything we do, you are willing to change and adapt to my deafness. Most people don’t do that. They think we are broken, incomplete or even freaks. Shut us out, ignore us, treats us like scum. But in truth we don’t see ourselves as broken, incomplete or as freaks. This is normal for us because we don’t know any different.] She explained.

[I never thought of you as broken, incomplete or as a freak. M’Lady.] Chat said looking sad at the way she felt.

[I know Chat. But you will think differently when you find out my past, about my real identity. Then you will see that I’m not the right girl for this job, I am broken maybe even a freak because of other people.] She said as she stood up tears starting to run down her face again [I have to get going my family must be worried about me]

[Wait! Please tell me what happened to you. Maybe I can help in a way even if it happened in the past.] Chat pleaded with her to stay.

[I don’t think anyone can help me Chat, but thank you anyway.] She signed before zipping away leaving a very heartbroken Chat.

Chat sat down again not sure how to go about this. His Lady was hurting and he didn’t know what to do about it. He needed advise from someone that might know what Ladybug is going through, but who? Chat sat there a moment then jumped to his feet.

He got off the tower and headed home, thinking that he still had plans to make for the dance lessons. He knew that he had to get advice from Marinette and the only time he and she would be alone was when they danced.

He transformed back and sat at his desk planning ways for to make it possible for Marinette to feel the rhythm of the music, he came half way and realized he needed more information on the subject. He left the planning for now and decided to go to bed instead.


	10. All About The Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien learns a little more about the deaf community.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You All For The Comments. Hope That You Enjoy This One. Please Feel Free To Leave a Comment.

After returning home from crying at the Eiffel Tower, Marinette transformed back and laid on her bed. She had mixed emotions. She likes Adrien but she doesn’t deserve to love someone, she is broken, a freak. But Chat said he never thought of her as such. Chloé’s words earlier that day brought back some of the memories of what happened. Marinette curled into a ball on her bed starting to cry again.

She didn’t want a repeat of a few years back and she didn’t want to lose her current friends. She wasn’t sure what to do. Through the crying she drifted off to sleep and didn’t even notice that her mother had come in after hearing her cry. Sabine climbed up and covered Marinette with her Duvet and kissed her forehead. She climbed down and went to the kitchen.

“Is everything alright up there or should we expect a week of silence again?” Tom asked as he handed his wife a cup of tea.

“I’m not sure to be honest. She didn’t see me standing on the ladder as she cried herself to sleep, rubbing that scars behind her ears. I just waited until she was asleep then cover her up and left.” Sabine explained.

“That’s all that we can do for now. I just think something must have happened at school that reminded her of that day or days.” Tom said as he gave her a hug.

“I think so too. I just wish there was something I could do for her, I feel so powerless. All I want to do is hug her and keep her that way forever.” Sabine walked over to the couch and sat down.

Tom Followed and sat down beside her. “I feel the same way but there is nothing we can do until she opens up and tell us what happened.”

“I know but after seeing all those scars and stuff, I’m not really so sure that I want to know anymore, I honestly don’t think that I will be able to take it.” Sabine said as she leaned into her husband’s side.

“I know, I feel the same way.” Tom said as the two of the sat there in silence for the rest of their tea.

The following day Marinette got up with a slight hint of a headache, she got ready for school after she quickly texted Adrien telling him that she was going to school.

During breakfast Alya showed up to walk with Marinette to school. Marinette got her bag and the two was off.

[Morning Nino] Marinette signed as they found Nino waiting at the bakery door for the girls.

[Morning Marinette. Adrien texted me.] Nino began “he said that he wouldn’t be able to make it to school today there was a last minute schedule change.” Nino finished still unsure about some of the sign words.

“Well, nothing we can do about that, so let’s get going.” Alya said as she started walking towards the school.

Marinette kept quiet as the other to discussed Adrien’s sudden schedule change, the hint of a slight headache that turned into an actual headache. The rest of the day was slow moving but enjoyable. About an hour before school was over Marinette excused herself to go to the nurse’s office.

After school Alya found Marinette sitting on one of the beds she decided to go over to Marinette’s to help her with homework seeing as Marinette didn’t feel well. Alya stayed for dinner but had to leave soon after. Marinette took some pain killers and went to her room as her parents went off to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

The following day Adrien and Nathalie attended the sign language classes at the school for the hearing impaired.

 Each hearing person got their own deaf person to practice sign with. Adrien used this opportunity to get information. He had checked up some sign words to be able to talk with the instructors.

[Hello, my name is Z-O-E-Y. my sign name is Zoey] Zoey showed a sign that was her sign name, it was a short way of saying their name. Her name was a Y letter under her chin.

 [Hello, Zoey. My name is A-D-R-I-E-N. My deaf friend said my sign name is Adrien] He said showing the letter A on his left shoulder, almost like a badge.

[Oh, that’s good you already have a deaf friend and a sign name that makes things a little easier for us today.]

[How so?]

[Well, from the looks of it, you are a fast learner.] Zoey said.

[I’m sorry, I’m a fast what?] Adrien asked a little confused.

[Oh, L-E-A-R-N-E-R. Learner] she showed him and he smiled at her showing her to continue.

[Today we have to start with trying to find you a sign name, then you will have to find a deaf friend to spend some time with that will usually be us. After that we explorer what you know by asking questions.]

[Do you mind if I ask you some questions?]

[Not at all please go ahead]

[Okay, first off. Do you guys ever hold dance party or events?]

[Yes, we do.]

[With or without music?]

[You can’t have a dance party without music. So we do have music.] Zoey smiled at him.

[That’s great. So how do you guys keep the rhythm or dance tempo?]

[We have special Ball rooms made for the school. It is a special type of floor that enhances the music vibrations through the floor and we have a lighting system alongside the walls that gives us different colors for different rhythms.] Zoey explained

[I kind of lost you at ‘it is’] Adrien said a little embarrassed

Zoey took a not book and wrote the sentence down.

[Do you guys have dance classes?]

[Yes, we do.]

[Do you mind showing me your B-A-L-L-R-O-O-M please? I’m planning on holding a ball but I want my deaf friend to be able to enjoy herself to.]

Zoey smiled and signed [Ballroom. Wait here. I’ll be right back.]

Zoey stood up and went to talk with the teacher up front. He nodded and then Zoey returned, taking Adrien by the hand and leading him out of the room Nathalie grow worried.

Zoey took him to the Ballroom and put on a music piece. Adrien could barely feel the small vibrations through the floor as the music played softly, looking to the side he saw the light flashing slowly. Zoey stood in front of him.

[For people that can hear the vibrations is barely noticeable and you see the lights over there, it flashes at the tempo of the music. For hearing people that works on sound alone it is confusing, but for the deaf our other senses is more enhanced so we can feel the beat through our feet] she explained

[More-?] Adrien asked

[E-N-H-A-N-C-E-D. Enhanced]

[Oh, so that is why if I stand still long enough I can feel it. Not very strong but I can.]

[Yes, now take off your shoes.] Zoey instructed.

Adrien and Zoey took off their shoes and walked onto the floor.

[Can you waltz?]

[Can I What?]

[W-A-L-T-Z. Waltz] she signed

[Oh, Yes I can.]

[Good, show me]

Adrien took her hand and led her to the middle of the floor placing his hands at their respectful places. He heard the song begin as he started to lead, after the song was done Zoey walked over to the Music box.

She came back and said. [Wow, you really know what you are doing, okay now let’s dance another one but without sound.]

Adrien gave her a confused look as she placed her hand on his shoulder and took hold of his other hand. Adrien didn’t hear a sound but he felt the vibration through his feet and saw the lights against the walls turn color. He was at a loss, he would usually listen for key notes in the music piece to be able to dance.

Zoey saw that he froze not sure what to do without the sound, she slowly started to lead. Adrien followed and soon realized how to feel those key note in the floor and the lights pitch with every key note. After the song, Zoey asked.

[So, it felt weird right?]

[Yeah, it was different then what I’m used to.] He confessed.

[I’m glad to see that there are still some hearing people that take such an interest in the deaf community. There isn’t a lot like you out there you know.] Zoey said as she turned to smile at him.

[Yeah, so I’ve been told. My friend said that deaf people are treated differently by hearing people]

[Yes, we are. We are treated like trash, broken, incomplete or sometimes even freaks because of it. To be honest we don’t see ourselves that way]

[Yeah, this is your normal.] Adrien said looking down at his feet.

Zoey tapped his shoulder making him look at her [Yes, This is our normal. Your friend is very lucky to have a great friend like you. One that understands what it is all about]

They left the ballroom and walked past the music room, Adrien stopped when he saw the Grand Piano standing in the middle of one empty room.

[Why is the… P-I-A-N-O in an empty room?] Adrien asked

[Piano. This room also has a special floor for it, do you play Piano?]

[Yes, do you mind if I played one song?] Adrien asked not sure if he could get permission.

[Sure, I would love it if you did.]

Adrien took off his shoes again and placed them at the door before entering. He walked over to the Piano and sat down. Zoey stood at his side as he began to play a song. Zoey felt the Vibrations and saw the pink shade of light against the wall signaling her it was a soft song, she moved back a little to see him play.

After that song Adrien stood up and Zoey sat down.

[Stand where I was, close your eyes and only focus on the floor] Zoey instructed and Adrien obeyed

Zoey played a song that had short and long note. Adrien could feel each note as if he was pressing the keys himself. After they were done they left for the main room, the class was almost over and it was time to leave.

 

* * *

 

 

“So why wasn’t Mr. Model at school yesterday? Too many pretty girls following you?” Alya asked with a smirk on her face as Adrien walked in.

‘Alya! That wasn’t very nice!’ Marinette wrote as quick as she could.

Marinette started that morning with a migraine and it was just building up even after the pain killer she took already. Nino sat there laughing at how fast she wrote it even before Adrien could say something.

“What? He is a model, he wasn’t at school, so what else is there?” Alya asked her

‘He could have had a last minute photo shoot.’ Marinette wrote.

“Girls, girls please. Don’t fight over me! There is more than enough for both of you to share.” Adrien interjected as he slid his bag off his shoulder and moved in his seat.

“What? As if I want some of you. Marinette over here however wouldn’t be able to share you with anyone, you know” Alya said and Marinette turned red as she only wrote ‘ALYA!!!!!!!!’ resulting in the other three laughing.

‘I’m not going to listen to you guys anymore!’ she wrote. As she sat back in her seat she crossed her arms and closed her eyes to try and get rid of that pounding in her head.

Marinette felt a small tap on her table peeked at Adrien through one eye and saw Nino say “Yea, You show them Marinette!”

Marinette closed her eyes until she felt a hand on her arm. Opening her eyes thinking it might be Adrien she saw it was Ms. Bustier looking a little concerned.

“Moring Marinette. How are you feeling today? Are you feeling better? You look a little pale today.” she asked and Marinette only nodded shyly.

“Good. If you ever feel bad or sick again don’t hesitate to tell me or to ask to go to the nurse’s office okay.” Ms. Bustier said and Marinette nodded.

She gave Marinette a smile and turn around, she walked to the front of the class and started with the lessons. Marinette sat up right and felt the stares coming from Chloé. Ignoring them she started taking notes, well she at least tried to.

Alya saw the few note that she was writing down. Marinette usually had a steady hand and her writing was neat calligraphy style handwriting, but this was just scribble on a piece of paper and this was unusual for Marinette.

Marinette’s Migraine intensified throughout the lesson, an hour into the lesson she could barely see in front of her as her vision started blurring more and more. Alya notice and tapped her arm lightly.

[You okay?] Alya signed under the table.

It took Marinette a minute to understand what Alya said.

[Yes, my head hurts a lot but I’m fine.] Marinette signed as a reply.

Alya nodded and looked to the front again. Marinette looked to the front again when she caught Chloé glaring at her. When she turned her head to look at Chloé the light behind her was way too bright in Marinette’s eyes. Marinette turned her head to her desk as she was about to start writhing again, she felt something warm on her hand.  

She looked down lifting her hand a little to see what it could be and all she saw was red then black.


	11. . . Fifty six . . Seven . . ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg being Plagg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy!

 

 

“Plagg, I can’t wait to show Ladybug the ……” Adrien said as he was cut off by his Kwami.

“Yeah ... ‘The new signs you have learned in the meantime’ I know, you told me a hundred times already.” Plagg said sitting on the desk near Adrien’s school bag.

“What? I can’t help it if I’m excited.”

“Why? Her whole life is filled with sign using people. Why is yours any different?” The annoyed Kwami asked.

Adrien turned to him with a hint of anger and said “Because I’m trying to impress her by show how much I care for her.”

“Oh. So you think by showing her something she sees everyday will make her like you more. Uhhm… that make sense. . . .Not!” Plagg said floating to the bed.

“You’re just a sour old . . . . floating God thing . . . .? Anyway. You don’t understand the things I do for love.” Adrien said as he left for breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

[Good Morning, Adrien] Nathalie greeted him as he descended from the stairs.

[Morning, Nathalie. What is on my agenda for today?] Adrien greeted with a smile.

[You have a Piano lesson after school, then dancing lessons and then the agenda is open]

[Okay, thank you.] Adrien said as he walked passed her into the dining room.

Adrien finished his food, went upstairs to get Plagg and his school bag. He ran down to the limo and was off to school.

 

* * *

 

Adrien walked in to his class when the first question fell.

“So why wasn’t Mr. Model at school yesterday? Too many pretty girls following you?” Alya asked him.

Marinette seemed off somehow today but he couldn’t place it. She was writing something to Alya and shoved the notebook in her face.

“What? He is a model, he wasn’t at school, so what else is there?” Alya asked Marinette.

Marinette wrote something again and he could see the face Alya made.

“Girls, girls please. Don’t fight over me! There is more than enough for the both of you to share.” Adrien interjected as he slid his bag off his shoulder and moved in his seat.

“What? As if I want some of you. Marinette over here however wouldn’t be able to share you with anyone, you know” Alya said and Marinette turned red as she wrote on the note book again. This was interesting information he just got.

Adrien couldn’t help but smile as the two of them exchanged glares and Marinette crossed her arms as she closed her eyes and sat back in her seat.

Suddenly Ms. Bustier was standing next to them talking with Marinette, Adrien hadn’t notice it until Ms. Bustier pointed it out. Marinette was unusually pale today, her eyes was a little red but she acted fine.

Adrien turn forward as the lesson started. An hour or so into the lesson Adrien was startled when there was a sudden thud behind him, loud enough to make his heart stop. When he turned around he saw Marinette laying with her head on the desk and Alya standing next to the desk holding her hands to her mouth as to silence herself from screaming.

“Adrien! Adrien, Please go get the nurse!” Ms. Bustier asked Adrien and he felt Nino pulling on his arm making him move.

They ran to the nurse’s office, when they got there the local doctor was checking up with the nurse for one of his patients. As the two boys rushed there the doctor knew there was trouble so he followed the nurse to the classroom. While the doctor checked on her and the nurse left all Adrien did was stand aside looking at her unconsciously laying there, nose still bleeding.

‘What’s wrong with her? She seemed fine until a few moments ago. Was she sick? Did something happen to her? Maybe we should call her Mother.’ Adrien thought as the ambulance got closer.

Alya, Nino and Adrien went to stand at the school doors. Just as Adrien pulled out this phone to call Sabine he saw her and Tom running over. He felt both relieved in seeing them and guilty that he didn’t see anything wrong with Marinette sooner.

After the ambulance was gone the classes resumed and as always Chloé had a remark on the situation.

“I knew she was going to make a scene at some point.”

“No, Chloé! You’re the only one making a scene.” Adrien said absent mindedly as the previous events kept running through his thoughts as he was trying to find a sign of what was wrong with Marinette.

The whole class snickered at Adrien’s remark. Chloé huff at him as she crossed her arms and turned away from him sitting down in her seat.

Adrien felt upset, why couldn’t he see something was wrong? Did he really not pay that much attention to his friends? What was he to do now?

Nino placed his hand on Adrien’s shoulder and said. “Don’t worry bro. I’m sure there is nothing seriously wrong with her, besides Alya went over with her parents and she will let us know what’s going on.”

“Yeah… you’re right. We should make extra notes for them as well.” Adrien said as Ms. Bustier entered the room again.

 

* * *

 

 

Alya was concentrating on the lesson as she noticed her friend’s notes. Alya found it very weird, normally even if she tried very hard Marinette couldn’t write in a scribbling way. All her handwriting was in a neat and tidy calligraphy style. So Alya found it very weird that she was just scribbling on the paper not even one readable word on it, even though it looked like she was taking notes.

Feeling a little concerned Alya couldn’t take it anymore. [You okay?]

[Yes, my head hurts a lot but I’m fine.] Her friend reply in a slow moving sign.

Not wanting to pry she turned towards the teacher and decided that if she continued in the way she was that Alya would take it upon herself to take Marinette to the nurse’s office. Alya noticed Chloé’s stares as she looked over to Marinette to tell her not to pay attention to the control freak when she saw it.

Marinette slowly turned back to her desk as a stream of blood came from her nose. Marinette looked down a little as she lifted one hand that had a drop or two on them when all of a sudden she was out like a light and her head was on the desk.

Alya jumped up in shock, the whole class turned towards her when they heard the loud thud and saw Marinette’s head had hit the desk. Ms. Bustier walked over and saw a little blood, kneeling down she placed on hand on Marinette’s head feeling the fever that had built up. She asked Adrien to fetch the nurse as she and Alya pulled her up to stop her nose from bleeding.

Adrien and Nino shot up and ran out as fast as they could, down the hallway to the nurse. A few minutes later the two of them returned with the nurse and a doctor, entering the room Alya and Ms. Bustier cleared the way and Ms. Bustier evacuated the students so the nurse and doctor could work.

Adrien and Nino was very worried by the look of the doctor’s face when he got to Marinette. Alya was on the phone calling Sabine.

“Nurse please contact the nearest hospital and ask them to send their ambulance.” The doctor instructed.

“Very well, Doctor.” The nurse said as she got up and left the room.

The doctor did all the vital checks by the time the nurse returned. A few minutes later the ambulance as well as Marinette’s parents showed up. Marinette was taken to the hospital to be treated as Alya collected her and Marinette’s stuff while the janitor was on his way to clean their desks.

Alya rushed out of the room and joined Sabine at the front door to go with them to the hospital.

 

* * *

 

 

. . . **_Fifty Six_** . . .

 

 

. . .  . . .

 

 

. . .  . . .

 

 

. . . **_Fifty six_** . . .

 

 

 

Marinette woke up a few hours later in a dark room, no light shining through the windows. An IV in her arm, her head feeling very heavy as she tried to sit up but failed.

She felt something like a hand in hers squeezing it. The room was too dark for her to see if they said something but the way the thumb was tapping and rubbing her hand, she knew it was her mother sitting there. Marinette closed her eyes to relax a bit then dosed off from the medicine and slept for a full day.

 

 

 

. . . **_Seven_** . . .

 

 

. . . . . .

 

 

. . . . . .

 

 

. . . **_Seven_**. . .

 

 

 

The room was still dark but there was some light shining through from the side as Alya stared through one of the windows talking on her phone.

Marinette felt better, as she was at least able to push herself up in a sitting position. Alya turn around as she heard the shifting behind her, seeing her friend sitting up she cut her call short and ran over to her.

[Hey, girl. How are you feeling?] Alya signed but Marinette couldn’t see what she was signing.

“Alya? I’m sorry it’s too dark I can’t see what you’re saying.” Marinette said while rubbing her head.

Alya turned to the side, she put the bedside lamp on making sure there wasn’t too much light in the room but enough to see her.

 [I asked how you are feeling.] Alya signed knowing that reading lips took too much concentration.

[I’m feeling better, Thank you but what happened? Last thing I remember was looking over at Chloé that was staring at me.]

Alya took a note book and wrote it down, there was still a few signs Alya didn’t know.

‘The Doctor said that you had a bad type of Migraine attack. They did some tests while you were out to see what happened. The doctor said they wanted to check if you had a brain tumor but thankfully you didn’t.’

“Okay, so what happened then? I’m used to having headaches and Migraines that’s nothing new but the nose bleed and passing out was new.” Marinette ask after reading.

Alya took the note book and wrote ‘ the doctor said that you have been building up stress a lot and with the amount of exercise you have been doing lately just added on to it. I didn’t even know that you have been exercising. Your mother said that the other day you cried yourself to sleep and he said that it was possible that put some more stress on you.’

“And the stress gave me the Migraine.” Marinette stated

‘Yes, but after some tests the doctors found that you had a ‘Psychogenic Blackout’ nothing to serious, he says it is caused by a lot of stress. He said it wasn’t a big one but it was the start of one. You passed out before the big one could take hold, because of the small one your nose started bleeding.’ Alya wrote looking a little sad at Marinette.

“Wow. I-I . . . . Really don’t know what to say. So how long was I out for?” she asked as she gave the book back.

[About 1 or 2 days give or take. You woke up before but passed out again.]

“When will I be going home?”

[I don’t know, the doctor said he needed to do some tests when you are fully awake.] Alya said as she pressed the nurse’s button.

A nurse came in to check up on them. She did some checks before leave to get the doctor. The two of them came in and the doctor started checking Marinette’s eyes.

[Nice to see you up Miss. Marinette. I’m Dr. Sanders. How are you feeling?] He asked her

[You know sign?] Alya asked before Marinette could answer.

[Yes, my wife is deaf so sign is the only way that we can communicate. I saw in her medical file that she is deaf so I knew that I needed to sign] He answered with a smile.

Marinette looked at him and smiled [I feel much better thank you doctor.]

[Good. Are you up for some test?]

[Sure]

[Okay let’s go then.] He said as he pulled up a wheelchair for her.

The doctor helped Marinette in to the wheelchair and pushed her out of the room. Alya stayed behind incase her parents showed up. Not to long after Marinette was taken for some test, the two of them returned. Dr. Sanders helped Marinette into the bed again and pushed the wheelchair to the side.

[Well, everything checks out. I will go fill out your release forms, but first. I read your medical history and saw the . . .  what had happened to you. But I didn’t find any therapy sessions at all.] The doctor asked a little hesitant at first.

[That is because I never went to any. I was force to attend a session but the translator couldn’t make it so we just sat there in silence for an hour. So I never went again.] Marinette explained.

[Have you at least talked to someone about the events?] He asked her a little more serious.

Marinette looked over at Alya then back at the doctor. [No. no one] was all she said

[Not even you parents?] He asked making sure no one meant what he thought.

[No, not even them.] She answered.

[Well, why not?]

[I . . . feel ashamed of it all and to be honest I just . . . don’t think they will be able to handle . . . . .  Everything.] Marinette said as a few tears started running down her face.

[Well, you should at least talk to someone, anyone. You keeping it locked up inside you is what made you have a Psychogenic Blackout. It isn’t healthy to keep quiet.] He said as he saw it was making her very upset.

[I know and I will try my best. It is just . . . very hard for me to talk about it. Sometimes if I just think about some of it, it feels like it is happening all over again.] Marinette answered as she looked away indicating that she was done talking about it.

“I will get the paper work done. Please keep her as calm as possible.” Dr. Sanders said to Alya.

Alya nodded and took Marinette’s hand in hers. [The doctor left he said he will get the papers. Should I call you parents?] She asked as Marinette just nodded to her.

Alya got up and called Sabine. The two of them sat in silence for a while and Alya had to say something.

“Okay, I have to ask. While you were out, only a couple of times you kept repeating things over and over.” Alya said

Marinette looked at her confused “Things like what?” She asked.

“Only two thing in particular. First you kept saying ‘ _Fifty six_ ’ and then before I got my phone call today you kept saying ‘ _seven_ ’ so what was that all about.” Marinette paled a little. She never thought that she talked in her sleep. Those numbers . . .

 

 

**_. . . Fifty Six . . ._ **

 

 ** _Fifty Six_** . . . that was the amount of times she apologized to them for being deaf before she didn’t have the strength to talk anymore or didn’t see the point in trying anyway.

And . . .

 

**_. . . Seven . . ._ **

 

 ** _Seven_** . . . that was the amount of times that one of the boyfriends almost crushed her ribcage trying to bring her back, after her heart had given out from the amount of pain she had endured.

 

She looked at Alya and replied “I don’t really know.”

That was a lie, Marinette knew exactly what that was. She just never thought that she would say it in her sleep where anyone could hear her. How many time has she talk where her parents were able to hear her, what did she say in those times.

The silence grew again and soon after Sabine and Tom showed up with clean clothes for Marinette to put on. Alya and Tom left the two in privacy and they got Marinette dressed.

Sitting in the waiting area Alya looked at Tom “is it true that she never told you guys what exactly happened?”

“Yes it is true. Every time we tried forcing her to talk she would clam up even more. Sometimes she would open her mouth or lift her hands to say something to her mother when they were alone but then burst out in tears then run to her bed and cry herself to sleep. So we just let her be, she will one day have the courage to tell us but it has to be her choice.” Tom said to Alya.

“Wow, she said to the doctor that she doesn’t think anyone will be able to handle it. Could it really be that bad? Or does it only feel that way to her?”

“I’m not sure, it could be either one. Maybe both. She is the only one that really knows. But since she started being friends with you and the guys, she started to open up more so that is a good thing.” Tom said as he smiled at her.

“Yeah, I really hope so.”Alya said as she noticed Sabine walking in as Dr. Sanders pushed Marinette in a wheelchair.

“Thank you doctor for all you have done.” Sabine thanked Dr. Sanders as they got to a standstill.

Dr. Sanders shook his head [“It was truly my pleasure, she should be fine to go to school on Monday. Until then she should keep herself stress free for as long as she can. Miss. Marinette you should really think about the thing we talked about earlier, but don’t force yourself if you don’t feel up to something okay.”] He said as he signed to Marinette.

[I will keep it in mind thank you Dr. Sanders] she said as she looked away from him.

The doctor nodded then left. Tom took Marinette to the car and helped her in as the ladies put the bag in the back and got in to the car. The four of them went to the bakery, Alya decided to sleep over to see if she could relieve some of her friend’s stress.

All the way home Marinette stared out the window as the other three was in conversation. Arriving at the bakery Tom helped Marinette in to her bedroom, Sabine started with dinner seeing as it was already 6 in the evening. Alya took their bags upstairs. Sitting down next to Marinette on her bed, Marinette stared at Alya.

[I’m so frustrated, LB hasn’t shown up in days. CN was the only one running around this whole week.] Alya signed as she was looking at her phone.

“Well, have there been an Akuma lately?” Marinette asked her a little concerned for her partner.

[No, but usually they would running around together.]

“Maybe she had some family matter to attend to. Under the mask they are still normal people you know.”

“I know it’s just so weird thinking they are normal.” Alya said throwing her phone on the bed.

Marinette just smiled a little. “Alya?”

“Yeah?”

“What day is it?” Marinette asked as the thought came up, she never asked.

“It’s Friday, why?” Alya asked as if it was common knowledge.

“Well, it was Tuesday that Adrien wasn’t at school. Which means that it was Wednesday when I passed out. I was out for two days, so on Monday I will have a lot of homework.” Marinette said as the memories came to her.

“Yeah, I guess you do. But don’t worry I will help you with them!” Alya exclaimed as she stood up. “Are you okay to walk or should I bring your food here?”

“I’m okay to walk, just give me a sec.” Marinette said as she scooted of the bed. Climbing down the ladder Alya kept close to help if needed as the two girls went down for dinner.

Marinette didn’t eat much and Sabine got concerned, [You okay, Honey?]  Sabine asked.

[Yes, I’m fine. Just not really hungry.]Marinette said as she drank her orange juice.

[Well, you haven’t eaten in two days, so you have to eat something.]

[I know, I will eat something as soon as I feel hungry I promise.] Marinette signed sitting up a little more in her seat.

[Okay] Sabine said not wanting to push her too much.

That night Marinette couldn’t sleep. Alya was already sound asleep while Marinette just stared at her ceiling.

_{You’re not going sleep?}_

_‘I’m not really all that tired, I just don’t understand what triggered the Psychogenic Blackout I had’_

_{Well, your brain was really stressed out for over 4 years now. And it got worse after Chloé got that note, then even more when you cried yourself to sleep. Maybe Chloé’s words was the trigger.} Tikki said._

_‘If so I can’t let her words get to me like that or I will be in the hospital more than at school.’_ Marinette stated.

 _{Maybe we should find a way for you to relieve your stress in a different way.}_ Tikki suggested.

Marinette was quite for a while _‘I think your right Tikki. I should find a way. Goodnight Tikki.’_

_{Goodnight Marinette.}_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Nino. Marinette and I are on our way, she over slept again.” Alya said over the phone as Marinette packed up her school bag.

[Like you didn’t enjoy the late sleep in] Marinette signed as she smiled at Alya.

[Shut up!] Alya signed as she said to Nino “Yes, Yes I know. We are leaving right now. Yes see you in a few. bye”

Marinette handed Alya’s bag to her as the two of them hurried downstairs, saying goodbye as they ran through the bakery. The two girls ran into class just as the bell rang.

“Man, Made it just in time” Nino said.

“Just about.” Alya said

Alya heard some chatter behind her and when she looked at Marinette she saw that Marinette didn’t have her headphones on.

‘Girl, headphones.’ Alya wrote on Marinette’s note book.

Marinette quickly took them out and put them on. Offering a smile at Alya as she wrote ‘Thank you’ on the notebook. Gym Class had everyone climbing a rope, doing gymnastics and rock climbing to see how fit the students was. The girls had to start with the gymnastics and the boys with the rock climbing. All the girls was shocked to see how flexible Marinette was.

The boy couldn’t beat Adrien at rock climbing. When it came to the rope climbing the students was in awe when Adrien and Marinette was the only two to have the best time. After everyone had a chance the teacher announced that the two with the best time will be going head to head trying to get the best time in the whole class.

The teacher started the timer as the two climbed the ropes. After three tries the two was still a tie. The bell rang and they had to return to the main class room. School went by quickly and Alya helped Marinette with some her homework after school at the bakery. Alya left after dinner and Marinette’s parents went to bed as Marinette still had some homework to finish but since it was so close to patrol time she left it for the next day.


	12. The Rod Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good with action, but let's see how i did with this one.
> 
> Warning : Mention of injury and blood.

Ladybug jumped from building to building as she did self-appointed patrol on that side of Paris for the night. She stopped an attempted robbery, a carjacking and helped a kid find his way home. She was on her way to the Eiffel Tower when she saw an explosion. She headed that way and hoped that Chat will be joining her soon.

 “I am the best employee that you ever had.” The new Akumatized victim said. He threw knife shaped rods at citizens encaging them as he continued “how dare you fire me. I am the best record holding construction operator for the last 4 years and now I will show you why you need me.”

Ladybug stood there and looked for the akumatized item, she spots a pink slip in his left pocket as he turned to leave. Chat arrived moments after and stopped the akuma in his tracks. Ladybug jumped next to him touching his arm.

“Afternoon, M’lady. We should really stop meeting like this, we could just get together at a place and have a Chat you know.” Chat said looking at her.

After a few months Chat had learned a few little signs that she uses a lot.

[Real funny, focus please. Look left pocket.] She signed keeping it short and using basic signs so Chat would understand and the signs can go unnoticed.

[I try.] He signed as he jumped out of the way of an incoming rod.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir! I am The Rod Master! Give me yo …” the akuma started but was interrupted when Chat screamed “you’re Miraculous, yeah we know and No we won’t!”

It made the akuma angry and he charged for Chat throwing rods at him. Chat hit a few away from him and jumped for the other. Chat swung his baton and hit the akuma in the face making him fall on the ground.

“I thought you were The Rod Master, but you didn’t see that coming?” Chat said as he jumped back a few feet.

Ladybug made her lucky charm and a blind fold fell into her hands. Confused she looked around at what it could be used for but only the blind fold in her hands and the already placed rods in the ground stood out.

‘ _Tikki I don’t understand what I should do.’_ Marinette said to Tikki hoping that she had an answer for her.

 _{It looks like you should put the blind fold on}_ Tikki said after analyzing the situation.

 _‘But I can’t hear so what if I get attacked wouldn’t it be better for Chat then me?’_ Marinette said concerned

 _{Trust in yourself Marinette, if the Ladybug sense tells you to give it to Chat then you should, otherwise it is meant for you}_ Tikki said trying to encourage her even if she wasn’t sure herself.

Ladybug looked hesitantly at Chat, the rods, the akuma then the blind fold. She walked over to the nearest set of rods that is lodged into the ground. She made sure Chat looked at her before putting on the blind fold. Chat gave her a confused look as she put the blind fold on and placed her hands on the rod in the ground.

‘She can’t hear so why would she make herself blind as well? That doesn’t make any sense, wasn’t it meant for him.’ he thought as he blocked a direct hit at the top of his head.

Ladybug stood there for a second focusing on her hands then she could feel the vibration in the rod. Every move The Rod Master made had a different vibration, she could even tell where he was at that exact moment. It was as if the rods was connected to him.

 From the side lines it was very confusing. Alya was as confused as Chat, even if no one but Chat knew Ladybug was deaf the whole situation caused eyebrows to rise. Why was Ladybug just standing there holding on to one of the rods with a blind fold on?

The Rod Master hit Chat in the stomach and he flew backwards into a building, falling to the ground his breath knocked out of him. The akuma turned to Ladybug and made his way over, Chat sat up trying to get his breath back. The citizens as well as Alya started yelling at Ladybug to look out for the akuma, but she doesn’t budge from her spot.

Alya started to panic and started yelling at Chat to help Ladybug. The akuma throw a rod at Ladybug and she jumped up dodging it. Chat stood up to go over to help Ladybug but froze when he saw her dodge the rod her face turn to the akuma as if she was staring into his eyes.

Ladybug could see a kind of fuzzy image as the vibrations got stronger as The Rod Master got closer to her. 2 seconds before he moves she could tell what he was going to do and she used that to her advantage. Dodging every hit, kick, punch and rod. Chat slowly getting his breath back started to make his way towards Ladybug.

With Ladybug dodging every attack made a The Rod Master angry as he started throwing more than one at a time. Alya and Chat started to panic as the akuma got faster, especially Chat for various reasons.

Despite not being able to hear and in this situation not being able see either, Ladybug still managed to dodge every hit which amazed Chat. One of the rods came at her and with her left palm she hit the rod away to her right but she was not expecting another rod directly behind the previous one.

The second rod pierced through her side, impaling her between 2 ribs under her left lung without hitting any organs. Alya screamed as Chat just stood there frozen, replaying the event over and over in slow motion in his mind. Ladybug however could use this to her advantage, she didn’t need to hold on to a rod in the ground anymore. She had a rod, she was on the ground and she could feel the vibrations even better now.

It hurt to move but Chat had to help Ladybug somehow, he went closer and smashed his baton against the akuma’s arm making him turn around to face Chat. He defended himself and tried to lure the akuma away from Ladybug but he kick Chat to the ground again and encaged him with rods pushing him into the ground.

The Rod Master went back to Ladybug who was still standing and waiting for him ready to fight. He got closer and lifted his arm to throw a rod at her. Chat screamed that made the akuma turn towards him and that was all Ladybug needed.

She took the opportunity and moved to the akuma’s side, grabbing the pink slip out of his pocket and ripping it, she took off the blindfold and caught the butterfly to purify it. Ladybug threw the blindfold and all the damage was fixed, all the rods disappeared even the one in her side. All of Chat’s injuries was gone, he jumped up and ran to a still injured and slowly bleeding Ladybug.

Ladybug smiled up at Chat as he held her in his arms, trying to ensure that she was alive. A few ladyugs circled around her wound but didn’t seem to fix her injury.

After the ladybugs disappeared Chat looked at her [You not fixed?] Was all he could remember to sign at that moment.

[Don’t worry not that bad.] She signed as she stood up not wanting anyone to see them signing.

She didn’t expect Chat to stand up, grab her and pick her up. He vaulted away from the scene to their picked out building. Helping her stand he made her look at him as he spoke.

“Why aren’t you fixed? You’re still bleeding. This isn’t good I have to take you to a hospital!” Chat said as he again started to panic.

[No! I’m fine] she signed with a furious face to make sure her point got across. [We about to transform back. you go, now! I’m okay. I’ll be fine.]

“I can’t leave you like this.” He said trying to plead with her.

[Leave now. Chat.] she signed as she stood up and grabbed her yo-yo.

Ladybug swung away and dropped down on her balcony. She went into her room and transformed back, Tikki had a shocked face as she looked at Marinette. Marinette struggled to the bathroom to take a shower to wash off some of the blood and try to clean the wound.

She got to the bathroom, locked the door and got into the bath fully clothed too tired to get undressed. As soon as she sat in the bath before she was able to open the water she passed out.

Marinette was passed out for the entire night, this worried Tikki because not even she could wake Marinette up through her thoughts and with every passing hour the girl got even paler, very slowly but still.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Marinette woke up and was very weak, Tikki offered to transform her but she ignored it until she had to leave for school.

 _{Marinette? Maybe you should stay in today and see a doctor}_ Tikki tried to talk to her, but since she woke up she didn’t even acknowledge Tikki.

Marinette turned towards Tikki _‘Marinette is still sleeping.’_

 _{Who are you?]_ Tikki got worried, this isn’t normal.

 _‘I’m Ladybug!’_ Marinette said and Tikki saw in her dull eyes to stop talking.

Marinette cleaned herself, the bathroom as well as the bath not wanting to worry her parents and she returned to her room.

Marinette sent Alya a text saying ‘Hi Alya, will it please be possible to meet me earlier at school today? I need your help on some of the homework I didn’t understand.’

She had a plan on how to explain the injury to everyone and it involved Alya, but first she had to get dressed. She took the dirty clothes to look at as she took her shirt and scissors to cut a hole where her wounds would be. She put her dirty clothes in a bag and hid it in her closet. She wrote a letter on a note paper and put it in the kitchen for her mother.

‘Leaving early to let Alya help me finish the difficult homework. Love you Marinette.’

She went back to her room and saw in the mirror that the blood already started seeping into the new shirt she had on, but something was wrong because nothing hurt. Looking at a worried Tikki she transformed took her school bag and left out of her balcony, heading towards school.

She got close and ducked into an ally way to transform back, Tikki appeared and was shocked that Marinette looked even paler then earlier. Marinette signed to her to hide in her purse, so she did.

Marinette waited in the ally way for about 1 and a half hours, she wanted to make sure that they bought her plan. It was now 2 hours after she was supposed to meet Alya and she knew that she would call her mother if she didn’t show half an hour after she said she would.

She took her note pad and write in her weak and hasty handwriting on one page.

‘Please I don’t have any money on me.’

And on another.

‘Please help me.’

She wobbled to the entrance of the ally and threw her book so that it will be visible to see when walking pass the ally, she knew Alya passed there on her way to the bakery.

 Her phone had been vibrating non- stop for about 2 hours, probable from her mother and Alya. She threw her phone to the opposite side of the ally as she made her way to her back pack.

 _{Marinette or Ladybug? Are you sure about this? Why don’t you just go to the hospital yourself?}_ Tikki asked with a worried look.

 _‘I have to make them believe that I was attacked, that is the only way to make the suspicions of my identity and them finding out I’m Ladybug to stay suspicions.’_ Marinette explained.

 _{Okay, I understand. But if they don’t find you in the next five minutes I will find a way to let some stranger help you okay?}_ Tikki warned her concern on her tiny face.

 _‘Okay,I promise. If no one finds me in the next five minutes I will go to the hospital myself.’_ Marinette promise with a weak smile as she laid against the wall.

Marinette was starting to lose consciousness when a figure came running closer to her. She felt a warm arm pick her up and hold her against them. She wasn’t sure if she imagined it but it felt like tears falling on her face and the person was rocking back and forth and that reminded her of her mother as her consciousness drifted off and she passed out.

 

* * *

 

 

Alya felt excited when she got a text early that morning from Marinette that meant that she was definitely coming to school after the day she had yesterday. Alya read the text and reply.

‘Sure, Girl. I’m leaving now and will meet you there. It will be about an hour or so before school starts but then we can get some sign lessons in while we wait.’

Alya was standing in front of the school door and waited for Marinette. Nino showed up and an hour had already pass since she was to meet with Marinette. She could feel something was wrong but couldn’t place a finger on it. Not long after Adrien showed up and saw Alya in a state of panic, he walked over to ask.

“Hey, Nino. Hey, Alya. What’s going on?”

“Marinette was supposed to meet me here an hour ago but never showed. I tried texting her but she didn’t answer me back.” Alya hysterically answered Adrien.

“Did you call her mother and ask? Maybe she got sick before leaving or something.” Adrien asked.

“Yeah, dude. We did. She said she didn’t see Marinette that morning and only got a note saying that she was going to meet Alya at school to help with homework. She and Marinette’s dad will let us know if she shows up.” Nino said as the bell started to ring and they went inside.

“We will go and look for her at break. Okay?” Adrien said starting to feel worried himself as he texted Marinette.

Class was cut short when the first class was canceled for the day so the school had a longer lunch than usual. It was now almost two hours since Marinette had to meet up with Alya. Alya, Nino and Adrien jumped up and ran out as the bell was ringing.

Running out of school Alya called the bakery to hear if Marinette came back during school, but Sabine informed her she still didn’t show and that she was now heading out to go look for her. The three of them decided to help look for her and split up to cover more ground and let the other know as soon as they found her or heard from her or the bakery.

Nino went to the café’s to check if maybe she was there waiting for them. Alya headed down the street towards the fabric shop since she had learned that Marinette liked to go there the whole day. Adrien went down the street towards the bakery. Alya called when she got to the fabric shop, letting them know she wasn’t there.

Nino called and said that he didn’t find anything. Adrien was still looking when he spotted Sabine on his way. Adrien stopped at Sabine to see if she had found anything.

“Oh Adrien, dear. Have you heard anything yet?” Sabine asked a little out of breath.

“No. Nothing yet, but we are still looking. I suggest that you go back to the bakery, Mss. Cheng. That if she shows up then you can call us. We will let you know as soon as we find something.” Adrien said as he could see she was getting tired, she nodded then went back to the bakery.

When she was little ways away he walked over to the nearest ally way to change into Chat to go look for Marinette. As he entered the ally he saw a book on the floor, he bend over and picked it up.

He saw there was writing that said ‘Please help me’ and it looked exactly like Ladybug’s handwriting just with a more lazy handwriting. Adrien’s heart plummeted to his stomach as he stopped breathing for a moment.

He didn’t know what he was about to find, was it Ladybug or Maybe her civilian form? If so, this wasn’t the way he wanted to meet her civilian form.

He walked over to where a shoe was laying in the middle of the ally way, he picked it up and walked over to where he saw something that looked like a phone.

Before he reached the phone he heard a squeaky noise and short heavy breaths, he froze as he prepared himself to seeing Ladybug laying there. He took a deep breath and turned around slowly, but no amount of preparation would have prepared him for what he saw.


	13. This Can't Be!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mention of blood, injury and possible death.

A rainy day in November, time had sure flown by without realizing it. Standing next to _her_ grave surrounded by _his_ and _her_ loved ones by his side, Adrien had no idea how everything had ended up like this. He stood there staring at the hole in the ground. Tears running down his face, if only she had stayed. Maybe then he would have been able to prevent this. He is Chat Noir for goodness sake, he should be able to protect the ones he love.

He wondered how his life would change after today. He would have to visit her grave as often as he could, bring fresh flowers, and clean the stone from time to time. Now wasn’t the time to think about that though. No, for now he had to focus on today’s event and worry about the rest later. One thing he knew for sure, thing would never be the same again.

 

. . . A few weeks prior . . .

 

Adrien’s breath hitched as his eyes fell on the sight before him. A small figure against the cold wall, as pale as snow. Eyes barely open. Chest rising and falling in laboured fast, small motions. Color drained out of her face, her t-shirt cut with a whole and covered in blood. The blood covered from her stomach all the way to her pink jeans and forming a type of small pool around her sitting position.

Adrien yelled for Mss. Cheng to come back as he ran to her side, he grabbed her and held her in his arms. She was … cold, so very cold and clammy. He held her tight to try and heat her up.

The tears started to fall from his face without him realizing it as he started to rock her saying soothing things to her. At that point he was so shocked he didn’t realize that she could not hear what he was saying. He felt her get heavier as he saw her breathing get even slower and smaller. “No, No, No no nononono! Please, C’mon Marinette you can’t leave me!” He yelled grabbing his phone to calling Alya.

“Adrien? I was just about to call you. Did you fi…” Alya started but stopped when she heard him sobbing “Adrien what happened? What’s going on? Where are you?” Alya asked as she heard him sobbing harder.

“I-uhm . . . . I . . . found . . .  I called  . . . But – but she-” Adrien tried to stay calm but couldn’t stop himself.

“Adrien! Calm down just tell me where you are and I will find you.” Alya said as she felt tears starting to pool in her eyes.

“on the . . - the way to the bakery . . . from school  about . . -  about 3 ally’s down . . .  near the coffee shop she . . - she likes so much. Oh My . . . she’s  . . . so cold, this is really bad Alya! I don’t – I don’t know what to do!” He told her.

“Okay, stay calm I’m on my way. I will call Mss. Cheng and Nino. Okay, you call an ambulance so they can tell you what to do to help her.” She told him and could hear a ‘yeah’ as she put the phone down to call the others.

Adrien called an ambulance to his location, they told him what to keep an eye on until they arrived. When they got there Adrien was still sitting with Marinette in his arms trying to keep her warm, she was pressed tightly against his chest as he was still slowly rocking her.

The paramedics took over and got her onto a gurney and into the ambulance. One paramedic asked him questions as the others worked on her, he answered as much as he could.

“Is she your friend?” the paramedic asked and he nodded ‘yes’.

“Do you know what happened to her?” the Paramedic asked and he shook ‘no’.

“What is her name?” the paramedic asked.

“Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I was on my way to her house when I found her book at the entrance and saw her laying here, I then called you and then you showed up that’s all I know.” He answered not really wanting to talk.

“Okay, thank you. Are you Okay?” the Paramedic asked and he nodded ‘yes’.

The other paramedic that helped Marinette tried to get a response from her by saying “Miss. Marinette? Can you hear me? I’m here to help you. If you can hear me move your hands, or fingers. Open your eyes for me.” Adrien heard them say as they lifted her in.

“She can’t hear you! She’s deaf.” Adrien said to them.

“Thank you for telling us.” The Paramedic said with a smile as he closed the doors

The paramedic asking him questions told him to which hospital they were heading if he wanted to wait there for her. He thanked her and they left. As the Ambulance drove off Alya and Nino came running towards Adrien as he fell to his knees.

“Adrien? Are you Okay?” Alya asked as she came closer. Seeing the blood on his over shirt and Marinette’s phone in his shaking hand she asked “Adrien? What happened? Where’s Marinette?”

“She . . - she was taken to . . - to a hospital. She was . . . it looks like . . . she was attacked on her way to school and  . . . ” he trailed off. Alya gasped, placing both hands on her mouth as the tears started to run down her face. Nino took her one hand and squeezed it lightly to reassure her to breath.

“We have to let her parents know” Nino said.

Alya nodded and called them, Adrien told her the hospital before she turned away from them. Nino walked over to Adrien and helped him stand up.

“Dude. Was she really in that bad state?” Nino asked him and Adrien just nodded.

Nino felt a knot in his throat, he walked over to the building and picked up her blood stained backpack. He took the note pad laying next to it as Adrien placed it there to take it home for her. Alya came back and told them that Marinette’s parents will meet them at the hospital.

 

* * *

 

 

Sabine’s eyes was swollen from crying as the three of them walked in. she looked over to them and started crying again when she saw Adrien’s over shirt stained with blood. Tom gave her a hug as Adrien walked in and sat down still in a state of shock.

‘Was it possible? It was only a coincidence, right? Marinette wasn’t Ladybug, he was just very worried because she didn’t heal yesterday and now Marinette was injured. They are both deaf and used note pads. It’s only pure coincidence that he mistaken her handwriting for Ladybug’s, that’s all. Or was it? He had no physical proof to back him up and a note isn’t going to cut it.’ He thought as they waited for the doctors.

“… en …ien …Adrien are you okay? You’re really pale, do you feel sick?” Tom asked as he kneeled next to Adrien placing a hand on his shoulder.

“… uhm… I - … I’m fine … just a little worried that’s all. I- I don’t know why they are taking so long.” Adrien said as he nearly jumped out of his skin.

Sabine kneeled down and took his hands as Tom stood up. “We wanted to thank you for finding her and helping her. It really means a lot to us and I think it will mean a lot to her too.” She said looking into his sad eyes.

“No thanks needed, I’m her friend and I will do anything for her.” Adrien said as he turn a little red.

“Well, thank you anyway.” Tom said, helping his wife up.

They sat there for 4 hours. Adrien called his father’s direct line to ask if he could wait until they at least heard anything. His father agreed and they would talk about it later that day when he returned home. Adrien knew there was going to be consequences for asking but took it anyway.

The doctor came in and called for the Dupain – Cheng’s. Everyone went closer except Adrien who was now standing in front of his chair, he was too afraid to move.  

“I’m Dr. Sanders, I believe we have already met before. Everything looks fine, we struggled to get her breathing again but she is stable now. She was stabbed with something that looks like a sword or a round bar. But we were able to stop her bleeding and close her wounds. No organs was damaged but we aren't completely out of the woods yet. She does need to stay in the hospital for at least 2 days after she wakes up. When exactly that will be, I’m not so sure. So please be prepared for anything.” The doctor said and everyone gave sigh of relieve.

Adrien listened to every word and sunk into his chair from relieve after hearing she was stable. He was glad she was okay, she was going to be okay. Marinette’s parents went in to see her as Nino and Alya sat down to wait. The two of them didn’t really notice Adrien sobbing until he let out a loud sob, sounding as if he couldn’t breathe.

Anxiety catching up with him as all his emotions came crashing down on him, he felt a hand on his back as he was sunken into himself. They thought they heard Adrien sob but he was panicking and struggled to breathe.

Nino called a nurse as Alya tried her best to calm him. The anxiety was so bad he stopped breathing and couldn’t hear anything, his vision started to blur and then everything went black. A doctor came in with a syringe and gave Adrien a shot that made him pass out.

“Don’t worry this is just to make him calm down and sleep for a while.” The nurse explained.

 He was taken to a quiet room to sleep. He woke up a little while later with a headache. He walked out and the nurse that helped him earlier was on her way to see Marinette. He asked how Marinette was doing and she said nothing has changed since her parents went to see her. She could see the heartbroken look on his face then said.

“Unfortunately visiting hours are over and no one is allowed to see her until tomorrow.” Adrien looked even sadder then before but then she continued “I have to check up on her now but I had to help another patient for about 30 minutes before I could get to her room which is room number 203 just down this hall on your left. I never saw someone go in there and I can’t be held responsible if someone did go in while I was ‘pre – occupied’.” She said to him with a wink.

Adrien caught on and nodded with a smile. He walked fast down the hall to Marinette’s room, he got to the door and slowly went in. There she was as pale as he last saw her, but in a sense she looked better. She looked more at peace, he walked closer and sat next to her. He took her hand and was so surprised that it still felt so cold even in a warm room like hers.  Plagg came out of his pocket and floated next to him.

“Plagg? Are you able to tell if someone had a kwami?” Adrien asked quietly, afraid he would wake Marinette up.

“Yes. That is possible for us to tell. Why?” Plagg asked knowing where this was heading.

“Is - is she ... you know. Is she Ladybug?” Adrien asked hesitantly not really sure what he was asking.

“Sorry kid. I’m not allowed to tell you that, you’ll have to ask her yourself.” Plagg answer him while crossing his arms.

Adrien felt frustrated at the answer but understood why he had said it. Adrien sat there and held her hand the whole time until the nurse came in and walked over to him.

She put her hand on his shoulder and said. “She had heavy blood loss and she was very weak. The paramedics told us that you found her in the ally against the wall.”

“Yeah, when I got there she was breathing weirdly and was as white as this bedspread. Her eyes was barely open and I could see she was struggling to keep them open. I took her away from the cold wall to try and warm her up a bit and that’s when her breaths got slower and heavier.” Adrien said still looking at Marinette.

“So she kept herself awake until someone could help?” the nurse stated as a question.

Adrien nodded and said “she’s deaf and her eyes is the only way for her to be able to know what’s going on. I think she was waiting to spot someone to wave them to her, I found her note book that she talks with at the entrance. It look like it was  there, maybe she threw it at someone or just so that someone could see it.”

“She seems like a smart girl. Finding a way let someone know where she was, but it would have been much better if someone found her earlier. It looks like she means a lot to you, did they tell you everything that happened since she got here?” the nurse asked as she kneeled next to him.

He shook his head. “The doctor came in after 4 hour and told her parents about her being okay and stable and then I couldn’t hear anything further.”

“That must have been when you started getting a panic attack. I don’t know if you are allowed to know but you did save her. The reason they took so long with her was . . . the truth is . . . she died.” The nurse said and saw him pale as his eyes go wider.

“Don’t worry she will be fine now. The blood loss made her so weak that her heart stopped. Twice and we had to struggle to get her back, that is why she is in a sleeping state. A small coma if you will, it sometimes happen when someone’s heart stopped, for the body to be able to recover. Some people wake up mere hours after it happened and other takes days even weeks, we can’t say for sure. But she is a fighter I think she wouldn’t take too long.” The nurse tried to reassure him.

“Thank you for telling me that means a lot to me. I should probably go now, I don’t want to let you get into trouble because of me.” Adrien said as he stood up, Marinette’s hand still in his.

 “Sure, that would for the best but come to see her again and I will try to give you a visit time again. Don’t worry I will take good care of her.” The nurse said as she walked to the other side of the bed to check the fluids.

“Thank you and I know you will.” Adrien said with a smile to the nurse. He gave Marinette’s hand a kiss on the back and placed her hand next to her body.

Adrien left the hospital and went home. He walked in the front door and is father was standing there waiting for him. Adrien knew he was going to be punished for this, he just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	14. The Silence Before The Storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments. This is a little early, but I had some time. so here it is and Happy New Year to everyone.

 

. . .  . . . Silence . . .  . . .

 

 

 

 

That was what he got.

 

Silence in the big entry way as Adrien waited at the bottom of the staircase for his father to yell at him.

“Father. I …” Adrien said stepping forward, he stopped at the base of the staircase.

“How is this friend of you doing?” Gabriel asked him.

Shocked at the question Adrien’s head snapped up at his father “she … uhm … she’s in a coma. She was attacked on her way to school and was stabbed. I was on my way to her house for lunch to see if she was okay when I found her belongings in the entrance of an ally way. I picked it up and saw her laying against the wall full of blood so I called an ambulance. I went with her parents to the hospital to make sure she was okay, that’s when I called you. The doctors came back after 4 hours and told us she was save for now and I got a panic attack and passed out. As soon as I woke up I came home.” Adrien explained as if he was giving a business report.

His father was quiet for a while looking at Adrien’s clothes. Adrien felt as if he was shrinking in his father’s gaze, before Adrien could say another word Gabriel spoke.

“How much of that is yours?” Gabriel asked pointing at his shirt.

Adrien looked down and snapped his head back up. “None this is all hers!” he said only now realizing that he had gotten her blood on him. A silence fell between them for a second.

“Do you like this girl?” he asked as plainly as the white wall behind him.

“I … uhm” Adrien started not sure what the right answer would be.

If he said ‘no’ his father would be mad because why would he help her and stay close to hear if she was going to be okay if he didn’t. If he said ‘yes’ he wasn’t sure what will happen, he might not be able to see her anymore or go to school and see his friend.

“Yes, father I do.” He was finally able to answer with confidence in his voice.

“Is she the reason you wanted to learn sign language and is so dedicated in it?” Gabriel asked.

‘Wow he isn’t pulling any punches’ Nathalie thought as she silently stood at the side.

 Adrien looked down at the floor “Yes, she is. She was born deaf and I really like her, she inspired me to learn the language to be able to talk to her.” He said.

“Very well, if that is the case. You will not be going to school until further notice. Nathalie will be homeschooling you.” Gabriel said with a stern voice.

A cold shiver ran down Adrien’s spine. He knew it. He knew he would be punished for liking someone.

‘Why are you punishing him for liking this girl? Or is it because he saved her life?’ Nathalie thought but still kept quiet.

“But father. I …” Adrien started but was cut off by his father’s hand. He really hated it when his father did that.

“I wasn’t finished. You will still follow your schedule as always, in the mornings you will have your classes with Nathalie. So that you will be free in the afternoon for visiting hours. But when the visiting hours end you will be coming home directly. Is that understood?” Gabriel said and Adrien almost ran up the stairs to give his father the biggest hug he could.

“Yes. Yes, Thank you father.” Adrien said with a smile on his face.

Gabriel nodded and then said “however” Adrien froze and knew that this must be the punishment he knew was coming. “In the event that your relationship goes beyond friends, I should be the first to be informed even before her. When this girl is back on her feet you will return to school. After that I would like to meet her and her parents.”

“I will arrange the meeting as soon as the girl will be able” Nathalie finally piped in.

Adrien smiled as brightly as he could and nodded. “Very well.” Gabriel said and left.

“Adrien you should go get cleaned up and get some rest. I will send the chef with food to your room.” Nathalie said to Adrien. He nodded and ran up the stairs.

He got to his room and closed the door, he went to the showers and opened the water. Standing under the running water the day’s events ran through his mind. He was having a hard time getting her face out of his head. But the thing that was nagging at him more than Plagg about his Camembert was his father’s decisions.

Just because he liked her and saved her live, he was allowed to stay with her at the hospital, learn sign language and his father wanted to meet her and her parents. That was what bothered him the most. Why the sudden change?

Adrien got out of the shower and got dressed. He walked over to his computer desk where the chef has left his dinner for him. Adrien liked it when the chefs could bring food to his room because they always snuck in some croissants for him and tonight was no exception.

After eating he laid back onto his bed and picked his phone up. There was some messages for him, he opened the first one and it was a group chat that Alya began with the four of them to be able to talk to Marinette.  There was a bunch of messages on the group.

**Alya: Hey, Adrien. If you are reading this then you woke up. You had a sudden panic attack so the Doctors gave you a shot that knocked you out.**

**Nino: Yeah, man. You scared the life out of us. I didn’t know what to do and I ended up almost panicking myself. Alya how are you holding up?**

**Alya: I’m doing as well as I can. How are you doing? Did you get home Okay?**

There was a few between them and then it started to turn back to Adrien again.

**Nino: well I have to get going, call me if you hear anything. Okay?**

**Alya: will do. Adrien let me know when you read this. I have a few questions I want to ask you.**

 The conversations stopped there and Adrien didn’t know if he wanted to let them know he was already home. On the other hand he had to tell them that he wasn’t going to school.

**Adrien: Hey, Guys. Sorry for the scare, everything just got to . . . I don’t know. I just got home now and won’t be going to school for a while. Thanks for being there today.**

**Alya: I’m glad that you’re okay. I understand how you feel, I was also on my way to a meltdown. Why aren’t you going to school what happened?**

**Nino: yeah, man. Glad you’re okay. It happens to everyone. Why aren’t you going? Did you get punished for saving Marinette?**

**Adrien: Thanks guys. No Nino I didn’t get punished – yet. But I will see you after school tomorrow at the hospital and tell you everything.**

**Nino: Okay. But it better be a good reason. See you after school.**

Adrien got an individual text from Alya.

**Alya: Hey, are you sure you didn’t get punished for saving Marinette?**

**Adrien: I can assure you that I wasn’t punished. My father understood that I was the only one at that point that could save Mari and that I just had to make sure she would be alright.**

**Alya: I’m glad then. Btw I like the nick name you gave her.**

**Adrien: Thanks, she seemed to like it to. But don’t worry I will definitely see you guys at the hospital.**

**Alya: Okay. I wanted to ask, how did you find her?**

**Adrien: Well, I walked pass the ally and saw the note book, then her shoe and then her.**

**Alya: How are you holding up?**

**Adrien: To be totally honest . . . Not so good. I feel like I’m . . . I don’t know how I feel exactly.**

**Alya: I understand I feel the same way. I want to be sad but can’t because I’m angry. I feel angry because I’m sad. It really is confusing.**

**Adrien: Exactly, that’s how I kind of feel too. I don’t know why but it feels like I want to keep Mari save but at the same time I want to hurt the one that hurt her.**

**Alya: I know, but for now we need some sleep and then talk tomorrow. Goodnight Adrien.**

**Adrien: Goodnight Alya.**

With that Adrien turned on his side and felt the heaviness if the day pushing him into his sleep.

 

* * *

 

After Nathalie got Adrien to clean up she went to the kitchen to ask the chefs to take his food to his room. She turned and went up to Gabriel’s office to finish her work.

“Sir, I have a question.” Nathalie asked hesitantly.

Gabriel lifted an eye brow and stared at her “And what exactly would that be?”

“Well, I was just wondering. Why exactly do you approve this girl you have never met before?” Nathalie asked.

Gabriel sat back into his chair with a sigh. “I normally wouldn’t allow it since girls will be a distraction for him. But since the first time he asked me to learn the new language, he has been applying himself more. He is dedicated to the new language, he is more interested in the dancing lessons as well as the Piano lessons. His school work is always up to date and very good marks.” Gabriel stood up as Nathalie just stared at him.

“If this _Deaf_ girl is the reason he is like this, then I can’t let him loose her. She is a positive reinforcement in his life that makes him both happy and dedicated. The best of all is that he is after her and not the other way around.” Gabriel said.

“I’m not sure I follow sir.” Nathalie said.

“Most of the girls out there, only wants to date my son for money or fame. He is the one that likes her, she didn’t come after him first. She is the one that wants him for him and not his name. She is the type of girl you have to keep close.” Gabriel said as the thought of holding this girl above Adrien’s head to get what he wants.

Nathalie stood in the door “Very well, Sir. I understand.” She said as she turned and walked out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tikki was curled up in Marinette’s hair, every so often Marinette would squirm of let out a loud huff. Tikki would jump up to see if she was alright, Tikki was scared that her charge wasn’t going to wake up again, but she kept hope.

She could heal Marinette but not as fast as she would have liked. She tried talking with her but all she got in return was silence. So after hours of trying Tikki decided to just try and get some sleep instead.

The nurse had come in to check up on them but left soon after. Tikki was laying there wondering about something. After Marinette woke up from the tub, she was acting strange. And what did she mean when she said ‘I’m Ladybug!’ out of everything she could have said why that? But the fact that she was in a abnormal mind sat was rather upsetting.

Tikki hovered over Marinette’s face for a moment.

Trying to talk to her again. _{Marinette? Can you hear me?}_

 _‘Marinette, isn’t here right now.’_ This was a different voice, a much more creepy voice.

 _{Who is this then?}_ Tikki insisted.

 _‘I told you already, I’m Ladybug!’_ The voice yelled

 _{Okay? Where is Marinette then?}_ Tikki tried

The other voice said _‘She is sleeping . . . for now!’_

Tikki was freaking out as she asked quickly _{what do you mean by that?}_

There was only silence.

 _{Hey . . What do you mean by that?}_ Tikki asked again but everything went quiet again.

This freaked Tikki out a lot, she would most definitely would have to talk to Master Fu about this. But for now she would have to focus on healing Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment.


	15. What To Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat is struggling to get a grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments. please enjoy.

 

 

Darkness, Chat could only see Ladybug in the distance with a little light shining out from behind her. He started running towards her trying his best to reach her, but no matter how fast he ran she was still far away from him.

She turned to the side to look at something when she got stabbed. Chat tried to run to her side but something kept pulling him back, like he was tied down.

[Chat, Help me!] Ladybug signed to him and all he could do is yell her name as everything around him turned black and she completely vanished from his sight.

Adrien awoken with a cold sweat and yelling Ladybug’s name, one arm stretched out as if he was grabbing at her. Panting he sat up on his bed putting his hands over is eyes, Plagg floated in front of him.

“You okay kid?” Plagg asked a little concerned.

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” Adrien said as he calmed his heart rate.

Looking at his clock on his nightstand, it was only 2:43 AM. He laid back down trying to fall asleep again.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien ran down the street towards the bakery, Alya had asked him to go and get Marinette.

He came to a point where he was able to see the bakery but the street was closed, he had to take the ally to get around the closed street.

 He walked in and saw Ladybug laying against the wall, running to her side picking her up. She seemed lifeless, he felt for a heartbeat but there was none.

The Paramedic’s arrived and he handed her over tears falling from his face.  As she was put in the ambulance it wasn’t Ladybug, it was Marinette laying there a hand reached out.

[Chat? Why? Why are you giving me up?] Marinette signed.

Adrien walked closer to tell her he would never do that. [I’m Fine Chat. Now go!] She signed as the ambulance doors closed.

With the slam of the doors gave Adrien was startled awake, he got up and took a shower to calm his nerves.

The next morning came sooner than Adrien had hoped since he didn’t get much sleep and he was already down stairs ready for his lessons. He figured that the sooner he got it done, the sooner he could get to the hospital. Nathalie saw his plan before he thought of it and already planed the lesson in that way.

The lessons of the day was done and they already left the house on their way to Mari, Nathalie stayed behind knowing that he would stay the whole day. They were about half way and got stuck in traffic when Adrien’s phone chimed. He open the text to see it was from Alya.

**Alya: Mss. Cheng just called me. Call me when you get this.**

Adrien’s heart stopped for a second as he franticly dialed Alya’s number. She picked up and he could hear sobs.

“Alya? What’s going on? What happened?” he asked very urgently.

“It’s Mari. They rushed her in to the emergency room. Her … her heart stopped for a few seconds and they …” she sobbed and didn’t speak again.

“I’m … I’m on my way right now. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Adrien said as he put the phone down.

He got out of the car and walked to the gorilla’s window.

“I’ll run from here, you can go back home and I will call you if I’m done.” Adrien said.

He nodded and Adrien turned and started running. He got to an ally way and transformed, he as Chat now ran and jumped his way over buildings to Marinette’s side.

He got to a roof near the hospital and saw Alya crying outside, he went down to floor level and walked closer. Something in the back of his mind told him he had to run to Marinette, Chat went down on all fours and ran towards the doors. Alya watched him wide-eyed as he dashed pass her into the hospital.

He ran down the hall where he last saw Marinette in her room. One of the nurses stopped Chat from going in by grabbing his arm.

“Chat Noir? What are you doing here? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” she asked.

Chat turned to look at her. It was her, from before. The nurse that helped him see Marinette before going home.

“I – uhm… I.” he started. “The girl that was in here last night, where is she now?” he asked a little hesitant.

The nurse gave him a soften look, the type they give a family when telling them a loved one had died. Chat felt his heart in his throat, it was getting hard to breath. Tears was threatening from behind his eyes, as he slowly moved backwards until his back touched the wall. The nurse took his hand making him look at her.

“Chat, her heart had stopped beating for a few minutes while I was checking up on her earlier today. They took her to the emergency room to get it back, she was brought back to this room after they got her heart beating again.” The Nurse explained.

“wh… when can I see her?” Chat asked not realizing that he wasn’t Adrien at the time.

“Do you know this girl?” the nurse asked trying to find his reason for caring.

Chat nodded his head and the nurse squeezed his hand a little.

“Give me a minute and I will see what I can do. You can wait in this corner so that you don’t stand out to much. I’ll be right back.” She said and walked into the room next to Chat.

Chat stood there, frozen in his thoughts and emotions. He heard the nurse and someone talk, then there was a high pitch voice and a deeper voice that spoke. The door open as the nurse signaled him into the room. Chat walked in and saw a doctor and an old man standing on the other side of the bed next to Marinette’s left side. Chat looked around but the source of the high pitched voice was gone.

“Chat, please come closer. Don’t be shy.” The old man said and the doctor just looked at him.

Chat walked closer and saw the old man was applying a green paste to her wound.  He couldn’t see her only the old man’s hands. He didn’t know why the doctor would let an old man do it, maybe he was a doctor that taught this doctor everything he knew. 

“Is? … Is she going to be okay?” Chat asked hesitantly.

“Yes, she will be okay. She just needs some rest for now.” The doctor said.

“If you don’t mind Adrien, could you give Plagg and me a moment to talk?” the old man asked him.

Chat’s blood ran cold “How do you know about Plagg. How do you know who I am?” Chat asked looking over the three people in the room.

The old man followed his gaze “I’m Master Fu, the guardian of the Miraculous. Oh and don’t worry. You can trust these two with your true identity. You can come to them alone with any injury involving your fighting.” He said reassuring Chat.

Chat took a moment then dropped his transformation. Plagg appeared then floated over to the old man.

The doctor walked over to Adrien and said. “Mr. Agreste, I’m Dr. Sanders and this is Nurse Samantha but you can call her Nurse Sam. It is okay you can be with her now until they are finished.” 

Adrien nodded and walked over to the bed. He took her hand and just stared at her not even listening to what Plagg was saying.

‘If he is the guardian of the Miraculous and he knows me and Plagg. Than this confirms my suspicions. Marinette is Ladybug, this is the only explanation for him being in her room. She is Ladybug. Or maybe he is just a doctor that has helped other miraculous holders in the past. And is helping her for some other reason’

Master Fu got back to Marinette’s side as Plagg floated to Adrien’s face. “Kid… Hey! Kid!” Plagg shouted. Adrien snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Plagg.

“Master Fu asked you something. You are completely spaced out.” Plagg said.

“I’m so sorry.” Adrien replied.

“Plagg told me that you found this girl. Is this true?” Master Fu asked.

“Yes, she’s a friend of mine.”

“I see” Master Fu said rubbing his chin.

“I wanted to ask something regarding Ladybugs Identity, but Plagg told me he can’t tell me if I’m right or not.” Adrien said looking angrily at Plagg.

Master Fu looked at Marinette and looked at Adrien. “That’s right they are not allowed to do so. But if you reveal yourself to one another that is a different thing.” Master Fu Said.

Looking at Marinette “That’s too bad.” Adrien said.

Adrien’s phone started to ring. He picked it up and it was Alya.

“Where are you? I’ve been waiting for 15 minutes since I called you earlier!” She practically screamed at him.

“I’m sorry Alya, I’m a little stuck in traffic. I’ll see if I can’t run from here.” Adrien tried to convince her.

Alya was silent for a second “Okay but make it quick the doctor still hadn’t come out since they took Marinette in. oh and you’ll never guess who just ran into the hospital. Chat Noir. I don’t know why but when he comes out, I will definitely ask him.” Alya said.

“Really? Okay. I’ll see you in a little bit.” Adrien said as he hung up the phone.

“I have to let the family know about her now but I will talk to you later, Adrien” Dr. Sanders said.

Adrien nodded at the doctor then Master Fu. “Plagg, Claws out!” Adrien said and turned into Chat.

Chat walked into the hallway with Master Fu. Master Fu gave Chat a business card and told him if he needed anything to go see him there. Chat turned towards the door and proceeded out, Alya was still there waiting for him, in more ways than one.

Alya walked up to him “Chat Noir? Why are you here? Did something happen?” she asked.

“Hey. Alya? Was it? I just came to check up on a friend of mine. I have to go now, see you around.” Chat said and sprinted off.

Chat ran until he was out of Alya’s sight, ducking into an ally he de-transformed then ran back to Alya. As he got closer to Alya he could see a confused look while she stood there thinking.

Punting Adrien stood in front of Alya and asked “What’s that look for did something happen on my way here?”

“No . . - no I just had this . . . weird conversation with Chat and I think he is being treated for an injury here at this hospital or maybe it is Ladybug.” Alya said with a look he came to know as her detective look.

“What makes you say that? Maybe there’s just someone he knows.” Adrien tried to play it off.

Alya looked at him “I –“she started “I don’t think so. If that was the case why not come in his civilian form? I was there with the last Akuma attack, Ladybug got stabbed with a rod while fighting the Akuma and he was hit multiple times in the ribs. After she and Chat noir beat the Akuma she fixed everything, but she was still hurt and Chat had to carry her away! He just stormed into the hospital not uttering a word and …” Alya started to rant on.

“Alya, relax. I’m sure that if Ladybug was injured that she will be fine by now. She is a healer so she will most probably be healing faster than the normal girl. If it was serious then Chat would have told you of all people about it, especially that you run the Lady Blog.” Adrien assured her.

“Your right. I’m sorry. I’m just really worried about Marinette and now Ladybug, I think I just need some coffee.” Alya said as she entered the hospital.

After greeting Marinette’s parents they sat there for a while. Master Fu walked in to the waiting room with a doctor’s coat on. He walked over to the Dupain- Cheng’s and asked a couple of questions before leading them back to Marinette’s room. After a while he came back, walking to Alya and Adrien.

“Which one of you were the one that found Miss. Dupain –Cheng?” Master Fu asked already knowing the answer.

“I did.” Adrien answered noticing what the reason was.

“Very well. Please come to my office there is a few question I have to ask you.” Master Fu instructed and turned to the door.

Adrien nodded and followed. They entered the other doctor’s office and Master Fu sat at the desk.

“I know you have questions, now is a time to ask some of them.” Master Fu said as Plagg came out and floated over to him.

“Why didn’t Ladybug heal when she used her power?” Adrien asked as he walked over to the chair.

Master Fu rubbed his chin and said “she was the only one cut or in her case impaled with the rods. It had dark magic on it that was used to destroy the Miraculous many lifetimes ago. It is much like your Cataclysm in a way, it destroys and kills everything it touches.”

“So she’s going to die?!” Adrien screamed a little too loud.

“No. Her Kwami kept her save and the suit took most of the magic. She will not die but her healing will take twice as long. She will return to herself but it will take time.” Master Fu said not wanting to reveal her identity.

“Oh thank goodness.” Adrien gave a sigh of relief as he continued “there is another thing I was wondering.” Master Fu gave a nod.

“Plagg told me that they never before had a deaf chosen. So how does that change now?”

“She has a very strong will. She always helps others that need it, even her enemies. She is a hero at heart and that made her a chosen.” Master Fu answered.

“Okay, I get it. How is her kwami able to communicate with her, Plagg talks to me a lot but she can’t hear her kwami?” Adrien asked.

“Her Kwami is using a rear magic that only the kwamis can use. They link their thoughts together and are able to talk to their chosen in that way. Although it takes a lot of energy form the kwamis and a lot of energy and will power from the chosen, which is why they do not use it. Her kwami is stronger than the others and was so far the only one that could do it successfully without needing a large amount of food and sleep. In this case this Ladybug has a strong will and that powers her Kwami even more.” Master Fu explains.

Adrien nods “that makes sense. Okay so am I right in thinking that Marinette is Ladybug?”

“Sorry, Adrien that will be a question you will have to ask her yourself. I can’t answer that.” Master Fu said.

“Thank you for talking with me Master Fu. If I have any questions I will be sure to ask you directly.” He said standing up to leave, Master Fu nodded as Adrien left the room returning to Alya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thanks to everyone that left comments they really help me a lot.


	16. The Voice Of Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ladybug!

Tikki was talking to Master Fu “It was really strange, after she got hurt we went home she passed out and when she came to, she was a completely different person. When I tried talking to her there was another voice in her head that didn’t sound quite like her, when asked who it was they just said it is Ladybug.”

Tikki sat down on Marinette’s bed then continued “After she was brought to the hospital I tried to talk to her again but all I got was silence. I tried again then this Ladybug voice talked again saying _‘Marinette, isn’t here right now.’_ I asked who was talking and they said _‘I told you already, I’m Ladybug’_ I asked where Marinette was and the voice said _‘she is sleeping, for now’_ I’m really worried about it, this isn’t normal and I don’t know what to do.”

Master Fu stood there thinking for a while “It might be the Dark magic that was used, I cannot be certain about it. I will have a look at her and try to help but it will take time, in the meantime try and talk to this voice and find out where it came from. We can start from there.”

“Alright I will do my best” Tikki said as Doctor Sanders walked in the room.

A few minutes later the Nurse came in and said that Chat was there. Tikki floated up to Master Fu “It’s alright, it seems she is more restful when he is nearby.”

“Very well, let him in. I’m going to tell Plagg about the other voice maybe he has an idea about it, for now Tikki you have to hide.” Master Fu said, Tikki nodded then hid in Marinette’s hair.

The Nurse turned and let Chat in.

Master Fu asked to talk to Plagg. Once Plagg was near him he asked, “Did the boy find out she is Ladybug?”

Plagg looked at Adrien as he stared at Marinette. “No, but he has an idea that it is her. I’m not going to say anything until they tell each other first.”

“That will be wise. Another thing, Tikki tells me that she heard a second voice in the girl. She will try and find out what we need to know but if there are any signs in the girls behavior until we can figure it out, please tell me so. I am not certain but I think it could be Dark Magic.” Master Fu explained.

“You don’t mean _that_ Dark Magic do you?” Plagg asked with a worried look.

“I’m afraid so. Do you have any ideas about the situation?” Master Fu asked.

“Not at this time, as soon as I have something I will tell you.” Plagg said as he floated to Adrien.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette felt heavy as she started waking up. She tried to move but nothing responded, she started to open her eyes but it was dark. The only thing she could make out was two little green eye – like lights floating around before sleep took over again.

While she was asleep her dreams kept taking her back to unwanted memories. Every time she would wake up in a freezing dark area, hanging by the hands, feet barely touching the ground and all she can remember is pain and the smell of copper.  

Not long after the pain she would pass out and wake up to a low lit room were people in white are pushing her down into the bed. She tries to get away but her limbs are too heavy. She fights them away, pushing them to the side but she is too weak to be effective. She tries to scream, but her screams as those of silence gasps. She can’t even feel her vocal cords move, it feels as if she has no voice.

One of the people in white brings a needle near her arm and then it all goes black again.

She woke up a few days later. Opening her eyes slowly, the bright light hurting them. She still felt heavy but she could feel something moving in her right hand, she tried to look but couldn’t move her head. She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision as she groaned.

When her vision started to clear she saw her mother holding her face inbetween her hands, moving her head to the side to look at her mother. She was talking but Marinette couldn’t make out a single word, her father came into view and he was . . . was he crying? Marinette’s heart rate started to increase and Sabine signed to her to calm down. After a few more moments of breathing with her mother, Marinette calmed down.

[Honey, do you know where you are?] Sabine asked her.

Marinette tried to move but was still too heavy, her voice didn’t seem to work either. All she could do was stare at her mother as tears filled her eyes. Sabine noticed she didn’t move since she woke up and got extremely worried. She told Tom to find the doctor.

[It’s okay if you can’t talk or sign. Just blink with your eyes okay? Once for yes and twice for no, okay?] Sabine said trying to help her stay calm.

[Do you know where you are?]

*no* Marinette blinked.

[You’re in the hospital. Can you move your hands?]

Marinette tried to move. *No* she blinked again as tears started to fill her eyes again.

[That’s okay. Don’t worry, okay. Do you remember what happened?]

‘Yes’ she thought but blinked *No*

[Okay, you got hurt on your way to school. Do you feel any pain?]

At this very moment *No*

Dr. Sanders came closer and signed.

[Marinette? Can I ask you a few questions?] He signed.

*Yes*

[Please try first then tell me if you’re done. Move your left toes.] He signed looking at her feet.

She tried to move them and to her it felt useless, nothing has moved. The doctor saw a little twitch, which in her case was a good enough sign.

[Good now the right.] The same result again.

[Okay now your right fingers.] Still just a little movement.

[That’s good now the left]

This time however she felt like she moved them but they didn’t stir. This gave the doctor a confusing look on his face.

[Okay, that’s enough for today. For now enjoy your friends and family then get some rest. I will check up on you later. Okay?] He said.

*Yes* Marinette blinked at the doctor.

Marinette’s parents came into view again and hugged her. They were so worried about her. Everyone was there, her Parents, Nino, Alya and Adrien. She felt so happy and so exhausted all of a sudden. Sabine was signing to her what Alya was saying when she drifted off.

Sabine looked down to see her answer when she saw Marinette was out like a light again. Sabine moved Marinette’s head back to a more comfortable position and everyone left for the night so she could get rest.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone left her hospital room and Tikki took this chance to talk to her, or the other voice.

 _{Marinette?}_ Tikki asked softly

 _‘I told you she can’t talk right now.’_ A creepy voice replied that gave Tikki a cold shiver.

Tikki asked hesitantly _{Ladybug? Where is Marinette?}_

_‘She’s asleep, don’t worry she is fine. What is it that you wanted? I can wake her if you’d like.’_

_{I . . . actually I wanted to talk to you, if that’s okay.}_

_‘What do you possible have to talk to me about? Or is this just your way of telling me to get lost? because that isn't going to work’_ The Ladybug voice asked curiously.

_{No, I - . . I wanted to know how you got in Marinette’s head and how long you’ve been there.}_

_‘Well, if you must know I have been in here for about four, almost five years. She use to talk to me back when she was about . . 11? I kept her company when she was left alone by her so called ‘friends’ in that . . . that WRETCHED building! But after two almost three years since she got out of the hospital she stopped. No matter how much I talked to her she never even noticed me anymore, then **you** came along and my voice was completely gone.’ Ladybug scoffed  _

_{Then how are you able to talk now then?}_ Tikki asked.

 _‘I really have no idea but since she got stabbed by that Akuma thing the other day, my voice got stronger again and I finally have a name. Ladybug!’_ The voice admitted. This made Tikki worry even more.

 _{You’re not Ladybug, she is!}_ Tikki corrected the voice.

This made the Ladybug voice angry _‘NO! **I** AM LADYBUG! While SHE was the scared one, I was the brave one, I was HER courage to keep HER alive! When SHE wanted to give up and die every time the bad things happened, I was the one to talk HER into living to see her parents again! Every time her heart gave out and everything went dark, I was the one to tell HER to hold on, to go back and fight! When SHE got YOU and was afraid to move that time the first Akuma attacked, I was the one to push her to move! I AM HER courage, HER bravery, HER power, HER quick thinking! Without ME, SHE IS NOTHING!’ _ The voice yelled angrily.

Tikki was silent for a second then said _{She is the one that saved everyone from all the Akuma attacks not you! Maybe you were the one to help her through the hard times she had but everything after was her own doing!}_ Tikki tried to reason.

 _‘Really? That’s what you think? Okay, tell me this. Has she told anyone what really happened to her the time she was kidnapped? Even now that she has friends she can trust with it or a boy she wishes she had as a boyfriend.  No, of course not. She owe it to her parents to tell them everything regardless of the fact if they will be able to handle it or not. She is a hopeless case without me, she can’t even bring herself to look in the mirror some days and you know that.’_ Ladybug retorted.

 _{She just isn’t ready to tell anyone yet. She needs time.}_ Tikki said in a soft voice tone.

_‘It has been almost five years now. How much time does one person need? Look it’s simple, walk to your parents tell them you need to tell them something. Make them sit down and start from the beginning, once you start with how you got kidnapped just don’t stop until you get to where you got home after everything. What’s the big deal?’_

_{Not everyone can do it that way. Sometimes talking or thinking about that time can make some people relive the trauma and if those scars are any indication, there was a lot of trauma to begin with. If you are really the one that had kept her alive why didn’t you just forced her to tell someone?}_ Tikki asked expectantly. 

 _‘Oh, I’ve tried. Believe me I have and I would have succeeded if that first therapist’s interpreter had shown up. After that my voice started to grow quiet and she didn’t listen to me anymore. But now that my voice is back I have a few plans for her.’_ The Ladybug voice said

 _{Just promise me she will be save}_ Tikki pleaded.

 _‘Oh, she will be. Yeah, she will be save . . . for now!’_ The voice said in a devilish tone then went quiet.

 _{What do you mean ‘for now’!?}_ Tikki asked hysterical but there was no answer to this.

Tikki floated in front of Marinette’s face and saw the way her face agonizingly frowned up every so often. Reluctant to leave her, Tikki flew out the window to tell Master Fu everything that has been said tonight as soon as possible. He might be the only one that will be able to help her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two days have passed and Marinette woke up in the middle of the night. It wasn’t much but she was able to move her head and right arm just a tad.

 _‘Tikki? Are you there?’_ Marinette asked.

 _{Oh, Marinette! Are you okay? Do you feel any better?}_ Tikki asked floating in front of her face.

_‘Yes Tikki. I feel better, not at 100% yet but getting there. How about you? How long have I been out?’_

_{Well, I’m doing well. You have been out for about 10 days now. But the doctor said not to worry about it your body just needs more rest then most people.}_

_‘Then while I was out how did you get the plate with cookies?’_ Marinette asked pointing weakly at the plate on the table with one shaky finger.

 _{Well, funny story. The nurse brought it for me. Master Fu asked her to bring it because I needed cookies and sweets for my energy so she brought them from your bakery. Chat Noir also came by once because Master Fu told him to also bring some cookies from your bakery for the nurse.}_ Tikki said shoving a cookie in her mouth.

 _‘Oh, that’s nice of him to . . . Wait, What do you mean Chat brought them? Does he know I’m Ladybug? How did he find out? Oh no, this is bad. Really, really bad. What do I do now?’_ Marinette asked as she started to panic.

Her heart monitor started to beep more irregular and Nurse Sam had to come and check up on her. The nurse entered and Tikki was still floating there trying to explain to Marinette that Chat didn’t know but she was so panicked she didn’t even notice. Tikki turned and talking to the nurse, Marinette saw the nurse sign to her to calm down and before she knew it she had passed out again.

Tikki explained what happened to the nurse.  Nurse Sam adjusted Marinette more comfortably and then left telling Tikki to buzz her when Marinette wakes up again.

The next day Marinette woke up slowly, no one but the nurse was in her room. She moved her legs a little to make sure she could, then her right arm but her left didn’t comply. The nurse noticed her moving and tried to make her lay still.

 _{Marinette? The nurse said you have to keep still or you will rip open your stitches.}_ Tikki said and Marinette relaxed back into the bed.

_‘Why don’t you hide from her? Oh, I get it now. I’m dead. I died. I died and went to hell.’_

_{You’re not dead, but you were close. This is Nurse Sam. She, Dr. Sanders and Master Fu has worked together for many years. They know about us and the Miraculous, about you and Chat Noir’s real identity since the start. So if you are injured you could always come to them and they will help.}_ Tikki said with a smile.

Marinette looked at the nurse and gave a smile _‘Okay, good to know. Tikki? What exactly happened to me?’_

 _{You really don’t know?}_ Tikki asked her and voiced it so the nurse could hear.

Marinette shook her head slowly. _‘The last thing I remember was fighting an Akuma, getting home, I went to the bathroom to clean up my wound and I entered the bathroom, then nothing. Nothing after that, it’s all blank.’_

Tikki had a worried look on her face as did the nurse after Tikki told her. _{Well. You passed out in the bath and I struggled to get you up again. After a few hours you woke up, but you weren’t yourself. You didn’t talk much and you cleaned out the tub and stuff in the bathroom and went to your room. You got dressed and cut holes in your shirt, you didn’t want me to transform you.-}_ Tikki moved to the side so the Nurse could do her checkups.

 _{-You texted Alya to meet you ahead of school time to do homework but you instead went to an ally way. You wrote on the note pad that you didn’t have money, and for someone to help you. Your friends got worried and started looking for you and Adrien found you in the ally, he brought you here and told everyone it looked like you were attacked by someone that wanted money.}_ Tikki explained, Marinette couldn’t believe that she can’t even remember doing all of that.

The nurse finished and left to tell the doctor and Master Fu what Tikki had told her. Marinette’s parents came in and was glad she was better. They were glad that she was awake and showered her with hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please leave a comment.  
> I have posted another short story feel free to check it out. {The Awaited Letter}


	17. I Can Still Help!

**Group Chat: 4 Online**

**Alya:  Girl, I really miss you at school. When will you be coming back?**

**Marinette:  Alya! I was only discharged two days ago and the dr. said to keep my arm well rested and not to stress myself. I can’t even move my left arm without it hurting like a storm. So as soon as I can move I’ll be there.**

**Alya:  I know, I know but I still miss you and apparently so do the boys. They ask if we could have a weekend sleepover again soon. Btw your right handed you don’t need your left hand.**

**Marinette:  I know but it still hurts to move too much and I get tired quickly. I miss you guys too. I don’t know about the boys though, the way they acted in the hospital actually counts as a sleep over.**

**Nino:  not cool man. I was seriously worried about you and didn’t want to miss a thing. And if you’re tired I would lend you my shoulder or lap to sleep on.**

**Adrien:  so would I! And I agree with Nino, after 6 heart attacks I didn’t want to leave the hospital.**

**Alya:  Adrien? She only had 3 heart attacks, not 6.**

**Adrien:  The other 3 was MY heart attacks.**

**Nino:  If we have to total it, it would make 9.**

**Adrien:  why 9?**

**Nino:  3 Mari, 3 you and 3 mine.**

**Alya:  Then I win. I had the most.**

**Marinette:  how so?**

**Alya:  while everyone had 3 I had 6 of my own.**

**Nino: Wow, wait. When was this?**

**Adrien: Yeah, how did you get to 6?**

**Alya:  1- when she didn’t show up after telling me to meet her early, 2- when her mother said she had left already after she was 30 min late. 3 – When we couldn’t find her, 4- when we finally found her, 5 – the first time the doctor came in to tell us she had was okay then Adrien got a panic attack, 6- when I got called telling me she had another heart attack.**

**Marinette:  Okay? Fair is fair, Alya wins this round. Sorry boys! Why did Adrien have a panic attack?**

**Adrien:  You weren’t supposed to know that.**

**Nino:  He was so worried about you when the dr. came in he almost ran in front of your parents.**

**Adrien:  I did not. I just didn’t want the dr. to call again, that’s all.**

**Alya:  When the dr. said your stable for now, he walked backwards slowly then started to panic. I think at that moment everything got sunken in.**

**Marinette:  Really? Well, I mean Adrien was there every day according to my parents, they said when they got there he was holding my hand and sleeping next to my bed.**

**Adrien: Stop it! I was just very worried that’s all. Holding your hand while you slept was the best way to know if your heart stopped. I’m not going to talk about this anymore! School’s about to start talk to you later Mari.**

**Nino:  scaredy cat! Well, talk to you later!**

**Alya:  Yeah, Adrien! The beeping machine was of no use at all. See you at lunch Girl!**

**Marinette:  Okay guys talk to you later.**

**Adrien:  BTW ALYA! Mari can’t hear the machine, so my point is still valid!**

**Alya:  I was revering to YOU being able to hear it but Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, Agreste.**

Marinette put her phone down and got out of bed, she got dressed and went down to the bakery. She was never of any use to her parents so she enjoyed to decorate the cakes, muffins and cupcakes.

The best she could do is take everything out and measure it for her father, after a while she felt exhausted and her father lead her upstairs to her room to get some rest.

She laid on her bed thinking, everything Tikki told her she had done and said it wasn’t like her. She would have gotten help from the hospital, not an ally way. She would have trusted Tikki to transform and be able to move better, not refuse her help. Nothing made any sense, now that she think about it. Why didn’t she heal like other times? Wasn’t she supposed to be the healer? Most of all why didn’t it hurt until she woke up in the hospital?

She tossed and turned all morning, not wanting to think about it anymore she got up and started going through her fabric bin. She place everything the way she needed to cut, picking up the scissors she started at the bottom.

She couldn’t hold the one side of the fabric flat because of her arm being in a sling and every time she cut, it would move. She had cut a few cuts into the fabric and needed to replace the patterns again. When she was done she started to cut again, cutting into the fabric it moved and she cut the pattern as well.

Frustrated with herself, she threw the scissors not even noticing that Alya was standing there since she started cutting the second time. She kicked her chair to the side and fell to the floor crying. Covering her face with her one hand, Alya rushed to her side.

[Hey, Girl. What’s wrong?]

[This stupid arm! I can’t even make an outfit without messing up. Why did I have to get hurt like this?] Marinette asked as if Alya would know the answer.

Alya could only hold her friend as she cried. After calming down Marinette fell asleep on Alya’s lap, Tom came in to tell Alya that it was almost time to leave, since she hadn’t come down on her own yet. He got up there and saw Alya on her phone reading.

“Alya. It’s almost time for afternoon classes.” Tom said.

“Thank you, Mr. Dupain. Could you maybe help me to get Marinette to her bed? She was crying when I got here and must have passed out after a while.” Alya said as she put her phone away.

Tom gave her a huge smile and entered the room, he walked over to Alya and picked Marinette up. He placed her on her bed and walked Alya out.

 

That night Marinette woke up to Tikki franticly poking her cheek. When Marinette fully awakened Tikki floated in front of her face.

 _{Marinette! Finally! You have to get up, there is an Akuma attack!}_ Tikki said making Marinette jump up in shock.

 _‘What do I do?’_ Marinette asked as if it was the first time she had to deal with one.

Tikki was a little confused and said _{you transform into Ladybug and go stop the Akuma, Silly.}_

 _‘Oh, right. Tikki, Spots on!’_ Marinette said in realization.

Ladybug stood on Marinette’s bed, one arm still in an undetectable sling. From the side it didn’t look like her arm was in one and from the front it looked like she was holding her arm there. She struggled out to her balcony and swung her way to the destruction.

She got there and Chat had pinned the big blue- ish thing to the ground, Chat saw her standing there. He took off a bracelet from the thing and threw it towards Ladybug. She crushed it under her feet and out came the butterfly. Ladybug caught the butterfly that hovered in front of her and purified if, but something was . . . off.

Ladybug stood there and watched the white butterfly fly away. She was suddenly on the ground, being tackled by Chat. Her arm hit the ground shooting pain through her body, Chat kept apologizing as he pulled her to one side then the other.

Finally being pushed into an ally, he pushed her behind a dust bin and covered her mouth with one hand and shielded her body with his. She felt a vibration coming closer, now very close and then moving away slowly. When it was completely gone Chat gave a step back, letting go of her mouth.

[Why did you cover my mouth? You know I don’t speak] she said.

[Because I know you can. I’m sorry for hurting your arm again. What are you doing here anyway?] Chat signed to her

[I’m Ladybug, this is kind of my job. You know.] Ladybug signed eyes narrowing.

[I know but you got hurt recently and shouldn’t stress yourself too much. This counts as stress.] Chat said trying to make clear as to why she should leave.

[I’m fine now, Chat. I’m not leaving you to do this alone. I’m your partner I could find a way to help yo-]

[That’s not the point! You being hurt because I wasn’t fast enough, is eating away at me and now if you keep helping me, you will get even more hurt or even die!] Chat cut her off, tears starting to build up as the image of Marinette in the ally came to mind.

[I won’t die Chat. I prom -] Ladybug signed but was cut off by Chat.

[You can’t promise that and you can die if I’m not fast enough! Okay?! Master Fu said that you will be fine but it will take some time and it has barely been 3 weeks since I’ve seen you. He told me that your healing is taking longer than normal and if you stress yourself it could get worse] Chat cut her off again as tears ran down his face.

Ladybug was taken aback by this. She didn’t think Chat would get this emotional?

[Chaton, I promise I’m okay. I won’t get hurt again] She said not sure what was going on with him.

[Let’s talk after I defeated the Akuma and I will do it alone.] Chat said as he walked closer to her placing his hand on her unhurt shoulder.

[But we already have.] Ladybug said confused, pointing the other way.

[There are two of them. Now stay put and I will bring the butterfly to you. I almost lost you once, I can’t do it again.] Chat said as he jumped off.

What did he mean by ‘almost lost you once’? Ladybug thought but she couldn’t just stand around and hope that Chat will be able to beat the Akuma. She had to do something, anything. Before she knew it, she was running, tripping every now and then stumbling her way towards Chat.

She was so exhausted, she could barely keep herself upright and she felt weak but kept moving. She got to a roof that was near enough for her to see Chat as she fell to her knees, panting heavily. She sat there trying to catch her breath and watching Chat’s every move.

Chat kept covering his ears every so often, which meant that the Akuma used noise to beat its enemies. Thinking fast she saw a plan that involved using Chat, still sitting she used ‘Lucky Charm’. _‘Two earplugs, screw driver and a bottle of water? That didn’t make sense, the earplugs for Chat maybe but the rest.’_ she thought as she took another look.

There it is, on the back of his neck, a few screws that held invisible speakers to his body armor. She stood up swaying from side to side a little. Jumping off she walked closer to Chat, he ran to her and said.

“I told you to stay put, didn’t I?”

She gave him a look that said to just shut up. She handed him the earplugs as she felt the vibrations again. She gave Chat the bottle water and signed [for later]

She ducked behind a car and waited for the Akuma to move pass her after Chat that was still standing at one place putting in the earplugs. Chat snapped out of his confused thoughts when he saw the Akuma approaching. Chat kept him busy hoping that Ladybug could use the opportunity to leave, but she was still sitting there waiting for the right moment.

The Akuma turned to shoot sound waves at Chat and she got her opportunity. Running towards the Akuma, jumping on top of one speaker and unscrewing the screws to his armor. She signaled Chat for the water and he threw the bottle to her. She open it and dumped all the water down his armor making the speakers burning out and shooting sparks. She jumped off with a slight fall and Chat caught her just in time.

He took her to the nearest roof then returned to the Akuma. Smashing his iPod and releasing the butterfly, Chat caught it in his hand and took it to Ladybug. She was still sitting where Chat had left her as he arrived. He gave her the butterfly and she purified it, she used her ‘Miraculous Ladybug’ spell and fixed everything again.

She was wiped out when everything was fixed Chat turned to her to say something and saw her stabber to the ground as she tried to leave, he ran up to her and grabbed her. He held on to her for life. She thanked him as she stood up again.

[I have to go. See you later.] Ladybug signed and was off. 

Chat wanted to follow her and make sure she would get home alright, but he knew better then to do so. He waited a while then followed her, keeping himself unseen. After he saw her reach the bakery he immediately turned around and went home for the night.

 

________

 

Adrien was laying on his bed and all he could think of was Marinette, she was Ladybug and now he knew it for sure. Maybe he should go over and check how she is doing it has been an hour and a half since the attack. He transformed and left his room empty as he ran across the roof tops on his way to his favorite bakery.

Knocking at the window, he almost hit himself when he remembered that she couldn’t hear. Marinette spotted him at the window and let him in.

[Chat? What are you doing here?] Marinette asked surprised to see him.

[I came to check up on you, a friend of ours asked me to] he replied as he took a step closer to her.

Confused she signed [Oh, that’s nice of you. Wait we have a friend in common?]

[Y- Yes we do. And he is very worried about you.] Chat said with a grin.

[Oh. Well, I’m fine thank you anyway. In fact I’m doing so well that I was thinking of going to school tomorrow] Marinette signed looking at him as she tried to figure out why he was really there.

[That’s good, which means you’re getting better. Well, I need to go I will talk to you again real soon?] Chat starched and signed

[Sure.] She said as he was climbing out the window again.

[Promise me one thing.] Chat asked as serious as he could.

Marinette turned serious [okay?]

Chat took her hand and kissed the back [Promise me you will stay safe and not over do yourself, not even at school and if you don’t feel well at school please come home]

With a small, warm smile she signed [I promise]

Chat kissed her hand again then vaulted away into the night. Marinette closed the window and turned around seeing Tikki flying next to her, she untied the sling around Marinette’s neck so that Marinette could get changed for the night. Marinette lowered her arm slowly, but for some reason there was no pain.

Marinette took a chance and moved her fingers and sure enough they moved. She felt joy washing over her as she smile widely at Tikki, Tikki returned the smile as Marinette started to move her hand then her arm. She could move her arm freely now without any pain, this was a very good sign to her.

Again she took a chance and lifted her arm up above her head, but suddenly a big stabbing pain ran through her side and she fell to the ground in pain clutching to her arm against her chest. Everything burned, her arm, her side, her lung and even her throat. Everything got darker around her, she saw her parents run towards her as she blacked out completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please leave a comment.  
> I have posted another short story feel free to check it out. {The Awaited Letter}


	18. She Will Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on from the funeral of Chapter 13 (Sorry Guys, She Died). (o_o)
> 
>  
> 
> There is going to be some Scar revealing(explaining how they look), if you don't like this sort of thing please do not continue reading.  
> It isn't all that bad but I know some don't like this sort of thing.(-_-;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy ! *(^_^)*

A rainy day in November. Standing next to _her_ grave surrounded by _his_ and _her_ loved ones by his side, Adrien had no idea how everything had ended up like this. He stood there staring at the whole in the ground, tears running down his face.

The feeling of heavy guilt in his throat as he looked over at Tom holding his crying wife as tears ran down his own face. Seeing Nino holding a violently shaking Alya that was hugging him tightly, her crying face buried in deep into his chest to silence her sobs.

If only Marinette had listened to him and stayed, if only she didn’t go in when she was exhausted and to save him of all people. Maybe if she didn’t run in, then he would have been able to prevent this. He is Chat noir for goodness sake, he should be able to protect the ones he love, especially from Hawkmoth.

He wondered how his life would change after today. The one he loved the most, the one he had given his heart and soul to. The one he wanted to get married to, and have at least three children with, the one he wanted to grow old with was being lowered into the ground right in front of him. He would have to visit her grave as often as he could, bring fresh flowers, and clean the stone from time to time.

Now wasn’t the time to think about that though. No, for now he had to focus on today’s event and worry about the rest later. He had to be strong for _her_ parents, their best friends and classmates. One thing is for sure, things would never be the same again. He would never be the same again.

Everyone left one by one after the grave was covered. Adrien still stood there, he wasn’t ready to leave _her_ just yet. Alya, Nino and her parents stayed a while longer waiting for everyone to leave. As soon as everyone was gone Sabine walked closer still crying, placing a white rose on top of the pile of dirt, she was followed by Tom doing the same. Sabine turned to Adrien and gave him a hug, Tom squeezed his shoulder and the two of them left.

Alya and Nino placed their roses next to Sabine and Tom’s. Alya and Nino both gave Adrien a hug then left. Adrien stood there staring at the roses for a while, he finally walked closer and knelt down to place his rose with the others. He put the rose down and started crying uncontrollably, it was too overwhelming for him. She was gone, gone forever. There was no going back and it was his fault.

He heard a noise and as he looked up he saw Hawkmoth standing in front of him. Hawkmoth grinned down at Adrien as he pulled his saber out of his staff and before Adrien could react Hawkmoth stabbed him in the chest. He was in excruciating pain as the saber pierced through his heart, he fell on his back clutching his chest as everything faded into black.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien woke up from his nightmare sweating profusely and breathing shallow. He took some time to realize where he was. His heart pounding with the adrenaline rush. He wanted to pacify himself with a glass of water, but all this has left him weak and trembling.

He calmed down somewhat and laid back down. He looked at his phone, the time 2:29 AM. He decided to try to go back to sleep but the images kept flashing in his mind. He stood up and went to take a shower to see it would help his situation.

After the shower he went back to bed. Trying to sleep again but to no avail. He got up and started doing exercise to pass the time, after an hour he took another shower and for the third time that night tried to sleep. He calmed himself enough to be able to fall into a light dreamless sleep. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Marinette woke up with a shocking jolt. She looked around and noticed that she was on the couch in the living room. Trying to move still hurt, sitting up hurt, trying to turn hurt but while she was laying still nothing hurt. She saw her mother kneeling next to her signing.

[Marinette, Honey? How are you feeling?]

[Okay, I guess. Why? What happened?] Marinette asked her holding her left side.

Sabine gave a glance over to the kitchen then back to Marinette [we don’t really know. I was in the kitchen when we heard a thud and you screaming. We went to check on you and you were on the ground curled up clutching your arm to your chest. Your father picked you up when you passed out and brought you here.]

Marinette tried to sit up again but her mother pushed her down. [Keep still you pulled one or two of your stitches. I redid them but you have to keep it as still as possible.]

Marinette nodded in understanding to her mother as she relaxed into the couch and just watched the news of the Akumas they fought that afternoon. Her mother got up and walked over to the kitchen.

Reading the subtitles she saw everyone saying that there was something off with Ladybug. She wasn’t her usual self, she didn’t smile, helped the victim up or really helped Chat out all that much. The one reporter said that she thinks it had something to do with the previous Akuma attack where Ladybug was injured in battle.

Marinette knew this of course but it still bothered her that the people of Paris thought that she wouldn’t be capable of protecting them if she was injured. They didn’t say it but that is what it comes down to. She had to get better and fast, there was no other way.

Now that she was Ladybug there would no longer be a day off, a sick day, an injury that would keep her from protecting everyone she had to. No more hiding behind excuses, blaming bad performance on illness or injury, which is something that a superhero can never do. Something that she no longer could do.

With that thought she pushed herself up into a more sitting position looking down at her hands talking to Tikki that was nearby but hiding.

 _‘Tikki? I still wanted to ask you something.’_ Marinette said and Tikki came into Marinette’s view but still out of her parents as they were talking in the kitchen.

 _{What is it?}_ Tikki asked.

 _‘Why -… Why didn’t I … Heal? You know when I used the Miraculous to fix everything? It usually fix our injuries as well, but this time . . .’_ Marinette asked her really confused.

 _{Well, I have a few ideas why. The one that makes the most sense and I can kind of feel it when we transform. I think that The Rod Master’s rods had very DARK Magic on them, the type of Magic that was used lifetimes ago to destroy The Miraculous. That kind of DARK Magic is almost the same as Chat Noir’s Cataclysm, it destroys everything it touches.}_ Tikki explained the best she could _._

 _‘So’ [‘I’m going to Die?’]_ Marinette thought as she unknowingly signed and her parents saw it.

 _{No. I don’t think so. While you are transformed the Ladybug suit helps protect you from that type of magic and absorbs it. Not able to stop it all together and you got hurt because that magic can destroy the suit as well. That is why it was able to stab you, other than a wound or cuts you will be fine in no time.}_ Tikki explained reassuring the girl that she would be fine.

 _‘That’s good to know, but I will be more careful in the future.’_ Marinette thought and didn’t notice Tikki flying away as her mother kneeled next to her.

 _{That will be a wise decision. Marinette your mother is talking to you.}_ Tikki pointed out.

Marinette snapped out of her thoughts as she slowly looked at her mother.

[Are you sure you’re alright?] Sabine asked looking a little sad and concerned.

[y- Yeah … totally fi – fine. Why?] Marinette stuttered as she tried to clear her train of thought.

[We saw you sign ‘I’m going to die’ and we are worried that you might feel sick and don’t want to tell us.] Sabine signed a little worrisome.

[I’m fine. I promise… I just -… I was just thinking that if I don’t get better then I will die right? But earlier I could move my hand and arm. Suddenly there was pain and then I woke up here] Marinette explained her thoughts.

[You just over worked the stitches and they ripped causing the pain that’s all, I don’t think that qualify as dying just yet] Tom signed as he sat down next to his wife.

Marinette gave a big smile as she squirmed down and relaxed again, deciding to sleep there for the night. Sabine gave her something to eat and some painkillers that kept her asleep until the following afternoon.

 

* * *

 

After Marinette fell asleep Tikki took off to see Master Fu, upon arriving she found Master  
Fu deep within an ancient book.

“Master Fu?” Tikki asked as she flew in next to him.

Lifting his head and looking at her with question in his eye “Tikki? Did something happen to your chosen?” he asked.

Tikki looked a little concerned and answered “No, not really. It’s just . . . she was starting to feel her old self again, still tired but no pain and the voice seemed quiet. She helped Chat with the two Akumas earlier today and still didn’t have any pain.”

“But?” Master Fu inquired lifting an eyebrow.

“But a few hours after defeating the Akumas Chat visited her as Marinette, he asked her to stay safe and not over work herself. She promised and after he left the pain was suddenly back in full force, it was so bad that she passed out from it.”Tikki explained.

Master Fu sat there rubbing his chin in thought, he looked up at Tikki “if what you told me has anything to do with it. I believe that this Dark Magic or this voice is keeping the pain at bay, it didn’t trust the promise she made and let the pain come back to render her incapable of keeping that promise.”

Master Fu stood up and walked over to the window “With the conflict with the two personalities her body can’t keep up causing the exhaustion, the overwhelming pain all at once caused the blackout she got. Her body is fighting the Dark Magic as well as the other Personality internally and it’s taking its toll on her. She will have to come here so I can try and pull out the Magic. I have some more research to do but I believe we can help her for the time being.”Tikki nodded and excused herself to return to Marinette. Tikki got there and saw Marinette still asleep, returning to Marinette’s room to stay out of sight.

 

* * *

 

The next day Marinette was woken up by Alya kneeling next to the couch and shaking her awake.

“…ya? … at …u …ing….he..?” was all that Marinette could get out as she was still half asleep, her throat dry as a bone.

[Hey, easy I can’t understand you. Here drink some water, your throat must be dry. I came to check up on you. Yesterday when we were talking you said that you would be in school today. I got worried when your mother called me and told me you were still sleeping. When I got here your mother told me what happen, are you Okay?.] Alya said as she helped Marinette sit up and drink.

[Yeah, I’m fine. What time is it, aren’t you supposed to be in class?] Marinette asked.

[Class ended an hour ago.] Alya said looking a bit confused.

[What? It’s that late?] Marinette asked and Alya nodded.

Marinette was out for almost a full day. She shifted until her feet touched the ground, standing up with Alya’s help Marinette wobbled her way to her bedroom climbing the stairs very slowly, Alya still helping all the way. Marinette asked Alya to help her to the bathroom so she could take a bath to try and feel better, Alya never hesitated. Alya being a little curious since finding out what had kind of happen to Marinette.

Alya remembered Sabine saying that they never heard Marinette’s version. According to Sabine and Tom, Marinette never talked about it after she regained consciousness so no one really knew what had happened exactly. The police only knew what they were able to get from the people that had done it to her and what the construction workers and doctors told them, but nothing more.

She really wanted to know what had happened, how many cuts, broken bones, and scars she had. Not wanting to pry or insist Marinette to tell her she just did what she could for the girl. She took Mari’s clothes to the bathroom while Marinette sat in her room waiting for her.

Alya went down to the bakery to tell Sabine that she was going to help Marinette take a bath and help her to her room. With a big smile Sabine thanked Alya, she went back up and started to run the water in the bath. Going up to get the still waiting Marinette from her room and helping her to the bath, Alya insisted to help Marinette until she was done.

Marinette wanted to protest, knowing that she would be able to see her scars and would want answers she wasn’t quite willing to give yet. But with the little energy she had and the fact that she was exhausted beyond all reason, she allowed Alya to help.

Alya helped her steady herself and helped her out of her current cloths. As Marinette took off the shirt and pants, Alya had a full view to what she wanted answers to and it only caused more questions as she took the horrific sight in.

Marinette had a big thick scar all down her back. Starting at the bottom of her neck just below the nape, running down her spine up until her tail bone. It wasn’t even or straight but it had a straight direction. It had the width of Alya’s thumb all the way with little lightning like scars on both sides coming out of the scar.

Forty- five . . .? No . . . forty-eight smaller cut scars all over that looked like she was stabbed multiple times with different sized knifes. Seven . . . oh, no nine burn marks that looked like they burned her with hot pieces of metal or cloth.

Alya could see other thinner cuts that looks more professional like a doctor did them and thought that it had to be while she was in the hospital. On her left side was a new sewed up line with a big red circle around it to where she was recently hurt.

Marinette turned to try and fold her clothes like she always did, but Alya stopped her knowing it will be difficult with only one arm. Alya took it from her and took in the front of her body for a brief moment before Marinette turned to get in the tub, but it had been long enough for Alya to permanently burn the image into her brain. Despite Marinette being ripped like she was at the gym every day of her life she was as badly cut in front as much as at the back.

A long thick scar running form just over her right shoulder down between her breasts. Running from right to left just above her stomach and under her heart, it ran down in a curve form like the untrained hand of someone trying to draw a straight line free hand in a hurry and being startled while doing it.

It ran down from her right shoulder all the way to her left hip. She had a big broad horizontal scar running from her navel around her left side. Four burn marks and thirty- something smaller cut scars all over her abs and above her chest, a few even on her breasts. She also had a sewed up cut with red all around on her left side just under her lung.  

She had burn marks as well as some small scars on both her thighs and upper arms. She had a long scar running down her right arm, starting at the shoulder where the one in front had stopped on top running all around her arm down to her wrist. Both wrists had thick scars that run all the way around, that was probably where the handcuffs, chains or ropes were used where they hung her up on. No one really noticed them before because Marinette always wears breathable long sleeve tight shirts under all her clothes so you could sometimes barely see her hands.

Not wanting to create an awkward situation Alya tried not to stare for too long and helped her friend to get in to the bath without falling. Marinette was grateful for the lack of questions from Alya, although she knew that they would be asked eventually.

Alya helped Marinette out after she was done and helped her get dressed. When the two of them got out of the bathroom Sabine was standing in the kitchen and asked if they didn’t want to sit on the couch until dinner was done. Nodding Marinette made her way to the couch she was on earlier.

The two girls talked for a while but Alya had to leave. Hugging her friend goodbye and practically running out the front door, Alya made her way home. After dinner Marinette asked her father to take her to her room, Sabine gave her a goodnight kiss as Tom picked Marinette up and took her to her bed. He kissed her goodnight and went back to help Sabine with the kitchen.

Marinette laid in her bed and waited for her father to leave before talking to Tikki.

 _‘Tikki…?’_ Marinette asked to ensure that Tikki was near her.

_{Yes, Marinette?} Tikki asked floating up into view._

_‘Why am I so tired all of a sudden and not getting any better? It has been 2 weeks already and I’m still at square one.’_ Marinette asked a little worried.

 _{I- … I think that the … that your body is trying to work the dark magic out.}_ Tikki said a bit unsure herself.

_‘What am I supposed to do about it?’_

_{There isn’t much to do, except wait until it is out of your system. But if it goes on for too long we have to take you back to the hospital or to Master Fu.}_ Tikki said, concern on her face.

 _‘Okay, if I’m not better by tomorrow we can go to Master Fu first.’_ Marinette said as she turned on her side.

 _{Good now get some rest.}_ Tikki said as she gave her chosen a hug against her cheek.

Marinette drifted off to sleep as Tikki curled up next to her head. Tikki was startled awake when she heard a loud thud on the balcony, zipping out of sight and trying to wake Marinette to no avail.

Chat Noir was looking through the window to see if Marinette was busy at her desk, but found the room empty and dark. He felt a little concerned when he didn’t see her and remembered that Alya had texted him saying that Marinette wasn’t feeling well and that they needed to talk the following day.


	19. A Nagging Feeling And Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has some realizations (^.^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here it is.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Leaving the bakery Chat made his way to the patrolling spot in hopes of seeing his lady waiting there. On one hand he hoped to see her there but on the other he will be mad if she was there. She needed to rest until she was back to normal, well the normal he knew her as.

He got there and gave a sigh of relieve when he didn’t see her there, he went on with patrol as usual. Returning to the same spot after he was done he was glad that she still wasn’t there. Chat went home then to bed, Adrien didn’t know what the following day would bring but he didn’t like this nagging feeling he kept getting.

The morning was dreadful with the same nightmare again, seriously why does he always dream of her funeral and on top of that he had an early photoshoot before going to school. The photographer had to take an hour to reset his studio because of a color clashing problem he had. The photoshoot finished 10 minutes before lunch.

Adrien told Nathalie that he asked his friends to get the work he will miss for him and to give it to him during lunch, which would be the only time he would be able to talk to them. She allowed him to return to school for lunch.

Walking to his into the school as the bell rang for lunch, he caught his two friends in the class still sitting there waiting for him. Alya had a very sad look on her face, tapping her on leg and some fingertips as Adrien approached them.

“Hey, guys. What’s going on?” Adrien asked as he sat down.

“Wow, man. You actually made it.” Nino said giving Adrien a fist pump.

Adrien gave him a smile “Yeah... I almost didn’t make it until after lunch.”

“Well, glad you made it. Alya said she had something to tell us.” Nino said turning to Alya.

“Yeah… okay.” She started with a deep breath “So you know that Mss. Cheng told us about some stuff that happened to Mari . . . you know. Before?” Alya said.

“Yes?” Adrien asked. He knew what she was talking about but why as Alya so . . . . on edge?

“Well, Marinette was supposed to come to school, yesterday. But something happened and she wasn’t feeling to well, so she was sleeping when I got there after school yesterday. When I got to her she was still out cold so I woke her, she was all sweaty and a little pale. She asked me to help her to the bathroom so she could take a bath.” Alya said.

“Okay?” Nino asked not really sure where the point was.

“Well, I couldn’t leave her she was so feeble and exhausted. So, I insisted to help her until she was done and she allowed me to do so.” Alya interlocked her fingers in front of her mouth and took another breath “Well, I helped her get undressed and I saw it . . . I saw _all_ the scars and it was - . . . . It was awful. I - . . I don’t know - . . .  I -. . .” Alya started to tear up “I - . . Don’t know how . . . someone could do that. How - . . .  is someone . . . that young able to go through . . .   _those_ things done by someone else. What possible reason would suffice for doing such horrible things?  Some of them were on a psychopathic levels. They should be locked up in the psych ward for the rest of their lives!” she finished, tears running down her face.

Adrien and Nino only looked at her in shock. Even if she didn’t go into detail just by her reaction they know it was bad. “Was it - . . . was it really _that_ bad?” Adrien asked.

Alya wiped the tears away “No . . . it wasn’t _that_ bad. It was way, way worse. Like I wouldn’t even wish that kind of thing to my worst enemy, not even Chloé that’s how bad it was. I’m not going to tell you about how it looks, mainly because I’m not sure how to describe most of the things I’ve seen. But I will leave it to her to tell you when she’s ready. I was thinking of doing some research on the case, telling them it was an assignment for school so I would be able to ask them why they did those things to her.” Alya sniffled as she wiped her new tears.

The two boys sat there in silence for a while taking in the new information that was just give to them and the bell went off again signaling that lunch was over. The two boys turned back to the front as the class filled again.

Adrien was in a daze, now he understood the nagging feeling he kept getting. He knew the few he had seen was bad but for Alya of all people, the girl that ran into danger to film her hero’s in action, to react in such a way, that can’t be good.

He was sitting there staring at his papers in front of him. He suddenly realized that he felt weird he felt extremely. . . . Angry? Why? Of all the emotions he could feel in that moment like guilt for allowing her to help him when she was still injured or sadness that she had to go through something like that. Why is it anger? It wasn’t his place to feel that way but he did. He felt anger towards the people that did it to her, he felt anger that people was capable of doing something so bad to someone that didn’t deserve it in the slightest.

He just wanted to hurt someone and for a moment he wished there was an Akuma attack so he would be able to get some of this anger out in a positive way. On top of everything she got hurt again. He realized that he didn’t like it that she got hurt, he wanted to hold her close, protect her, keep her save from all harm.

And then it dawned on him, he actually love Marinette. Not just because she was Ladybug and not just like as in a crush or some light feelings towards her, but actually love. Was he allowed to love her? Maybe she had feelings towards someone else, but that didn’t matter. He loves her. No, he doesn’t just love Marinette. He liked her in every way, he loved her and in all honesty he is in love with her.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the bell rang for the end of the class. The next subject started and as soon as the teacher began the lecture he was back in his daze again. He thought of the dance lessons he still promised them, how beautiful Marinette looked in that dress she had on that one night he went to her room.

He imagined how beautiful she would look when she danced in it with him. Waltz the night away, her twirling by his hand under fairy lights, leaning against him as she steps back and he pulls her close. The way her dress will twirl as he spun her by one hand in the middle of the dance floor . . . how good it would feel to hold her by the . . .  

He snapped out of his thoughts again when Nino patted his arm. “Bro. it’s time to go home. You have been spaced out the entire class. What’s on your mind?”

“Oh, Yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking maybe we should get together one weekend or so for those dance lessons” Adrien said as he stood up placed his bag on his shoulder and walking to the class door.

Alya almost jumped in the air “Yes, I’m in. I was wondering when we will be doing those lessons”

“I was just thinking that, as soon as Marinette is able I will ask my father to host a ball of sorts and then we can all go show everyone our dancing moves.” He said as he made way for Alya to leave first.

“Do you think he will allow you to host one?” Alya asked.

Nino put his arm around Adrien’s neck. “Yeah, man I mean he didn’t even wanted us to see you while you were at home.”

“I’m not sure, I can ask him to hold one at the house or I can always ask the teachers to hold it here. But I think he would rather hold it at my house.” He answered.

“Okay, well see what you can arrange and let us know.” Alya said as she and Nino parted from the black limo parked in front of the school.

Adrien was taken to a photoshoot, then Piano lessons. After that was done he went home. He entered his room, sat down on his bed and took out his phone.

 

 

**Adrien: Hey, Mari. How are you doing?**

**Marinette: Much better thank you. How about you?**

**Adrien: That’s good. I’m doing great as well. You should let me know if there is anything I could do for you.**

**Marinette: Oh, Thank you but you have already done so much for me already.**

**Adrien: It was the least I could do. I was wondering if, when you are back on your feet if you would like to join us in the dance lessons?**

**Marinette: Sure sounds great, I can’t wait. I have to go. Talk to you later, goodnight.**

**Adrien: Goodnight.**

Adrien stared at his phone. He thought to himself that maybe he should invite her parents as well, they could use the break. He jumped up and went to his desk, he took a piece of paper and started drawing the room he wanted to place the special floor in. He wanted to make it especially for Marinette and all his new deaf friends he has made during the sign language lessons.

He made a list of thing he wanted to make clear with Zoey about the floor set up, along with the specific type of speakers and lights needed for the floor. After jolting everything down, he looked at the time and saw it was almost dinner time. Going down for dinner he passed Nathalie, as he entered the dinning he was stunned to see his father sitting there waiting for him.

“F-Father?” Adrien asked as he walked to his seat at the table.

“Evening Adrien. I decided to share a meal with you before I begin with the new work.” Gabriel said flatly

“That’s nice” Adrien said softly. “I’m glad actually because there has been something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Gabriel gave Adrien a look that made him rethink his plans altogether. “Very well, what is on your mind?”

“I was wondering that since I made friends in both my everyday school and the sign language school. Well, I made some deaf friends that is really kind and considerate. That makes me want to spend some…” Adrien rambled on as his father stopped him with one hand.

“You’re rambling again. Just get to the point.” Gabriel said.

“Right. Sorry. I wanted to ask if I may plan a ball for my friends. My hearing as well as deaf friends. We all wanted to get together and go out for a dance, but I know how you dislike me going out at night. So I was wondering if I hosted a dance, party thing at the mansion then I will still be home and my friends can still have their dance.” Adrien said quickly as if time was running out on him.

Gabriel sat there. His hands in front of his face, fingers intertwined. Looking plainly at Adrien, thinking about Adrien’s strategy about the whole situation as well as the reasoning behind every decision he made.

“How will your deaf friends be able to hear the music if they wished to dance?” Gabriel asked, trying to find a reason to turn the whole thing down.

Adrien shifted uncomfortably in his seat “Well, they require a special floor that let them feel the vibrations of the music through their feet. So I was wondering if I could redo the floor that is kind of a big job and all, so it will be a floor that use vibration to send shock waves  . . .” Adrien stopped as he saw his father’s gaze he gave when Adrien rambled.

Taking a deep breath Adrien looked at his father. “The old Ball room is practically empty and is never in use. I was wondering if I could redo the floors with that special flooring. If that is alright with you, Father.” Adrien said looking his father in the eye.

“Is the reason for this _Ball_ that girl you like?” Gabriel asked.

“Mostly. But it really is for all my friends.” Adrien blurted out.

Gabriel sat there as their dinner was served. During their entire meal the two were silent. Gabriel thought about the request and Adrien prayed that his father would at least consider it. Gabriel was done with his meal, he stood up and walked closer to Adrien.

“3 Weeks.” Gabriel said looking at Adrien with a stern look.

“Wh – What?” Adrien asked sincerely confused.

“I will give you 3 weeks to finish that room from top to bottom. If by that time the room is not finished then consider the answer an immediate no. if by or in the time the room is finished I will decide on the date for this _Ball_ to be held. You would still have your normal schedule and will only be allowed to work until 10 PM after that you have to return to bed. Is that understood?” Gabriel said.

“Yes Father. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. 3 weeks isn’t a lot of time to redo a place.” Gabriel said as he walked out the door.

Adrien sat in the chair thinking the conversation through. It wasn’t a no but it wasn’t a yes either. He only had 3 weeks and he wasn’t quite sure where to get the stuff and how the redo a room. Even with that in mind he was optimistic, he had the way to get what he wanted.


	20. The Investigation Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Starting her own investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it!

As the week progressed, Alya tried to visit Marinette every day. Making sure that her friend got her homework, took the completed work to school for her and just to keep her company. As the weekend rolled by Alya had done her research on all the information she needed for her investigation, well as much as she could gather anyway.

Getting the names of the 4 suspects was the hardest part but she had sneaked into the police station after midnight to get into the record room to find that little information. Alya didn’t have the exact date the events took place, nor the trial but she wasn’t one to give up because of that small fact.

‘Ms. Cheng said it happened when she was 11. She is now 15 almost 16 making it 4 almost 5 years ago.’ Alya thought as she walked past the file aisles searching for the year. Upon finding the closest year she was looking for she started checking names on the boxes.

After the third aisle she found the box with the name ‘Mss. M Dupain – Cheng’ written in red. It seemed odd, all the other boxes had black marker used. So why was hers red?

Taking the box down she opened the evidence tape slowly to be able to use it again, taking off the lid of the box she found a note with another aisle number on it. This seemed strange but she simply put the note a side to go through the box.

Finding a bag with the school clothes that Marinette was wearing, tagged ‘victim clothes when found’ just under that was another bag with pictures tagged ‘Crime scene’

Alya took a breather to ready herself for what she was about to see, opening the picture’s bag and pulling out the first few, the first one wasn’t that bad. It was just a picture of an old apartment building, the second was the entrance to the building that was boarded up.

The more she went through the pictures the closer she got to the room Marinette was held. Taking out the last few pictures out of the bag, she went through them. There was a picture that made Alya’s heart stop, a heavy hot iron falling squarely in her stomach.

The picture was taken from inside the door way, a metal beam running from one side of the room to the other. Hanging from the beam was chains with what seemed to be homemade hand cuffs. Directly under the chains was a large dark area. On the left was standing a bucket of water, a car battery and what seemed to be large needles attached to cables or jumper cables?

At the far back was a burned out barrel, on the right of the picture was a table with things on top of it. Alya went to the next photo, it was closer to the middle where the dark area was, and it was blood. The next photo was the battery, bucket of water and yes those were definitely needles attached to jumper cables.

The next picture was of the table with rolled up bags on it, the next was of the bags laying opened on the table. It was roll up knife bags, starting from a size that didn’t seem like a knife but more like a surgical blade. It went through different sizes up until a butcher’s knife.

The second roll up bag was much larger than the first. The picture of it laying open showed that is ran from a big long knife to what looked like a broad blade sword. Taking out her phone she placed the pictures in a sequence taking photos of them for later.

Looking in to the box there was nothing left, but that didn’t make any sense. Where was the case file? Where was the statements taken? Where was the medical files? She placed the items back into the box, before taking the lid her eye caught sight of the note she had placed aside.  

Taking a picture of it, she placed it back in the box. Covering the lid and putting the evidence tape back, she got up and placed the box back onto its rightful place. Walking to the aisle the note had, she came across the box with ‘Mss. M Dupain – Cheng’ written in black. Taking it down, she saw another one with the same written on.

She took down both opening the first one, she found the case files she was looking for. Except most of the papers was covered up with black markers and all the files had CONFIDENTIAL written on it. The medical reports only had the words ‘ _Mss. M Dupain – Cheng suffered severe_ ’, ‘ _has been found in length of right arm_ ’, ‘ _paralyzed from waist down_ ’ open but the rest covered. Alya went through all the pages but it all was covered, not a single word left open. She sighed putting all the papers back into the file, moving on to the case file from the detective in charge.

Opening the first file of the investigation all the information was covered as well. “Why did they cover everything up? What are they hiding?” she said to herself under her breath. She went through all the papers in search of the suspect’s names or the mental institute they were being held at.

Almost at the back of the file she found a paper that wasn’t covered. The report stated ‘ _The victim was found in a scheduled demolition building in the south district. Construction workers found her in a room while clearing the building, the supervisor’s statement will be attached to this report. We have investigated all the classmates of the victim’s school but has found no leads. Victim is currently in a coma at the Broussais University Hospital. Farther investigation is needed before a court can be included_.’

Alya turned the page to find the supervisor’s statement. ‘ _I was going through the building from room to room, it has been found that homeless people have died in previous buildings when the building was demolished. Homeless people tend to sleep or live in empty buildings. I was making sure that there was no one in the building when I hear a sound coming from my left. I called out that if someone was there that they had to make themselves known but they didn’t say anything. I continued towards the sound and heard another one. I walked in to the room to fine a young girl, I think about 12 hanging by the hands about 3 feet off the ground. I called over the radio for help and an ambulance to the room I was in. I thought that she was dead until she coughed and some blood came out of her mouth. The way she had winched sounded like she was in a tremendous amount of pain. 4 other workers showed up and before we helped her down we took four pictures of the scene. She was covered in dry as well as fresh blood, we took her off the chain hook above her head and the whole time we did she kept repeating ‘I’m so sorry I’m deaf’ as she tried to back away and curl into herself but it seemed that the pain was too much and she passed out. I kept checking for her pulse until the paramedic’s showed up to take her to the hospital. That was the last that I saw of her_.’ It was signed by the supervisor.

 

Alya flipped to the back of the file and found photos of a list of names. Taking pictures of them to go through all the names at a later time she packed everything away. Turning to leave, she almost tripped over the second box, she had completely forget about it.

Alya opened it up to find pictures taken of Marinette at the hospital. Dropping the stack when she saw the first picture, she didn’t even recognize Marinette. Covered in blood, bruises and cuts. Eyes swollen shut, a blue – ish white skin color as if all the blood had been drained of all blood and at the angle the picture was taken it seemed as if she was dead.

Alya stood there, her hands on her mouth as she stared at the picture laying on the ground. She bend down spreading the pictures neatly to take photos of them. She put them away, covered the box and put it in the rightful place.

Alya left at almost 4 in the morning, heading home to get some sleep before she would continue her research. She got home and collapsed on her bed, she was beyond exhausted and as soon as she hit the pillow she was out cold.

 

* * *

 

 

Nino was on his way to park for some time to himself. Sitting on a bench, listening to his music, watching the children running around chasing each other. His phone vibrated in his pocket, he took it out of his jean pocket to check who was calling him.

‘That was weird’ he thought as the phone just died in his hand. ‘I could have sworn I still had a full battery.’ He tried turning it on again.

The phone didn’t turn on again and nether would his now died iPod. Looking up he noticed almost everyone in the park was staring at their phones, trying to figure out what was going on. A small one tune whistle made everyone face south to where the sound was coming from.

Standing up ready to run if he needed, looking up he saw Chat Noir was already at it with an Akuma. The thing that had bothered Nino the most for the past few Akumas, was the fact that for some Ladybug was nowhere to be found and on the ones she showed up to lately, she would barely interact with the Akuma or Chat.

He couldn’t put his finger on it but he started thinking Ladybug was either injured, hurt or had trouble with Chat. Nothing show up in any particular way and what he could gather from Alya’s ramblings, Ladybug got injured by an Akuma a few weeks back, but she should have been back to her old self weeks ago.

‘Speaking of. . . ‘He thought as he desperately looked around to find Alya that would most likely be near the Akuma. But he came up dry. He didn’t see her anywhere and that made him worried. Alya was either hurt, stuck or not even here yet.

Alya would have went for cover the moment her phone had died and there would be no point in trying to call her. Nino made the decision to get to safety then worry about that. Making his way out of the area he kept looking at his phone to try and call Alya to see if she was in a safe zone.

After his phone turned on he dialed Alya immediately, he was surprised when her phone had actually went through and even more so when she answered.

“Ha . . Hallo?” Alya answered still half asleep.

“Alya! Thank goodness, where are you?” Nino asked.

“I’m at home.” She said calmly then urgency kicked in “Why? What happened?”

“Nothing!  Nothing, just. . .” Nino paused “There is an Akuma and I thought that you were hurt or something.” He finished.

There was a moment of silence before Alya said “oh, I was still asleep but I don’t think I will make it in time so I’ll just ask the people on my blog for videos.”

“That might be a problem, the Akuma’s powers kills all electrical devices in the area.” Nino informed her.

Alya gave a sigh then replied “So, I wouldn’t have been able to get anything anyway, but thanks for worrying about me. I have to go see you around.”

“See ya, around.” Nino said before the line went silent.

 

* * *

 

Now awake Alya took a shower, got dressed, made her something to eat and planted herself in front of her laptop. Taking out her phone she started going through the names she had received and cross checking them with all the students from Marinette’ s previous school.

It took a while before she had the two names she was looking for. She went to the internet and searched the names in hopes of finding any news reports on the case with their names to conform that she had the right names. After searching for 4 hours she struck gold.

She had found the whole case report stating ‘today the court has made its final decision on the case of the girl that was kidnapped and tortured by her own classmates 4 months ago. The court case has been ongoing for nearly 3 months, the victim’s name has not yet been given to the press and it has been reported that the victim has been in a coma for the duration of the court case. The accused classmates are McKenna Sauvageau ‘13’, Alicia Tremble ‘13’ and their boyfriends, Leonard Lefebvre ‘19’ and Raphael Descoteaux ‘18’ is currently convicted of kidnapping, torture, attempted murder and assault with the intend to kill. The court is now in recess and will continue after 4 P.M this afternoon where the decision will be made and the 4 will be sentenced. Reporter Collet Schmitt of The Connect newspaper.’

After reading the article Alya was now sure of the names all she needed now was the places they were sent to. She made up a list of questions that she wanted to ask, she was sure that she would get answers one way or the other.

Searching for the rest of what she needed she composed a letter from her school stating that she had to do a report of young criminals and how what they have done changed their and other people’s lives. She was going to have to go during the week because families usually visited them over weekends.

Before dinner Alya had everything planned out. How she would get in, what she was going to ask and she was going to record the whole conversation. Shifting back in her desk chair she thought about how upset Marinette would be if she found out what Alya was planning, but she couldn’t help it. After seeing what she had saw, who could blame her for being curious, she even thought that Tom and Sabine must be itching to find out what happened, why they did it and why to Marinette of all people.

For the time being she would have to continue being there for her friend and even if it is had to do, she would have to keep herself from asking too much questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know how you found it.


	21. The Power Of Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Fu trying to help Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! (^.^)

The next two weeks was boring, Marinette couldn’t wait to go back to school. Although every second afternoon after school her three friends came to see her. Sitting in her room the first week made her frustrated, not being able to move, sew, design, cut or barely get dressed that was the worse. The middle of the first week went much better, she went to see Master Fu during that time and he helped her get rid of the dark magic.

He made her lay down on his mats, she would relax and feel as if she was in limbo, that feeling between awake and falling asleep. After a few hours Master Fu would wake her and he would be all sweaty and out of breath. That went on every day for the rest of her two weeks at home.

As Marinette drifted off into sleep the first time she had come to him, Master Fu sat next to her head cross legged then started a type of chant with Wayzz to draw the other voice. Marinette’s body would go from completely relaxed to tense in a few seconds. She would sit up and look at Master Fu with her eyes black as night.

“What do _you_ want old man?” the voice asked.

“A simple conversation, for now. Do you mind?” Master Fu requested.

“Depends on the reason.” The voice retorted standing up from the mats.

“None in particular. Just a few questions.” Master Fu said calmly.

“Fine! Make it quick!” The voice demanded as she stood in front of the window looking out.

“Do you have a name?” Master Fu inquired as he still sat cross legged looking at her.

“Like I have been telling your nosey red friend over there. It’s Ladybug.” Exclaimed the voice as she turned a little and pointed towards Tikki before turning back towards the window.

“Well, Ladybug. How are you able to hear me? As far as I know this girl is deaf.” Master Fu look towards Tikki that was nodding at him.

The Ladybug voice turned around to face him, crossing her arms in front of Marinette’s chest “I recently enquired the help of an unexpected power. This gave me the magic power to be able to hear.”

“Very interesting and if you don’t mind me asking, how did you come to be?” Master Fu asked her.

“This girl created me when she was held by her so called _‘Friends’_ ” Ladybug voice responded emphasizing with her fingers on friends.

“Why not leave the girl to be? She is not in danger anymore.” Master Fu asked as he rubbed his chin.

“NO! Soon and very soon this will be MY body to command and then I will have the power to take revenge for her!” Ladybug hissed making Master Fu look at her in surprise.

“But what will that bring you? If you succeed what will happen next?” Master Fu asked as he stood up to walk closer to her.

“None of your business, old man! After I take revenge no one will ever cross her again! This girl is mine and _THOSE PEOPLE WILL PAY_!” the voice barked.

Marinette’s body went limp as she fell to the ground, Master Fu jumped forward catching her just in time and laid her back down. Wayzz worked at her mind as Master Fu kept chanting his magic over her body. Pushing the Dark Magic into a small space for Wayzz to lock up. This one was stronger than Master Fu had thought and made things difficult. He will not be able to get it out in one try, it will take several days.

Marinette woke up as Master Fu called her father to come and fetch her as she was too exhausted from the exchange. She fell asleep after Master Fu put the phone down, Tom and Sabine arrived to get her home.

Master Fu opened the door “Good evening. Tom, Sabine. It has been a while.”

Tom shook Master Fu’s hand as he was invited in. “It’s really good to see you again Mr. Fu. I’m sorry that she has ended up here again, but she really did seem more relaxed and open after coming to you the first time. I hope she wasn’t a burden.” Sabine said as Master Fu closed the door and walked over to the table handing them a cup of tea.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m always glad to help. She was no burden at all, I enjoyed her company today. I do sense that she is very tense and that something is bothering her. Did something happen? How did she get injured?” Master Fu asked as if he didn’t already know the answers but he was looking for a way to convince them that she needed to see him every day until he got all the black magic out.

Tom looked at Sabine then back at Master Fu “Well, you see Mr. Fu.” Sabine started looking down to her feet. “She got attacked on her way to school and was stabbed. Ever since then she has been very tense, she said that she can’t remember what exactly happened but we aren’t so sure.” Tom said putting his empty cup down.

Master Fu nodded in reply and looked at Sabine that had been looking at her feet as if ashamed of something. “Had she told you yet of what happened back then?”

“N-no, she hadn’t.” Tom said as he took his wife’s hand for support. Sabine looked up at Master Fu and asked “had she ever tell you anything while doing physical therapy?”

Master Fu looked back to where Marinette was still sleeping, remembering the things she had told him back then. It wasn’t the complete story, only bits and pieces. Looking back at her parents that was looking at him with desperate eyes, he only gave a smile.

“She is a very strong young girl, to have gone through what she had at that age. You must understand something about the mind that I have come to learn in my line of work. If something to dramatic happens for the brain to comprehend it tends to shut down or shut out.” Master Fu said in a calming tone.

Sabine gave him a confused look “I don’t understand what you mean.”

He smiled at her “What I mean is that the events that happened might have been so traumatic for her brain that it shut some of the things out, made her forget them. They are still in there and can come out at any given moment but no one can say for sure when and how.” Master Fu explained.

Tom stood up and walked over to get Marinette. Master Fu said to Sabine “While she was here she did not share anything of the event with me but she did say that she felt ashamed for putting you through that because of her being deaf, she thought that you would blame her for all the trouble. I had assured her that it would not be the case and I’m glad that I was not wrong.”

“We could never blame her. She didn’t ask for any of this and we really am grateful for all you have done for her and us” Tom said as he walked towards them.

Master Fu walked them to the door “She is a good girl just give her some time to work through everything and let her know that you would always be there for her. If it would help have her come back tomorrow and I will try and help her tenseness.” He said as they walked out.

“Thank you Mr. Fu. I will make sure to ask her tomorrow morning and call you for an appointment.” Sabine said as they headed home.

The following afternoon Marinette was to see Master Fu again. Instead of the voice talking it started attacking Master Fu when he tried to pull the dark magic out. Standing with a fighting stance unknown to Master Fu.

“I will NOT give up so easily!” The voice said as she attacked Master Fu.

Jumping out of the way to avoid the hit, Master Fu replied “And why is that? She does not belong to you, nor does her body.”

“She IS me, I am HER. This is as much MY body as it is hers. I save her so I get to keep her!” Ladybug voice gave a round house kick that Master Fu dodged by backwards.

Master Fu swept her other leg out from under her, making her fall on her back. “That is where you are wrong. You are simply in her mind and I will be the one to get you out. One way or the other.”

Master Fu did a small chant pushing his two fists against each other, drawing magic to them. Ladybug voice moved to attack the now distracted Master Fu but was stopped when he hit her squarely in the chest with both fists making her fall backwards on the mats. Marinette’s whole body froze up and the voice started screaming.

“Was it really necessary to hit her with so much of that magic?” Wayzz asked Master Fu as he started to go to work on Marinette’s mind.

“This one is very strong. I did what needed to be done.” Master Fu said as he took his seat next to the mats.

Tikki came to rest on Master Fu’s shoulder asking “Will she be alright?”

“Yes, she will. Tikki, I need you to do something.” Master Fu said looking at Wayzz the whole time.

“Sure, what is it?” Tikki asked concern in her voice as she spoke.

Master Fu closed his eyes and took a breath “I need you to go and see Plagg. Tell him to meet us here the day after tomorrow when she comes again, we will need him to help us draw this magic out.”

Tikki nodded in response looking over at Marinette “Is this the same magic that one of his chosen had gotten?” Tikki asked nervously.

“I’m afraid so.” Master Fu said mournfully.

Tears started running down her small cheeks as she floated in front of Master Fu’s face “So . . . she will . . . she will suffer the same fate that . . . she will . . .?” Tikki asked unable to finish the question.

Master Fu put his hand under her holding her in his palm “No, she will not die because of it like the fate others have gotten. She has a strong will and was not exposed to too much of that magic, but if we do not extract it from her soon it will overtake her and then there will be no saving her.” Master Fu reasoned.

Tikki nodded in understanding. She knew that she had to get Plagg there somehow, she just wasn’t sure how.

 

* * *

 

Chat was tired he had been fighting the last few Akumas. He didn’t mind at all, it was just had without Ladybug. He did tell her not to help him and to stay safe but never did he thought he would regret it as much as he did now.

Coming in through his open window, he transformed back and crashed on his couch. Plagg kept nagging for Cheese but he couldn’t care less. All that he wanted now was some sleep, some well needed sleep. He closed his eyes and started to drift off when something hit his window.

He jumped up and looked over to the window. Plagg was near it and it looks like he was talking to someone. He started walking closer when he heard plagg say “it’s okay the kid knows who she really is. You can come over and meet him.”

Plagg turned towards Adrien “Kid, this is Tikki. Ladybug’s Kwami.”

“Nice to meet you. How is she doing?” Adrien asked as he gave a finger to shake with her paw.

Tikki smiled at him and then it vanished in an instant when he asked the question. “Nice to meet you too. She . . . is doing as well as she can at the moment, but that’s why I’m here actually.” Tikki said as she turned to Plagg. “Master Fu asked if you can meet us at his place the day after tomorrow, he said that we will need your help with . . .” she cut herself off as tears started to fall.

“With what? You mean she has . . . ?” Plagg was cut off by Tikki’s nod.

Plagg gave Tikki a hug “Please Plagg you have to help, I can’t - . . I can’t lose her.”

Adrien stood there shocked at the conversation the two had. Even though neither one said the words Adrien knew that something was wrong with Marinette.

“You won’t lose her, I wouldn’t let that happen, not to you. I can see she means a lot to you, I think cat boy will be able to go a day without me so I will be there, okay?” Plagg said as Tikki just hugged him tighter.

After a few minutes Tikki left and returned to Marinette. Adrien had agreed that Plagg should help them for the day since he will be working on that room anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And . . . ? how was it?   
> Please leave a comment.


	22. Fighting An Inner Demon

Wayzz had to control the voice in Marinette’s mind Master Fu had to physically fight Marinette’s body to tire the body out so that the voice didn’t have enough control anymore. Master Fu had to hold her down while Plagg and Tikki had to combine their powers to help force the dark magic out of her.

“Why are you trying to stop me? All I want is to bring peace to this girl!” The voice snapped trying to squirm out of Master Fu’s grip.

“So are we. You can not bring someone peace through war and violence, the only way Marinette will find peace is when you leave and she confronts her past head on.” Master Fu said calmly as if talking to the voice over a cup of tea.

The voice started laughing “You really think that is what true peace is?” pulling one arm free she grabbed his ankle and tried pulling it out from under him.

Master Fu readjusted his footing before turning her on her stomach grabbing and holding her arms down again. “What do you see as true peace then?” he asked.

“True peace. . .” she gave a laugh then exhaled “True peace is to do, to them every single thing that they have done to her! To mark them like they have marked her as a constant reminder of what they had put her through! To be the one in control of their lives! To make them beg like she had begged over and over! To make them feel every ounce of pain that they . . .”

“No! That is not true peace! That is revenge, that will hunt her for the rest of her life! Haven't she been through enough? Shouldn’t you show them mercy?” Master Fu cut the voice off.

Ladybug voice was quiet for a moment and Master Fu thought that they were done, but the moment that his grip loosened she jerked out from under him and through him on his back.

She pinned him to the ground then said “ ** _MERCY!?_** You mean like they have shown her!? By hanging her from her wrists, her feet hanging barely 3 feet off the ground, cutting her, stabbing her, breaking her, burning her, starving her, leaving her to **_DIE!?_** Is that the kind of mercy to show someone that just minded her own business? That was different than themselves?” she took in a breath then gave a deep sigh.

“Believe me, if talking about it was going to bring her peace then she would have done it years ago. All I want is to give them exactly the same kind of mercy that they have shown her and if that means taking over her body and killing her in the process then so be it! At least then those four _people_ will never be able to hurt anyone else!” Ladybug voice got more tired the more she struggled against them and eventually passed out

As the week went on and Master Fu got more control over her, the voice grow weaker every time. After almost a week of doing so, all their fighting ended quicker every time and with a warning of ‘I will not be beaten so easily’ or ‘this is not the end’

The more Marinette went to see Master Fu the stronger and better she felt, like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Until the last day when Master Fu simply pulled the small, tired, purple butterfly from her throat and giving it to Tikki to manually dispose of it. Master Fu woke her up a few minutes after she fell asleep, offering her a cup of green tea for the sore throat.

“It seems all the Dark Magic is gone now. You don’t have to worry.” Master Fu said.

Tikki floated behind Marinette “The voice also seems to be gone. I can’t find any trace of it anymore.” Master Fu gave an approving nod.

“Thank you Master Fu. Once again you helped me a great deal. You as well Wayzz.” Marinette said as she rubbed Wayzz’s head.

“I’m just glad to help. I see that you are putting your earlier training to good use in your battles these days.” Master Fu stated and Wayzz smiled at her.

“I try. It isn’t easy because every time I use them, memories come back but it is at least a start.” Marinette said.

“The important thing is, you are moving forward. It will be hard but it is good, Tikki is always there for you. When things get tough you can always talk to her and so am I. you know my door is always open to you.” Master Fu said taking a sip of his tea.

“And I am grateful for her every day. I have to get going and thank you again Master Fu.” Marinette said as she went out the door.  

The best was when Marinette was able to move her arm around at her own will. Being able to do stuff again and after seeing Dr. Sanders today was the best she felt in days.

She came in to her room and went to lay down a bit. The doctor cleared her for school as long as she kept herself well rested and didn’t over work her arm. Which meant that she would be able to see Adrien again. . . She froze on her bed with a gasp.

Tikki sensing the tension and stiffness of Marinette she asked _{Marinette? Are you okay?}_

_‘I’m fine, Tikki. Why?’_

_{You’re all red and tensed up for a moment}_ Tikki stated.

 _‘That’s because I’m glad to be able to go to school again, but the only reason I could come up with was to be able to see Adrien. Why was he the only one I thought of? What about Alya and Nino?’_ Marinette asked not really looking for an answer from the Kwami.

 _{You have feelings for Adrien, maybe even love.]_ Tikki explained twirling at the word love.

_‘Love? I . . .’ Marinette looked away ‘I . . . – he wouldn’t want someone like me so why would I even try?’_

_{Of course he would want you, just look at how far he has gone for you already. Getting signing classes, offering to teach you how to dance. Sitting next to your hospital bed every day holding your hand, it’s so romantic}_ Tikki pointed out with a dreamy look on her face.

 _‘Your right. I have feelings for Adrien. I . . . have feelings for Adrien!’_ Marinette screamed in her head as she jumped up on her bed.

 _{If you keep this up, you’re going to hurt that arm of yours again and then you wouldn’t be able to go to school again.}_ Tikki warned

 _‘Oh right, Sorry’_ Marinette smiled as she laid back down again.

Adrien had planned on them to get dancing lessons on Saturday the following week. Marinette wasn’t sure where it was since Adrien didn’t want to tell her, all he said was that it was a surprise. Adrien said that the ball he was planning would come quicker than expected.

Marinette looked down at the new dress she had started, she still had a long way to go before she would be finished. She went down to the dress, looking at it a little closer. She sat down and started working on it.

Marinette was busy for a long while, her mother had pressed the dinner light twice before heading up to her room. Sabine saw Marinette working on her dress and decided to bring her food up to her. With the promise to eat, Sabine left Marinette’s room. Hours flew by as her attention was caught by a laser pointer that was flashing in her eye. She looked up to see a Chat at her window.

She walked over and opened the window for him. [Evening, Princess.] He signed after entering.

[Evening, Kitty. Haven’t seen you in almost two weeks. What brings you this far out tonight?] She joked with him.

[I came to see the prettiest and most beautiful girl in all of Paris.] He signed giving a grin and small bow towards Marinette.

Giving him a sly smile she signed to him with a frown [Well then. You are out of luck, kitty.]

Chat gave her a confused look as he stood up straight [how so?] he asked.

[Well, unfortunately my mother is already spoken for and happily married I might add. So unfortunately you are stuck with just me tonight] she joked as she smiled widely at him.

He caught her joke [Well that’s a shame now isn’t it.] he started walking towards her [then I guess I will just have to take this lovely young lady instead] he signed as he took her one hand and placed his other on her hip, ready to dance with her.

 They started moving “You have really gotten good at this you know.” Chat said after a while.

She just smiled at him and his heart skip a beat. He tilted her back then pulled her close to him as he finished the dance.

[Thank you Kitty. I really needed that.] She signed as she stepped back.

[Anytime, Princess] he said with a big grin growing on his face.

[I wanted to ask you. What’s with the laser pointer?] Marinette asked pointing to the laser in his pocket.

He looked down and smiled at her. [Well, since you can’t hear my knocking I thought that a laser pointer would be the best option to grab your attention. Was I wrong?]

[Not at all. That is actually a great idea] she said with a smile.

He walked over to her desk and saw the still full plate of now cold food sitting there he looked at the clock against her wall.

[You haven’t eaten yet? It’s already past 10. Don’t you usually eat at 5?] He asked as he turned to face her.

[Actually between 5 and 7 but I – I don’t really have an appetite, since this happened] she gestured to her left side.

He didn’t really notice it at first but now that she pointed it out. She had gotten even thinner then she already was. He walked over to her taking her one hand in his.

[How about this, I will help you finish that plate but you should at least eat something. Sound good] he asked as serious as he could.

She gave him a small smile then nodded to him. They walked over to the desk as she sat down, she took small bites and Chat could see she was forcing the food in. After he was satisfied with the amount of food she had eaten he ate the rest for her.

[That was amazing. Thank you for the food, Princess.] Chat signed placing the plate on the desk.

She smiled at him, she had started working on her dress again when he started eating.

[Wow, are you making a new dress? For who and for when is this?] Chat asked as he stood next to her.

[Yes, I’m making a new dress for me. My dear friend is planning on a ball one of these days and I was invited. I’m not so good at dancing as he is or even you, but I decided to go anyway.] She said to him not even looking up.

He patted her shoulder [That’s nice of him.] Chat said when she glimpsed at him.

[Yea . . . he is really _nice . . ._ ] She said deep in thought as a small blush ran across her face. [I mean, it’s nice . . . of him] she quickly corrected herself.

[Oh . . . so you like this friend as more than a friend?] Chat jokingly asked.

She blushed even more [No!  I- . . I mean, I. . . Well . . . I mean Yes . . . I do like him . . . maybe a little.] Chat gave her a stern look [Okay, I like him a lot actually. He’s always on my mind, I’m always wondering what he is doing, what his thinking. I like his smile and how he lights up when he laughs the way he brightens up a room.] She said with a fond smile, but then it faded as she said [But who am I kidding?] her hands fell to her lap.

[What do you mean ‘who am I kidding’? For all you know maybe he likes you too] Chat said taking her hand again.

She looked away with a sad expression [I don’t really think so.] she looked up and saw a confused look on Chat’s face [What I mean is, who would ever want someone like me? I’m deaf, useless out there in the world. I’m broken thanks to other people, so honestly who would want a deaf, broken, scarred girl who is too afraid to use her voice to talk to people? If he finds out about . . . some things that had happened in my past. He run the other way, he would think differently of me, even hate me.] Marinette said without thinking, everything just came out before she could stop it.

Chat had a serious and stern look on his face as he said to her [Don’t you ever think that about yourself. You are a wonderful bright girl that is worth a lot. You are talented, beautiful and any man will be lucky to have you. You just have to trust them that’s all.] Chat knelt down in front of her.

Marinette was shocked at Chat’s words to her. Looking away for a few seconds she turned to him, lifting up her right sleeve of her pajamas. She completely uncovered her right arm, up until the upper arm. Chat had a mix of horror and shock on his face.

She signed to Chat [You are the first one I show these to, out of my own choice. This one is small compared to the other I have. Do you really still think that he will like me the way I like him, if he sees these? If he knows? Like I said Chat. I’m broken, scarred for life and nobody would want someone like me]

Chat sat there staring at her arm as he took her hand in his, observing it closer. It had a long cut running down her arm, running for the upper arm were he could see, all around her arm down to her wrist. It looked like a snake curled around the length of her arm.

Both wrists had thick scars that ran all the way around, looking a lot like rope cuts or even handcuffs that had cut her over a long time. He as Adrien realized that he never really noticed them before because Marinette always wears long sleeve under all her clothes.

“How did you? What - . . . what happened to you?” he asked absent mindedly as he rubbed over the scars.

She flinched at the question [I’m . . .  Not . . .  ready to talk about it yet] was all she signed as she looked to the side, rubbing her arm.

Chat noticed the flinch and looked her in the eye while she signed, there was a lot of sadness, hurt and heartbreak in them. It broke his heart into a million pieces. He tapped on her arm making her look his way [Well, I think he would still feel the same way and I will be here for you, and whenever you are ready. I will be there to look when you sign.] He signed seriously.

Marinette started to laugh at his statement [I . . .] she started between giggle fits [I will keep that in mind. Thank you, kitty.] She signed trying to catch her breathe through the laughing.

He looked curiously at her. He realized what he said and just smiled at her delight. [You know. You really have a beautiful laugh. I can’t wait to hear you speak to me.]

Marinette ceased her laughter as she blushed at him. Standing up she said to him [Well, maybe one day really soon you will. If I can find the courage to do so.]

[Believe in yourself. I already do. I have to go now, Princess. See you around] Chat said as he kissed her hand and vaulted out of the window.

Turning in for the night she went to sleep right away. She slept the entire night soundly and without nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> please leave a comment.


	23. The First Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya got an Interview.

 

 

 

Nino’s Saturday started with a phone call at 5 in the morning. Still half asleep he grabbed his phone and just pressed on the green phone, to even bothering to look who it was.

“H – Hello?” Nino answered the phone.

“Nino! I need your help. I don’t have all day. I can get in at visiting hours that start at 7 am and ends at noon. If we leave now we will be there when it starts.” Alya said franticly sounding like she wasn’t close to the phone, in the background Nino could hear her rustling with papers and it sounded like her getting dressed.

“And you’re calling me because . .  .?” Nino asked as he sat up. He might as well get an early start since he woke up earlier than normal.

Alya huffed “Because you’re coming with me. I need someone to accompany me and make sure I don’t overdo anything.” Alya was silent for a second then sounded clearer “Besides it isn’t like you would have anything better to do, since Adrien has something to do today. So please come with me.” Alya begged.

Nino sighed loudly to make sure she heard it “Fine . . . where are we going anyway?” Nino asked as he got out of bed to get dressed.

“About that . . .” Alya said then took a deep breath “We are going to go see . . .” she paused to get the right words for it.

Nino stopped moving “To see what?”

“TogoseethepeoplethathurtMari!” Alya shouted then hung up.

“What?!” Nino shouted to the dead phone.

There was no turning back now, he had to go with her to try and stop her somehow. Like he would be able to do that . . .

Once Alya started with something she never gave in until she got everything she wanted. On the one hand he didn’t want her to go digging something up that Marinette had buried years ago, but on the other he himself was curious to the whole situation.

Nino got dressed, took everything he needed then headed out of the house. He grabbed breakfast to go at the dinner around the corner from his house as he made his way to Alya’s.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alya received an email the night before from the psychiatric facility that the two girls were sent to. She had sent them an email when she found the names and in the email she stated.

_To whom it may concern._

_My name is Alya and I’m a student from Collége Fraçoise Dupont. I want to become an investigative journalist._

_My teacher assigned me an extra credit assignment on young adults that had committed a crime and what the outcome of the crime was._

_So with this I would like to request an interview with some girls named McKenna Sauvageau and Alicia Tremble._

_Their story really intrigued me and I would like to write my paper about your facility._

_Kind regards Alya Césaire_

The email she had received stated.

_Dear Ms. Alya Césaire_

_We are honored that you want to write about our facility and would be glad to have you visit us during our visiting hours 7 am – 12 pm._

_We advise you to have a questionnaire ready and not to try and upset our patients in anyway. Hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely_

_Dr. Quartz._

Once she had read the email she couldn’t wait to go. She had a million questions and hopefully by the end of today, she will have a lot of answers. She had to take someone with her to make the story more believable. She obviously couldn’t take Marinette, Adrien had plans for today so all she could think of was Nino.

Alya picked up the phone and called Nino immediately. After hanging up she went to the kitchen where her mother already started breakfast.

“Morning Mom” Alya said as she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

“Morning darling, you’re up early. Any plans for today?” she asked.

Alya nodded as she was biting down on a pancake “yea I have an interview for a school project today and then I’m heading over to Marinette’s.”  She said after swallowing.

“Well, I hope you enjoy it see you when I get home.” Her mother said as Alya kissed her cheek again and headed out the door. Alya made her way down the street towards Nino to meet him half way.

“Nino! I’m glad you made it!” Alya said as she reached him.

Nino gave her an annoyed look “Why do you like doing things like this to me?” he asked when she gave him a hug.

Alya stood back and just smirked at him saying “Because you make it so easy.”

“Uggh!!” Nino groaned as Alya pulled him along with her to the train station.

 The ride was quiet as Alya was reading through her papers. Nino just sat there listening to his music. Alya stood up once they were near their stop and Nino just followed not really sure where they were heading.

The train came to a stop and the two of the got off, walking towards a hospital type building Alya stopped then turned to Nino.

“If anyone asks, the story is that we have to write a paper to show what we want to become one day. I told them I wanted to become an investigative journalist which is true, but that I wanted to write a paper about this place and the girls that hurt Marinette. If they ask you tell them you are going to meet a popular DJ tonight to be able to write your paper.” Nino gave her a confused look but agreed anyway.

They got to the gate and received their visitor’s badges. They went to the receptionist and was taken to the head of the facility. Dr. Quartz was sitting in his office when Alya and Nino entered.

“Ahh. You must be Alya?” the Dr. said as he stood a reached out a hand.

Alya shook his hand “Yes, sir. I am and this is my friend Nino.”

“A pleasure to meet you both.” Dr. Quartz said shaking Nino’s hand.

Alya looked at Nino then back at the Dr. “Is it alright if I ask you some questions too?” she asked as she took a seat in front of his desk.

Nino taking the other one when the Dr. answered “Of course.”

Alya took out her recording device as well as a note book “How long have you been working here?”

“Well, I have worked here for over 20 years now. I have been in charge of this facility for about 12 years.” Dr. Quartz answered. Alya wrote down only the key words, she had the recording to go over it later.

“What was the worst cases you had to work with?” Alya looked up at him.

“I can’t give you any names or details but the worst I ever had to deal with was the Midnight rapist. After him it was the two school girls you asked about.” He said.

Alya nodded and asked “What made the Midnight rapist your worst?”

“Well, he always attacked everyone that had gotten near him and bit off one of the male nurse’s finger.” He said with the look of disgust on his face.

“And the girls?” Alya asked.

“Ah. The girls, they were 13 when they came here. After a few months only one told us what happened. She said that her friend’s boyfriend told them to get revenge on one of their classmates by kidnapping and torturing them. After a while they did it and she kept telling them it was wrong, the boyfriend would hit her and then put a knife to her throat threatening to kill her if she said anything to anyone.” Dr. Quartz explained.

‘Bingo, I’m at the right place.’ Alya thought to herself. “If it wasn’t her plan why is she still here?” Alya asked.

Dr. Quartz stood up and took some files in his hands “She is still guilty of helping them do all those things, even if she didn’t do anything directly she was still there.” He walked over to his office door and signaled them to follow him “After 2 or so years she finally said something to change her case but there was nothing to get her out. She told us she was sorry for what happened and that she was the one to keep the girl hydrated the whole time. We still don’t have the whole story of what happened but with the pictures we received it wasn’t good. Her jail sentence has been changed from life to only 10 year, 8 for good behaver.She did agree on giving you an interview today.” He finished as they walked through the visitors station.

He walked then to a closed off section for private conversations. There was a girl sitting there waiting for them.

“Alicia, this is Alya and Nino. Alya is the one who asked for an interview.” Dr. Quartz said as he walked in, he turned to Alya “I have to leave now but this is Nurse Mike. He will stay here in case something happens.” Alya nodded and took her seat, Nino following right behind her.

“Hi, Alicia. I’m Alya and this is Nino. Thank you for talking to us today.” Alya said as she put the recording device where it would be able to record every word.

“Nice to meet you. I only hope that talking to you will help me get out of here. And I keep asking but no one will answer me, but I really want to know how that girl is doing.” Alicia said.

“All I can say for sure is that she is hanging in there, the whole ordeal took his toll on her and it has been hard but hopefully one day she will be able to deal with it. So let’s start from the beginning how did it all start.” Alya asked.

Alicia looked at them then said “It all started with this new girl in school. She wasn’t normal like the rest of us. I really liked her she was always friendly, she had good looks, she had a beautiful voice. The only thing was, she is deaf. I never had a problem with that but my friend at the time did. McKenna is the jealous type, she always wanted her way. McKenna got mad because the new girl was only going to school for 2 days before she got extremely popular with everyone.”

Nurse Mike brought each of them a glass of water to drink, Alicia took a sip then continued “every boy wanted to be with her and every girl wanted to be her. McKenna and I made friends with her. So one day Jake, a popular boy from our school and his father was recruiting new female singers to record a song with them. McKenna and I was looking forward to giving our auditions that afternoon, when the new girl came into our free period class and told us that Jake had asked her to sing with them without an audition. McKenna got extremely mad at her and I felt kind of upset about the whole thing.”

“And why was McKenna mad?” Alya asked before Alicia could continue.

Alicia looked to the side than said “Because she wanted to be a star. She had to get extra singing lessons and music classes to be considered for such a singing chance and in comes a new girl that was deaf, singing without any lessons what so ever. And on top of it all was picked without auditioning for it, that made her mad and she told the new girl to stop eating. The new girl followed her advice to the letter and got hospitalized because of it. I told McKenna to stop it and that it wasn’t the right thing to do, but she didn’t care. McKenna thought that this would be her way to being picked in the new girls place, but Jake’s father moved the recording date up until the new girl was able to make it.”

Alicia stood up and walked to the window then continued “that was when she talked her boyfriend into kidnapping the new girl and keeping her hidden until the singing thing was over, I never knew what they had planned and was surprised that afternoon when her boyfriend came to pick us up at school. Our boyfriends was best friends, so my boyfriend was also in the car. We were driving home when McKenna said ‘there she is’ I found it weird but when I looked out the window I saw the new girl walking home.”

“Was that when she was kidnapped?” Nino asked and surprised Alya.

Alicia turn towards them “Yes.” She turn a little more and leaned against the wall “They stopped next to her offering to take her home, when she refused they grabbed her and used chloroform to knock her out. I was so shocked, I didn’t know what to do. They drove to an abandoned building and left her there. After taking me home McKenna’s boyfriend hit me across the face when I headed to the phone to call the police, he put a knife to my throat and said he would kill me and my family if I said a word to anyone.” She said rubbing her neck that had a small cut mark on it.

Alicia was staring into the distance as she said “They did unspeakable things to her and I had tried to stop them at times but I was hit myself for interfering. I tried to keep her alive at least, some nights when they weren’t at my place I snuck out and went to see if she was still breathing. I took some bread and water with me to give her. When I got there I tried getting her down but I was far too weak.”

Alicia took her seat again “So instead I apologized to her, I gave her some water and put pain killers in the bread before feeding it to her. I gave her as much water as I could during the time they had her and about a week before she was found Leonard and Raphael locked me up in their basement, because they found out I was helping her. I was only released when the cops was searching the house for them.”

Alya looked at Nino then asked Alicia “What kind of things did they do to her?”

Nino elbowed Alya’s side “What I really want to know.”Alya said to Nino.

Alicia looked at them with a dark expression on her face and only said “The kind of things I wouldn’t want done to my worst enemy!” She stood up and walked over to Nurse Mike, holding herself then said to him “I’m ready to go to my room now”

The Nurse called her room attendant then saw Nino and Alya out. The two of them was silent the whole ride home, it was only 11:30 am and they were sitting on the train.

Alya was running everything through her head and Nino just didn’t know what to say about the whole thing. Even with the new information they still don’t know anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Reading.  
> Hope You Enjoyed.  
> Please Leave A Comment.


	24. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who commented, it really means a lot to me.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Marinette and her parents were running around like crazy, helping as much customers as possible before closing two hours before their usual closing time. It was the Saturday before Marinette would return to school and even though it was a Saturday, for some reason they were extremely busy.

[Today is the big day, girl. You must be so exited!] Alya signed to Marinette as she came in to the bakery.

[You have no idea] Marinette said as she was standing there with a tray in her hand.

[I’ll go up to your room and get set up until you’re done]

[Sounds good, see you in a few] Marinette signed as she placed the freshly baked cupcakes in the display case.

[Sweetie, there is only 20 minutes left before we close. Would you be a dear and start cleaning the kitchen for us please.] Sabine asked Marinette as she was passing by.

[Sure Mom. No problem] Marinette said as she started as soon as she entered the kitchen.

Cleaning the kitchen was quick and she had already swept the floor. She was about to mop when her father took the mop out of her hands.

[Thank you sweetie, but I will take it from here. You go get ready, I know how long you take sometimes. Besides we don’t want to be late now do we?] Tom signed as he walked over to the place Marinette was about to mop.

She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek as she dashed upstairs.

Entering her room Alya started snorting [I think you need to take a shower first. You have some flour in your . . .] Alya looked her over from top to bottom [Well, everywhere to be exact] Alya said pointing at her face.

Marinette look at herself in her full length mirror, with a huff and a sigh Marinette took her cloths and headed for the shower. After she was done getting dressed, she returned to her room where Alya was waiting to do her hair for her. Marinette was wearing the black and green dress she had made the beginning of the year, she added long black skintight sleeves for the top that made the lime green stand out even more.

Alya braided her hair from above her ears to the back and ending the two braids in a tight bun in the middle. Alya left enough hair behind the ear so that the scars weren’t visible. Alya applied a light make-up to match the dress she had on.

The two girls were barely done when the orange light went off in her room.

“That must be my mother telling me it is time to go.” Marinette said as she grabbed her small black and green purse that Tikki had already flown into.

[Good luck girl. You look amazing!] Alya said [Thank you] Marinette replied as the two made their way downstairs.

Alya went straight home as the Dupain’s made their way to the Agreste Mansion. Arriving at the big front gate, the guard gave them a nod and opened the gate. They got out of the car as one of the guards took their car to the garage area to be kept save.

Nathalie was standing at the front door awaiting their arrival. ‘So this is _the_ girl that Adrien likes. Well, now I can see why. She looks stunning.’ She thought as the family of three walked up the stairs.

[“Good Evening, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain - Cheng. I am happy that you all were able to make it.”] Nathalie said and signed at the same time to be sure to include Marinette.

[“We are glad to be here, Thank you for the invitation.”] Sabine said.

[“Right this way”] Nathalie said as she led them to the dining hall.

Adrien came down the stairs as they entered the front door. He almost missed a few steps when he saw a glimpse of Marinette behind her father. Adrien hurried his pace to catch them before they would sit so he could see Marinette’s dress.

Adrien entered the room just as Nathalie said [“Make yourselves at home and Mr. Agreste will join you as soon as he is able.”]

Tom and Sabine moved to sit when they heard Adrien say “Good afternoon Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Cheng. Lovely to see you both as always.” He turned towards Marinette [Good Afternoon Marinette. Wow, you look . . . Breathtaking tonight] Adrien said with a blush on his face.

Tom and Sabine shared a look as Marinette blushed red and just thanked him as she made her way to the table, Adrien dashed ahead of her and pulled the chair out, beckoning her with his hand to sit. As she was seated he pushed her in and took the seat next to her.

[“I’m so glad that you all could make it. Especially on such short notice.”] Adrien said not wanting to create an awkward silence.

“It wasn’t that big of a problem” Sabine reassured him. Tom and Sabine started a conversation about the elegant dining room.

[So, Marinette. I heard from Alya that you will be coming to school on Monday. I can’t wait, we really miss you there.] Adrien said trying to find something to talk about.

[Yes, I am. I can’t wait either, I was stuck at home so long that when we got this invitation I couldn’t wait for tonight.] Marinette said with a small blush.

[Really? Why was that?] Adrien asked taking a sip of his water

[Because I would be able to see _you_ ] Marinette said making Adrien nearly choked on his water.

Adrien sat there coughing, Marinette rubbed his back in an attempt to help when Gabriel walked in.

“Good Evening Mr. Agreste.” The Dupain’s said in unison, as if it was rehearsed beforehand. Marinette didn’t say anything but just nodded.

“Good Evening. Mr. and Mrs. Dupain - Cheng. I am Glad you could make it on such short notice but unfortunately tonight was the only night I had some free time.” Gabriel said as he walked to his seat.

“There was no trouble, we’re honored to have been invited. But I have to ask, to what do we owe this pleasure?” Sabine asked.

Marinette was sitting at just the perfect angle to be able to see everyone’s lips.

“Well, my son has been more then complying himself in his photo shoots, he has been more active in his other lessons like dance, Piano and languages. He started when he became friends with your daughter so I really wanted to meet this girl he likes so much, he told me that she is very talented.” Gabriel said looking at Marinette as a blush grow on her face.

“Thank you, but I don’t see how my daughter has an effect on your son in any why. Those are things that he has done before meeting her.” Tom countered.

“Well, he has asked me to learn sign language and he has really strived in the language. When asked about the reason for learning it, he told me that it had to do with a girl he met in his class that is deaf. He told me that he wanted to learn it so he would be able to talk to her, but the amount of time he had put into it made me think that there are other reasons. He also told me that he really likes her and would like to have a real relationship with her. I, on the other hand am use to girls telling sweet nothings to men in power to get their way, but it seems that my son has fallen for a girl that isn’t in anyway like the others.” Gabriel explained as Supper was being served.

“I was just wondering if she indeed felt the same way about him. Not for the fame or money but the person?” Gabriel stated looking over at her.

“Father! This isn’t the time for this.” Adrien said trying to change the topic.

“Adrien, as your Father I have every right to be concerned with the company you keep in anyway.”

“Father, Please.” Adrien begged.

Sabine wanted to stand up and say something when Marinette just lifted her hand to stop her mother.

“A-Adien, it a-alight.” Marinette began, being too nervous to pronounce the words correctly. “Mithe Gabiel. I feel the thame ath Adien.” Marinette said, not saying the R’s and slurring the S making it sound like th.

Nathalie came in to the room to see if they needed something else and heard the way she spoke and knew it must be hard for her. From the lessons they got at the Hard of Hearing School the one teacher had told them about the difficulty to speak when they are too nervous.

[Marinette don’t force yourself to talk if you’re not comfortable] Adrien signed to her.

[I know but I need to make him understand and I don’t think that he can use sign.] Marinette said. She nearly jumped out of her seat when Nathalie placed her hand on Marinette’s shoulder.

[I will be more than happy to translate for you, I don’t know what the conversations was about so I will be able to keep an open mind on them.] Nathalie said.

[Thank you, please tell Mr. Gabriel. I don’t care about the fame or the money, I like Adrien for the person he is and nothing else. I would like to be more then friends with him, I care a lot about him and will do anything to keep him happy and save.] Marinette signed and Nathalie translated every word for her.

Gabriel adjusted his glasses on his nose, looking at Marinette the whole time.

“Well, Miss Marinette it seems like I have under estimated your talents. I never thought that you would be able to speak as well. Adrien told me you had talent, but I need to know, I haven’t once seen your parents or Adrien sign to you what I have said and yet you knew every word. How so?”  Gabriel asked as Nathalie had to leave the room.

[“Father. That was not what I meant by she has talent. She is deaf, she can use sign language, she can speak and read lips. The talent I had referred to be the fact that she is an inspiring designer, she had even made this dress she is wearing right now.”]  Adrien signed while speaking making sure that Marinette will be able to know what he said.

Marinette squeezed Adrien’s hand telling him to keep quiet. Adrien looked back to her when Gabriel said “Do you mind standing up so I will be able to see the complete dress, Miss Marinette?”

Adrien looked at his father with a questioning look. Marinette slowly stood up and walked over to Gabriel as to give him a full look, Gabriel looked up and down with an unimpressed look on his face. He gave a small glimpse in Adrien’s direction and gave a nod.

He looked at Marinette and gestured to her to turn slowly, as she turned the lime green pieces showed through the black pleats. Gabriel gave a hint of a smile then nodded for her to be seated again.

There was a brief moment of silence when Nathalie came in with a phone call for Gabriel. “Please excuse me this is an important call. Please make yourselves at home and thank you again for this in lighting dinner.”

Gabriel walked up to Marinette and stood in front of her. “Miss. Marinette I’m impressed with your talent and I can’t wait to see the dress you will come up with for the ball that we are going to hold in two weeks’ time.”

Marinette just smiled and nodded to him as he walked out of the room. For the rest of the night Marinette was in a daze, Gabriel Agreste was impressed with her dress and wanted to see more.

Adrien and her parents make small talk as she just stared at her food. After every one was done eating Adrien saw Marinette’s plate was still practically full.

The Dupain’s left the Mansion and headed home, Marinette bid her parents a goodnight and headed up to her room. As she entered and turned on the lights she saw a red laser light shining through her window, she walked over opening the window for Chat to come in.

[Beautiful night isn’t it, princess?] Chat asked.

[Yes, really nice night. So what brings you here at this time of night?] She asked as she put her purse on the desk near the cookies.

[Oh, nothing much just thought I would surprise you with something that’s all.] Chat said with a smirk.

[Surprise me? With what?]

[Come see for yourself.] Chat said pointing at her balcony.

She walked over and climbed up the ladder to her balcony. As she went through the trap door she saw a small table set up with a candle and two plates. There was a single red rose in the middle.

[Chat? What is this? Did you plan a date on my balcony with Ladybug or something?] Marinette asked as he came up.

“Something like that” Chat said facing away from her [No, Princess. This is all for you. I have noticed the past few days or weeks that you are getting scarcely thin and I’m becoming worried. So I decided to bring you something so that I can watch you eat.] Chat said as he seated her on one chair and pushed her in.

[But Chat I just had dinner at a friend’s house] She explained to him.

[And we both know you didn’t eat anything.] Chat looked at her with an unimpressed gaze.

Marinette glared at him [Are you staking me now?]

Chat burst out in laughter [No, of course not. When we came up here your stomach growled at me that’s how I know and it just did it again]

Marinette turned red as she kept her comment to herself. Chat took the seat opposite of hers.

[So princess. Tell me the real reason that you’re not eating] Chat said before giving a big bite of his croissant.

[Well, I don’t have an ap- . . . ] She started.

Chat cut her off saying [An appetite. Yeah so you’ve told me, but there is another reason for it.]

With a sigh [I honestly don’t know, really. I just don’t feel like eating.] Marinette said as she took a small bite of the croissant, knowing Chat would leave until she did.

[You told me it was since you got hurt a few weeks back. Maybe it could be that you miss your friends. I remember when I missed my mom that I didn’t want to eat anything.]

[You think that could be the reason? I’ve never had it before] She asked as she thought about the possibility.  

[I think you will get your appetite back when you’re back at school. It seems my job here is done and might I say, Princess. You look absolutely breathtaking tonight, your friend is a lucky fellow.] Chat said as he stood up and walked closer. Something struck a chord in Marinette’s mind but she tried to ignore it.

[Thank you Chat. I enjoyed this and yes, he is but I am even luckier to have him in my life. I found out tonight that he feels the same about me as I do about him, but I’m still not sure if I deserve to feel this way about him.]

[Why is that Princess?]

[Well, I will be keeping him from finding someone better, someone that will be able to do things I might never do and I don’t want to stand in his way.] Marinette said as she emptied the table.

[But if he feels the same as you then you’re not standing in his way. You are the one he wants no matter what.]

 [Thank you Chat. I needed that and thank you for the croissants they were divine.] She said as she folded the table cloth.

 [They should be. It’s from your bakery. Goodnight Princess.] Chat said as he kissed her hand and vaulted away.

Marinette stood there a while as she saw him vanish behind some buildings. She took a deep breath and sat down on the chair outside. The thought of Adrien, someone she had strong feelings for having the same feelings for her was overwhelming to say the least. But will he still feel the same when she tells him about . . .

If they were to have a relationship then he deserved to know everything about it before anything. If anyone deserves to know first it will be her parents, but she still wasn’t ready to go through the whole thing again. Not yet any way, maybe it will be easier if she told them small parts at a time.

She still had to think about it more and then there’s Alya, she will have a boat load full of questions by now. Nino never really found out about anything so he could still be kept in the dark about the whole thing.

Then there is Chat, what would he think of her when he finds out? Will he still visit like he always does or will she lose his friendship in the process? What will he say when he finds out that she is Ladybug, that Ladybug is _‘broken’_ in a sense?

Will he still want her to be Ladybug or will he want someone more fitting to the name? Speaking of Chat there was something oddly familiar about him, not in a Chat way but like she saw something that reminded her of someone else. She just couldn’t place it at the moment.

Marinette was so deep in thought that she didn’t even notice that she was sitting outside for almost an hour already. Marinette looked at her watch then jumped up and went inside to get changed, it was her night to do patrol since she is back and she was almost late for it.

Transforming and swinging away she made her way through the Paris streets, not noticing Chat following her the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please leave a comment.
> 
> (Just a side note to those that might be wondering.)
> 
> It doesn't always happen to everyone but I know from what my brother has told me about myself.  
> For some deaf people that can speak, when their nervous not pronouncing a word or two correctly does happen.  
> I, myself was told that I leave out the R in some words and sometime I slur my S (especially when meeting new people)   
> My brother had told me that my words are still understandable but it sounds weird to others that isn't use to it.


	25. The First Day Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes back to school and Ladybug back to fighting.

Monday morning Marinette got up and was very excited to be back at school with her friends. Since she had gone to Master Fu she had felt more excited about school, working in the bakery again, seeing her friends, meeting new people and of course, seeing _Adrien_.

Marinette had made her way to the bakery front door where Alya, Nino and Adrien was waiting for her already. They have insisted to walk her to school in case something might happen again. The four of them made jokes as they walked.

Making their way up the school stairs they saw Ms. Bustier was standing at the top waiting for them. She is the school counsellor so after something dramatic happened to one of the students it was her job to make sure that they were doing well, physically as well as mentally. Marinette was no exception to this.

“Marinette, glad to see you back at school. May I please have a word with you in the principal’s office?” Ms. Bustier asked with a professional smile on her face.

Marinette paled at the request but nodded to her, Ms. Bustier turned and walked towards the office. The principal wasn’t there and Ms. Bustier showed a hand to the chair in front of the desk, Marinette walked over and sat down.

“You don’t have to worry, you’re not in trouble or anything. I just wanted to hear how you’re doing?”

Taking out her note book she wrote ‘I’m doing as well as I can, Thank you Ms. Bustier.’

“That’s good to hear, have you been to therapy yet?” she asked but Marinette shook her head and looked to the side.

Marinette looked up at Ms. Bustier when she saw a hand being waved “You know if something comes up about what happened and you needed to talk to someone, you can always come to me. Everything you say is confidential unless it is to harm others or yourself. But you can talk to me, anytime about anything, okay?” Ms. Bustier stated. Marinette nodded with a small smile.

“Great, now let us get back to class.” She said as she stood up from the principal’s chair.

Walking back to class Marinette noticed that Adrien, Nino and Alya was standing outside of the class room looking their way. As the two of them reached the class Ms. Bustier told everyone to go inside so she could start the lessons.

Class went by extremely slow and all that Marinette could do is think about, _Adrien_. Well it was more questioning then daydreaming. When exactly did she fall for him and why? The two of them didn’t really spend a lot of time together, when did she start having feelings for him? Was it because he is kind? Or selfless? did he have the same feelings for her?

She was abruptly pulled from her thoughts when her phone buzzed in her pocket letting her know the bell was about to ring.

She packed away her current things and took out the next class’ books. Alya had learned by now and did the same. After the bell had gone the new lesson started and like before it felt like it dragged on forever. Lunch had come and gone and by the time they knew it, it was time to go home.

It was a long day for Marinette and she couldn’t wait to get home and take a small nap before dinner. She was walking home alone because Nino had detention for accidentally playing music during a lesson disrupting the whole class, not that it really bothered her. Alya had to babysit and Adrien had fencing.

Marinette had the bakery in her sight when she saw people running past her. With a shrug she gave a sigh and turned towards the Akuma floating in a park turning people into salt pillars.

 _‘Well, Tikki. It looks like we have to save Paris again.’_ Marinette said as she ran into an ally way.

_{We have to wait for Chat. What if you get hurt again?} Tikki said trying to stop Marinette._

_‘There’s no time Tikki. Spots on!’_ Marinette transformed and ran in the direction of the Akuma.

Ladybug took the Akuma on by herself, she had almost four weeks of frustration to work through and the Akuma felt every moment of it. By the time Chat had shown up Ladybug had already destroyed the Akumatized item and just purified the Butterfly.

She released her cure as Chat ran up to her.

Chat grabbed her arms and looked her over for any injuries [It’s nice to see you back in action again M’Lady, but shouldn’t you be waiting for me?] Chat asked in an angry manner.

[Hey, Chat. Nice to see you to. I would have but there wasn’t any time.] Ladybug responded as she made her way to leave.

Chat grabbed her arm stopping her before she could swing away “Ladybug . . . Wait! This isn't a game! You promised me that you would stay safe and now you fight an Akuma alone? What were you thinking?” he said looking deeply into her eyes, anger clearly in his face.

[Chat. I don’t have time for this. Meet me tonight at our meeting place and you can ask all the questions you want.] Ladybug took his hand in hers then turned and was off to an ally way to detransform.

Marinette came in through the back door and went straight to her room. Leaving her bag at her desk she went up to her balcony.

 _{Marinette?}_ Tikki asked after hearing an angry grunt escape Marinette’s mouth as she paced on her balcony.

 _‘I’m sorry Tikki. I just . . . don’t get why he is angry at me. I left him alone for who knows how long, to fight who knows how many Akumas alone and the one time I do it he is all up in my face about it.’_ Marinette said looking over at Tikki that was sitting on the railing.

 _{Marinette, you just recovered from a very bad injury caused by an Akuma. You almost died, your heart had stopped a few times. You got injured then you went missing without a word to Chat. He is worried about you, just think about it. If he was injured the way you have and went missing what would be the first thing going through your head at the second Akuma you fight alone?}_ Tikki tried to explain.

Marinette stood there staring at the floor in thought _‘I would probably think he was still hurt or he could even be dead . . . oh my word! He thought I died, didn’t he? But even then, he doesn’t have to be so angry, I’m fine now.’_ She said.

 _{Maybe not but you matter to him, a lot I might add and you just recovered. He will act like this for a while, he doesn’t want to see you get hurt. Just think how you would react if you were in his shoes. Just go and talk to him tonight and tell him how you feel}_ Tikki reasoned.

Marinette just stared at Tikki _‘Your right, Tikki. I’ll talk to him tonight.’_

 

* * *

 

Chat stood there at a loss as Ladybug swung away, he returned to the school when he saw the Gorilla pull up at the stairs. Going to the locker room to get his things he ran out the front door. He got in the car and was heading home.

‘What was she thinking? She just recovered from a bad injury and now she does this? Why didn’t she wait for me? Is she angry at me about something? Did I do something?’ he thought as the ride continued.

They got home and he simply walked past Nathalie to his room, he was still running scenarios through his head and didn’t even notice her standing there. He got to his room and started on his homework but it was lost to him.

That night after dinner he told Nathalie he was going to do some more homework then go to bed, she just agreed that it was for the best. He waited for the right time then transformed and headed out.

Meeting Ladybug at the spot she had told him, the two headed to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug landed first and walked to the edge of the platform looking over the side. Chat grabbed her arm to keep her from falling, looking back at Chat with an upset face, she simply smiled then sat down.

Chat walked closer and sat beside her, she looked up at him and asked [Chat? Why were you so angry with me earlier today? I only did my job.]

Chat looked at her with a confused look [I wasn’t angry because you did your job. I was angry because you did it alone, we are partners we do things together. I was angry because you just recently recovered from an injury and now you are already putting yourself in more danger.]

 _‘Tikki, it seems you were right. As always’_ Marinette thought _{See, I told you}_ Tikki replied.

Ladybug’s expression softened [Chat, I just felt that you have been doing all the work. You have taken down the last few Akumas alone, without me. I thought that you needed a break and that I would be more than happy to give you one by sorting out this one Akuma. I am not injured any more so don’t worry about it okay?]

Chat had a shock look running over his face [Not worry? How can I not worry? You were out of commotion for 4 weeks. I saw you get stabbed, then your power didn’t heal you. You refused my help. You were badly injured and could have died because of me!] Chat said.

[NO! That wasn’t your fault it was my own.] Ladybug tried to calm him. He grabbed her hands and said “No, it was my fault! I wasn’t fast enough. I should have stopped him before he could have hurt you and I was just too slow.” tears started running down his face.

Ladybug heart shattered, she wiped it away [Chat, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you like this. But believe me when I say. This wasn’t your fault and you weren’t too slow. Let’s just forget about it, okay? Let’s promise each other that we will wait for the other, no matter what.]

“Okay” was all he said before he laid his head on her lap as she weaved her fingers through his hair.

They stay that way for a few hours then parted ways for the night.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette got home and sat on her bed. _‘Tikki?’_

 _{Yes, Marinette?}_ Tikki flew up to her.

 _‘I wanted to ask you earlier but it slipped my mind. Did you ever see anyone write in my dairy?’_ Marinette asked knowing that Tikki would know something.

 _{No, not that I can recall. Why do you ask?}_ Tikki looked a little worried.

 _‘Well, I was going to write something down and when I opened it, a few pages was covered in the word REVENGE. I found it a little strange because I know I didn’t write it in there.’_ Marinette explained.

 _{Maybe you did it while in thought?}_ Tikki asked.

 _‘I don’t know, if I did I would have remembered it right?’_ Marinette said with a worried look on her face.

Tikki kept quiet, to afraid that she might let slip the fact that Marinette had an evil voice in her head. The thing that got to Tikki the most was the fact that the Akuma planted another Akuma in side Marinette when he stabbed her, but she wasn’t akumatized.

Marinette of all people in Paris would have more of a reason to be Akumatized, and to be completely honest she would be the strongest as well as unstoppable.

So with all the facts in place, why wasn’t she Akumatized? Was it because she is Ladybug? Or did that voice actually keep her from be Akumatized?

This was the first time that they had something like this. The others was usually consumed by the Dark Magic and had died shortly after. Tikki knew she shouldn’t worry but she can’t help it.

Marinette had taken a shower and went to bed. Tikki waited until she was sound asleep before sneaking out. She had to talk to Plagg, out of all of them he knew the most about this situation.

Tikki got to Adrien’s window and saw him still sitting at his desk, doing what seems to be homework but he is staring into space. Tikki fazed through the window and flew over to Plagg.

Plagg flew up and gave her a hug “Tikki . . .! what are you doing here?” he asked.

Adrien nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden outburst of Plagg. Looking over to his bed he saw the small red creature floating there.

“Tikki? Is something wrong? Did something happen?” Adrien asked as he rushed closer to hear.

Tikki shook her head “No, nothing is wrong, she is sound asleep in her bed, well mostly sound asleep. I came to see Plagg about something.”

“Oh, thank goodness. I’ll leave you two then.” Adrien said as he walked back to his desk.

 “I know that tone of voice as well as that look. What’s bothering you?” Plagg asked as the two Kwamis sat down on Adrien’s bed.

Tikki tried to smile but it faded quickly “I . . . I was wondering about something, but I know that you don’t like talking about it” Tikki began looking over at Adrien. Plagg gave a sigh then said “I will talk if it would help you.”

Tikki smiled then started “Thank you Plagg. I was wondering about that voice. The Akuma that used the Dark Magic, he planted an Akuma inside of my chosen. But why wasn’t she Akumatized? Does the Miraculous protect them from hawkmoth or did that voice save her?”

Plagg took a moment to think “Well from what I have learned, the Miraculous does not protect them from hawkmoth. You know I had a chosen that had given into the power and looking at all the facts I would say the voice really did help her, but her own will power was what saved her.” Plagg said giving Tikki a reassuring smile.

The two of them talked for a while then Tikki returned to Marinette. Before she left she went up to Adrien. “You know she really does like you, she just thinks that you wouldn’t want her the way she is now.” Adrien looked shock at her words “I do like her the way she is now.” Adrien said quickly.

Tikki gave a small giggle when Adrien blushed “then I think it is time you tell _her_ that, tell her who you are and how you feel. If not for yourself then do it for her. to be honest, she really needs it right now.” Tikki said as she flew out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.   
> Hope you enjoyed this Chapter.  
> Thanks to everyone that commented, it really help me out.  
> Please leave a comment.


	26. A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dance. . . . . !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a small Question at the end notes.

Time flew by and tonight is the night. The Agreste Grand Ball.

 

The hall entrance looked enchanted, little fairy lights decorated the outside trees. The hall ceiling was covered with the fairy lights, from the door all the way to the back.

There was a few colored lights shining against the wall changing color slowly in a shade of pink and purple. The people on the floor had a few confused looks on their faces while looking around.

Marinette was standing outside looking through the door, she saw a few of her deaf friend she had introduced to her new hearing friends standing in the middle of the dance floor. Marinette felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

Alya smiled at her [Let’s go in and find Adrien.] Marinette smiled then nodded.

They walked in and the moment they got on the dance floor Marinette noticed the vibrations. She looked up and saw the band playing a soft classical song, the vibrations as well as the lights was moving along with the instruments that was plugged in. now she knows why the people looks so confused.

Alya and Nino smiled next to her as she looked at them with an excited look on her face. [Oh, it gets better.] Nino signed as he pointed towards his DJ station.

[Wow, did you get asked to DJ?] Marinette asked

Nino looked like a kid in a candy store “Yea man, I did. Adrien helped to hook up the DJ station for me, but I will only be able to play after 10 tonight.” Nino explained

“Nice. I hope you have the good stuff tonight.” Alya said, Nino stuck out his tongue in a mocking way.

Adrien walked around and greeted everyone as he made his way through the people. He was about to walk towards the door to greet the newly arrived people.

Adrien stopped in his tracks when his eyes fell on Marinette. She was more than just breathtaking, her hair was in a tight bun with small flowers tied all around the bun. Her dress was a bright red hanging all the way to her feet, she had a flower patterned top that covered her arms in a type of glove over her hand.

Adrien walked close when he regained his composure, taking her hands and standing in front of her. He kissed the back of her hand “Marinette, you look amazing. Would you like to have the first dance with me?” he asked as he smiled at her.

[I would love to] she said as she walked with him to the dance floor, he gave a look towards the musicians to start the first song.                         

Marinette walked behind him to the middle of the dance floor when he turned towards her. He held her close, her body molding into his as if they were made for each other. Placing her hand on his shoulder, taking his other hand in hers. She wanted to say something, anything, but each time she opened her mouth to speak, she felt the harshness of his hands against her petite waist and sighed in content. He smelled good, like Mint and something she couldn’t quite place and all things gorgeous. She smelled so good to him. Like always she smelled like freshly baked bread and vanilla and for some reason Strawberries.

Everything felt so natural for both of them. Nobody joined them on the floor as it was tradition that the host has the first dance. The song started slow and picked up a little after a few seconds. Adrien started leading her as she followed with every move he made.  The two of them soared over the floor, dancing in perfect harmony as if the two have dance together for years.

Everything around them falling away into darkness. They were the only two in the room, the only thing that mattered to him was Marinette and the only thing that mattered to her was Adrien.

Everyone stared at the two in awe. After the two finished with the last step before going off the dance floor, Marinette looked Adrien in the eye and said “Thank you for this dance. Adrien” Smiling shyly at him.

Adrien’s face turned red as his heart skipped a beat, this was the first time she had spoken to him alone without Alya present. The two was still standing in the middle of the dance floor staring at each other when Chloé, of course walked up to them.

She took Adrien by the arm pulling him away from Marinette. “Adrikins, you have done your duty well, I see. Now come dance with a more professional dancer, like me.”

Marinette stared at Chloé but couldn’t get everything she said to Adrien, Marinette shook her head and turned to walk away when Adrien grabbed her arm making her turn back. Marinette looked at him, when he saw she could see his mouth he said “Thank you, Chloé. I think I will take you up on that offer and dance with a professional dancer like yourself now.”

He took his arm out of Chloé’s clutches and turned his full attention to Marinette. “Marinette, since Chloé said that I should dance with a more professional dancer like her.” He pointed over his shoulder at Chloé.

Chloé gave a satisfied smirk upon Adrien’s word. He smiled at Marinette then said “Would _you_ do me the honor of having this dance with me as well?” Chloé’s smirk fell and was switched with a shocked, disbelieve look.

Marinette smiled and nodded at him as she took his hand. Chloé was so mad, she stormed off and out of the hall, Sabrina hot on her heals. “You know that she wouldn’t forgive you for picking me above her, right?” Marinette said. Adrien was the happiest man alive, she was talking to him. She didn’t sign, she actually talked.

“I know and to be completely honest, I don’t really care. If she had asked me for the dance instead of insulting someone. That would have made the difference.” Adrien replied with a hint of a grin on his face.

The two of them dance to yet another song. After the third one Alya walked over and asked Adrien “Okay, do you mind if I steal my friend for a few, so you can mingle with the rest of your guests?” Adrien shook his head as he stepped back “Not at all. Please, be my guest.”

Alya grabbed Marinette’s hand and dragged her to the bathroom.

[Girl!] Alya signed

[What?] Marinette looked confused.

[You two are dancing the night away. This is so romantic!] Alya said with a dreamy look in her eye.

[Alya. We are just having a dance or two, it really isn’t that big of a deal.] Marinette said but couldn’t help the smile creeping up on her.

[Yea . . . I can see that, with the way the two of you were holding each other and staring into the other’s eyes. Yes, definitely just dancing.] Alya said, a wide smile on her face.

[It is just dancing] Marinette’s face turning red.

[You like him, don’t you?] Alya asked, Marinette looked away and nodded slightly.

[Yes, but I don’t know if he likes me the same way. For all I know he just likes me as a friend.] Marinette said but wasn’t very convincing.

Alya looked at her for a moment [you know, I think that he might like you more then you like him]

[What? How do you know?]

[Well, let’s see. Since he met you, he learned sign. Exceptionally fast. Went out of his way to get you a private room in the hospital, both times you were in there. He spent two or three nights, sometimes even days sleeping next to your hospital bed holding your hand. He went to a hard of hearing school to find out more about the deaf community. He even redid this dance hall, he had a special floor made just for you. So yea I would say he likes you more then you know.] Alya blurted out. Listing everything on her fingers.

Marinette took a moment to process the information. ‘So that’s why I felt the music through the floor and the light’s against the wall. He even went as far as inviting my deaf friends too.’

The two of them were interrupted when Chloé and Sabrina walked in. Chloé stared at Marinette as she walked past the two girls standing there. Alya and Marinette returned to the dance hall to see that Tom and Sabine was now also dancing.

Marinette giggled, she hadn’t seen her parents enjoy themselves like this in years. It was good to see them out and about. Marinette felt Alya tug on her arm a little.

“Girl, look. Gabriel is looking at your dress!” Alya said to her.

“Really?” Marinette asked as her face turned a little red.

Adrien saw his father staring with interest at something and followed his gaze. Of course he was staring at her she looked amazing, breathtaking even. Adrien made his way to her, taking her by the hand and leading her once again to the dance floor. Now that his father was there, he wanted to show her off.

Gabriel kept staring at the dress she made. After the dance was over Adrien looked to see what his father’s expression would be, but found that he had already left the hall. Adrien felt a little sad and disappointed but kept smiling at Marinette.

Adrien dragged Marinette aside for a moment. He walked her over to a group of deaf people. He walked over to Zoey to introduce her to Marinette.

Adrien tugged on Zoey’s arm to get her attention [Marinette I would like to introduce you to . . .]

[Zoey! It’s so nice to see you again] Marinette cut Adrien off.

[It’s so nice to see you to, Marinette. It’s been so long. How have you been doing?] Zoey asked.

[Wait, you two know each other?] Adrien asked confused.

Zoey and Marinette burst out in laughter [Yes, we know each other. We use to go to deaf school together. We were in the same class, we sat at the same table and we were good friends. We lost touch when she went to a hearing school and well . . .] Zoey said.

Adrien smiled [Well I’m glad that I could get old friends together again. You two ladies enjoy, I’ll go mingle again.] he said as he turned and walked away.

The two of then talked for a while, exchanged phone numbers to keep in contact. After a few songs Nino started up the DJ Station. [“This is for my deaf friends. Would all my deaf friends join me on the main dance floor”] Adrien singed as Nino spoke over the mic.

All the deaf people went to the main dance floor, Adrien found Marinette and dragged her to the center. Nino started playing a song that he and Adrien worked on. [look at the walls] Adrien signed to Marinette.

She looked up and saw the colors starting to dance all across the walls. She started feeling the vibrations on the floor as the music began the beat. As the beat went on the colors danced even more, it was the most beautiful thing Marinette has ever seen.

Zoey too Adrien by the shoulders, [Wow, Adrien. You really did it, nice work!]

[Thank you] Adrien said as he turned back to Marinette.

Around 2 AM Sabine waved at Adrien to pull his attention. He and Marinette had been in a slow dance for a while now. Adrien shrugged his shoulder that Marinette had laid her head on to make her look up. She looked at him and he nodded towards her mother.

[It’s 2 AM. We have to get going.] Sabine signed.

Marinette nodded and stepped back out of Adrien’s arms. “Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed myself. And thank you for going as far as to putting in a new floor just for me. That means a lot to me.” Marinette said looking to the floor.

He took her chin and lifted her face to his “Anything for you.” Marinette blushed as red as her dress, she turned around and started walking the wrong direction.

Adrien chuckled a bit and grabbed her arm, hooking it into his. He walked her to their car and opened the door for her. She gave him a smile and got in. she nodded a thank you as they made their way towards the gate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The following night Chat was sitting on the Eiffel Tower watching over the city. Ladybug arrived after finishing her patrol, she walked closer to Chat and sat down next to him.

[Chat?] She asked.

[M’Lady, always a pleasure.] He said kissing her hand.

The two of them had a little small talk when Chat suddenly asked her a question she wasn’t really ready for.

[Can I ask you something, M’Lady?] He asked looking out over the city.

[Sure] she turned her full attention to him.

He turn towards her, his entire body facing hers [Can you tell something about yourself that no one else knows about you? and I will even tell you something about me that no one knows.]

Ladybug sat there a while, why would he ask that? What can she tell him that won’t give her identity away?

[Chat? Why are you asking something like that?] Ladybug asked curiously.

Chat looked a little taken aback at her question. [Well, I was just thinking that I can’t tell my secret identity to someone and that talking about our civilian lives with each other is a big no.] He looked at her and said [so I was thinking if we tell each other a secret that no one else knows. That it will relieve us of some frustrations.]

Ladybug sat there nodding at him. Okay, now she understood what he meant. She turned and stared out over the city thinking of the perfect secret to tell him, she had so many.

After a few minutes Chat touched her arm bringing her out of thought. [You really don’t have to tell me anything if you really don’t want to, you know.]

Ladybug smiled at him. [I know. Thank you Chat, but I think that it will be a good way to let our frustrations out and heaven knows I have a lot of them.]

Chat smiled but still looked a little concerned at her. He gave her a moment to think, turning his gaze towards the city that she was looking over.

Ladybug placed a hand on Chat’s arm. [A few years back] she paused looking at her hands, entangling her fingers for a moment. [Something happened to me, which changed my life forever]

[The things that the other people did?] Chat asked

[Yes, the things. Only one secret at a time, Chaton.] Ladybug said.

Chat waved his hands in surrender [Sorry, just trying to keep up. Please go on.]

[Well, something happened that I will maybe tell you in due time, but there was a time in my life that I couldn’t walk. Not even move my legs.] Ladybug said.

Chat kept quiet, soaking in the information he was given.

Ladybug continued [I haven’t even told my friends this. It took me over a year to start walking again with the help of an old man that got me back on my feet. He was suppose so give me physical training. After that he thought me marital arts and hand to hand combat. I use it sometimes in fights but I’m still not confident enough to use it all the time, I only use it when I really have to. I haven’t told my parents this yet, they think that he only did physical therapy] Ladybug looked over at a shocked Chat.

[Why couldn’t you walk? Were you in a car accident?] Chat asked.

Ladybug gave a small smile then shook her head [No, the Dr. said it was because of too much pain, physical stress and trauma. I still get some days that I can’t move. It usually happens on cold days or the snowy season. It gets so bad that my father has to carry me around] she finished giggling.

He was quite for a moment. He looked over the city then looked back at her. [This is a big secret you gave me M’Lady. So it will only be fair that I share mine. This is something that no one knows not even my father or best friend.] Chat took a deep breath. [I . . . – my mother has disappeared a few years back and never returned. I miss her terribly and have started my own investigation, I was able to find a few leads and I’m currently looking into it.] Ladybug smiled at him

[You know if you need any help I’m always there even if it is only to talk.] Ladybug gave his shoulder a squeeze.

[Thank you Ladybug. Since your secret was bigger than mine I think it only fair to give you two.] Chat said.

[That isn’t necessary Chat I -] Ladybug said only to be cut off by Chat. [I want to.] He signed with a smile.

[I think I’m in love with one of my friends, and from what I can tell she likes me too. She is actually the reason I started with sign in the first place.] Chat said as a small blush washed over his face.

[That’s great, Chat. I’m really happy for you.] Ladybug paused, she gave him a smile and said [and here I thought that it was me that gave you a reason to learn sign. Oh, my aching heart.] Ladybug put her hand over her heart making a fake pained face.

Chat smiled at her and said [Well, you know the only reason she beats you is because I met her first. Otherwise it would have been all on you.] Ladybug laughed at that comment.

She was looking over the city then turned to him [well, since you have told me two secrets there is one more I would like to share] Chat started by saying [You don’t have to do . . . ]

Ladybug cut him off, using his own words against him [I want to] Chat’s hands fell on his lap as he watched her. [Since I could remember, I was deaf. But since I have become Ladybug I started noticing things more. It wasn’t until recently that I discovered that I can see sound.]

[You . . . . see, what?] Chat asked confused. Ladybug looked at him, she was sure he had fully learned sign by now. [S-O-U-N-D, sound]

[I know sound. But what do you mean you see sound?] He asked even more confused.

Ladybug gave a sigh [When I’m transformed into Ladybug, I can see sound as a color. I only noticed it after recovering from the injury and it only happens when I’m transformed. I found it weird at first, like I was imagining it or something. But one day after patrol I got home and didn’t transform back until I was in my room. I knocked over a coffee cup of mine and when it broke I saw different colors coming from the broken pieces.] Ladybug explained.

Chat nodded then asked [how do you know it only happens when transformed and how do you know it isn’t a onetime thing?]

[Well, I moved to pick up the pieces and when I dropped them into the dustbin, they made the colors again. I move the bin and the colors happened again, I transformed back then moved to my computer. When I moved the broken pieces again, there was no colors coming off of them. Even now that we are sitting here nothing is happening, no color which means there’s no sound right now.] Ladybug said.

[That’s right. It’s quiet up here] Chat said knocking on the platform next to him

[Right, yet when you just knocked on the platform there came a green color strand from it.] Ladybug said. Chat took her had [That sounds so cool!] he said to her excitingly.

[I thought so too, so I asked my Kwami about it. She said that because I can’t hear my other senses compromises for that, like giving me the color for sound effect. She said it works the same as hearing, the louder the sound, the brighter the color, the more dangerous the sound, the more intense the color. I did some research about it and found that it is called ‘Synesthesia’ the type I experience is called ‘Chromesthesia’ or ‘Sound-to-color synesthesia’ they have big names] Ladybug said as she offered Chat a smile.

[Even so it can help you in a way] Chat explained to her.

The two of them talked about it a little more then headed home for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please leave a Comment.
> 
> There is something that I wanted to find out with you guys.  
> I'm writing this current story from my laptop, in my free time or at night after work.
> 
> I have posted another story that I have written from my phone when ever I'm not around my laptop, or have to wait at meetings or other things. ( The Awaited Letter)
> 
> I currently started a new one on my phone where with a cross over between Miraculous Ladybug and Arrow.  
> What do you think? should i try it?


	27. Keeping The Enemy Close

Coming through the bathroom window, Adrien de- transformed. Walking over to the mirror Adrien stood in front of the sink. Taking a few breaths, he washed his face, taking the towel he walked into his bedroom.

Adrien sat on his bed with Plagg eating his cheese on the computer desk next to him. “Plagg, why can Ladybug see color? Is that normal?” Plagg stopped eating then floated over to Adrien. “Kid, what are you talking about? Of course it is normal for her to see color.” Plagg asked.

Adrien looked at him weirdly “I’m talking about Ladybug being able to see sound as color. How is it possible, she is deaf but she said that since she gotten better she has been able to see sound as color, how? Why can she. . . ? I mean . .?”

“Kid, this. . . She isn’t the first chosen we had that has a disability, the first deaf one though. Synesthesia comes as a part of the disability.” Plagg said as he floated down to Adrien “what do you mean by that?” Adrien asked as he lowered his hand to his lap.

“It means that, I had a kitten that was blind. His type of ability he had was like echolocation, by using sound he could see. In Ladybug’s case since she can’t hear she is able to see the sound. All that I’m saying is since they don’t have all their senses, the other ability is making up for it.” Plagg explained.

Adrien sat there nodding as he sifts through the information. “Plagg. I’m in love with Marinette and I think that I have to tell her.” Adrien confessed to Plagg.

“Whatever kid” Plagg said as he went back to eating his cheese. Adrien laid back on his bed thinking of a few ways to tell Marinette.

 

* * *

 

Marinette packed up her stuff as the bell went off, Adrien turned towards her.

“Marinette, can I talk to you for a minute please?” Adrien asked as she stood up and nodded to him.

Alya smiled and nodded at her, as Marinette looked over at her friend for a moment silently asking permission. Marinette walked over to Adrien. As the two walked out the class, Marinette felt the burning stares coming from Chloé.

The two of them walked to the park as Adrien lead them to the nearest bench. He took her hand in his, he turned towards her.

“Marinette?” Adrien asked as Marinette’s face turned red as she nodded.

“Marinette, I have b-been t-thinking a l-lot. I w - was always h-having this n-nagging feeling and now t-that I f-finally . . .” Adrien rambled on, losing Marinette along the way.

[Adrien?] Marinette showed him to stop his rambling.

“S-sorry. W-well, I . . . I was w-wondering, I w-would like it if . . . well ehm-uh” Adrien said, scratching the nape of his neck.

Taking a deep breath “Marinette? Would you like to g-go ehm . . . would you like to be my g-gir- girlfriend?” he finally asked his face crimson as he stared at her.

Marinette was sure that her heart has stopped, she usually felt it beating in her throat every time she was near Adrien. Her face turned beet red as she looked at him.

“Marinette?” Adrien tried to draw an answer since she was silently staring at him for a few seconds.

[W- What? Girl- girl?] Marinette tried to wrap her head around what was happening.

Alya and Nino has been watching the exchange from behind a tree while Alya was videotaping it to show Sabine and Tom later.

[Would you like to go out with me? Be my girlfriend? Date me?] Adrien signed to make sure she understood.

Marinette was still red and signed [I would, but I . . .] she looked at him, he cut her off [don’t think that you aren’t good enough or standing in my way. You are the one I want, with or without your past. I want you.] Adrien said.

Tears ran down Marinette’s face as Alya and Nino stared at them confused, Adrien stood in front of the camera so they didn’t see what he was signing. Why was Marinette crying? What did he say to her?

Marinette wiped the tears then signed [Yes, I would love to go out with you, to be your girlfriend and date you] Adrien was so happy he gave her the biggest hug he could.

Chloé heard from Alya telling the class that Adrien asked Marinette to be his girlfriend, she was so upset that she never came back to school after lunch.

After school Alya went with Marinette to the bakery, after the bakery was closed Alya showed the video to Tom and Sabine whom was so giddy from happiness that she gave Marinette a hug.

The next day Chloé was sitting in her seat when everyone walked into class, for almost two weeks Chloé was in class, she didn’t talk to anyone, she stood and left class immediately when the bell rang.

It was a Friday, Adrien and Marinette has been dating three weeks already. Marinette excused herself from lunch to head to the girls bathroom, when she got outside the door Tikki stopped her.

 _{Marinette, wait. Someone is crying in the bathroom.}_ Tikki said.

 _‘I wonder who it could be and why they are crying.’_ Marinette said as she pushed the door open and walked in.

Chloé was in the corner on the floor, curled up in a ball and crying, Marinette remembered that she saw Sabrina sitting alone in the courtyard when she left the others. Chloé didn’t hear her come in and was startled when she felt a hand on her arm. Looking up she saw a very concerned Marinette looking at her.

Marinette sat next to her taking out her notebook and wrote ‘what’s wrong, Chloé? Did something happen? Are you okay?’

Chloé looked up at her dumb founded “What is it to you? It’s not like you care.” She snarled at her. Marinette wrote ‘you are obviously upset about something and I do care. I don’t like seeing people upset, not even you.’

Chloé looked at her “Well, not that it has anything to do with you.” Marinette kept looking at her and waited for her to talk.

 Chloé gave in after a two minute stare down with the girl sitting next to her “If you must know, I lost my chance with Adr . . . .” Chloé kept talking as she placed her face on her knees again. After a long while she looked up again as she finished “. . . . and now I don’t know what to do!”

Marinette stared at her, she had just missed the whole thing. With a deep breath and a sigh, Marinette stood up and walked to the bathroom door. Chloé just stared at her thinking ‘is she really just going to leave after what I just told her without saying anything? She’s probably going to tell the whole school.’ To Chloé’s surprise Marinette locked the door to make sure no one could interrupt them in there.

“What are you doing?” Chloé asked shifting closer to the wall behind her, but Marinette didn’t notice she was talking.

Marinette walked back to Chloé, she sat down and took the note book. ‘I’m sorry Chloé, but I didn’t catch the whole thing’

Chloé looked confused at Marinette “What do you mean by that, weren’t you listening?”

‘You hid your face from me while talking’ Marinette wrote.

Still having a confused look Chloé snapped “So! What’s your point?!” Marinette took a deep breath and said “I’m deaf, Chloé. I need to see your lips to be able to know what you are saying.”

Chloé gasped placing a hand over her mouth out of shock, she always thought that Marinette was a mute and now she finds out that she is actually deaf and can talk.

“So, that time I slapped you because you didn’t answer me was because you actually couldn’t hear me?” Chloé asked and Marinette nodded. “Then why the headphones and how do you know what the teachers are saying? They always turn towards the board when explaining the things and how do you always know that the bell rang and . . .” Chloé asked being cut off when Marinette didn’t look at her anymore.

Marinette took out her phone “I put the headphones in so that people have to touch me to talk to me, it helps me know they are talking. I get the bell time table every Monday. I set alarms accordingly to notify me in time, if the bell rings out of the regular time Alya usually tells me. I have an app on my tablet that records every word being said in class and then it puts it in writing for me like this.” Marinette turned the phone, so Chloé could read the text of what Marinette just said.

Chloé put her legs down “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” Marinette smiled at her and said “you had no way of knowing, don’t worry about it so much. Just remember I need to see your lips to know what you’re saying.” Chloé gave a small smile then signed [I’m not very well I know bit sign.]

Marinette smiled [it’s a start] she signed “So tell me, what’s really wrong?”

“Today is the anniversary of my mother’s death and on top of that, I lost my chance with Adrien when he asked you out. To be honest I didn’t really stand a chance to begin with. I have known for a while that he didn’t have that kind of feelings for me anyway, but recently I started having feelings for Nathaniel. Before you got hurt on your way to school I found a beautiful drawing of me on his table that he was busy with and since then I started to catch myself staring at him when he draws. I don’t know why but it relaxes me. I sometimes catch myself wondering what he is doing at the moment while I’m home. What he is drawing and I get angry when he is upset. A few days back I tried to tell him I like him but he just grabbed his stuff and walked away when I said I wanted to talk to him. Today he has been avoiding me, I really don’t know what to do.” Chloé confessed.

Marinette sat there thinking for a while she turned to Chloé “I’m sorry to hear about your mother, it can’t be easy for you. I’m not the best at relationship advice but I have an idea that might help. Start being nicer to others and when you see him down ask him what’s bothering him. If you see someone bullying him stand up for him, maybe then he will see that you aren’t as bad as he thinks.”

Chloé gave a smile then it fell away “I don’t know how to be nice. I got hurt when my mother died and have been afraid to let anyone close to me. The only way I know how to keep people at a distance is to be mean to everyone. Even Sabrina is kept at a distance.”

Marinette looked at her “For starters, please keep the fact that I can talk and that I’m deaf just between us. I don’t want everyone to know about it.” Marinette said. Chloé looked at her a second before saying “Why? Wouldn’t it be easier for you if everyone knew? Besides you actually have a nice voice.”

“Thank you, but I don’t want to be treated different just because I’m deaf, I want to be treated as a normal student. When I write people tend to write back. You are so far the only one that didn’t do that and I thank you for it, because you treat me like everyone else. It really isn’t that hard to be nice by the way. If you don’t have something good to say rather say nothing, don’t trip people, smile once and a while and help those in need without expecting anything in return.” Marinette said as she stood up.

“And believe me when I say, I understand completely how you feel about keeping everyone at a distance. I have been doing it for over 4 years, but I recently realized that having someone close isn’t all that bad either. Now come on we’ll need you to wash your face before we can leave, we only have 10 minutes before the bell will ring.” Marinette said extending a hand towards Chloé to help her stand.

Chloé smiled a bit confused and took her hand, she walked over to the mirror and washed her face. She reapplied her makeup and Marinette waited for her at the door. “Let’s go the bell is going to ring in a second.” Marinette said as the bell went off.

Before Marinette could unlock the door Chloé grabbed Marinette’s left wrist to get her attention. Chloé felt something thick under the shirt and thought it to be an armband, but when Marinette turned with a questioning look and the thick thing moved with her hand. Chloé moved the sleeve around and felt the same thickness going up the arm, she pulled the sleeve up a little to see what it was under her hand.

Shocked at the wrist scar Chloé looked up at Marinette with wide eyes as she let go of her wrist. Marinette quickly covered her wrist then said as she looked down “we have to go.” Chloé didn’t have a chance to ask the questions now burning in the front of her mind, as Marinette was already out the door on her way to the classroom.

Chloé stood in the door looking at Marinette run to class, she stood there a moment before slowly walked to class, as she molded what she just saw in her thoughts. Marinette came running into class and received a concerned look from Ms. Bustier, Marinette walked closer and write in her notebook. ‘Sorry I’m late Ma’am I forgot to set my alarms, Chloé is going to be a little late. She just got an important call from her father’

Ms. Bustier nodded and Marinette made her way to her seat receiving questioning looks from her three friends. Marinette was just seated when Chloé walked in.

“Marinette told me the reason you are late is because you just received an important phone call from your father, I hope everything is alright.” Ms. Bustier said with a concerned look. Chloé looked at a smiling Marinette then back at the teacher. “Yes, sorry Ma’am. There wasn’t anything to serious, he said that he will call the school and excuse me if it is needed but for now I can continue with class.” Chloé said as she took her seat. Ms. Bustier nodded then started the lessons.

Alya gave Marinette a very confused look when Chloé looked over to Marinette, smiled and mouthed ‘Thank you, for everything’ before turning to the front and taking notes. Marinette couldn’t help the smile creeping up on her face as she started taking notes herself.

 

* * *

 

“Marinette, Please!” Alya screeched

[No] she signed as she kept walking.

Nino tried “c’mon, please!”

[No] still making her way home.

“We promise not to tell anyone” Adrien said as he walked backwards to stay in front of her.

Marinette stopped and looked up at Adrien [No, what happened between Chloé and me, stays between Chloé and me.]

“So, something did happen?” Alya asked, a grin with questions on her face.

[Maybe] Marinette said as she started walking again.

They said their goodbyes when Marinette was safely home. Nino and Alya walked home together and Nathalie was already waiting for Adrien in front of the bakery. Adrien had a double photoshoot because it was Friday.

After everyone left Marinette joined her parents in the bakery, she helped her father ice a few cakes that was going to be picked up in a few hours.

They were done just in time to box them as the owners of the cakes showed up, Marinette pulled up her sleeves just under her elbows. She didn’t worry about someone seeing because she was in the kitchen hidden from everyone, she started to clean the dishes. She had washed them, dried them and put them away when her mother came into the kitchen with a guest, stomping her foot on the wood floor to draw Marinette’s attention.

Chloé was standing there in all her glory, it took Marinette a second to register what was going on and quickly covered her sleeves again, in hopes that Chloé didn’t see anything. Marinette should have known better, her luck was always bad.

“This girl said that she is a classmate of yours and that she needed to talk to you about a project that the two of you should do together” Sabine said with a questioning look to make sure that the statement was true.

Marinette frowned and started [But, we don’t have a . . .] she cut herself off as it hit her that it was probably about the boy she liked.

[Oh, yeah. That project. Thank you, mom. We will be in my room working on that project, I don’t think she will be able to stay very long so we will need to hurry.] Marinette signed as she led Chloé to her room.

When the two of them were in Marinette’s room Chloé wasted no time. She walked over to Marinette and grabbed her right hand uncovering the sleeve up to the elbow. “Where did you get these? What happened? Was it when you got hurt a few months back?” Chloé asked looking concerned.

Marinette thought that she must be having a weird dream or something. Chloé saw her right arm and while asking these questions she honestly looked concerned. It was freaky.

“Where is Chloé and what have you done to her?” Marinette joked trying to change the topic.

“I know you are trying to change the topic. It isn’t going to work, so drop it. I really want to know. It has been driving me mad since I saw the other one on . . .” Chloe cut herself off as she took Marinette’s other hand and also uncovered it to the elbow.

Marinette flinched away, but Chloé kept a hold on her right hand. “I don’t want to talk about it. And didn’t you come her to talk about Nathaniel?” Marinette asked looking away from Chloé.

Marinette looked back and Chloé looked her in the eye then let go, thinking to herself ‘I’ve seen those scars somewhere before’

“Yes, I did. You are going to help me be nice.” Chloé said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Marinette looked at her with a bewildered look and an open mouth “Why me?”

“Because you came up with the plan to be nicer, I don’t know how so you are going to help me.” She stated.

Marinette knew that this would be a very weird thing but decided to help. “Okay?” Marinette asked not sure what to say. Chloé sighed then asked “So what do we do first?”

Marinette took a minute to think, she took her note book and wrote as she spoke “Okay, first make a list of everything you like about him. Then make a list of things he likes. And we can go from there.” Marinette turned to give her the notes and saw the worried look on Chloé’s face “Don’t worry, I will help you list the things he likes. And no one else will know unless you tell them.” Marinette assured her.

Chloé looked at Marinette then nodded in approval “Okay, but don’t think we are done talking about those scars. I intend to find out, one way or the other.” Chloé said and Marinette paled.

Marinette walked her out to the front of the bakery to the limo that was waiting for her. As Marinette walked back in her father said “Well, that was quick.”

“Yeah, it was. Because I will be doing all the think work.” Marinette said as she walked up the stairs.

Sabine smiled at Tom as she helped him finish cleaning. Marinette went to her room to start listing the things that she had seen him usually use when drawing. She knew that art was his thing and she could somehow relate so the list wasn’t so hard.

This was going to be the weirdest thing she has ever done.


	28. Something Is Wrong With Her

Monday was the weirdest day Alya, Nino and Adrien ever had.

“It must still be her injuries, it has confused her. She must have had a severe head trauma or something. Right? And now it is starting to show after four years, or maybe she hit her head this morning and something went wrong?.” Alya asked as the three of them look at Marinette.

“I think I lost my girlfriend and we have only been together a month now.” Adrien pouted.

Nino looked at Alya and asked “Should we do something or just wait and hope for the best?”

“I really don’t know, I think we should take her back to the hospital. She must be suffering from some kind of PTSD from her attack because I can’t explain why the hell she would willingly go and sit with Chloé for lunch. Without us, and look even Sabrina is sitting way over there all alone.” Alya said sounding a bit panicked.

“Okay, we should just take a deep breath and try to calm down. Like Alya said, she is suffering from PTSD. I will ask Nathalie if I can go do homework at Marinette’s and see what I can find out.” Adrien said receiving a unison nodded from the other two.

“Oh and before I forget, Nino and I had an interview with one of the girls that did whatever they did to her. She didn’t give me much info but she did lead me in a direction. Now I’m just wondering if I should keep it to myself for now and do some more digging or the Marinette and get her to tell me?” Alya said to Adrien.

Adrien looked at her then over to Marinette “I honestly think you should keep it to yourself. You shouldn’t have gone searching in the first place, she would really be mad at you that you went behind her back.” Adrien said keeping his eye on his girlfriend.

“I told her but she didn’t want to listen to me.” Nino said.

“I know and I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help it, I had to know. It was eating me alive. I didn’t mean to hurt her.” Alya said looking down with a said expression.

Adrien squeezed Alya’s hand making her look at him. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt her, so stop investigating it and wait for her to tell you herself, okay? Promise me.”

“Okay, I promise.” Alya said smiling at Adrien.

Marinette and Chloé were sitting together talking about the list that Chloé could come up with, that was extremely small compared to Marinette’s, but to Marinette’s surprise it wasn’t anything bad. 

Marinette gave Chloé the list that she made of things that can be given as a gift, like art supplies etc. The whole class was looking at them, no one knew what was going on but for Marinette to be smiling, talking, (well writing on a notebook) and making jokes with Chloé was beyond weird.

After lunch Chloé and Marinette even walked back to class together. When afternoon classes started Alya handed a note to Marinette.

‘Are you okay?’

Marinette looked up at Alya then wrote back ‘yeah, why?’

‘Just making sure’ Alya wrote then shifted her attention back to the teacher at the front of the class.

Marinette sat there in confusion, not sure what Alya meant by the note. Did she look sick? Did she say something wrong? Why would Alya ask her that out of nowhere?

A few months have passed and Marinette convinced Chloé to make Nathanael the perfect gift instead of buying one for Christmas that was in a month’s time.

One day after school Nino had a music class, Alya had to babysit her sisters and Adrien was allowed to do homework at Marinette’s but he has fencing first.

Adrien told Marinette and she informed her parents about the plans. Marinette decided to wait for Adrien until after his class, after the first 10 minutes she got bored watching them do the routine basic moves in the courtyard. She had seen them a thousand times already, when she visited Adrien at he’s home they would watch matched together.

‘They look easy enough’ she thought to herself. She stood up and walked over to the equipment table, looking around to make sure no one saw her. She picked up a fencing sabre and made her way to the gym area that was empty by now.

Adrien saw her leave with a sabre and excused himself from practice of a moment, walking to the gym area Adrien looked in through the window. Marinette was doing the same technique that he was using, she was coping him perfectly.

She was doing some of the basic moves they just did, then moved on to more advanced ones. He notice her using some very complex movements that only the pro’s use with ease. If he didn’t know any better he would have sworn she had been fencing longer then him.

Adrien returned to his class and asked the teacher to go with him to the gym. The teacher thought it weird but followed him nonetheless. Adrien stopped at the window again still holding his sabre in his hand and saw she was still at it, he motioned for the teacher to look.

The teacher looked through the window and couldn’t believe his eyes. “Who is that and how long has she been fencing?”

“She’s Marinette Dupain - Cheng and as far as I know this would be her first time.” Adrien said crossing his arms over his chest.

“But . . - But she is using the most complex moves that I haven’t been able to do. How is this possible?” he asked pointing his finger to and from Marinette.

“She is a very fast learner and when she focus long enough she can copy any move she likes. A few days ago I showed her the fencing world champion’s video and the move she is doing right now is his signature move. She had seen the video four times now.” Adrien stated.

“And she is able to do that after only watching it, without a single class of fencing?” he asked “it seems that way.” Adrien said with a fond smile.

“I need her on our fencing team. You have to convince her to join.” The teacher said.

Adrien shook his head as he looked at her performing 2 difficult moves, one after the other. He would love to ask her to join, but he knows her by now.

She doesn’t like being the center of attention, let alone doing an aggressive sport such as fencing. Besides she wouldn’t be able to know what the referee is saying, unless she notify everyone that she is deaf.

“I wouldn’t be able to do that even if I wanted to, sir. She doesn’t like sports that involve violence or aggression. She will freeze on her first match.” Adrien said to him.

“But. . . . she is so good” the teacher tried to argue.

Adrien looked at him, he walked in front of Marinette and made her stop what she was about to do. “The fencing lessons are over. Mind if I join you for one?” Adrien asked her.

She smiled at him [You know, I’m not an expert fencing master as you are. I don’t know all the rules and I don’t  . . . ]

Adrien cut her off by taking his stance “You’ll do fine just try it. You’ve seen some of my matches, I’m sure you could have figured out what the basics are.”

Marinette looked at him for a moment then took her stance, almost similar to Adrien’s. “En garde” Adrien said as he lifted his sabre in the ready position, Marinette following close behind.

Adrien jumped forward trying to get the jump on her but she just purely reacted, moving to her side to avoid being hit then touching his chest with her sabre.

Adrien gave her a smile then stood in front of her again. He jumped forward again but instead of just moving forward he shifted the sabre the other way, making sure to hit her the moment she tried to counter his advance.

She read his movement and adjusted herself mid move, ducking under his sabre just as it was near her. Turning around on the balls of her feet and stabbing him in the ribs before he could turn around.

The teacher burst into the gym running up to them. “c'était parfait” he shouted as he ran closer.

Marinette was startled by the fencing teacher storming off at her, that she bowed her head in an attempt to apologize and offering back the sabre in both palms.

Adrien took the sabre then turned to her “he isn’t mad about the sabre, he wants you to join our fencing team.” Adrien said with a smile offering her the sabre again as a way to show them if she would join or not.

Marinette looked at him shocked then at the smiling teacher, she looked down at Adrien’s offering hand. [I . . . I can’t. I’m sorry.] She signed then pushed lightly on Adrien’s hand, moving the sabre closer to Adrien as she ran around him and out the gym.

Adrien turn to the teacher “You see, sir. I told you she wouldn’t join.” Adrien said as he walked out the gym.

He ran to his locker then grabbed all his stuff, running out of the school doors to try and catch up with Marinette. He found her half way to her house, he was running until he was right next to her.

She was walking fast, crossing her arms to ward off the cold. It was already the cold season and in a few weeks the snow will start falling. Adrien took off his jacket then wrapped it around Marinette.

She stopped walking then looked up at Adrien [Sorry for storming off, I just . . . .] she signed. He took her hands then said “don’t worry about it, I already told the teacher that you wouldn’t join the fencing team even before I took you on. He understood and no one is mad at you.”

He gave her a hug “Let’s get you inside before you freeze.” She smiled then nodded.

 

* * *

 

Tom had sent the two of them up to her room to do homework. Adrien was half spread out on the floor reading his book when he looked up at Marinette that has been staring at him for a while now “Okay, what?” Adrien asked.

She blushed then looked to her side “Nothing!” she said as quickly as she had turned her head.

Adrien placed his hand on top of hers, she looked at him and he asked “Then why have you been staring at me?”

“When you sit like that, you remind me of someone. That’s all” Marinette said as she picked up her book in front of her face to hide her blush.

‘Oh, that’s right. I usually sit like this when I come and visit her as Chat.’ He thought as he sit up right, catching her attention as he did so. “Marinette there is something I have been meaning to tell you.” He said. ‘Just tell her. Just tell her you’re Chat Noir.’ He said over and over in his head.

Just before he could say anything further Alya burst into the room. “I knew I would find you here Agreste!” Alya said as she walked closer. “Nino has been trying to get a hold of you for a while now. He said that you were supposed to meet him at ‘some place’ for ‘something’. He didn’t want to tell me what or why but he said you have to hurry.”

Adrien looked at his phone and saw the few missed calls he had from Nino. He video called Nino so Marinette would know what Nino is saying “Ah, man. I’m so sorry, Nino. It completely slipped my mind. Mari and I was just doing homework and lost track of time. I’m on my way now.” He said handing his phone to her while he packed his things.

[“Hey, Mari. I see Adrien is using you as an excuse for his tardiness again. But don’t worry I know it is all him.”] Nino said and signed with one hand over the phone to Marinette.

Marinette smiled then signed back [at least someone is standing up for me.]

Adrien shouted playfully “Hey! I’m right here, you know!”

Nino laughed when Marinette smiled then signed [I know]

Adrien and Nino talked over the phone as Adrien made his way out of the bakery after greeting everyone.

The two girls just watched movies until Alya had to go home. Adrien had asked Nino to help him find a gift for Marinette since it was almost Christmas and he wanted it to be perfect.

After about five jewelry shops Adrien found what he was looking for. A diamond incrusted Ladybug necklace. He asked the jeweler to engrave something on the back, something special just for her.

After the engraving was done, the jeweler set it in a red box and handed it to Adrien “She must be a very lucky girl to have a boyfriend like you.” The jeweler said with a smile.

Adrien smiled back saying “Thank you. But I’m the lucky one.”

Walking out of the Jewelry store Adrien was holding the box in his hand, looking it over as if he wasn’t sure he wanted to give it to her.

“So, What did you write on it for her?” Nino implore looking over at Adrien.

Adrien put the box in his backpack and looked over at Nino. “Nothing important” he replies but kept walking towards his house.

Nino kept asking for a while but eventually give up. Nino said his goodbyes in front of the Agreste Mansion, he was on his way to get Alya and walk her home. Well, it was more like tell her what Adrien had gotten Marinette.


	29. I Love Your Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Telling Marinette's Parents He Loves Her.

It was Christmas, the snow was thick outside and the warmth of the bakery was just the best. Marinette was sitting in the bakery kitchen, next to the ovens where the heat was the most. She never cared for the cold, but since five years ago the cold was the worst for her.

She wasn’t able to move her right arm and both her legs. That morning her mother helped her get dressed and her father had carried her down to the bakery.

She could at least use her left arm and was able to read books, so her father had built her a couch next to the oven out of big pillows and blankets. He put her on top of them and cover her with a few thick blankets. She had put a few books she wanted to read in a backpack and her mother had given her one to start reading.

Whenever it gets cold, her muscles are stiff and the cut on her right arm hurt so much that she can barely move. Both her legs hurt because of the multiple leg breaks she had, even before she was kidnapped.

Marinette always felt useless when winter was around, she couldn’t even help her parents out. Her parents had told her many times before that it didn’t matter to them but she still felt bad because of it. Although it didn’t go like this every day. She had her good days and bad days depending on how cold it was. Some days she was stuck in her body not able to move like she wanted, other days she only had cold pains but she could manage to move.

Before it started snowing she had told Chat that she might not be around for the holidays, she didn’t want him to worry if she told him she would barely be able to move. So she told him that she and her family was going away for Christmas. He understood and didn’t seem to have a problem at all. Adrien had already hear from Sabine about Marinette so he really didn’t mind picking up the slack.

Whenever there was an Akuma, Chat instructed Ladybug to stay put, he did mostly all the work while she was standing on a roof nearby waiting to jump in if needed. Chat would defeat the Akuma and take the butterfly to her, in the few insistences that she did jump in he would be mad and tell her to never do that again.

After getting her a gift Adrien told her that he would give her gift to her on Christmas, but never told her where. Christmas day Adrien walked in to the bakery “Morning Sabine. Is Marinette in her room? I brought her a gift for Christmas.”

“Oh, Adrien. Morning. No, we had to put her in her reading corner today” Sabine walked closer to him “Today is one of the bad days, she can read a book by herself but that’s almost it.”

Adrien looked at her with a sad and concern look “Then maybe I should leave the gift until she is up and running again.”  He considered.

Sabine shook her head “No, don’t. Maybe seeing you will be good for her. With the amount of photoshoots you’ve been to lately, she hasn’t seen you in over a week.”

Adrien smiled “Yeah, sorry about that. My Father made a new winter line so I’ve been extremely busy.”

“Well, don’t let me keep you. Go on ahead, she will be happy to see you.” Sabine said as she patted Adrien on the shoulder.

Adrien smiled then stepped into the kitchen, he greeted Tom then walked straight to Marinette.

[Hey] Adrien said as he knelt next to her. With her left hand she waved at him. [I brought you a gift for Christmas, but maybe I should keep it until you are up again] Adrien signed receiving an annoyed look from Marinette.

This year she could move more then she used to. Tikki had explained that she has healing powers but she never thought that it would affect something that happened before she had become Ladybug. She reached out both her hands so that Adrien can pull her up.

[I got nice and toasty, I can move a little now. Let’s go to my room. Mama already turned the heat up in there.] Marinette said as she limped towards the stairs slowly.

Adrien walked closer and picked her up bridal style, she blushed and Tom only laughed calling on Sabine to come and have a look. Adrien carried her to her room and placed her on her big Lounge chair. Covering her with blankets, he sat down next to her.

“Okay. I have to tell you something before I can give you this gift.” Adrien said looking down at his hands.

“What is it Adrien?” Marinette asked hoping it wasn’t something too serious.

“Okay, I know Ladybug will be mad, but if I want to be in a relationship with someone then there can be no secrets.” Adrien stood up then looked at her. “I’m . . . I’m . . .”Adrien started his tongue tied in his throat.

“You’re . . . ?” Marinette asked confused. “I’m Chat Noir!” Adrien said closing his eyes to prepare for the outlast she would give, the impending pillow that will hit him in the face, the shouting of ‘get out’ that will be coming from her throat at any minute, but nothing came.

He slowly opened his eyes and only saw Marinette with a hand over her mouth, trying to keep a gasp in. He started walking closer “I’m sorry! I knew this was a bad idea! I’ll understand if you never want to see me again, I’ll leave now.” Adrien said then turned around and started walking towards her room door.

He was startled when he heard a loud thud on the ground behind him, he turned to find Marinette on the ground half way towards him. She had sprung up to stop him but the blankets covering her feet as well as her legs giving out from under her, made her tumble to the floor.

Adrien rushed to her side helping her back onto the lounge chair. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” he asked as he covered her again. Tears were running down her face, she was crying but also smiling.

[It was you? It has always been you? I’ve had my suspicions, but it really is you?] She signed. He returned the smile then nodded wiping her tears. “Wait what do you mean you had your suspicions?” Adrien asked frowning at her cofused.

Marinette giggled “The way you sign is like an accent, the habits of signing specific words gave you away. Like the word Princess, you as Chat had a unique way of signing the word and one day you as Adrien signed it exactly the same way. Whenever the two of us do homework or study here the way you lounge out on the floor is the same way Chat lounges out when he visits.”

Adrien was surprised, he never paid that much attention to thing like that. If she was able to figure it out just by that, did it mean other could too?

Plagg flew out of his pocket then flew closer to Marinette. He touched her forehead with his, making a mental link with her just like Tikki did.

 _{Hi, I’m Plagg. I’m Chat Noir’s Kwami, it’s nice to finally meet you, Ladybug}_ Plagg said as he floated back to Adrien.

 _‘Hi, Plagg. Nice to meet you too. How did you know that I’m Ladybug?’_ Marinette said.

 _{I’m a Kwami. I’m Tikki’s other half, I can feel her presents here. It’s always the strongest when he is with you.}_ Plagg said.

 _{And we have been talking to each other, he came to help us and Master Fu with the dark magic.}_  Tikki explained.

_‘Oh, that’s right you mentioned something like that before. So Tikki, should I tell Adrien I’m Ladybug?’_

_{Well, it only seems fair}_ Tikki said.

[I’m glad it’s you and not some stranger I never met. Adrien it’s only fair that I tell you. I’m Ladybug.] Marinette said looking to the side then up at him.

Adrien was an extremely good actor. He gave her the most realistic, surprised look he could give. He gave her a smile. [I’m so glad that you are M’Lady. I’m so happy, but I must be honest I’ve known for a while now.]

[What? How long? How did you find out?] Marinette signed franticly.

Adrien scratched his neck then said “I never knew for sure but I connected the dots the day I found you in the Ally way. I was about to transform to search for you when I found you as Adrien. As we waited for news from the doctor I started to get the connections. But only after a few Akuma attacks I saw you heading in the bakery’s direction, I saw you land on your balcony. I saw the flash of pink in your room and I knew for sure. I’m sorry and I will understand if you’re disappointed or upset with me.”

Marinette kept quiet for a while “I’m not disappointed or upset. I understand that you kept it secret from me, because I asked we keep it secret. I understand now why Chat was so angry with me when I started fighting again to soon. Besides after the dinner at your house before I went back to school, I started to make the connections, but I could never be sure. Are you disappointed that Ladybug is nothing more than a deaf girl with a past?” Marinette said with a small smile.

Adrien looked at her with a bewildered look. “Why would you think that I was disappointed that you are Ladybug? The day I figured it out was the happiest day of my life. I couldn’t think of any one better then you to fill her roll. The best part is when I know that you had hard times but you never let it get the better of you, you have a horrific past but it never drove you to do bad things. I admire your compassion, your bravery, and your determination to do the right thing, no matter what. I could never be disappointed in you.” Adrien said as he sat next to her again.

She sat there in silence as tears still rolled down her cheeks. He really cared for her, he didn’t just like her for being Ladybug. He liked her for Marinette, even if he knew a little of what happened to her. She needed to tell him and soon. She looked up at Adrien taking both hands into hers.

“Adrien I think I love you.” She said. Adrien was happy that she admitted it to him “I love you too, with all my heart”

Marinette smiled at him “Well, then I think it’s time I told you about 5 years ago. You need to know before our relationship gets more serious.” Adrien sat quietly waiting for her.

Marinette told Adrien a short version of what happened to her not wanting to give complete details to him. Through tears and a few sobs from Marinette, she fell asleep in Adrien’s arms. She was sleeping the most peaceful then she had in years.

Adrien was wide awake molding everything through for a while. Now more than ever he felt angry, he just wanted to snap someone’s neck. He thought about telling Alya and Nino, even her parents but he left it for her to do. It was the only way that she would be able to work through the problem.

Sabine came in to check up on them and see what Adrien had gotten her, when she entered the room the two of them were sleeping, so she left them there. Adrien woke up and went down stairs to the kitchen for a glass of water, when he found Sabine and Tom working on dinner.

That meant that it is past 5. Tom saw him coming down the stairs, he nudged Sabine then said to him “Adrien, son. You’re awake. I already called Nathalie and said that you will be having dinner with us and I will call her when we are done.”

Adrien was surprised by the actions, they weren’t unwelcome it was just, no one has ever done something like that for him. “Th – Thank you, sir.” Adrien said as he came to a standstill next to Sabine.

“Please, call me Tom.” Tom said as he stirred the sauce. Sabine saw that Adrien was making a face she had never seen on the boy’s face. “Adrien, son. What’s wrong?” Sabine asked catching Adrien off guard.

Adrien jumped back a little, he looked at Sabine opening and closing his mouth a few times. Tom placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that he can speak his mind.

Sabine took Adrien’s hand making him look into her eyes. Great now he felt guilty. He couldn’t tell them what Marinette told him, she had to do it. “It’s just. . .” Adrien took a deep breath “I . . . I think I’m in love with your daughter. And I know we are too young to be thinking about love, but I really do love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to protect her and keep her from all harm.”

Tom gave him a big, knowing smile as Sabine started tearing up from joy. “There is nothing wrong to be in love at your age, son. As long as you keep loving her and take care of her. We can ask for nothing more.” Tom said and Sabine only nodded with agreement.

“There is one more thing” Adrien said drawing a concerned look from both of them. “She told me” Adrien said not sure if he was doing the right thing.

“She told you what?” Sabine asked “She told me a few things . . . - things that happened. She only said a few things of what was done and I . . . - I understand why she thinks you wouldn’t be able to handle it. She said that she is more than sure that Tom will murder someone and Sabine would help him. I told her that she still needs to tell you guys, she was hesitant but I convinced her to do it when she felt she was ready.” Adrien said.

Sabine had her hands over her mouth and Tom just clenched his fists. “I’m glad she finally told someone, even if it was just a small piece of it” Sabine said as she turned and walked to the bathroom to wash her face. Tom washed his hands and continued stirring the sauce that had almost burned.

 “Son, don’t feel guilty because she told you and not us. She felt ready to tell you and she had started her healing process. I’m just glad she finally did so and the two of us are more than willing to wait until she is ready. We have been for five years, a few more wouldn’t bother us at all. I do ask one thing of you.” Tom said as he looked at Adrien with the most serious expression Adrien has ever seen on Tom.

“Yes, Sir?” Adrien asked, Sabine came to a standstill next to Adrien. “Please don’t hurt my baby girl. Stand by her throughout this ordeal she has gone through. We can tell that she likes you a lot and she would be devastated if you didn’t feel the same. If you really love her the way you said than never let her get hurt again. She has been through enough as it is.” Tom said.

Adrien looked at him “I promise to do my best.” He said as Sabine gave him a hug.


	30. It's Time Everyone Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe. She is still one of a kind.

Adrien had given the gift to Sabine. He had to leave and had forgotten to give it to Marinette himself. He sat in the limo on his way home thinking about everything, he was going to marry her someday. He would make sure that those people never see the light of day.

“Adrien, your father sends his apologizes he would not be able to make it home for Christmas. I have arranged that you be allowed to spend the holidays with your friends.” Nathalie said as they stopped at the house.

“Thank you, Nathalie.” Adrien said in a sad voice. All he wanted was to spend some time with his father, but for some reason his father always had other plans. “I will be leaving now to meet up with your father in Milan. We will be back in ten days, I have arranged with the chefs to serve you in this time.” Nathalie said as Adrien got out.

He only nodded as the limo drove off. He went to his room and laid on his bed. Home alone, silence all around him. It was getting too much, he had to do something. Adrien transformed then went on an early patrol. Catching a few petty thieves, helping people get home and letting the night go by.

He headed home and turned in for the night. The next day he and Nino met up for breakfast. “So dude, what did she say?” Nino asked. Adrien smiled at him “I’m not sure, I haven’t given it to her. I asked her mother to give it since she was sleeping, but I haven’t heard back from her yet.” Adrien said.

“Maybe Alya knows something, want me to ask her?” Nino offered. “No, I thought about asking you and Alya to go with me to Marinette’s. I wanted to stop by there and organize a sleep over again but I don’t know if I can do it like Alya can.” Adrien said taking a sip of his coffee.

“Sounds fun. I think we should have Alya ask instead.” Nino suggested.

Adrien took out his phone and went to the group chat.

**Adrien: Hey, what do you guys think of a sleep over?**

**Alya: Sounds fun. When? Where?**

**Marinette: I don’t know if I can make it in my state. But I would have loved to.**

**Nino: How about we go to Mari’s then?**

**Adrien: Tonight? Maybe Mari’s?**

**Marinette: My parents wouldn’t mind it.**

**Alya: Okay, I was already on my way to Mari so I’ll ask her parents then let you guys know.**

**Adrien: Thank you Alya.**

**Nino: Sounds good.**

“So what do we do until then?” Nino asked. “We could go to a store and look for snacks to take with us.” Adrien said. The two finished up then went hunting for the perfect snacks.

After an hour the boys was going through the aisle of the store, Adrien had told Nino not to worry about the amount of snacks he was covering everything. Nino let loose and got thing Adrien didn’t even know existed.

“Dude your letting me get all this stuff and we don’t even know if we are going to Mari’s.” Nino said pushing the trolley around.

Adrien stopped by the liquorish looking for a specific type “Well, if we can’t go to Mari’s we could always go to your place or my place.”

 

Nino started laughing “Man, just imagine if I went for a sleepover at your house and your father came back during the night.” Adrien cracked a smile and just shook his head as he took a few packets of liquorish.

Nino’s rang and he walked away from Adrien to answer it. He came back to Adrien’s side putting away his phone “Alya just called, she said we have the all clear for tonight and she said that Marinette’s mother asked if we can bring a list of thing for them as well. Alya will text me the list.”

Adrien gave a smile “Sure I don’t mind.” The two of them collected the things on the list and headed to the bakery. The two of them will collect their cloths later that day.

Greeting Tom and Sabine Adrien gave Sabine the bag with the things she had asked for. Sabine took out her wallet to pay Adrien back but he refused to take it saying it was to thank them for tonight. Nino and Adrien made their way up the stairs to where Marinette and Alya was.

Getting to Marinette’s room Adrien immediately noticed the necklace around Marinette’s neck. She was wearing it so that the engraved part didn’t show. He smiled to himself knowing why she wanted to hide it.

The night went by rather quickly and so did the following few weeks. School had started again and the third day of school Chloé stormed Marinette. Grabbing her by the arm “We need to talk, now!” Chloé said as she pulled on Marinette’s arm.

 Alya wanted to protest when Chloé only mouthed to Marinette ‘Alone, please.’ Marinette turned to them and only gave the ‘stay’ sign as she was being dragged by Chloé.

The two of them was out of sight as well as out of earshot of anyone. Chloé turned around facing Marinette “I know your secret” Chloé said. Marinette froze in place, she turned pale as sweat started running down the side of her face. ‘Does she really know I’m Ladybug?’ she thought. “Yo - you d - do?” Marinette asked.

Chloé nodded “H-how d-did y-you fi-find ou-out?” Marinette asked. Chloé handed her a file Marinette opened it slowly and saw the news reports of her kidnapping, photos taken by the police of her scars as well as the scene where she was found. Once Marinette saw the scene photos she dropped the file turning away from Chloé, dropped to her knees and threw up in the garden that was behind her.

Chloé was startled kneeling down next to Marinette rubbing her back. Marinette was holding her stomach with one arm and holding herself upright with the other. When Marinette finally looked up at her she asked “Are you alright? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just wanted to make sure that my theory was right about you being the victim.” Marinette sat back taking a deep breaths “It is okay. I – I was just really caught off guard, that’s all. Where did you find that anyway?” Marinette asked.

“I remembered the time it happened about five or six years ago, my father didn’t want me to even go to school during that time. I remember after he walked Sabrina’s dad out of his office, I snuck in to see what was going on. I read the story and saw the photos, I was so shocked that I stayed in my room for three days without eat or even leave my bed. After the case was solved and the guilty was arrested I was allowed to go back to school, but I was too scared that’s when Sabrina and I became friends.” Chloé helped Marinette stand up again.

“She helped me go back and forget all about it. The day I saw your arm it reminded me of something but I wasn’t sure what it was. During Christmas I went through my father’s serious case files and found this one.” Chloé took out the photo of Marinette’s right arm “And I knew where I saw it. You were the girl that was kidnapped by her own friends and then tortured, weren’t you?”

Marinette paled more, if that was even possible “P-please, p-please d-don’t tell.” Marinette said as tears started running down her face. Chloé would be lying if she said she didn’t consider using it to break her and Adrien up. To use it as blackmail against anything Marinette could ever have that she wanted, but standing here now looking at Marinette beg the way she is begging, it only reminded her of how scared she felt when she locked herself in her room.

The helpless fear of that happening to her, the fear of being hurt in that way, being taken from her family. Chloé stood there thinking to herself how scared Marinette should have been in that time, not being able to leave, hear them coming or even do anything about it.

Marinette didn’t have family in power like she did, that was able to use money to find her. But there was still one thing Chloé wanted from this, even if it wasn’t for herself. Marinette couldn’t go on living like this, something had to be done. To tell the truth Chloé started considering Marinette as her friend, but she wouldn’t show it to her.

“Fine, I won’t tell anyone but I do want one thing for my silence.” She said crossing her arms over her chest. Marinette looked Chloé in the eye “W-what do you want?” Marinette asked. “I don’t like keeping secrets, so you will have to choose. Either I keep this a secret or I keep you being deaf a secret. I can’t do both.”

Marinette picked up the file and everything in it. Closing the file and holding it to her chest tears started running down her face “Why are you doing this to me?” Marinette asked. “Because unlike those people that did this to you, I care a little about you and you have more than enough secrets. Telling one might make life a little easier.” Chloé said, Marinette could see her eyes turning soft when she said it and as quickly as it was there, it was gone “for me, you know.” She added turning back to the Chloé everyone knew.

Marinette looked up at Chloé then said “Give me a little time to think” Chloé nodded as she turned and walked away. Marinette stood there for a while, she put the file in her backpack as she was walking to the back of the school and entered through the back door. She walked to the nurse’s office and wrote a note saying she didn’t feel well. The nurse could see her red eyes and pale face. The nurse directed her to a bed, calling on one of the students walking by to give a note to Ms. Bustier.

 _{Marinette, are you alright?}_ Tikki asked.

 _‘I don’t know, Tikki. I would rather have everyone know I’m deaf then to know what happened.’_ Marinette said.

 _{Then why don’t you tell them?}_  Tikki asked.

 _‘I don’t know. I’m scared.’_ Marinette said.

 _{Just trust in yourself, Marinette. I know you can get through anything.}_ Tikki said.

 _‘Thanks, Tikki. You’re the best.’_ Marinette said as she laid there a while.

Marinette didn’t know what to do but it would be better if everyone found out from her then from Chloé. That was another thing that was bothering Marinette, since when did she and Chloé become friends. Chloé, the girl that didn’t care for others, was keeping her secrets and showing her signs of concern. This was uncommon, did the fact that she was willing to listen to her problems and keep them to herself cause the two of them to become friends. Or was it just phase that Chloé was going through.

Either way it was weird but also in lighting to see this side of her. Marinette fell asleep during her thinking and was awakened when Alya came to see how she was doing and if she wanted to go home since it was now lunch time.

Marinette sat up [I’m fine really. I just didn’t feel well, but I’m fine now.] Alya looked at her with the serious look she was known for [okay, but the moment you don’t feel fine anymore you tell me. Okay?]

Marinette smiled then nodded to her best friend. The two walked back to class once lunch was over. Marinette glanced over to Chloé’s every now and then. Once the lesson was over Ms. Bustier gave every one a free period to talk to each other since they had two of the same periods after one another.

“Hey, I heard you didn’t feel well. You okay?” Adrien asked turning to face his girlfriend.

[Yeah, I feel fine now. I was just feeling light headed, I went to the nurse’s office and took a nap. So everything is fine now.] Marinette signed for the first time in class, where everyone could see. She had decided that everyone knowing she was deaf wouldn’t be all that bad.

[Marinette, you signed. In class, where everyone can see you.] Nino signed to her, keeping his hands low to not draw attention from the rest of the class. Marinette looked to her three friends then at Chloé that was watching them. Looking back to them she signed [I was thinking about telling everyone that I was deaf for a while now. I mean would it really be that bad if everyone knew?]

Alya gave her a hug, Adrien saw everyone in class staring at them. He looked at Marinette than said while signing [“Then I think it’s time you tell them yourself”] Marinette turned to look at her classmates that was staring at her. She stood up then turned so she could see everyone.

Taking a deep breath and looking down to her feet “I – I should have sa- said something earlier.” Marinette began, a few of her classmates gasping at the sound of her voice. Chloé only gave a satisfied smile that Alya caught.

“I – I have som-something to t-tell you. I-I’m d- d- deaf, but I c-can re- read lips. I-I can s-sign and sp-speak. So P-please . . .” Marinette trailed off as her nerves have gone. Adrien stood up making Marinette look up at him “Please keep in mind to talk one at a time and face her when talking, if she doesn’t look at you just wave at her or touch her shoulder it will let her know that you want her attention.”

Marinette smiled at him as she turned back into her seat she looked over at Chloé that was looking at her. She signing to Chloé [happy now?] Chloé smiled and signed [very] turning to talk to Sabrina. Marinette gave a relieved sigh as she turned to talk to Alya. Alya stopped her then asked [was this why she wanted to talk to you alone this morning? Is she bulling you into telling everyone? Because if she is . . . ]

Marinette shook her head [No! I was helping her make a present for someone, she just wanted to ask me some things that’s all. No one is bulling me into doing anything I promise.] Alya only gave her a glare but left it there.

After school Adrien walked Marinette home, when they got there Adrien told her parents how brave she was standing up in class and telling everyone that she was deaf. Sabine and Tom was so proud of her, they were glad that after so long, the old Marinette that they knew was returning slowly.


	31. The Time Has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When desperation hits, something needs to be done.

 

 

 

**_Chat!_ **

  
**_No, no, no, no_**

**_Chat please open your eyes_ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

Things never changed as much as Marinette was afraid it would. Everyone in class was more considerate about her, always keeping her in conversations by trying to talk one at a time, some even went as far as asking Adrien or Alya to teach them sign language. It started out by having a few friend learning and turned into a class competition to see who could learn the quickest. Even Chloé had taken a part in the whole thing.

After a few months it was Marinette’s 17th birthday. Her parents as well as her friend threw her a big party in the park. Adrien and Marinette had been dating for over a year, before the party Adrien went to talk with both Tom and Sabine.

He had gotten her a gold necklace with her name attached. She had gotten him a silver one for his 18th birthday that same year. He wanted to know what her parents thought about the gift and they loved it. At her party she put it on the moment she opened the box.

She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek to thank him. The party was going well when his phone buzzed in his pocket, taking it out he saw it was Nathalie that was calling him. After the phone call he walked over to Marinette’s.

[My father just told me I needed to head home. I will be leaving for a few days but I will find you once I’m back. I’ll keep texting you when I can.] Adrien explained to her. She nodded and he was off.

[Where is he going?] Alya asked once he was gone. Marinette gave her a sad smile and only signed [father] as she walked away.

Since the two of them have been dating his father had gotten extremely difficult. Adrien had told her that he was using her as leverage on Adrien to do his bidding. He told her that his father said to him once “if you still want to be with that girl you will do as I say when I say it.”

Ever since then he would be out of town for days on end and then he was back and could spend time with her for almost a month before he had to do photoshoots for two or three weeks straight. There was nothing the two of them could do but obey him for now.

For a few days Marinette had to fight the Akumas alone, getting hurt and almost died at the hands of one Akuma, until Alya stepped in from the sidelines. Chloé had changed a lot since Marinette had first met her. After Chloé had confirmed her suspitions she had given the full file and all copies to Marinette, saying that she think it was only right that Marinette had them instead of her.

One day in particular Chloé had noticed Marinette was limping a bit, she looked tired and it looked like she might be in pain. She walked up to the raven haired girl “Marinette? Are you okay?” Chloé asked. Alya took a step forward and asked “Why do you want to know?”

“Because I want to know, I saw her limping.” Chloé said with a bit of a higher tone. “And what’s it to you?” Alya asked getting in Chloé’s face. Chloé got angry “Because I care about Marinette so sue me!” she yelled as she turned on her heals and walked away.

Marinette limped after her, catching up with her once she got to the locker. [Chloé, I’m sorry about that. Alya doesn’t trust, well not anyone. Why did you want to know if I’m okay?] Chloé looked at the girl [Because I saw you limping and it looked like you were hurt.] Chloé explained.

Marinette gave her a warm smile [I’m okay, I just fell down the last few stairs at home that’s all. Thank you for the concern though.] Marinette said. Chloé gave a huff then looked to the side [I do have a heart you know.] she signed to Marinette. “I know you do” Marinette said as she walked back to Alya. Chloé smiled to herself before Sabrina came in looking for her.

Adrien was back in town after his extended trip for a photoshoot, he was mad that she got hurt but after seeing all the videos he understood why. It was hard to fight them together but alone was impossible.

A few weeks have passed and a few easy Akumas later, there came a time that the Akuma was getting too difficult to defeat. Sometimes Marinette had a broken arm, ribs or cuts. Other times Adrien had bruises, cuts or a broken rib or two. Marinette tried to heal him first but sometimes there was too much damage in the city to fix and he had to go on with little healing.

Alya complained to Marinette multiple times about how strong the Akuma have gotten and that Ladybug and Chat Noir seemed tired after every battle. Marinette thought back a few times that she had to take Adrien home or he had to take her home after passing out from exhaustion after a few battles.

As luck would have it, it was one of those days again but this Akuma proofed to be more than the two of them could handle. It was an Akuma that let your inner most fear come to life in your head that was on the loose in Paris. Standing tall, almost able to see over every building, greyish night cloths and big dark bags under his eyes. The Akuma’s name was Night Terror, Chat thought it funny at the beginning.

People were screaming in terror all around Paris having there nightmares come true. Ladybug and Chat had met their match when they took the Akuma on, Ladybug adviced Chat to not get hit by the Akuma’s spell.

Every time Chat got close enough to grab an item that stood out, it was always the wrong one. Chat had gotten hit with a fist a few times in the back, got scratched on the arm and tripped while drawing Night Terror’s attention away from Ladybug.

Ladybug tried to call on ‘Lucky Charm’ but every time she did Night Terror would shoot the spell at her. As she dodged she kept dropping her yo-yo and the Lucky charm never activated. Ladybug groaned as she tried to hide, she felt so frustrated right now. After a few minutes of thinking Chat showed up next to her, breathing heavily as he stopped to rest for a few minutes.

Ladybug grabbed Chat’s arm pulling him in an alley way. “Chat, I have an idea. I need you to find Alya for me if you can. If you find Nino keep him close and hidden.” Chat nodded having full confidence in his Lady.

Ladybug ran off to Master Fu. Knocking on his front door, she jumped back when the door opened on its own. She walked in calling for Master Fu. Seeing a spark of green coming from the back room, she followed it and found Master Fu sitting with a cup of tea.

“Ladybug, how may I be of service?” Master Fu asked, the green spark still coming from him as he spoke.

Ladybug walked closer and sat down next to him. “I’m here regarding the Miraculous. The Akuma have become stronger throughout the almost two years we have been fighting them and I think it’s time we ask you for help.” Ladybug said bowing her head in respect.

Master Fu hummed making a light green color coming from him, Ladybug looked up when he stood and walked to the other side of the room. He collected the box containing the other Miraculous’ and placed it in front of her taking a seat on the other side of the box.

He pushed a combination on the side of the box opening it to reveal the rest of the Miraculous. “There are a lot of them, so choose wisely. I have noticed the last few have become stronger and I fear that one new hero will not be enough, perhaps two will be more suitable.” Master Fu said.

Ladybug looked throughout the box but only three stood out to her. The Bee Miraculous, The Fox Miraculous and the green slot that was empty. For some reason that was the only three, which had the brightest color and she knew that it was Tikki showing her the right choice.

“Master Fu, you have worked with the Miraculous for many years so of all people you will know best. For some reason these three has the brightest colors, although one is empty. Is there any reason for this?” Ladybug asked as she pointed at the ones standing out.

Master Fu hummed again as he rubbed his chin. He looked over at Wayzz then back at Ladybug. “Would you mind if I had a quick word with your Kwami?” he asked, she shook her head “Not at all. Tikki, Spots off”

Tikki and Wayzz flew closer to Master Fu having a small meeting as Marinette looked over the box again. Tikki flew to Marinette’s side then sat on her head, Marinette looked up at Master Fu. “I have consulted with Tikki and she confirmed what I have feared. The Akuma that you have fought so far are weak compared to ones in the past that have killed all the other Chat Noirs and Ladybugs.”

“Are we going to die?” Marinette asked, fear in her voice.

 _{No, silly. Just listen what Master Fu is telling you}_ Tikki said.

Master Fu smiled “No. The reason why they have died in the past was because the ones that took care of the Miraculous before me thought it unnecessary to give Chat Noir and Ladybug any help. Afraid that the Miraculous will fall in the wrong hands. They refused to help them and this resulted in their deaths. Tikki and Wayzz agreed with me that it will be a wise choice to give you the three that is standing out in order to help the two of you and I believe that you will make the right choice in choosing the right holders for them.” Master Fu said giving her a serious look.

“I will, Master.” Marinette said as she bowed her head again showing Master Fu respect.

“Very well. The Fox Miraculous has the power of illusion. The Bee Miraculous has the power of flight and binding. And the empty one, The Turtle Miraculous has the power of protection. I am currently the holder of the Turtle Miraculous but I do believe it’s time to pass it on to the next generation.” Master Fu said as he took off the bracelet handing it to Marinette.

Marinette placed it in the small boxes and put it in her back pack, thanking Master Fu and then transformed. Leaving through the roof entrance Ladybug made her way to her and Chat’s hidden meeting place. She saw that Nino and Alya was both there and stopped a building before reaching them, detransforming she took out the two miraculous boxes then transformed again. Ladybug jumped over the edge and landed on the roof where the other three was waiting for her.

Ladybug walked up to Chat taking his arm she pulled him close and whispered in his ear “I have three Miraculous’. Master Fu said to choose wisely and I think these two will be perfect for two of them. Take Nino and go somewhere else, give him one and tell him that we will be needing him. Tell him to keep his identity secret.”

Chat nodded taking the box while the other two was focused on the Akuma. He put it in his pocket then asked “Aren’t we going to tell them who we are?” Ladybug looked over to them then back at Chat “When the time is right. Let’s give them time to figure the miraculous out first. One day we can tell them but for now let’s just get this Akuma.”

Chat walked over to Nino “Hey Nino, right?” Nino looked up at him “Ye-Yeah, that’s right” Chat grabbed him around the waist with one arm “Okay, you’re coming with me. I have to get you to safety.” Chat said as he readied his baton.

Nino looked back at Alya “Okay but what about my friend, I can’t just leave her here.” Nino said as Chat started running to the edge of the building. “Don’t worry about it. Ladybug said she will take care of your friend because I can’t carry two and use my baton.” Chat took Nino far enough that they couldn’t be seen or even see the girls anymore.

Ladybug took Alya to an abandoned Allay way. Alya was freaking out about Marinette that had gone missing when the Akuma attacked and Adrien that got separated from Nino and now her and Nino is split up. Ladybug took her by the shoulders “Alya! listen to me, calm down. Your friends are safe. I saved that Adrien boy and took him home. Chat said something about saving his princess so maybe that was your other friend. You are with me and I need your help, Okay?” Ladybug said.

Alya looked at her and only nodded. This was big for her, her hero needed her help. Ladybug gave Alya the small box. “Here this is a miraculous, you have to protect it and everything that comes with it with your life. Don’t tell anyone your identity, for your as well as your friends and families’ safety it has to stay secret. Understand?” Ladybug asked, Alya nodded as she took the box.

Alya opened it and Trixx, the Fox Kwami came out. Ladybug went to the end of the alley to keep watch as her kwami explained everything she needed to know. Ladybug saw the orange flash and turned back to face Alya that was now transformed. “This is so COOL!” Alya yelled.

Ladybug gave her a smile “Okay, now you only need a hero name.” Alya stood there thinking “How about Rena Rouge?” Alya asked her. Ladybug looked her over then smiled “I think it’s perfect. Okay then let’s get to Chat.” Ladybug said throwing her Yo-Yo in the air and pulling herself onto the roof.

 The two of them met up with Chat and not long after, another hero showed up “Glad you could make it” Chat said as the green turtle themed hero came to a stop next to him. “Glad to be here.” Nino looked over at Ladybug and the other hero. “Hi, I’m . . . uhm . . . Carapace. I just started . . . today.”

Rena looked him over “Hi, I’m . . . Rena Rouge? I just started today myself so don’t feel bad.” Ladybug nodded to Chat to say they can leave Chat turned to them and said “Okay guys, let’s get this Akuma. I just want to apologize ahead of time. Me and Ladybug have been working together for quite some time and have had a signaling system that we will teach you in due time, but for now we will try to remember that you don’t know them yet.” They nodded as Chat turned to face the Akuma “Okay _Shell_ we, M’Lady?” Chat said with a smile, Ladybug only slapped his shoulder at the pun.

“What, at least it wasn’t a _rouge_. Do you _care_ to _pace_ this, M’Lady?” Chat asked, Ladybug shook her head and swung towards the Akuma. “Really Chat?” Rena asked as she jumped way. “What I had to! Just _sleep_ on it!” Chat yelled as he vaulted after them. Carapace following close behind “I actually liked it. It was a good one.” He said once he reached Chat.

Chat gave him a smile and a two finger salute as he made his way to his Lady’s side. “So what’s the plan?” Ladybug looked at him “I’m still working on it.” she said as they reached a building closer to the Akuma, stopping at the edge to look at the Akuma first. “Okay does anyone see the Akumatized item?” Ladybug said pointing to the Akuma.

“M’Lady, I think I know where it could be. If I sleep, I have a sleeping mask and when I wake up and walk to my bathroom I put it in my pocket.” Chat said to Ladybug. “Okay give me a minute.” Ladybug said as she looked at the Akuma.

“There in his right pants pocket is a sleeping mask. That is where the Akuma is.” Ladybug said as she stepped back a little. “Lucky Charm” she yelled throwing her yo-yo.

Grabbing the item she got only a blanket. She looked around and saw a pile of rocks that flashed red to her as well as the Akuma, Rena’s flute, Carapace’s shell and the blanket. She looked at them “Okay, Carapace you see those big rocks laying there? Use the shell on your back to cover the hole in the middle so that the Akuma can lay down on top, Rena use your flute and create a bed illusion on top of Carapace and the rocks. Chat distract him long enough so we can assemble everything then lure him to us on my whistle. Carapace once the Akuma is close grab the sleeping mask and through it to me, Okay? ” she said and everyone nodded.

Everyone did as they were told, after Carapace was in place Ladybug put the blanket on top of him. Rena made a bed illusion and now Ladybug just needed to whistle so Chat could lure him in. When Ladybug was out of sight she whistled and Chat turned to make sure they were clear. He turned back to try and lure the Akuma to the bed but was hit squarely in the chest with a fist.

Chat flew back and fell to far from the other to reach. Ladybug yelled out to Chat and the Akuma was now focused on her. She turned and ran to where the bed was as tears ran down her face. She jumped to the side and into cover as the Akuma ran past her to the bed. He laid down on the rock and Carapace grabbed the Akumatized item out of his pocket, he threw it to Ladybug that broke the strap and purified the butterfly.

Ladybug ran to Chat’s side where he laid lifeless “Chat! Please! No, no, no, no, Chat please open your eyes! Come on, Please. . . . . . . . ! ”


	32. Chat!

Ladybug ran to Chat’s side, where he laid lifeless on the cold ground “Chat! Please! No, no, no, no, Chat please open your eyes! Come on, Please . . . . . . . !” Ladybug cried as she hugged him and she could feel that he wasn’t breathing. There was no color coming from him like it usually did, there was just nothing.

Carapace and Rena came running up behind them, gasping at the sight of the limp Chat in Ladybug’s arms. Ladybug laid him down on his back, looking him over, she made sure his airway was open. Making a fist with one had she used all her remaining strength and hit Chat right over the heart.

Chat shot up taking in a deep, long breath. Ladybug hugged him again as tears of joy was running down her face. Chat gave a cough and Ladybug pulled back looking in his eyes to make sure he was still breathing. “M’Lady, as much as I like being hugged by you, I have to say. You’re crushing me.” Ladybug gave him a smile “I’m sorry” she said as she stood up wiping the tears.

Ladybug took the blanket from Carapace “Miraculous Ladybug” Ladybug said and everything turned back to normal, the small ladybugs circled Chat for a few seconds then left. “That feels much better. Thank you, bugaboo.”

“Anytime Chaton.” Ladybug said looking at the color flashing from her ears she knew she had to leave. “I have to get going, Thanks for the help you guys. Chat will explain the patrol time with you for tonight. See you then” Ladybug said as she swung away.

Chat stood up with the help of Carapace. “Like she said thanks for the help. It has been getting quite difficult lately to defeat the Akumas, the help is really needed.” Chat said. Rena looked at him then said “So this means we are also heroes? Not just helpers for the day?”

“No, the last few Akumas was a lot to handle to be honest and the one before this one gave Ladybug a few broken rib. We had to recharge our kwamis four times before we were able to defeat him. At this point we have strength in numbers and we really need it.” Chat said as he rubbed his chest.

“Okay, so are we going to transform back anytime soon or . . .?” Carapace asked, Chat looked at him with a smile “If you didn’t use your main power then that wouldn’t happen, but if so the miraculous will give you five warning beeps. That means that you only have five minutes to get to a safe place to transform back, make sure to leave the moment the first one have beeped.” Chat explained.

Chat put a hand on Carapace’s shoulder saying “If you transform you can go a long time, it makes your kwami tired and hungry but that’s it. Ladybug and I have started doing patrols every night so meet us at the Eiffel Tower at ten PM sharp. For now go home and get to know your kwamis likes and dislikes, ask them the important question and then get some rest.” Chat walked past them and then vaulted away.

Rena Rouge Smiled at Carapace “So I’ll see you guys tonight then.” Rena said as she jumped away. Carapace only waved at her and went his own way.

 

* * *

 

Chat got to Marinette’s balcony to check up on her. Once he was firmly on the balcony he heard sniffling coming from behind one of the camping chairs. He hurried over to see what was going on, when he found Marinette curled up in a ball, her head on her knees as she hid her face.

She jumped when Chat touched her shoulder, she looked up at him with wide eyes then she hugged him as if he was going somewhere. She let go of him and looked him in the eye “Don’t you EVER do that to me again!” she said through the sniffling.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen.” Chat said as he took hold of her hand. “You could have died, Chat!” she yelled at him. He moved her hand and pressed it against his heart “But I didn’t. Thanks to you.” He said to her.

She could feel his heart beating and it calmed her down a bit. [I can’t lose you, okay? You’re the best thing that happened to me and to lose you now, I . . . . I can’t . . . you understand me? I can’t.] She said as she started sobbing again.

Chat’s heart broke [I know. I don’t want to lose you either. I won’t go anywhere] Chat said then hugged her tightly. They sat there for a while then went in to her room, Chat had to leave before he would get into trouble.

 

* * *

 

Alya sat in her room, she was in trouble now that she had Trixx. She always took videos of the Akuma fights but now that she was a hero herself she wouldn’t be able to do so. Alya looked at her kwami that was on the other side of her computer desk indulging in the Caramel tarts that Marinette had given her a few days back.

‘Marinette . . .’ Alya thought as she was still staring at the eating kwami. She sat up and opened her bottom left drawer, taking out the files that she had composed from the pictures and news articles of Marinette’s files. ‘Something just doesn’t add up . . .’ she thought to herself as she went through the files

Alya got that Marinette’s attackers were young. She gets that it was about jealousy, teaching her a lesson she didn’t need. But the one thing that didn’t make any sense was why all the files were confidential, why all the words were crossed out except for a few words. Even the medical file was covered up.

Where was the original files, photos and reports? Why was she only able to find Alicia Tremble to talk to and not the others? Why couldn’t she find anything about them? What was their plan? What was the motive behind the torture? Jealousy couldn’t be the only thing, Could it?

“Ugh . . . this is so frustrating!” Alya said out loud, Trixx looked up at her “What’s wrong? Not up for your first patrol?” Trixx asked.

Alya looked at her “No, it’s just. With every there is an Akuma attack, I take videos, but now that I am a hero myself, I can’t do it anymore.” Trixx flew closer to her “Why not come up with a story about why you can’t take a video anymore and let other people send you their videos.”

Alya looked at Trixx with a smile “That’s not a bad idea. I can just edit the videos and add them together to make the complete scene.” She said as she typed on the Ladyblog.

Alya told everyone that she would like the public’s view of the Akuma attacks and asked that those with videos and photos send it to her personally. The one with the best photo or video will be used in the next post of the Ladyblog.

It wasn’t even ten minutes later when Alya received her first few videos. She went through some of them until her phone buzzed for her to leave. She transformed and left through the bedroom window.

 

* * *

 

“Chat, are you sure you’re alright?” Ladybug asked him for the hundredth time. Chat gave a sigh as he looked over to her [Of course I’m sure. I would tell you if I wasn’t] he signed. Ladybug only gave him a look that said she wasn’t buying it.

“Alright, fine. My chest hurts a little where you punched me, but other than that, I really am fine. I promise.” Chat said making a cross over his heart with a finger. “You better, if you know what’s good for you.” Ladybug said as she leaned against one of the pillars.

[Shouldn’t we be waiting up there, you know where they can see us?]  Chat asked. Ladybug looked up at where Chat was pointing, she looked back over the city and saw Rena making her way to the tower. [Maybe but Nino is already here and he didn’t even notice us down here] Ladybug pointed out.

Chat only lifted an eyebrow at the statement [and you know this . . . how exactly?] he asked. She gave him a smile and only pointed to her eyes. He looked at her for a moment then it clicked, the color thing. [So what sound color, or color sound, or whatever does Carapace make?] Chat asked her.

[Or whatever? Let’s just call it color, okay? He makes a mid-green. It changes between a shade of light and dark when he talks, depending on his tone of voice. The rest of the sound’s colors differ from how loud the sound is, but he is mostly mid green.] Ladybug said turning to face him. Chat nodded then asked [And Rena Rouge?]

[She has a bright orange, her color changes from bright to dark depending on her mood. Like today before I gave her miraculous she had a very dark orange because she was afraid for our civilian selves, but once she was focused and helping us it returned to a bright orange.] Ladybug explained. She looked up then back to Chat [Their both up there now. Let’s give them a minute.]

Chat smiled at her leaning closer [Okay. What is my color?] Ladybug looked down at her feet like she was embarrassed. Chat took her hand [It’s okay, you can tell me] she looked to the side as she signed [you . . . your blue.]Ladybug said [We should go to them and explain how we will be working this.] she said as she took hold of her yo-yo.

Ladybug swung up to the top deck and Chat was right behind her. “Glad you could make it.” Ladybug said as she walked closer. “So, how does this work?” Rena asked.

Chat walked up to her then said “Me and Ladybug have been working together for quite some time, so we talked it over and decided for the first few months all four of us will be doing patrol together. That way we finish quicker and that gives us time to get in some practice and see how your powers works with ours.”

Carapace nodded and Rena said “That sounds good, but where do we practice then?” 

“Chat and I have been using a different place each time, we have found a few good spots. After patrol we will meet up here again then head out to one of the places.” Ladybug explained.

Chat looked at Ladybug then said “Okay, so when we do patrol we usually look for patty thieves, drunken disruptions and anything against the law. If you find yourself in this situation try to knock them out and take them to the police. If they are too much to handle call us for help. I will call each of you now so you know where to look for the call button.”

Chat took out his baton and opened the phone device. Pressing on the fox tail he got through to Rena first. Her flute lid up and showed a paw print on it. Chat then pressed on the turtle shell to call Carapace. Carapace’s wrist lid up where his miraculous was and a screen popped up from his suit. Answering Chats call and saving it.

“There now that’s done. Now pick a direction. I will take north tonight.” Chat said. “South” Ladybug said. Rena looked at Carapace then said “I will take west and you can take east” Carapace nodded and everyone split up.

Being used to patrolling Chat and Ladybug finished rather quickly. They met up at the Eiffel tower and waited for the other two. A few minutes passed when the others arrived, once Carapace landed Rena threw her fist in the air saying “Yes! I’m first, I won everyone.” Chat signed to Ladybug what Rena said.

“Actually Rena, Chat was first, then me and then you” Ladybug said. Rena and Carapace looked up. “What? But how long have you been here?” Carapace asked, Chat smiled “Well, the two of us have been waiting for about 10 minutes now.” he said as he looked at the time on his baton.

Rena slumped her shoulder in defeat, giving a sigh she looked up at them “Fine, but I will win you some day. Anyway are we going to train now or what?” Rena asked, “Right follow me.” Ladybug said as she took out her yo – yo and swung to the abandoned warehouses.

The four of them went over a few things together and tried figuring out how the new powers will work with them. After a few hours Chat stopped everything and said that they needed to head home since they had school in the morning. They said their goodbyes and everyone went their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

 

The bell went and Alya stormed into the classroom. Rushing to her seat and sitting down. Marinette smiled to herself knowing why Alya was late. Marinette handed Alya Caramel treats that Alya took as quickly as Marinette offered it.

Tikki had told Marinette what each Kwami would need, so Marinette made sure to always have something for each of them with her at all times. Alya has been searching all over Paris for such treats but every place she could think of was closed and only open a few hour after school started.

After Alya secretly gave Trixx the treats and putting one in her own mouth for good measure, she froze in place when she realized something. How did Marinette know she needed Caramel treats that morning? Alya turned to the girl then tapped her shoulder making Marinette look at her.

“Marinette? How did you know I needed . . . I mean craved Caramel treats this morning?” Alya asked. Marinette gave a smile “I didn’t know. I was looking for something sweet to eat this morning and all I had was Caramel treats that my mother gave me, I brought it with me to share with you.” Marinette explained, Alya immediately relaxed.

Nino and Adrien had the similar discussion “Nino, Dude. I didn’t know you liked salted liquorish.” Adrien said as he saw Nino opening a bag of Salty liquorish and putting it back into his bag. Adrien knew the reason but couldn’t tell Nino that.

Nino looked up at him “Oh, yeah. After the sleep over at Mari’s I got a craving for the stuff. It’s stupid I know, but I don’t like eating it in public though.” Nino said shyly. Adrien placed his hand on Nino’s shoulder “Nah, don’t worry about it, I usually have a craving for Camembert. I sometimes get it at the weirdest times, but I don’t like telling anyone that or eat it in public either. So your secret is save with me.” Adrien said as he smiled to himself.

 

* * *

 

Every night if there wasn’t any Akuma attacks the four of them went to the warehouse to practice together, Ladybug and Chat had taught the other two all the hand signals they use while in battle. A few weeks have passed when an Akuma rolled in again. Adrien was out of town for a photoshoot at this time.

“I’m Avalanche. Now all of you will be as cold as I have been treated.” The new Akuma said as she walked down the streets of Paris. She was a teacher at a Paris collage for the Arts, She had gotten angry when all her fellow coworkers started treating her coldly, because of rumors.

She would touch someone and they will turn into ice statues. She left an icy road behind her, the windows and doors of buildings freezing up. People inside was scared and people outside was being frozen.

The three of them showed up to defeat the Akuma. “Ah! Just the people I was looking for!” Avalanche said with a bright smile, throwing her hands in the air as the three stood in front of her. She lost the smile, frowning a little and she brought her hands to her hips as she said “It would seem like someone is missing.”

“Oh, He’s on his way.” Rena said mockingly. “Well, we surely don’t need him to start, now do we?” Avalanche said making the road around her freeze up all the way to the three heroes.

They jumped away to avoid it. Carapace rushed in, without Chat Noir to take the lead it fell to him to protect the two girls. Avalanche saw him coming and simply side stepped his attack making him stumble to the ground, he got to his feet and ran at her again as Rena came from the other side to help him.

Ladybug shouted at them to stop, to come back so they could make a plan before rushing in, but they didn’t listen. Avalanche made knifes from ice in her hands, blocking a strike from Rena’s flute and fending off Carapace’s advances. Ladybug desperately looked for any sign of what the Akumatized item could be.

The only things standing out to her, was a necklace around her neck, a crown on her head and a shadowy figure in the alley way next to Avalanche. Wait, a shadowy figure? Ladybug blinked and the shadow was gone. Was she seeing things? Was it only her imagination? Was someone really there?

Carapace charged and the Akuma reacted, cutting his arm a few inches. Rena attacked to buy him some time to escape. He ran to where he last saw Ladybug, Rena following close by. “OMG, your hurt! What were you thinking! You’re not Chat Noir!” Rena went off on him.

“I know, but I thought I could distract her or something.” Carapace explained. Ladybug walked closer, taking his arm to look at it. “It isn’t that deep, it should stop bleeding any minute.” Ladybug said holding her hand over the cut for a few seconds.

“Here, I grabbed this as she was attacking me.” Carapace gave Ladybug the necklace. Ladybug took it from him thinking to herself ‘That was way too easy’ she broke the chain but nothing happened. Stepping on the pendent but still nothing happened. “It’s not the necklace.” Rena said looking at Ladybug’s concerned looking face.

In all the time that Ladybug has been saving the day, Rena has never seen Ladybug show this face during a battle. Was it because Chat wasn’t here yet? Was something wrong with her? She was brought out of her thoughts when Ladybug called on Lucky Charm. A crown of a queen and a bottle of honey fell into Ladybug’s hands “So that must mean that the Akuma is in the crown on her head?” Rena said.

“Might be, but the Lucky Charm has never been this direct before so it might also mean something else.” Ladybug said. “Well, only one way to find out.” Carapace said as he rushed in again opting for the crown. Ladybug and Rena yelled after him “Wait!” but he kept running.

“Back for more? You really are a fun one.” Avalanche said as she lifted her hand, freezing the road where Carapace was running. He slipped and fell on his back, Rena ran to his side to help even after Ladybug had told her to wait until she had figured out what the Lucky Charm meant.

Rena ran up to Avalanche getting in a hit on her upper arm. Avalanche got angry and went after Rena while Carapace got up waiting for the right time to jump her. Avalanche’s back was turned to him, he saw the opportunity and ran in jumping her, grabbing her around the back. He took off the crown and threw it to Rena.

Rena caught it breaking in immediately, still nothing happened. Rena looked up to see Avalanche throwing Carapace off of her and kicking him in the stomach, making him fly in to a pile of snow on the side. Avalanche walked closer to Rena, taking in the training that she and Ladybug had been doing Rena blocked a kick with both her hands but failed to cover herself again in time.

Avalanche pressed a hand on Rena’s back freezing her like the rest of Paris. Hawkmoth wasn’t so concerned about the other Miraculous, he only wanted Ladybug and Chat’s Miraculous. Avalanche turned to face Ladybug that was now out of sight. “Where have you gone, I was starting to enjoy this.” Avalanche said looking around.

Ladybug stood alone, Rena was frozen and Carapace was knocked out, she was the only one left to stop this Akuma. She stood with her lucky charm in her hand, looking at it then at Avalanche that walked to Carapace to freeze him. This just had to work, she had no other way. This was the only thing she could think of now.

Ladybug retreated while Avalanche was busy. Running as fast as she could, she made her way to the one place she knew would be save for a few minutes. Climbing the building, she stopped at the top row of windows, looking through them to find the right room.

Ladybug spotted the person she was looking for. Knocking on the window to draw attention to her hanging there. Chloé jumped up and ran to her window, opening it for Ladybug to come in. “Ladybug? What are you doing here?” Chloé asked backing up to make space.

“I came looking for you, I need your help.” Ladybug looked at a very shocked Chloé “Me? Why? For what?” Chloé crossed her arms giving the dominant stare that she had. Ladybug handed her the small box “Here, for you. Please open it.” she asked, Chloé took the box hesitantly “Okay?”

She opened the box and the bee Kwami flew out. Ladybug smiled and turned, looking out the window was the cold moved closer to them. The Kwami explained everything to Chloé, after she was done Chloé asked Ladybug “Why me, why not someone else?”

“I have talked to my Kwami as well as Chat Noir about the perfect person to have the bee Miraculous. Chat said that when his Kwami explained what type of person would best suit this Kwami, we both agreed that you are that person. When I used Lucky Charm today it showed me that it was time that you joined us.” Ladybug explained. Chloé stared at her for a few seconds “Okay so . . . so let’s go then.” She said

“Okay, but first I need an empty room or bathroom and cookies. My Kwami needs to recharge first before we can go.” Ladybug said, Chloé nodded and took her to the next room. Ladybug closed the door and detransformed. Not long after Chloé knocked on the door, opening it slightly pushing in the plate, then closing it again.

After Tikki was done eating Marinette transformed again. Walking back to Chloé’s room “Okay, are you ready to go?” Ladybug asked. Chloé looked at Pollen, Nodding she transformed and the two of them made their way to the Akuma.

 Arriving where she had left earlier she saw that Carapace as well as Rena was now frozen. “So, what’s the plan?” Chloé asked Ladybug. “Well, first we have to get you a hero name and second I have to use Lucky Charm again.” Ladybug said as she scoped the area.

“How about . . . . . Mighty Ruler?” Chloé asked “How about . . . no. It has to be a name that makes people believe in you and want to follow you.” Ladybug said. Chloé thought for a moment “I’ve got it. Mighty Bee.” Ladybug looked at her annoyed “No, that wouldn’t work”

“How about . . . Queen Bee?” Ladybug asked Chloé after thinking back to the lucky charm that told her to go to Chloé in the first place. Chloé thought for a moment “That could actually work. Queen Bee.”

Ladybug called on Lucky Charm again. It gave them a big bottle of honey. “Honey? What am I supposed to do with this?” Ladybug asked, mostly to herself. “Well, we’re dealing with an ice Akuma and honey can’t freeze that easily. Maybe we can use it to shield ourselves.” Queen Bee said.

Ladybug stared at her in disbelieve, did she really say something smart? Queen Bee looked at her and shrugged “What? I’m a mean person, that doesn’t mean I’m stupid.” Queen Bee said walking in the direction of the Akuma.

The two of them coated their arms with honey, to use as shields to block the ice. Ladybug was skeptical about the honey, but once they got to the Akuma it proofed to be working in their favor. “What? You got a new friend? Do you honestly think that this will change your fate?” Avalanche asked when Ladybug and Queen Bee stood in front of her.

Avalanche made her knifes again and charged the two heroes. Ladybug dodged and Queen Bee simply jumped, floating in the air with her bee wings, not even making a sound. “Get back down here!” Avalanche yelled as she threw a hand full of snow in Queen Bee’s direction.

“Oh, please. Like I would do what you say.” Queen Bee said. Ladybug looked at the exchange when she caught a glimpse of the shadowy figure again. She walked closer to get a good look, the shadow looked familiar but she can’t remember where she had seen it before.

Once she walked into the alley way the shadow was gone again. Turning back to the fight she jumped in once she saw what she had been looking for. In Avalanche’s back pocket there was a picture with a purple glow in it. Queen Bee was on the ground fending the Akuma off, Ladybug rushed in grabbing the picture as she slides behind Avalanche.

Running up next to Queen Bee, Ladybug handed Queen Bee the picture “It’s your first Akuma, you can have the honor” Ladybug said, Queen Bee took the picture looking at it for a moment. Avalanche saw the picture in Queen Bee’s hands and charged in without them noticing. Avalanche was about to hit Queen Bee when Ladybug pushed her out of the way.

Receiving a cut on her arm Ladybug stood up holding on hand over the cut. “Queen Bee, now might be a good time to get rid of the Akuma, don’t you think?” Ladybug said. Queen Bee nodded and ripped the picture, the Akuma flew out and Ladybug grabbed it.

Purifying it she let the white butterfly free “Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug yelled as she threw her yo-yo fixing everything that was damaged, turning the people back to normal. Carapace and Rena got up rubbing their heads as they walked over to Ladybug.

“Glad to see you guys are alright. This is Queen Bee, she will be helping us from now on.” Ladybug said as her earrings gave their first beep. They greeted her with a smile, then went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> For those that had been waiting for this . . . . I'm planing on Marinette telling her parents about what exactly happened to her when she was kidnapped, in the next chapter. So fingers crossed that I can come up with something interesting enough.


	33. Healing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally tell her friends and family.
> 
> *** PLEASE BE WARNED ***  
> The following Chapter has Torture, blood and injury in it.  
> If You do NOT wish to read this, Please Stop NOW.
> 
> THIS HAS BEEN A WARNING. CONTINUE AT OWN RISK.
> 
> For those that proceeds please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I really am sorry for the wait. I had some Internet problems over here for at least two weeks and I have been kind of busy so I couldn't work on this chapter for a week and a half. But I took some time today and finished if for you guys. so please enjoy and feel free to leave a comment.

Once Ladybug got home and detransformed her phone went off. Adrien was letting her know that he will be seeing her soon. She had been thinking a lot about all sorts of things. The light in her room went off notifying her that someone wanted to come in. “It’s open!” she yelled.

Adrien walked in and walked up to her, giving her the tightest hug he could give.  They let go and Adrien took her hands “I’ve missed you so much.” He said smiling at her. She smiled back “I’ve missed you more. There is something that I wanted to talk to you about. I have been thinking about it a lot.” She said.

Adrien walked her over to the computer desk, sitting her down on the chair. “What do you want to talk about?” he asked concerned . She gave a huge sigh then said “I think it’s time I told them everything.” Adrien gave her a hug then stood up “should we tell them about our hero selves as well?” he asked. She looked at him for a moment then nodded.

Adrien got his phone out calling Nino and Alya to come over. Asking Alya to bring her recorded with her. Adrien and Marinette talk about what they were going to tell their friend and Marinette’s family. After Alya and Nino arrived they waited until the bakery was closed and her parent came in the house.

She sat her parents, Alya, Nino and Adrien down with her in the living room. “I think it’s time that I tell you all about what happened to me while I was held captive. It is really hard to talk about it, so please be patient with me.”

Everyone nodded and Alya took out her phone to record the whole thing, Marinette had given her permission so that she doesn’t need to repeat it again to a Judge or the police.

Marinette took a deep breath as she took some of the pictures that was taken of her scars out of a file folder that Chloé had given her “Okay, so Alya already saw the scars. Here is some pictures for you guys, if you want to see.” She handed the pictures of her back, stomach and right arm to Nino and Adrien.

Pointing to the big thick scar on her spine she said “This one is a type of electrical burn.”

Looking at her parents she said “Let me start at the beginning.”

She took a deep breath to calm herself “I was going to school and this really nice guy started talking to me. His name was Jake and he was one of the most popular boys in school. He and his father are musicians and was looking for someone to sing a few songs with them. He heard me singing when I had to sing for points in music class, it was only me and the teacher but he was walking past the room and heard me sing. He wanted me to sing with them.”

Marinette shifted in her seat “I agreed and went back to class, my two friends at that time, McKenna and Alicia was talking all week about the recruiting singer’s thing. I told them that Jake asked me to sing with him and the two of them got mad because they wanted to be asked. They put on a smile and McKenna told me that if I wanted to star in the music video that they were going to be making, I needed to lose some weight. That was when I stopped eating, after a while I didn’t feel like drinking anything either and soon after I was in the hospital for passing out. After I was admitted Jake’s father came to see me and told me that they can’t take me if I destroy myself like that and that I didn’t need to lose weight, he said I was perfect the way I am. That was when the two of you came in.” She pointed at her parents.

“The day after I returned to school Jake’s father came to see me at school and told me that I had a unique voice even though I’m deaf. He said that he still wanted me to sing with them. I was excited and agreed to look after myself and 3 days after that we were going to record the first song.That afternoon after school I was on my way home, it was a little farther away than the school I’m in now so it took me awhile to get home. I was walking when McKenna, Alicia and their boyfriends stopped in a big car next to me offering to drive me home.” She looked up at everyone as she rubbed her arm nervously.

“I – It didn’t feel right for some reason and I decided to decline and keep walking, when all of a sudden I- I w-was pulled in-into the c-car." She said as she started to cry. taking a minute to compose herself again she continued.

"They put a cloth with something smelling very funny over my mouth and nose then I passed out. I woke up and it was extremely cold. The smell of burning wood, old mold and rust was everywhere. My hands were tied with homemade handcuffs which pulled me up by a chain over my head, my feet didn’t even touch the ground. I had a bag over my head so I didn’t know where I was or how long I've been there.”

“I fell asleep after screaming and crying for a while. The next time I was woken up by the bag being taken off, Alicia was standing at the window holding her face. McKenna was hanging on her boyfriend’s arm and Alicia’s boyfriend took off the bag. I saw him say ‘So this is that deaf freak you told us about’ and McKenna said something to him. I kept begging them to let me go and the one standing in front of me started hitting me in the ribs, knocking the wind out of me and telling me to shut up.” Marinette saw her mother visibly gasp, putting a hand to her mouth in disbelieve. Tom sat next to her, hugging her tightly.

Tears started running down Marinette’s face as she continued talking while staring at her feet “They kept hitting me in the ribs until I couldn’t breathe, Alicia would tell them to stop, that it was enough for one day. Then they left me there for the night, the first day they hit me they left me there for I think it was two days during that time Alicia would come back to give me water and something to eat, she kept tell me she’s sorry. Around afternoon they would come back. Alicia’s boyfriend Leonard, I think was his name. He brought with him lots of different knifes and started stabbing me on different places, different speeds. While stabbing me he would say ‘people like you that are defective, freaks, outcasts, losers are not meant to live and should be wiped away’. Then he would move onto a bigger blade and stab slowly telling me to apologize for being a loser and a freak, for not fitting in or for being deaf. I would scream until my throat hurt or I was out of breath.”

Adrien came and sat next to her holding her in a tight hug. Marinette took a deep breaths, wiping away the tears then said “After I think the twentieth time I apologized and being stabbed almost fourteen or sixteen times I lost all strength and passed out. I woke up to McKenna’s boyfriend doing CPR on me, after waking up I kept coughing it felt like I was under water for too long. A few minutes later I was hanging again. It felt that as if my sides and my legs was wet on the side. After a long while after leaving me for the night, Alicia came back alone. She tried to get me off the chain hook but wasn’t strong enough to lift me. I asked her to get you guys to come and help but she stayed, she took rubbing alcohol and gaze then cleaned the cuts so it would stop bleeding.” Sabine started crying and Alya had a hand over her mouth.

“After she was done she told me that she was sorry and then she gave me a piece of bread to eat, then a little water to drink. She made a small fire behind me to keep me warm for the night, after she left I started to scream and cry again but no one showed. The next day the two boyfriends showed up alone and took a metal bucket of water placing it under my feet so that my toes are covered in water. The one stuck a knife or a rod right here” she pointed at her tailbone “and one here” she pointed at her neck.

“They put electrical wire on both sides so the wire hung down from on tho the other, each of them had a second wire that went to a table on the one side. They started to electrify me, the pain was so bad that my heart gave out three times in the short while they did that. I asked why they were doing it and one said that it was an experiment and the other one hit me in the face for asking. That afternoon they came back and used me as a punching bag because you guys asked them questions about where I was and they got into trouble at school for it. They broke two ribs on my left and three on my right, they stabbed me again a few times then left for the night.” Marinette took a few deep breaths wiping the tears away again, holding Adrien’s hand and taking a minute to calm down.

After she felt calm enough she continued “I think that at least 10 days have passed since I was taken, I couldn’t really keep count that well. They left me a day or two then the two boyfriends showed up alone again. I couldn’t see well anymore because one eye was swollen shut, so I only had one eye left. They showed me a type of chain with blades on it and one said that it is called a ‘dagger tail chain’ it looks like this” she showed them a drawing of one.

“Well, they tied it above my head, wrapped it around my right arm and it hung in front of my body against the floor. They loosened the chain I was hanging on so that the new chain would dig into my arm, it dug so deep that they couldn’t get it out again. It even dug into my stomach, it’s this scar” she showed her arm and the picture of her stomach. It was the scar running down like an untrained hand.

“They hung me back on the first chain and cut the ‘dagger tail chain’ above my head. They made a small fire behind me to keep me warm until they come back a bit later that day. They moved the barrel to close and after a few hours I passed out. Just before they came again the heat had gotten so hot that my shirt caught fire, just as they came in and Alicia had put the fire out but my back and stomach was already burned badly. After they stabbed me again, my heart giving out a few times again because of the pain. They burned me on different places just for the fun of it.”

“When one left, the one that keeps doing the CPR was left behind to clean the knife while the other one took the girls home. I asked him why they did this to me and he said ‘it is to help you. We found out that if some deaf people experience enough pain the hearing can return, like resetting the brain.’ I told him that it was a myth and would only work if hearing was present before. But he ignored me and left.” Everyone was just sitting in a state of shock listening to Marinette. Sabine and Alya was crying while Tom and Adrien felt angry. Nino was just plain shocked.

“They left me for a few days again, while they were gone I got enough strength to lift myself up even though it hurt. I got one of the cuffs off by breaking my thump and pulling my hand through, the chain pulled out through the other side and I fell on the floor hurting my side again and passed out. I woke up but wasn’t strong enough to stand up so I crawled to the door and the two guys showed up. They grabbed me and broke my leg to make sure I couldn’t leave again. They hung me back up and started beating me again, I kept coughing blood but they didn’t stop. My heart gave out for the seventh time since they took me, after bringing me back they had cut behind my ears. I was just lying on the floor looking at one of them as the two spoke. I had so much pain that I almost didn’t feel much anymore.”

“One said that my ears on the inside looks the same as it is supposed to and they don’t understand why I’m deaf. I coughed and they picked me up again hanging me back. About two days later I think it was now 18 or 19 days that I was gone, they came back for the last time. They beat me with a baseball bat and kept saying it serves me right for being different. They broke two ribs on my right and three on my left, breaking the previous ones farther as well, they broke two other fingers as well as my arm. One took a big blade stabbed and cut me open on the stomach here” she showed the scar that ran from her navel to her left side.

“After they were done one took my face and held it up then said ‘it was fun, but now we . . . leave you here. This building is . . . . Demolished in a few  . . . and the explosions  . . .  finish the job.’ I couldn’t get everything he said because I was exhausted and couldn’t focus. After I saw them leave I passed out again. I came to the next day and the next day, feeling weaker and weaker every day, my vision started to blur out at times and I would only see light and dark.”

“I woke up and it seemed to be light out when I saw something move at the door, I thought that it was the guys again so I wanted to scream but when I drew my breath the pain was too much and I coughed instead. There was more movement and then there was five or six shadows in front of me, I tried to fight back, to kick or something but nothing responded. I was lifted up and laid down on the ground.” Marinette said as she wiped the tears away, Adrien hugging her in one arm holding her hand with his other.

“I remember it felt like a blanket was covering me while I was laid down and then it felt like I was moving in that position. The next thing I knew there was lights shown into my eyes and then everything went black. I woke up in a very white room, I realized that I was in the hospital, but I just kept thinking that I had to leave before those guys find me again. The doctors tried calmed me down and after a while you guys was there. The doctors explained that I had sever blood loss, multiple broken bones, multiple cuts and stab wound and that they were amazed that I survived."

"One of the doctors told the other doctor that she was amazed that my internal organs weren't damaged at all. she said that she had to repair most of the muscles and a tear in my liver but otherwise it looks like the blades missed all of them. The head doctor explained to me that the dagger tail chain had cut into the bone of my arm and that they weren't able to remove it. If i wanted it removed than they would need to amputate my entire right arm, I refused and she said that she can stitch the skin so that it isn't visible. A few days have passed and the doctor introduced me to Master Fu, a masseuse that will help me with physical therapy.”

“That was when the doctors told me that I would not be able to walk again, because of the damage done to all my nerves in my back. After about a year with Master Fu and lots of trying and hard work, I could walk again. After I took up running he insisted that I come back for more therapy to make sure that there isn’t lasting damage.” Marinette took a deep breath then looked at Alya “Okay, I’m done you can turn off the recording.”

Alya turned it off and placed it in her pocket. Nino looked her in the eye and asked the question on everybody’s mind [Man, how did you survive this?] Marinette looked to the floor then signed [There were times I wish I hadn’t. There were so many times that I wish I could just give up, die and get it over with, but for some reason I kept coming back.] Adrien nudged her to look at him [And we are all glad that you came back, otherwise we never would have met you.]

Smiling Marinette looked back at her parents “What I’m about to tell you cannot by any circumstances get out, this will be a secret that will be held between us as long as we live. I’m telling all of you this so that if something happens to me, all of you would know what happened and why. And at this point I need somewhere that I can return to, talk about it and make plans in a secure place. This must stay secret by all means.” Marinette said.

Everyone agreed with her and she continued to say “Master Fu didn’t just help me walk again. He taught me hand to hand combat to help me work through the trauma, it didn’t take it away but locked it up in a way. It just helped me cope with it, but the more I use the training the more the memories came back. After the initial shock wore off, it wasn’t as much as I didn’t want to talk about it. It was I couldn’t remember everything in detail until now. Master Fu told me that the moment that I felt comfortable enough then I should tell the one’s I love everything so that they could help me through it all and that the people that did it could get justified for the things they have done.”

Marinette smiled at Alya and Nino “After I met Alya, Nino and Adrien I started getting better at talking and opening up. Now that Adrien and I are dating and will hopefully in the future get married, I think it only fear for him to know this about me. For mom and dad to know since they have been through so much with me and Alya and Nino that promised to be my friends no matter what and I am entirely grateful for that.”

“Always, Girl.” Alya said smiling.

“Now for some other news, after I started going to school with you guys I got a mystery box in my room. When I opened it, she came out and startled me.” Tikki came out and Marinette pointed at her.

Tikki greeted everyone “ Hi, I’m Tikki. It’s nice to finally meet you all.” Nino and Alya gaped at her in shock. Tom and Sabine gasped in surprise.

“This is Tikki, she’s my kwami. I’m Ladybug. She helps me transform and save people. I’m telling you all this because I have gotten hurt in the past while saving people from the Akuma.” Everyone gasped.

“The Rod Master.” Alya pointed out whispering it mostly to her self.

“Yes, The Rod Master was one. Chat had gotten hurt with others, it wasn’t anything big and I was the only one that could help him. That is why I want to tell you all this, if we get hurt in an area to far from my or Chat’s house it is difficult for us to help the other. While we are transformed we have more strength but as soon as we are civilians we only have enhanced strength, not nearly as strong as with the suit.”

“Marinette, Honey. You’re not really making any sense, sweetie.” Sabine said.

“Well, I’m tell you guys this that if we get hurt or need to recharge our kwami’s, that we will be able to go to your houses if we fight in that area. So far we have never gone too far from the bakery, school, Chat’s place, Nino’s house and Alya’s home. We always seem to be fighting near one of these places. We really need the support where ever we can get it.” Marinette told them.

Alya and Nino gave each other a look as if holding a conversation between them the same with Tom and Sabine. Before any of them could answer Marinette spoke up again. “Chat and I will understand if you can’t handle this or don’t want to help us. It really is still your choice and to be honest if you don’t want anything to do with me I understand, but please at least keep my secret for me.”

Everyone looked at her confused. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to help them, it was simply a lot to take in at the moment. Too much for one day, everyone took a moment to collect their thoughts and after a long silence Sabine and Tom started.

[Baby girl, I’m glad that you finally told us about everything. It’s good that you don’t keep it bottled up anymore and that there are no more secrets between us.] Tom said giving Marinette a warm smile as he squeezed her hand. Sabine took her other hand then said [Ladybug, Chat and the others are always welcome in our house any day, any time for any reason. Even if it is just to talk about the difficult ones. We wouldn’t want it any other way.]

[And we are proud to be the parents of the lifesaving Ladybug. And it will never _bug_ us] Tom said with a smile.

Marinette rolled her eyes as Adrien snickered next to her. Nino made her look at him [Dude, this will be my honor to help Ladybug and Chat if they needed a place to crash for a few.]

[The same here. Consider it done, girl. I do have a question or two.] Alya said and Marinette nodded.

[Do you and Chat know each other out side the mask and why didn’t you ask Adrien to crash at his place as well, I know his dad is a stick in the mud but still.]

“Well, yes we know each other and we didn’t know from the start. We found out along the way and I didn’t ask Adrien because I have already asked him before asking you guys.” Marinette explained.

 “So you knew and didn’t tell us?”

“She asked me not to. Besides I’m glad to know that all of you are willing to help Ladybug and Chat noir. I promise that I will help keep the things their Kwamis need stacked up at each of your places.” Adrien said

“Dude, what do you mean by that? What things?” Nino asked

“Well, Chat’s Kwami has an acquired taste. As where Ladybug’s Kwami needs sweets like cookies, cakes, sweet chocolate. Chat’s needs Camembert, this stinky cheese is what fuels him. As far as I know Carapace needs liquorice and Rena Rouge needs Caramel. Oh and by the way, this is Plagg, he is my Kwami” Adrien said showing them the cheese and giving the cheese to Plagg as he flew out of his pocket.

Everyone’s mouths hung open, no one ever thought that Adrien could be Chat.

“Wait, so you are Chat noir?” Alya asked and Adrien only nodded.

It took a moment to sink in completely and Tom had already giving Adrien a hug.

“The reason Marinette asked this was because of me. I only found Marinette in that ally because I was about to transform into Chat to look for her. She was only laying there because she got hurt late in the afternoon when she was supposed to be in her room and didn’t want to scare you guys with worry. She couldn’t go to the hospital for obvious reasons. She had gotten dark magic in her because of the akuma. Which is the reason she was in the ally to begin with.” Adrien explained quickly.

“A few months ago I found a lead to Adrien’s mother, Adrien and I are going to follow it in a few days. We needed to tell you this because if we find something we might need help. That and even though it is embarrassing to say the Akuma is getting stronger by the day, I’m not sure we will be able to defeat them with one transformation anymore, so we need places to hide while the Kwamis recharge.” Marinette explained.

“Well, in that case I think I have something to tell you guys.” Alya said, Marinette smiled at her and she continued “I’m Rena Rouge.”

Nino looked at her then said “And I’m Carapace.” Marinette and Adrien smiled at them. Alya looked at Marinette and asked “So this means that you also know who Queen Bee is?”

[Yes] Marinette signed “But you’re not going to tell us are you?” Alya asked [No, That will be her choice] Marinette replied.

Alya gave a sigh in defeat as Tom and Sabine nodded, after the talk everything was cleared up. The next day Alya, Marinette, Sabine and Adrien went to the police station to give them a copy of the recording. Marinette and Sabine had to take it to the Judge that had ruled over their case in the beginning, so he could listen to the recording as well.

The Judge ruled that McKenna and the boyfriends be sent to prison for the remainder of their lives, without the chance to be released at all. Alicia was released as she had already served her punishment. The recording was added to their permanent records, the Judge walked over to Marinette after the case was settled and gave her a hug.

“You really are one of the bravest girls I’ve met. To go through all of that and not end up in the psychiatric hospital is a very good achievement. I do believe that this was no easy task and that you will be able to heal in a good way since talking about everything that has happened.” The Judge said smiling at Marinette, she gave him a hug back and thanked him for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I Know. Yell at me all you want. 
> 
> I have to say this took some real thinking and research. This was a combination of things that I've seen in detective shows and most of them is some stuff that I researched on the internet.
> 
> None the less I really hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a comment.  
> The Comments really help me out a lot with the following chapters.
> 
> Thanks For Reading ;)


	34. Call It A Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the relieve that comes with letting go. The weight off of your shoulders once the truth is out. So why would she still feel Sad, uneasy and fearful?

A few weeks have passed since she had told her family everything. For the past 3 days Marinette felt like she was being watched and she kept seeing a shadowy figure with glowing gold eyes in alley ways. It kind of looked like her or Ladybug but she couldn’t be sure. She had told Tikki about it but didn’t want to worry Adrien or her parents about silly little things that might just be her imagination.

Tikki was concerned however, she thought that the Ladybug voice might be coming back in a way. After Marinette told her about the shadow, she waited until her chosen was asleep. Tikki went to get Plagg and the two made their way to Master Fu.

Tikki told him what Marinette told her but that she hadn’t picked up on anything going on inside her mind like it did before. Master Fu wasn’t sure about what to do so he told Tikki the moment she notice something, to bring Marinette to him as soon as possible. She agreed and the two kwami’s made their way back home.

The next day lunch rolled in and Nino suggested they go to a café to eat for lunch. Everyone agreed and was on their way, talking and joking with each other on their way there. They picked a booth and enjoyed lunch together, Marinette kept getting the feeling like they were being watched but she couldn’t see anything. She ignored it for a while and tried to enjoy her time with her friends.

It was soon time for them to head back to class, they paid and left the café. As Marinette stepped out of the café door she dropped her purse, the others stood next to her waiting for her to pick it up so they could go. Marinette bend down picking up her purse, as she stood up straight something across the street caught her eye.

She looked up to see what it was and froze in place, dropping her purse once again. Adrien turn to her and pick it up handing it to her he asked [Marinette? You okay? What’s wrong? Did your hand turn numb again?] Something that happened from time to time and he knew it.

Marinette looked at Adrien then back to the dark alley way but the figure she had seen was now gone. She took her purse, hanging it around her like usual. [No, it’s Nothing, I just . . . – I thought I saw something, but it was nothing. let’s go.] He nodded his head but still gave her a concerned look. He knew her best then anyone, he knew something was off.

They got to school, but before they crossed the road she got the same feeling as earlier. Looking to the side she saw someone jumping behind a tree. She thought it was her imagination and kept staring at the tree for a few seconds, not really seeing anything. Alya pulled on her arm [Marinette, we have to go. The bell’s about to ring.] Marinette and Alya rushed over the street and into the school in the nick of time.

She felt uneasy throughout class, something wasn’t right. She wrote Adrien a note ‘Adrien will you walk me home today please, I don’t feel all that well.’ Giving him the note without the teacher seeing it. Adrien took it and after reading it he gave her the sign for sure.

After school they said their goodbyes to Alya and Nino as they walked to the bakery. [So, are you going to tell me what is going on or do I have to figure it out myself?] Adrien asked her as they got near the bakery.

Marinette stopped, looking Adrien in the eye then looking away [I just didn’t feel well. Nothing is bothering me.] She said, Adrien took her hands in his “Mari, me of all people know you better than that. I know something isn’t right so just tell me” Adrien said as he gave her a small smile.

Marinette looked around than at him. [I have just been getting the feeling like I’m being watched and sometimes I see a lurking figure, but I can’t say for sure that I’m the one being watched or that there really is someone, it might just be my imagination.] She explained.

He had a concerned yet shocked face as he looked around “Okay, let’s just get you home then.” He said as he led her to the bakery. The two of them went in to greet Sabine and Tom. Sabine walked closer to Marinette handing her a letter “Oh, Honey. This came in the mail for you.” She said as she got to them.

Marinette took the letter and thanked her mother. She and Adrien went up to her room. Once there they let Plagg and Tikki have a little time together before Adrien had to leave. Adrien was talking to Plagg and Tikki as Marinette opened the letter after she put her bag down. She started reading it, she gave a loud yell, dropping the letter and placing both her hands on her mouth.

Adrien dropped his bag and rushed over to Marinette [What’s wrong? what happened?] he asked but she didn’t react she only sunk to the floor as tears started running down her face. Adrien tried calming her but nothing worked and it wasn’t long before Tom and Sabine was by Marinette’s side. They asked Adrien what had happen but he didn’t have the answer.

Adrien remembered that she was opening the letter, looking at the floor he saw the letter there, he picked it up and started reading it. Looking up at Tom and Sabine he handed them the letter saying “I think this has something to do with it.” Tom and Sabine took it and started reading it.

 

 

                                                                                 ‘My                                                 Dear

                                                                            Marinette                                      Dupain-Cheng.

     How have you been?                      I’m always thinking about you.

  I really have missed you. I had fun those 3 weeks we spent together.

Oh the fun we had, just hanging around, having some sharp conversations.

Some might say it was shocking at some points but we really cut it didn’t we?

 Well I just wanted to say I think that we should do it again sometime soon.

I have some more ideas that we can enjoy together, oh and by the way

It wasn’t nice of you to lock me away, I still had some plans for you.

But who am I kidding we can always pick up where we left off.

After all I wasn’t done with my experiments

I can’t wait. See you real soon.

Wait for me, my lab rat.

Sincerely yours.

   L.L.’

 

 

 

 

 Marinette had locked herself in her room for the next two days. She didn’t move from her bed, she wasn’t eating, she didn’t even open the windows for Chat to come in. Tikki had to go through the window and up to the balcony to talk to Chat.

“Adrien, I’m really worried about her. She had been crying none stop, she isn’t eating and she keeps getting nightmares, she hasn’t slept since she got the letter. I don’t know what to do.” Tikki said as Chat detransformed.

Adrien looked at Tikki with a sympathetic look. “I know Tikki, but I don’t know what to do either. She doesn’t open the door for me or her parents. And to be honest, can any of us blame her? She had told us the story, but we will never truly understand what she went through.” Adrien said as he sat down on a chair looking at his feet.

“I have been patrolling the entire area every hour but I haven’t spotted anyone lurking around here. I don’t know what this L.L. even looks like so I’m basically searching blind here. I went to the mail service but no one has seen who brought the letter.” Adrien said.

Tikki placed a paw on the boy’s forehead giving him a small weak smile. “I’ll try and talk to . . . .” Tikki cut herself off as she looked over to Plagg sitting next to Adrien eating cheese. “What is it Tikki?” Adrien asked.

“Plagg, you made a mental link with Marinette the first time she met you.” Tikki said to Plagg, Plagg took a bite of his cheese. “Yes, what about it?” he asked. “Have your cut it already?” Tikki asked.

Plagg shrugged “No, it didn’t use that much energy since she was used to it. Why?” he answered “Just come here, I have an idea.” Tikki said as she floated in front of Adrien’s head.

Plagg flew up to Tikki “Okay, now what?” he asked her. “Make the same link with Adrien, but try and keep both going. I will help with energy, but it wouldn’t be long. Now Adrien, this is going to take a lot of energy from the two of us so try to make it quick, okay?” Tikki said as she smiled at him.

Adrien nodded as Plagg made a link with him. {Can you hear me kid?} Plagg asked ‘Yeah, this feels so weird.’ Adrien said. Plagg flew down and sat next to Adrien again, Tikki came up to him and made a mental link with him. Instead of Plagg and Tikki’s voices Adrien head someone else mumbling something.

He focused and then he heard Marinette’s voice mumbling “He’s here. He’s back. He’s going to hurt me again. He’s here. He’s back. He’s going to hurt me again. He’s here. He’s. . . . . .”

‘Marinette, who is he?’ Adrien asked. ‘Who’s there, how can I hear you? What do you want?’ Marinette asked, fear in her voice.

‘Marinette, it’s me Adrien. Plagg and Tikki helped me to talk to you.’ Adrien explained. ‘A- Ad -Adrien?’ Marinette asked like a child with longing in the way she said his name. ‘Marinette, I’m on your balcony please open your trap door or window and let me in please.’ Adrien asked.

There was a long silence then she whispered ‘Okay’ Adrien opened his eyes and jumped up running to the trap door to her room, he heard the lock open and he opened the door himself. Plagg and Tikki flew in as Adrien climbed down. He closed the door and locked it again to make sure Marinette felt safe.

The moment he was next to her she launched towards him, hugging him tightly as she cried into his chest. He hugged her back, holding her as tightly as he could to make her feel safe again. After she had settled Adrien called Alya while she was still giving small sobs into his chest.

Alya: “Hello?”

Adrien: “Alya, its Adrien. Can you do me a favor?”

Alya: “Sure, what can I do?”

Adrien: “Can you look into Marinette’s case and find me the names of the people that had gotten arrested please.”

Alya: “Her mother told me about the letter. Do you think it was one of them?”

Adrien: “Yeah, but I’m not sure which one it is and I have no way to prove it. So please let me know as soon as you find out something.”

Alya: “Hold on, I have been doing research for a while on her case since she didn’t tell anyone anything. I haven’t found much but a few files and I have the names here somewhere.”

Adrien didn’t say anything, he knew Alya and she wasn’t one to wait for a story, she would go looking for one.

Alya: “Okay, here it is. The girls, McKenna Sauvageau and Alicia Tremble. The boys, Raphael Descoteaux and Leonard Lefebvre.”

Adrien: “Leonard Lefebvre. I think that’s the one. The letter was written in a heart shape and signed with L.L. in red at the end.”

Alya: “Well, that’s creepy. Okay hold on a minute. . . .”

Adrien waited patiently as he heard the sound of typing, Alya was probably looking something up.

 Alya: “. . . Okay, it says here the boys was sentenced for life in prison without parole. Oh, oh no.”

Adrien: “What? What is it Alya?”

Alya: “It says here that Leonard Lefebvre and Raphael Descoteaux has escaped prison about ten days ago. Raphael Descoteaux was captured immediately but Leonard Lefebvre escaped and is a fugitive on the Run. They say we should call the police if we spot him. They put a photo up of him, I’m printing it now.”

Adrien: “Thank you, Alya. I will try and stop by to get a copy from you a little later. Thank you for the help, please keep it quiet, I don’t want her more freaked out then she already is.”

Alya: “No problem. Let me know if I can help in anyway okay.”

Adrien: “I will.”

Adrien shifted out from under Marinette’s grasp. Her grip tightened as she got startled because of the movement. Adrien looked down at her. “Hey, don’t worry, I’ll come back. I have to go out quickly but I will text you when I’m back then you can open the trapdoor to your room for me. Okay?” Adrien said.

Marinette stared at him with fear in her eyes as she slowly nodded her head. Adrien gave her a kiss on the forehead then hugged her. [Okay, lock the trapdoor once I closed it.] Adrien instructed her. She nodded again, Adrien transformed and made his way out to her balcony. He closed the door behind him and heard the lock clicking.

Chat jumped over the rooftops towards Alya’s place. He hid before reaching her home and changed back to Adrien. Adrien walked to Alya’s front door and rang the bell, he heard crashing noises coming from inside before the door swung open revealing a panicked Alya.

Adrien gave her a concerned look as she grabbed his arm and dragged him inside to her room. “Alya, what’s going on?” Adrien asked as she pushed him to sit on her bed. Alya took the paper printout from her desk and handed it to him.

“I recognize this guy. The other day when we were at that café he was across the street staring at us and when Nino looked towards him he walked into the alley way. I haven’t seen him since then, do you think he might be stalking her?” Alya explained as she paced her room. “What are we going to do?” Alya asked as she turned fully facing Adrien.

“I . . . .” Adrien gave a sigh. He didn’t even notice the guy across the street, he was too caught up in Marinette that froze up. It then hit him, ‘Did she see him that day? Is that why she kept dropping her purse? Was that why she froze up?’ Adrien thought to himself, he looked up at Alya.

“I’m going to look for him as Chat Noir. Maybe I can find him that way.” Adrien said as he stood up. Alya looked at him surprised, “Do you want me and Nino to help?” Alya asked, Adrien nodded as he stood in front of her “It will help me a lot if one of you could patrol around the bakery every now and then.” Alya agreed and said she will talk to Nino.

Alya walked him out, he had to get back to Marinette’s and show the photo to Tom and Sabine. He took the train to the bakery since Plagg was too tired to transform him again, he went through of what he would tell her parents. At least he now knew what the guy looked like.

Stopping near the bakery he spotted a man lingering around, he couldn’t see his face but no one ever lingered in front of the bakery before. Adrien called the police to report the man, once the police showed up the man said he was waiting for a friend and was about to leave.

Once the guy left Adrien walked in and walked up to Tom in the kitchen since Sabine was busy helping customers. “Sir, I found something you might want to see.” Adrien said as he handed a copy of the photo to Tom.

Tom’s face turned red from anger. Making a fist he hit the batch of dough still on the counter top. “I will kill this man if he comes near my baby girl again! He will rue the day he touched a hair on her head!” Tom yelled.

Adrien stood back a little, shocked at the outburst “It is okay, sir. I have arranged with Nino and Alya to help me patrol around the bakery, just to be sure.” He said as he took the photo again.

“I’ll go see if I can get her to take a relaxing bath and eat something.” Adrien said as he backed out of the kitchen area, bumping into Sabine in the doorway “Please do. And call me if you need anything.” Sabine said as she took the photo from Adrien’s hand, walking over to her husband to try and calm him down.

Adrien walked up stairs, he texted Marinette to open her room door once he was in front of it. He heard the lock open, but the door only stayed closed. He opened the door and walked up and into her room, she was still sitting next to the door on her knees staring at nothing.

[Come on, you need a bath. I will sit in front of the bathroom door and Tikki and Plagg can sit in the window and tell me when someone tries to get in.] Adrien signed to her but she only stared at him. He took her hands and helped her stand, he got her clean PJ’s and walked her to the bathroom and made her sit on the closed toilet.

He poured in the water for her making sure it wasn’t too hot or too cold. He instructed Tikki and Plagg to sit in the widow as he was kneeling down in front of Marinette. [Hey, I’m going to close the door and sit outside of it. You take a bath for as long as you like and then we can go back and lock us both in your room] Adrien said to her, she nodded and watched him leave.

She got undressed and got in the bath. After she was done, she got dressed and dried her hair, walking to the door. Opening it, Adrien fell backwards flat on his back as the door gave way. [Hi] was all he could sign in that moment and making her giggle a little. He stood up and took her hand, leading her to the kitchen.

He sat her down at the table, grabbing her plate from the counter that her mother had prepared for her earlier. Putting it in front of her [You have to eat to keep your strength up. What if there was an Akuma, then you wouldn’t have enough strength to fight it.] Adrien tried, he got her to eat at least half of the plate.

She went to her room as Adrien cleaned up the few dishes. Once he was done he went up to her room, finding her on her bed again. He walked up and laid down next to her, he hugged her to his chest trying to make her feel safe to sleep.

He unknowingly started purring and after a few minutes she had fallen into peaceful sleep as she found comfort in the purring, Adrien laid there with her for about an hour so she could get some sleep in. He was still holding on to her for dear life when Sabine came in to check up on them.

Sabine climbed the ladder to the bed. “Adrien, you got her to sleep I see.” Sabine said as she sat on the edge of the bed, Adrien looked at her “I got her to take a quick bath, then she ate half of the plate that you made her this morning too and now she’s finally sleeping. I just hope she gets some rest.” Adrien said. Sabine lowered her head “So do I. I’ll leave you to it then. You know where to find me” Sabine said as she climbed down and went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


	35. The Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been kept me up until three in the mornings to finish it so here it is. I have put a link to an image because I don't know how to put in picture. So enjoy!

“Rena! On the left! Carapace, to the right! Queen Bee, get ready!” Chat yelled as they ran towards the dummy in the middle of the warehouse.

Carapace jumped in front of Chat, blocking the preset paint ball hit with his shield. Rena came from the side hitting the dummy in the side with her flute.

The dummy fell to the ground, Queen Bee binding it down as Chat jump out from behind Carapace grabbing the fake Akumatized item that was taped to the dummy and destroyed it.

“Thanks guys, that’s all for today. I’ll see you later.” Chat said as he made his way to Marinette’s.

After about two weeks of hiding in her room, Adrien was at a loss. He nor her parents knew what to do anymore, she was too afraid to leave. Tikki talked to her every night convincing her that she will be able to fight back this time and it seemed to work, slowly at least.

After about three weeks of hiding Marinette decided to leave her room. She was getting behind on school work and she felt bad about the others having to fight or train without her. Nino, Adrien and Alya had promised to keep her save as much as they could.

Adrien went to the bakery to pick up Marinette so she wasn’t alone, she had been waiting for him in the bakery kitchen where her father was working. She had been staring at him kneeing the dough with his huge hands as she waited, jumping out of her skin with a yelp when Sabine touched her shoulder to let her know Adrien was there.

Tom had grabbed the big wooden spoon and stood at the ready to attack. He relaxed once he saw it was his wife standing there.

[Oh, I’m sorry, Honey. Adrien is here. Are you sure you want to go to school?] Sabine was worried for Marinette.

Her only response was a nod and a hug. Marinette made her way to the front door where Adrien was holding it open for her. She kept her gaze at the floor, afraid if she looked at him that she might start crying again.

They got to school, got out and made it just in time to class. Sitting down as the bell rang Alya leaned over and nudged her friend trying to get her attention, to no avail. Marinette just kept staring at the desk in front of her, ignoring the world.

Nino offered to grab them all lunch while Adrien had to go to a photoshoot, Alya stayed with Marinette in the class room. Chloé came in after a few minutes, walking up to the two girls.

“Not now, Chloé.” Alya sighed with an annoyed eye rolling.  

Chloé gave a huff “Or what?” she asked as she walked up to Marinette, crouching down beside her which seemed to catch her attention for the first time that day.

Marinette slowly looked to her side and straight into Chloé’s eyes. [Where were you this past 3 weeks? Something good happened between me and Nat . . . . - the other person that I wanted to tell you but you weren’t here.] Chloé asked truly concerned.

“What’s it to you, blondy?” Alya asked, Chloé looked over to her with a death look then back to Marinette.

[I . . . . uhm . . .  I . . .] Marinette started, tears starting to build in her eyes. Chloé put a reassuring hand on her shoulder urging her to continue. [I got a letter from the guy that . . . did the things, he said that he will be coming for me again. So I have been kind of hiding.] Marinette confessed as a single tear ran down cheek.

“Wait . . . you knew about . . - The things that happened to her?” Alya asked Chloé surprised.

“Yes, my father had the entire file of the case in his office. All the details and photos was in it, I once grabbed Marinette’s arm and saw her scars on her right arm. It looked familiar and when I went home I remembered seeing a photo of it in my father’s office. FYI, I might be mean and seem heartless, but I do care deeply for people that care for me and Marinette is one of those people, so mind your own business.” Chloé explained. Alya sat back in her seat crossing her arms as she got angry at the blond.

[Don’t worry, I know Queen Bee personally and will ask her to keep an eye on you.] Chloé signed as she got up. Looking over at Alya and asked “weren’t they all in prison?”

“Yeah, but the two guys tried to escape. One was captured but the other one got away, we don’t know where he is and I have asked Chat Noir, Rena and Carapace to help us over the Ladyblog.” Alya said not really sure why she was sharing this information with Chloé of all people.

 “Good. I will talk to Daddy, maybe he can set up a police team to track the guy down somehow.” Chloé said as she walked out the classroom taking out her phone.

 

* * *

 

Chloé’s father got a team together to look for the escapee with Queen Bee as the head of the squad. Marinette had relaxed a little in the passing week, feeling more and more save with her friend around her and the police actively looking for Leonard.

The weekend had rolled in, Alya had arranged that the four of them will be having a sleepover at Marinette’s. It made it easier to look after her, Alya talked to Queen Bee as Rena and asked to do patrols every hour. They all helped bake some snacks for them and afterwards they helped Tom clean the kitchen. Marinette emptied the dustbins in the kitchen then took the bag out the back door.

Adrien ran up to help her, so she wouldn’t go out alone when he tripped over one of the bags. He stood up, took the bag outside but once he got there she was gone, the bags she had taken laying in the middle of the ally way.

Adrien dropped his bags and started calling on her. Alya came out laughing, standing in the door frame “Hey, genius! Your girlfriend’s deaf, calling her name wouldn’t work, you know.” Alya joked not knowing the whole story.

“She’s gone!” Adrien yelled panicked, looking back at Alya.

Alya looked at him confused “What? But she was just here”

Sabine was the closest to the door and heard the words ‘gone’ then Alya’s ‘What’ so she walked up behind Alya to try and find out what’s going on.

“Alya! She took out the bags, now she’s gone! Oh Goodness what if he got her? What if he already killed her?” Adrien started to panic, putting his hands in his hair looking around franticly.

“Adrien, she hasn’t been gone that long yet. We can still find her. Is her little friend with her?” Sabine came out to get Adrien to calm down as tears threatened to spill from her own eyes.

 “I – I don’t . . .  I’ll go check.” Adrien said as he ran inside and upstairs looking for Tikki.

Alya went in to tell Tom and Nino as Sabine talked to Adrien. Tom had come out as Adrien ran in, holding Sabine tightly as anger build up inside himself, tears running down their faces as the two thought the same thing. ‘Not again’

Adrien came down from Marinette’s room. “Tikki isn’t in Marinette’s room, so that means that she is with Marinette.”

Sabine gave a sigh of relieve “good, that means that if she needs to, she can ask Tikki for help. Is it possible for Plagg or the others to find Tikki?”

“I can try, since both of us linked with both of them.” Plagg said as he came from the other kwamis.

“Please do” Sabine asked him.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette had enjoyed their time together, Nino and Adrien was full of flour by the time they needed to clean the kitchen. Alya was making videos of the whole thing as Tom and Sabine laughed at their shenanigans. She started to wash the dishes until her mother had locked up and took over from her.

Marinette emptied the dustbins, putting the bags together near the back door. Adrien had signed to her that he would help her take them out. She picked up two and took them out knowing that Adrien will be right behind her.

She was walking towards the big dumpster in the alley way when Tikki yelled at her {Marinette, look out behind you!}But it was too late, she was knocked out cold.

Marinette woke up to a cold, darkened room only one light hanging from the ceiling swaying around, probably a basement by the looks of it. Her head felt heavy and her eyes blurry, the back of her head throbbing with every beat of her heart.

‘T-Tikki? Are you there?’ Marinette asked.

{Marinette! Oh, you’re finely awake.} Tikki said but she was nowhere in sight.

‘What happened? Where are we?’ Marinette asked as she looked around trying to figure a way out through her daze.

{You were hit in the head by someone and then they brought you here somehow. I tried to track our movements and if I’m right, we’re on the other side of Paris in some sort of warehouse.} Tikki explained.

Marinette was bound to a metal chair that was fastened to the ground. Her hands was behind her back, locked in handcuffs that was tied to a chain stuck to the floor. Her feet had been left unchained but the hand restraints kept her from moving.

‘Tikki is there any way that we can transform to get out, or maybe you being able to untie me?’ Marinette asked as she found no way to free herself at the moment.

Tikki was quiet for a moment and Marinette could feel something near her hands, after a few minutes Tikki finely spoke {Sorry Marinette, I can’t get the cuffs off and we can’t transform here. Without you eating the past few days, I’m afraid we’re not strong enough to do that.}

Marinette gave a sigh, this was just her luck. She knew she should have stayed in her room for the rest of her life. ‘Tikki just stay hidden, okay. Under no circumstances are you to come out of hiding unless I call on you. Do you understand?’ Marinette asked the kwami, Marinette knew full well what would happen once he came back.

{But, Mari . . . } Tikki started but was cut off by Marinette.

‘Tikki, please. I’m begging you. Please keep out of sight, at least until I can find a way out of here. Promise me that. I can’t let you get hurt.’ She begged her kwami.

Tikki hugged her cheek giving a sigh of defeat. {I promise}

Marinette noticed a light coming from on the side ‘Good. Now go hide.’ She instructed the small god.

Marinette looked up and came face to face with the person that had been haunting her in her sleep, the person that had marked her for life, the very person that had taken everything from her. She looked into those now demon-like eyes, his eyes brought back memories of a cold, abandoned room with pain and broken bones.

“Marinette. Dupain-Cheng. Glad to see you’re finely awake. I’ve missed you.” Leonard said as he pulled up a chair to sit in front of her. Black smoke or mist rolling off his back, Black skin with what looks like spikes on his shoulders, claws sharper then Chat’s and teeth that looked like a combination between demon, shark and crocodile teeth.

Marinette’s heart was caught in her throat “I can’t say the same for me. Something seems different about you, a new haircut maybe?” She said trying to hide her fear although she knew full well what had happened to him.

“Feisty, I like it. So I see you made new friend. I’m kind of hurt you know. Here I was thinking that we get along great then you go and lock me up. But as they say ‘distance makes the heart grow fonder’ and I must say, I couldn’t stop thinking about you the whole time.” He said with a crocked smile on his face as if thinking of something satisfying.

Marinette looked at him “Then how did you get out?” she asked. He gave her a smile sitting forward as if telling someone a secret. “Well it all start like this . . .”

 

* * *

 

“So what are you in for?” the guy on the bed asked once Leonard was taken to is cell.

With a sigh Leonard put his things on the other bed and sat down “For helping someone get better, you know like working on their faults.”

“That must have been some faults to land you in prison. But don’t worry, none of us will be in here too long.” The guy said laying back down on his bed.

Leonard was frustrated, working on a parole date but he kept coming up dry. Since Marinette never testified there was no reason for him to be denied. He kept up with news since there was now monster or super powered people or whatever they called them on the news every other day. He had found out that Raphael was also in this prison and they got a way to be cell mates.

After 5 and a half almost 6 years he finally got a date in front of the board to give his reason to parole. The day of his parole hearing, he and Raphael was playing a game of chest when the mail run came through. He had written Marinette a few letters but was never sure if she had gotten them.

“Leonard! Raphael! Mail!” the guard said as he walked by the cell handing the prisoners their mail.

Leonard jumped up and walked closer to the bars. Taking the letters from the guard and giving him the one he wrote. He walked back and sat down, handing Raphael his letter and opening the letter in his hand.

‘Dear Mr. Leonard Lefebvre.

We regret to inform you that a young girl has come forward with a testimony against the crime you were charged with.It has come under our attention that your sentence has been changed and that you will be moved to the appropriate prison for the remained of your sentence.

The following was changed to you charges as well as your sentence:

  1. The charges against you has been dropped.
  2. The charges place against you are as follows: 
    * Assault
    * Assault with a deadly.
    * Attempted first-degree murder.
  3. You have been sentenced to life in a maximum security prison.
  4. Your sentence has been extended by 90 years with no possibility of parole.



Please be aware that your ruling has already been past and that immediate actions will be taken.

This also serves as a notice that this firm will no longer represent you as a lawyer.

Lawyer of Paris.’

 

Leonard’s blood boiled as he read the letter, assuming that his friend Raphael has received the same letter by the look on his face. “That incolant little Girl! She will pay dearly for this!” Leonard grunted through gritted teeth as he scrunched the paper up in his hand.

Hawkmoth sensed his anger and sent one of his infected butterflies to persuade him in joining forces. Leonard stood up, pushing the papers in his back pocket and accepting Hawkmoth’s offer to get the power to evade his enemies.

He broke the wall, not really sure what his powers were yet. Walking across the court yard he failed to notice his friend running right behind him. He got to the outer fence using his smoking power he went right through the fence, standing there watching as the guards tackled his friend to the ground.

<https://i.pinimg.com/originals/28/80/47/2880470ebc4882fa25fc65e809d7bf4c.jpg>

 He kept watching them as he slowly disappeared into nothing, making his way to Paris central. Once there he wrote a letter to Marinette, going to one of the most rundown post offices and forcing a guy into delivering it directly to her doorstep.

He waited in the shadows for his chance, keeping an eye on her as a few days past before she had gotten the letter. He was close enough to hear her scream, he knew she had gotten his letter. He kept an eye on the bakery waiting for his chance but she never came. He grabbed a few late night girls to test his new found powers on for every night he waited for Marinette.

Once she was done hiding, she was never alone. Until one Friday night she had her friends over. Leonard or as he was called now The Shadow, was in the ally way of the bakery. He was thinking hard about getting her from her house when the opportunity was handed to him.

The back door opened and Marinette came out alone. It was now or never, he took a swing with his elbow right behind her neck, knocking her out cold. Picking her up, he made his way to the place he was staying. Chaining her to a chair in the middle of the basement floor.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette just sat there staring at him as he explained how he got the powers, not sure if she wanted to spit at him, yell at him, laugh or cry. She was really not sure what to do, she wasn’t sure if she could do anything against him like this.

The Shadow starched his arms as he sat up in his chair. “So tell me. Did it work at least?”

Marinette gave him a confused look “Did what work?”

“My therapy, silly.” He said “Oh you know, the experiments we did together.” He pointed to his ears.

“You mean the torture you did on me.” Marinette retorted.

He looked at her as if she just slapped him with a wet fish “Oh, it’s the same thing. So? Did. It. work?” he asked again pausing after each word.

“Well, if you are asking me if you torturing me to death and leaving me to die helped me to hear? then, No. it didn’t work. The only way to get hearing back through trauma is if you lost your hearing through trauma. Not like me that was born deaf.” Marinette said, this made him angry.

The Shadow stood up walked over to Marinette, he bent down so she was able to read his lips “Then in that case. We have to start all over again.” He said hitting her as hard as he could in the face, nearly knocking her out again.

Marinette spit the little blood out of her mouth as her eyes widened, she turned back to him “Well, by the looks of it, I will say that you had some practice in the past few weeks.” She said as she nodded over to the few table standing in the far wall.

He looked over and notice that one of the sheets has fallen off of one of the dead girl’s body, exposing the cuts and bruises he had given her. Turning his gaze back to the living girl “Well, I have to say. None of them could hold out as long as you could and they were no fun at all. Besides I have powers now and I wanted to be sure I knew how to use them properly before getting you back.”

He walked over and covered the girl again, he left the room as Marinette spit some of the blood out of her mouth again. Tikki was practically crying by now, but Marinette couldn’t risk her being found.

The rest of the night was quiet and Marinette had caught drip and drabs of sleep. Once The Shadow came back Marinette counted how long it took for the door to close. Leonard unhooked the chain from the floor, holding it in his hand as he pulled Marinette from the chair.

He walked her over to the wall, where chain and cuffs were hanging from the wall. He took her closer and started uncuffing her. Once her one hand was free she spun around and kicked him in the stomach. Running towards the door, she was suddenly face down on the floor covered by smoke.

The Shadow grabbed her leg and pulled her back. She kicked him but didn’t land a hit and he didn’t let go, he got up and climbed over her. He sat on top of her and started hitting her in the face hoping to knock her out. He didn’t compensate for her being stronger than before, she fought him off then got up again still heading for the door.

The Shadow got to the door first using the smoke to travel quicker, appearing in front of her out of nowhere she fell back on the ground. She got up and ran for the small closed window on the other side of the room that was open, but again he just appeared in front of her laughing.

He grabbed her hand that was still cuffed and pulled the chain closer to him, yanking her off her feet and to the ground hard knocking the wind right out of her. The more she fought back the angrier he got. Once he was able to overpower her, hitting her behind the head again rendering her weaker. He dragged her to the wall, cuffing her freed hand first as he was still holding on to the other one.

He took off the chain then cuffed her other hand, making her arms hang over shoulder length apart causing shoulder pain. Her hands was now tied above her head as she was in a sitting position on the cold concreate floor with her back against the wall. Leonard was so angry that he started kicking Marinette. After she didn’t cry out in pain anymore and it looked like she had passed out, he left the room.

{M- Mari – Marinette? A-are yo- you okay?} Tikki asked fearfully, not sure if her chosen was still breathing.

‘Ye . . . –‘ she started ‘ye- Yeah, Tikki. I. . . .- I’m okay.’ Marinette answered, Tikki could hear her pain in her voice and well as the sobs coming from where she was now.

{What can I do?} Tikki asked.

Marinette took a minute before answering ‘y- you tracked o-our mo-movements right?’

{Yeah, I’m pretty sure I know where we are.} Tikki said.

‘T-that’s good. I h-have been cou-counting how long it ta-takes the door to clo-close. You will ha-have enough time to g-get out before it closes.’ Marinette said to her friend in hiding.

{I can’t leave you here, Marinette!} Tikki said as tears filled her eyes.

‘T-Tikki, you’re m-my only way ou-out. Y-you need to get to A-Adrien and bring hi-him here. I know it’s a lot to a- ask, but you’re my o-only chance. Now get t-to the door a-and wait from h-him to come back, then g-go find Adrien, o-okay?’ Marinette asked.

{Okay} was all Tikki could get out as her tears spilled from her eyes.

Tikki waited by the door until Leonard came back with a whip. She fled out the door and made her way out an open window. She flew as high as she could until she saw the Eiffel tower, flying straight for it. It took her a while to get there as well as a lot of energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just wanted to Thank 'Tanzaknight' for their part in helping me with this chapter. it really means a lot to me and it helps me a lot as well. So Thank you.


	36. The Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine, The mother figure to all.

Nino was the only one that was keeping a lid on his feelings, he decided that he could break down later for now he needed to be strong. It turned out that Plagg wasn’t able to track Tikki and neither was the other. While Alya vented to him about her feelings and crying in his hold, he was coming up with some kind of plan.

Alya had already called Chloé – of all people- to tell her what had happened. Sabine had excused herself from the group to go to her room to have a moment alone. Tom was ready to take the streets, hunting down the man that took his precious daughter from him a second time.

Adrien tried to calm him down as much as he could, telling him that the tree of them would be of better use since they have powers and that his wife needed him more at this moment. Tom had finally agreed and went upstairs to be by his wife’s side.

“I’m going as Chat to see if I can find anything” Adrien told Nino.

Nino looked over at Alya then back at him “We’re coming with you. Three is better than one, dude.”

He nodded as they waited for Alya to finish up her call. The three set out to search the entire Paris, it was almost 5 AM when Rena pulled Chat to a random rooftop, Carapace following right behind them.

“Chat, we need to stop. You have recharged Plagg twice already and you need to eat and get some rest yourself. You’re of no use to her if you’re weak and tired.” Rena said

Chat looked at her a little angrily but give in all the same. She was right, how did he expect to her Marinette if he was tired out. He needed all the strength he could get. The three of them called it a night as they made their way to the bakery.

They walked in on expecting faces as Tom and Sabine sat on the couch waiting to hear something. Nino walked over to the couch and sat down, Alya sat next to him. Adrien stood near the front door staring at the floor as his thoughts started running away with him, they were exhausted and it was evident on their faces.

But Adrien couldn’t bring himself to take a seat, thinking to himself ‘If I sit down now I will fall asleep. I can’t sleep now, if I sleep now that would be time I’m wasting that I could use to look for her. But as Alya said, I’m no good to her if I’m exhausted.

But it still feels like it was my fault, that I could have looked after her better, I should have looked after her better. What will I do when I can never find her? What would I do when I lost her? I couldn’t lose her, I loved her too much. What am I going to do if I find her dea . . . .?’

Adrien couldn’t finish the thought. It was way too painful, the last time he felt like this was the time his mother had gone missing. While in thought Sabine talked to him but he didn’t respond causing Sabine to stand up to go to him. When he was thinking about what he would do if he never found her tears were streaming down his cheeks without him knowing.

Adrien started having a panic attack, his breath caught in his throat. It formed a lump as his breathing became more and more shallow, his vision started going blurry and his ears buzzed with white noise ringing loudly in his ears, he had hit full on panic.

Once he calmed down somewhat he noticed a few things. First, Sabine was holding him while rocking back and forth. Second, they were sitting on the floor still in front of the door. Third, he was crying. The white noise had died down and his vision was turning back to normal. His breath had returned somewhat but the lump in his throat was still there.

“. . . . . okay, Adrien! It’s okay. She will be okay, she always is. We are going to find her and we are going to help her again in any way we can.” Sabine said as she held him tightly to her chest, brushing her fingers through his hair which seemed to calm him down.

 They sat like that a while as Adrien drifted off to sleep, the exhaustion finally taking its toll on him. Sabine was used to this, having to sit like that night after night with Marinette after she had returned home. Calming Marinette down after she had woken up screaming in the middle of the night and was having panic attacks because of it.

Her screams were those of terror and pain, it broke Sabine’s heart every night that Marinette had them. She felt hopeless, her daughter was suffering and there was nothing that she could do about it. Tom had reassured her that the only way to help her was to just be there when she needed them.

Tom came over and picked Adrien up taking him to the couch and laying him down, covering him with a blanket as he was sound asleep, Nino and Alya wasn’t far behind as Nino was sitting in the corner of the L shaped couch sleeping and Alya fast asleep on his lap. Sabine covered them up too and made her way to the kitchen, she was sure that the three of them would be very hungry once they woke up.

Saturday was mostly over and Adrien had been out looking in every nook and cranny of all the places he could think off. He had went out after waking up finding Nino and Alya still asleep, the smell of freshly baked cookies and three plates of food standing on the counter with a note telling them to eat once they woke up.

Adrien ate and gave Plagg an extra piece of cheese. He cleaned his plate then left too search for her. Before leaving he called Chloé telling her what happened not knowing that Alya already did so and to get the task force to pick up the pace. She told him not to worry and that she would take care of it.

The sun was already down for about an hour when Chat landed near the bakery. Tom was standing outside looking at the sky as if praying for a miracle. Chat walked closer to him and he turned to face the boy and gave a big smile.

“Chat, My boy. I was just looking at the stars and wondering where you might be, let’s go in you must be hungry.” Tom said as he walked to the door.

Chat stood on his place “I . . . I’m so . . . so sorry. I should have looked after her better. I . . . I” he whispered loud enough for Tom to hear. He couldn’t meet the big male’s face, instead staring at the man’s feet.

 “Chat, there was nothing you could have done. I am her father, I am supposed to keep her save from all harm but this is out of my hands and to keep blaming myself or others won’t help her. The only thing that will help is if we blame that man that took her, find her and save her from this mad man. We need to be strong for her. We need to rest so we can be at our best when we do find her.” Tom said as he walked closer to Chat and put a hand on his shoulder. Chat nodded and went in with Tom

It was Sunday and the bakery was closed. Sabine had told the kwamis that she would give them all extra treats it they didn’t allow their chosen to transform but instead used today to rest and get some sleep. The three kwamis agreed and forced their chosen to stay home for the day.

Monday morning Nino, Alya and Adrien looked like death had dragged them in. Nino and Adrien had smiled and greeted everyone as usual but Alya couldn’t bring herself to do so. Adrien brought Ms. Bustier a letter from the Dupain- Cheng house hold explaining the situation.

She read the letter before class and turned pale already knowing her past when she had first started school, she called Adrien in to the hall once she had finished reading. “Have you heard anything yet? Do you know anything?” she asked.

‘Do you think I would still be here if I had?’ he thought to himself. “No, ma’am. We don’t know anything, Me, Alya and Nino had spent the weekend going through Paris in search of her but came up empty handed.”

“Well, let me know once you hear something. I would understand if the three of you wanted to be dismissed for the day.” Ms. Bustier said with an empathetic look on her face.

Adrien gave a small smile, as much as he wanted to leave school and look for her, he still needed a plan of some sort. “No, that would be alright ma’am. We need the distraction.” He looked at Alya that kept staring at Marinette’s seat.

“Alright then, if you change your mind just ask, okay?” Ms. Bustier looked at him as he nodded turning and walking back into class.

The Class went on for what felt like a lifetime. But he was right the distraction was a good idea, it gave him time to think of how they were to go about this. After school his father had booked him in a photoshoot that would probably take all day.

Alya and Nino went home to get their homework done then set out again that night. As the hours ticked by Alya was slowly going out of her mind, it was frustrating not knowing where her friend was and that there was no trace of her anywhere. But the one thing that Nino brought to her attention was that, they hadn’t had an Akuma attack in over a month or rather since before Marinette got her letter.

This was weird since they had one every other week, but to go so long without one it just didn’t make sense. She simply didn’t have the answer the only thought that came to her was that Hawkmoth was planning something big.

The next day in school Ms. Bustier called the class to attention. “Class, I have some bad news. As some of you had already notice, Marinette hasn’t been here for the past two days. Her parents have informed me that she was kidnapped over the weekend. If any of you know something please come to me so we can bring her back safely.”

The class was stunned. Ms. Bustier put a photo up of Leonard “This is the main suspect, if you see him please tell me or contact the police immediately. Do not engage when you do spot him stay out of sight and get away as quickly as possible.”

She turned to the board and started her lecture. Adrien was in the class but his mind was somewhere else. Going through what Marinette told him about her first abduction. Her abductors took her to an abandoned building ready for demolition. But he had already checked every abandoned building in Paris.

The second thing that went through his mind was that, they weren’t afraid to kill someone. Adrien had a dire hope that this wouldn’t be the case, but either way this guy had to be stopped and she had to be found.

For the rest of the week the entire class made it a project to find Marinette. Alya, Nino and Adrien kept to themselves the fact that he likes to torture people and have done so in the past and not to mention the fact that it was Marinette that was tortured by him.

But even though it is dangerous, the extra eyes, ears and brains was helpful. It might be possible for them to find something that the three of them over looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that left Comments and I Hope you enjoyed this Chapter.
> 
> There will be a very exciting piece in the next one.
> 
> Well, until next time.


	37. Anger . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * * WARNING * * *  
> Mention of injury and blood.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm Sorry it took so long . . . but here it is.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Since Marinette wasn’t eating to keep her strength up, Tikki had to use double the energy to transform her and keep her transformed. This alone tired Tikki out making it hard for her to fly at her top speed like she was used to.

Once at the Eiffel tower, Tikki marked the side that she had come from with one of the ribbons that was in Marinette’s hair. Resting for a minute she looked around until she saw the bakery. With the little strength she had left she flew over to the bakery, going in through the apartment kitchen window and flying straight into Sabine not having enough strength to fly around the woman.

Startled, Sabine held out her hand to catch the thing that flew into her unknowing to her it was the tired out kwami of her daughter. Tikki collapsed once in Sabine’s hands. Sabine started to panic, she knew Marinette would stand a chance if she had Tikki with her but now that the kwami was here with Sabine, what would happen to Marinette.

Since Sabine didn’t have her own kwami she wasn’t sure what to do to help Tikki. She paced the kitchen for almost 2 hours thinking of everything she do and also trying to keep the panic at bay, but she got nothing. She got on the phone then called Adrien hoping that he would at least know what to do.

Adrien picked up his phone once he saw who was calling “Hello? Is everything alright ma’am?”

“Adrien dear, where are you right now?” Sabine asked the panic clearly in her voice.

Adrien stopped walking “I’m about 20 minutes away, just around the corner. I was on my way to the bakery now. Why? What happened? Did you find something?” Adrien asked as he started picking up his pace to the bakery.

“Well, no. But I did find something in a manner of speaking. Please just hurry over here. I don’t know what I should do.” Sabine asked him.

“I’ll be right there. Just try and keep calm.” Adrien said as he ended the call and put his phone in his pocket, breaking out into a full sprint.

Adrien got to the closed bakery since Tom was out looking for any sign of his daughter, going in through the back door he went up the stairs. Adrien went in and found a crying Sabine sitting hunched over on the couch with something in her hands.

“I came as fast as I could. What did you find?” Adrien asked as he walked closer to her.

Sabine stood up “Sh - she came flying into me a few hours ago. I- I caught her as she fell and then she collapsed in my hands. I-I don’t know what to do to help her and I don’t know if she is hurt or if she’s dying. . . ” Sabine said through the tears.

Adrien took in a breath “Plagg! How can we help Tikki?” Adrien asked as he took his kwami out of his pocket.

Plagg, flew to her, holding his paw over her head then looked at Adrien “She isn’t hurt, just very tired. Something sweet should do it, go get me some camembert cheese and a plate full of chocolate chip cookies.”

“Plagg, this is no time for you to be eating your stupid, stinky cheese. We need to help Tikki.” Adrien protested.

“Kid, the cookies is for her and the cheese I will eventually eat but first it is to wake her up. Now go get what I asked for.” Plagg said as he sat in Sabine’s hand next to Tikki.

Adrien gave a huff then went down stairs to get the cookies. Coming back he put the plate next to Sabine on the couch then handed Plagg his Camembert. Sabine placed Tikki next to the cookies on Plagg’s instruction.

“You might want to cover your ears for this next part.” Plagg said as he flew to Tikki.

He took a piece of cheese and put it in Tikki’s mouth, once she got the taste of the cheese she was wide awake, spitting it everywhere.

“PLAGG! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT FEEDING ME YOUR STUPID CHEESE WHILE I SLEEP?!” Tikki yelled through the tiredness.

“I’m sorry but I’m glad your back, now eat your cookies.” Plagg said as he hugged her.

Tikki sat down groaning and ate a few cookies to get some energy but still shot Plagg angrily glares. After Tikki had almost finished the plate of cookies Adrien couldn’t wait any longer.

“Okay, Tikki. Were you with Marinette?” Adrien asked first, Tikki hummed and nodded as she still nibbled on a cookie.

“Do you know where she is, will you be able to take us to her?” Sabine asked and Tikki nodded again.

“Is she okay? Is she hurt?” Adrien asked. “Kid, give her a minute” Plagg said.

Tikki finished her cookie, looking up to and Adrien “Marinette told me to come and get you.” She said pointing with a paw at Adrien.

“She was tied to a chair and was out for a long time, once she came to she told me to hide. I did and it felt like forever, the guy then came in and talked to her. He told her he had missed her and asked if the experiments they did together worked.” Tikki started.

“When he found out that she was still deaf he said that they had to start all over again. He took her from the chair and took her to a wall, she struggled against him and tried to fight and get out, but he was too powerful for her. He was able to tie her to the wall and started kicking her until she stopped resisting. Once he left she told me to wait by the door and once he comes in, I had to leave and come here and give you a massage. So here I am.” Tikki explained.

“What massage?” Adrien asked.

“Leonard had been akumatized, she saw something purple in his back pocket but isn’t sure if it is the item. Be careful he is strong and has some kind of smoke or mist form that he can take. He can turn transparent and disappear, but has to reappear and turn Opaque to be able to touch things. She doesn’t know all his powers but only that all of you might be needed.” Tikki gave them what she had to.

“Tikki, how long did it take you to get here?” Plagg asked knowing how tired she was.

Tikki thought for a minute “Maybe an hour at my top speed in my current condition, to the Eiffel tower and about 20 minutes to here. Why?”

Plagg looked at Adrien then back at Tikki “Tikki, how long do you think the two of you have been held captive?”

“Well, from what I can recall. About a day, maybe a day and a half. It was hard to tell, we were in a basement, so.” Tikki said

“Tikki. You and Marinette had been missing for about six days now.” Adrien informed her, Tikki’s expression fell into despair.

She was always good at keeping time, was it because of the limited lighting that she wasn’t able to keep time? Was it the tiredness? Did it really take her that long to get to Adrien? Or the fact that she and her chosen was in a fearful situation? Either way this can’t end well, especially when the person has been akumatized.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette took the beatings he dished out, after what felt like forever the hits stopped. The Shadow walked out the door as she called on Tikki. Instructing Tikki to find Adrien, she really hoped the kwami was able to do so. Marinette didn’t mention it to Tikki and she didn’t want her kwami to worry more then she already was, but Marinette saw the shadowy figure that was now a woman standing in the corner of the room the light only shining from her waist down.

It wasn’t the fact that she had been standing there since she woke up in the basement, but the fact that Leonard was able to walk right through her like she was a ghost. She wasn’t sure if it was the woman that was walkthrough or if Leonard used his power to go through her. Marinette couldn’t make out the face, only the glowing eyes that changed between white and gold.

https://cdnb.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/009/917/185/large/alexandra-zhukova-alexandra-zhukova-7fi-vgerdcw.jpg?1521573126

She looked a lot like Marinette did when she was Ladybug, except she was completely black and her hair was down. She stood with her arms crossed and just kept looking at Marinette as she was being beaten. After Tikki left, Marinette pretended to be asleep. The Shadow picked her head up by the hair, when she didn’t give a reaction, he left.

 _‘He’s gone.’_ The mysterious figure said.

Marinette looked up taking a struggling breath, looking straight at the woman _‘I should have figured that_ _you’re in my head.’_

 _‘Is that such a bad thing?’_ she asked Marinette.

Marinette looked around then back at her _‘I’m not sure, is it? Who are you any way and how did you get into my head? Or are you the ghost of one of those girls over there?’_

‘ _Wow, you really don’t remember me at all. Okay, let’s see. Is it bad? I don’t think so? I can be good company. Am I a ghost? No, well maybe. I’m not really sure, but I’m not one of them. Who am I? I am Ladybug now, I didn’t have a name before to be honest. How did I get into your head? Well remember when you first got kidnapped? You know the first time, being tortured and then almost died? Well I was that little voice in your head that kept telling you to live, live to see your parents, wake up to get revenge and so on and so forth. Your little friend that left us took me to an old man to get rid of me. I hid away in your mind and they thought that they had been successful, but they weren’t. ’_ The woman explained.

Marinette didn’t know what to think, she was literally talking to herself here. _‘Yes, well. When I think about everything he has said to me, maybe I do deserve all of this.’_ Marinette said with a defeated look on her face as her pain lessened and started fading into some sort of comfortable feeling.

Ladybug woman crouched in front of Marinette _‘And what makes you think that. It wasn’t your fault that you were born deaf, there was nothing that could have been done.’_

 _‘Maybe but I could have kept my head down, stayed alone, never made friends, then none of this would have happened.’_ Marinette debates.

 _‘And how sure are you that this wouldn’t have happened all the same? Jake heard you in the music room, he told his father that he wanted you and nobody else. Even if you weren’t their friend, the chances that they would have planned to kidnap you were the same.’_ The woman said standing up and walking to the chair across from Marinette as she listed her reasoning.

Marinette kept quiet as the woman continued _‘Listen kid, I know your pain. I can feel it to. I know what you are thinking and I’m telling you. The way you feel about this Adrien boy is a strong enough feeling to get you through this thing. Just get some sleep and we’ll take it from there.’_

Marinette sighed and closed her eyes for a few minutes, not realizing how tired she really was as sleep took over.

 

* * *

 

Adrien gave Plagg a big wheel of cheese while he called the other to meet him at the Eiffel tower. He sat there thinking of a plan, Tikki said she flew to the Eiffel tower then to the bakery. Adrien transformed, he took Tikki in his pocket of his suit. Chat ran to the Eiffel tower where Tikki had stopped him.

Tikki looked at the red ribbon then in the direction of the way she had come. “Chat, you have to go that way. I will stop you once I see the place.”

Rena and Carapace just arrived as Tikki showed Chat the way. Chat ran in the direction Tikki said and the other two followed close by, after about 30 minutes he started to hear muffled screams of pain. Tikki stopped him once she saw the other red ribbon she had tied to the roof of the warehouse Marinette was in.

Chat made his way in through an open window, as Carapace and Rena entered through the back of the warehouse. Chat saw the smoky person standing in front of the sink clearly washing blood from his hands.

The Shadow didn’t even notice the black figure in the corner, he was too caught up in thought of what he was going to do next. He finished just as Rena and Carapace reached Chat and he made his way to the basement. The three followed him, the door was about to close when Chat put his foot in to keep it open.

Slipping in to the room, they stayed in the shadows, just watching the man changing the shape of his hand into a knife like spike. Chat kept his eye on Leonard Since not knowing his new name and Rena looked around the room and noticed a few things.

A car battery and electrical wire laying near Marinette, a few buckets of water on the other side of her with a cloth over one. The water puddle under Marinette and her wet cloths, a plate with dried out bread and a half bottle of water. On the other side of the room there were several tables with white cloths over them. It wasn’t clear of what was under them but she was determent to find out.

Once Leonard turned towards the wall behind him that was when Chat first saw Marinette whimpering. She was in a sitting position, head hung low. Her hair was hanging like a vail around her face, some were sticking to her face, and her clothes cover in red stains from her own blood and she was dripping wet. There was a cloth around her head to gag her mouth and a wire running from her mouth to the battery next to her, the wire wasn’t connected to the battery but it still laid there close by.

This broke Chats heart, but also boiled his blood. He took out Tikki telling her, Rena and Carapace to help Marinette and protect her from harm. Leonard made one of his hands into a longer knifes kneeling down in front of Marinette, he took a hand full of her hair and lifted her head to make eye contact. “So, Tell me. Does this one hurt more than the others?” he asked as he slowly pushed the knife in between her ribs, surely puncturing her right lung as she was clearly coughing blood. The cloth in her mouth turned a dark red while she was screaming in pain. 

Leonard stood up as he pulled the knife out “I guess not. Well, on to the next one. Maybe a little wider this time.” he said as he turned towards the table to get the right size from some knifes that laid there. He took one that looked like a small sword turning to Marinette. “Maybe this one first.” He said walking towards her with the small sword in hand.

Chat took his baton, extending it into a staff and walking out from the shadows, Chat walked up behind Leonard. Out of anger and rage Chat started hitting Leonard across the back, Leonard fell to the ground but got up just as quickly using his smoke power.

“Well, if it isn’t Paris’s superhero, Chat Noir. What brings you to my lab? Did you decide to bring me the miraculous before I had my fun with you?” Leonard mocked.

“I came to get you, psychopath. You are a wanted man.” Chat said tightening his grip on his staff as he glanced over to Marinette.

Leonard gave a smile, shifting his hand to a big chef’s knife “Or maybe you came to help with my experiments. I could use an extra set of hands to hold her legs, she has been kicking me nonstop.” He said pointing the knife to Marinette.

“Like hell I will. I’m going to make you wish you never took her to begin with.” Chat said as he hit Leonard in the side.

Leonard fell to one knee, just as Chat got close Leonard jumped up and sliced at Chat, grazing his chest then vanished. Chat turned around looking to spot him, Leonard came in again trying to stab Chat in the stomach, then the back. Chat blocked the knife as much as he could but got cuts on his arms. Chat hit Leonard’s hand, knocking him back a few feet before he disappeared again.

Rena tried to get Marinette free but there was no use, she was at least able to get the gag off and the electrical wires out of her mouth. Carapace made a shield between them and the ongoing fight. Rena jumped in trying to help Chat, causing Leonard to go after her first. He grabbed Rena by the throat making him reappear, Chat took this chance and hit Leonard over the head knocking him to the ground since he couldn’t hold on to something and disappear at the same time.

Carapace ran to Rena’s side as Leonard fell, making sure she was alright. Chat stood over Leonard, anger was running over Chat as he called on his cataclysm. The extra black mass grew in his hand bigger than usual as he looked Leonard in the eyes “People like you don’t deserve to live!” Chat yelled as he aimed his hand towards Leonard’s face.

Leonard brace himself for the hit, to in a daze to use his smoke, covering his face with his arms. Chat was going full force, but stopped once he heard Marinette yelling “Stop, Chat!” Chat’s hand wasn’t even 2 inches away from Leonard when all of them looked over to the girl against the wall.

“Ch-chat. Don’t . . .” Marinette stabber out as she was struggling to breathe, voice croaky. Chat backed away from the man beneath him, Leonard started laughing as he sat up “even – even after everything I did to her, she still doesn’t want to harm me.” Was his words as he disappeared out from under Chat and out the building.

Chat gave a sigh before hearing a strangled cough, his head snapped around towards Marinette. Running to her side with cataclysm still activated, he pressed it against one of the chains destroying it completely. He unlocked the other cuff with one hand and keeping her from falling with the other. He laid her down flat on her back since she had passed out after stopping him, putting his ear to her chest he heard her heart beating at a slow uneven rhythm.

He gave a huge sigh of relieve looking at a worried red Kwami nestling against Marinette’s cheek “Tikki, stay here with her. I’m going to get the police here, then I’ll come back to get the two of you.” Chat said. Tikki nodded then landed on Marinette’s chest to feel her heart.

Rena and Carapace was still holding each other when Chat came up to them. “Guys, Tikki is with Marinette. She will take care of her for us, I’ll be right back with the police. Rena can you please document everything in this room with your phone, please?” He asked as he took the stairs up to the warehouse.

Once he left he went straight to the task force that was hunting Leonard down, based at Le Grand Paris. Chat was surprised to see that the task force was being led by Queen Bee herself and the current task was finding Marinette. Once he landed he asked Roger to head over to the warehouse, he turned to Queen Bee.

“Bee, Thank you for all your help. Don’t worry I have found Marinette and will be taking her to the hospital now.” Chat said to her.

Queen Bee had a relieve look on her face “That’s good. Is she badly injured? Is she going to die? OMG Chat you better hurry, maybe I should come with yo . . .” she rambled on and was cut short by Chat.

Chat was really surprised at how much his spoiled brat friend has changed since meeting Marinette. She considered Marinette her friend, whenever there was a Gala or Ball she made sure that Marinette was invited even if she never went. When something big happened in her life Marinette was the first to know.

Chloé had told Adrien once that Marinette was the first real friend she had made on her own and that she started feeling bad when she bullied someone. She had recently started helping those in need without complaining, so all in all Marinette had changed Chloé’s life and Chloé deeply cared for Marinette.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure she will be fine. You just make sure that you get this guy to prison, but I have to warn you that he is now Akumatized and has the power to disappear, shapeshift and he looks ugly. Here this is the place I found her, please send the police and a few ambulances Rena and Carapace will be waiting there for you.” Chat said as he handed her a piece of paper.

She nodded taking the paper “Sure, just keep Marinette safe.” Chat smiled as he heard his first beep, he knew that Plagg was trying to hold out as long as he could. He made quick work of returning to Marinette. He walked into the room finding Marinette swaying towards the warehouse door ignoring her obviously broken leg and the blood dripping down her side as a worried kwami flew around her head trying and failing to get her attention.

He ran up to her picking her up bridal style before she could fall to the ground and started running towards a hospital. Rena and Carapace stayed behind waiting for the police and Queen Bee to take the other girls away. Promising to meet them at the hospital.

“I – I . . .” Marinette struggled to get her breath. “I-I knew y-you would c-come.” Marinette said hugged his chest and passed out in his arms. “Please just hold on M’ Lady” Chat said to her even if she can’t hear him.

She was limp in his hold. Cold to the touch, a greyish color, her hair at the back sticky with blood, her lips blueish from the cold. Chat knew one thing for sure, he needed to get her to a hospital and fast.

Getting to the hospital Chat de-transformed behind the building first. Adrien ran in with Marinette asking for anyone to help her. “Help! I need help over here!” he yelled to anyone that would listen.

Dr. Sanders came running up to them first, taking Marinette on a gurney from Adrien and started taking her vitals as they took her to one of the trauma rooms. Adrien hadn’t even realized he was at that specific hospital until Nurse Sam pulled him away to an observation room to help him with the cuts on his arms and chest.

Nurse Sam beckoning him to take off his shirt and sit on the bed while she prepared the things she would be needing.

“What happened?” Sam asked Adrien as she started to clean the wounds.

Adrien took in a breath “The man that tortured her a few years ago came back and took her again” He started earning him a gasp from Nurse Sam.

“And he got away from me, so he will most likely be back again. It’s all my fault, I promised her that I would protect her and I couldn’t. I found them in a warehouse on the outskirts of Paris.” He explained absent mindedly as a few tears came down his cheeks.

“She most probably will need blood, she will have cuts and stab wounds as well as few broken bones. She will have a lot of bruises too. That is if she makes it.” Adrien rambled on, mostly to himself to try and prepare him for what the doctors might say.

“Hey! Don’t do that to yourself. You didn’t know this was going to happen the way it did, it could only have been your fault if you took her to the man. Maybe it isn’t that bad at all.” Sam tried to keep him calm.

Adrien waited for her to finish with him. He got out his phone then called the bakery letting them know where they were. Half an hour later Tom, Sabine, Alya and Nino showed up and burst into the waiting room, where Adrien had been waiting to hear from the doctors.

“Adrien, have you heard something yet?” Alya asked once she came through the doors. Adrien shook his head, Tom had asked him to tell them what happened when he got there.

Adrien told them everything that happened, after he was done there was a deafening silence that fell between them as they all took their seats. Adrien called Nathalie explaining the situation and that he will call her once he was done there, she agreed and wished him luck.

Alya and Nino went to get some fresh air after a while and hadn’t returned yet. A few hours later the doctor came in.

“Dupain’s?” he called, Tom and Sabine stood and walked closer.

“I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this. . .” the doctor began. Sabine put her hands over her mouth as tears and disbelieve washed over her. Tom holding her tightly in his huge hands trying to keep himself from crying and ultimately failing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still sorry . . . and I know some might hate me . . .  
> but I still like you. . .  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Please feel free to leave a Comment.


	38. “I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this. . ."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor . . . .   
> Hate for Gabriel . . . (Still growing)  
> Love for Nathalie . . (slowly growing)  
> Adrien is 18 . . . ( well, he is a year older then Marinette - in my story)  
> and he stands up to his father . . yay . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * * WARNING * * * 
> 
> Mention of injury, torture and blood.
> 
> If you do not like this type of thing Please stop reading now.
> 
> For those that continue beyond this point, you have been Warned. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

“I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this. . .” the doctor began. Sabine put her hands over her mouth as tears and disbelieve washed over her. Tom holding her tightly in his huge hands trying to keep himself from crying and ultimately failing.

“Your daughter is in a coma. She has suffered severe blood loss. She was highly dehydrated and under fed. We found some water in her lungs due to what we believe might have been waterboarding, we won’t know for sure unless she wakes up. She has a punctured right lung causing it to collapse and slowly fill up with blood, we have put a drain it to make sure it doesn’t get to full. There were a lot of internal bleeding due to over 25 or 27 stab wounds, which we were able to stop.”

“She has 3 broken ribs on the right and 2 cracked ones on the left. A lot of bruising that as far as we can tell came from being beaten repeatedly. Her right leg is broken and her left shoulder was dislocated. She sustained a serious concussion, she hasn’t woken up yet so we can’t say for sure how bad it is. You can see her but please prepare yourselves, she has a lot of swelling in her face, especially her eyes from being beaten.” Doctor Sanders explained as he walked back the way he came, motioning them to follow.

Sabine took Adrien’s hand and dragged him along with her and Tom. The doctor walked them to Marinette’s room, opening the door Adrien could hear the heart monitor with a steady rhythm. He felt instant relieve upon hearing the constant beat of her heart, seeing her chest slowly rise and fall gave him a sort of comfort even if she looked extra small and broken in the bed she was in. An IV was attached to her as well as a line with blood. She was on a ventilator with a small tube going into her mouth to help her breath.

Tom and Sabine walked in and sat next to her not expecting anything. Sabine gave her a kiss on the forehead and so did Tom. Adrien stood one side still by the door just staring at Marinette, respecting her parents enough to give them time with their daughter.

Sabine noticed Adrien still standing by the door motioning him over to her “Adrien, Dear. Come on closer, you are as part of this family as we are. Please come to her.” She begged him, knowing how her daughter felt about the boy.

Adrien walked closer, standing next to her bed looking down onto her sleeping face. Adrien took her icy cold hand into his warmer ones. Bending down somewhat and bringing her limp hand to his lips, he kissed the back of them like he always did when they were Chat and Ladybug.

The heart monitor gave a little flutter before returning back to normal, Adrien could have sworn he felt a twitch in her hand. Writing it off as mere coincidence and putting her hand next to her side. Half an hour past and Sabine stood “I’m going to get some fresh air and tell Alya and Nino to come see her. Will you be alright, Adrien?”

Adrien looked up at her and nodded wiping his tears away once he realized that he had been crying the whole time they were there. With an ‘alright then’ Sabine and Tom was off to find Alya and Nino. Adrien just sat there going through the event of the previous day. He was so close to killing someone, if she hadn’t stopped him than he would have.

Now that was another thing, she looked so weak, defeated and out of it, but yet she had enough strength to stop him from doing something wrong. Why would she spare the man that didn’t just kidnap her once but twice and tortured her almost to death?  It didn’t make sense, nothing made sense anymore.

The door flung open and Alya rushed to Marinette’s side. “Oh, my sweet girl. I’m so sorry we couldn’t protect you.” Alya said to the unconscious girl laying still in the bed as she trailed the girl’s sleeping face while crying.

Adrien smiled “Hey, Genius. My girlfriend’s deaf. Remember?” Using her own words against her, Alya looked up at him then smiled. “Oh just . . . sshhh, okay.” Alya replied.

Once it was time to go Alya and Nino said their goodbyes to the girl making way for her parents. Sabine kissed her on her forehead again, followed by Tom. Adrien waited until they were done before bending down and kissing the back of her hand again, noticing the same flutter as before.

They left for the night but Adrien had talked to the others, one would keep an eye out from outside the roof, one would keep an eye on Marinette inside her room. Just in case Leonard decided to show up.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien looked like hell. His father was upset because he risked his life for her and got scars because of it, ruining his modeling career. Not that Adrien really cared for the modeling career, he would gladly give his life for hers. He dragged himself out of bed, took a shower and redid his bandages that can be seen since it goes down his arms to his elbows.

Earlier he told his father that he was out looking for Marinette when he came across the man that took her. He followed him to a warehouse, he used the Ladyblog to try and get a hold of Chat Noir and Ladybug, which he did.

He then waited for them to arrive but heard screaming, so he went in to take a look. He found Marinette down in a basement then got attacked by the man. That’s how he received the cuts. Chat had arrived just in time to save him. While they were fighting, Ladybug, Rena and Carapace showed up and asked him to take Marinette to the hospital.

Adrien freed her and took her out of the warehouse and to the closes hospital he could find. That’s where he was for the remainder of the day until Nathalie picked him up and took him home. His father wasn’t happy at all but believed him and was glad he was save.

“It isn’t your responsibility to risk your life for some girl. It is her parents that should do such things.” Gabriel said standing at the top of the staircase.

“But, Father. I love her and I would risk my life again if I needed to.” Adrien argued as he stood at the base of the staircase looking up at his angry father.

Gabriel’s stare got more intense “You will do no such thing! You are far too young to love just some random girl that always seem to get herself into trouble. I have checked and found that this was the second time she has been kidnapped, which means she is a danger to you!”

“No, she’s not. This isn’t her fault, nor was it the first time!” Adrien was starting to get angry himself.

“I never said that it was her fault. I’m merely stating a fact. The fact that she can’t protect herself and then got you hurt in the process means that she isn’t fit to be by your side. She is damaged and hearing impaired, she isn’t whole. She doesn’t fit the image of an Agrest.” Gabriel had finally crossed that line. He wanted to get it off his chest for a while now.

Adrien was mad. No, he was beyond mad. “She is kind hearted, sweet, thoughtful, giving, beautiful and talented. That is everything she needs to be to fit the Agrest image. What happened in her past, especially something she had no control over does not define her. What happened to her was horrific and heartbreaking but the reason I stand by her is, even though all of those things happened to her, she has never hid behind them. She has never used them as an excuse, or to say ‘I can’t’ because of these reasons, or ‘I’m deaf’, or ‘my past’. She always come out at the top and that is why I love her. So no she isn’t just some random girl, she is the love of my life!”

Gabriel looked at his son with a fire burning in his eyes “You are still under my roof! You will do as I say!”

“And I am also 18. I can move out whenever I want. I don’t need to stay here, I don’t need this from my only father! I am my own person so just deal with that!” Adrien said looking furiously at his father. Adrien turned around and walked out ignoring his father’s words begging him to stay.

He wondered around Paris until it was dark enough for him to slip back into his room as Chat. He had packed most of his things while Plagg was eating and packing his cheese. Nathalie came into Adrien’s room unexcitingly to get a few things together for him and leaving it at the school for him to collect.

Nathalie closed the door and once she turned back she saw the boy in his closet “Adrien?” she asked.

“Nathalie? What are you doing here?” he asked surprised.

“I came to get some things together for you. I know that you want to move out and I have already found you a place for the night.” She said quietly almost a whisper.

“But why. Isn’t my father still mad at me? Why are you helping me?” he walked over to his bad and packed the clothes into his bag.

Nathalie walked over and started helping him “Because, your father has been treating you badly since day one. I care about you, your wellbeing and your happiness. That is why I was glad you found a girl like Marinette, regardless of her past she is still a good wife for you.”

“Thank you. but won’t you get in trouble if he finds out you helped me?” Adrien punched in a few more things.

Nathalie packed his school bags “Yes, if he finds out. He will most probably fire me. But I don’t care, you are my first priority.”

“By the way, you said you had a place I can stay?” he put the back pack on.

Nathalie nodded “The Dupain – Cheng’s. They said they will be more than happy to help. And don’t worry about your father finding out about where you are. Tom had already figured out a plan. I will drop off your thing at the bakery tomorrow when I go get your father. Now go before you father gets back from his meeting.”

Adrien ran out the door and down the street to the bakery. He was glad he had someone on his side. When he got to the bakery Tom had already fixed up the spare room in the basement for him, showing him the place to hide when his father came looking for him. it was actually a store room in the basement of the bakery but Adrien was more than happy with anything they had to offer.

Adrien arrived at the school the next day and went in. Alya had insisted on taking the day shift, since missing school was the least of her problems right now.

Marinette was out of it for more than two weeks. Every day since she was admitted Ms. Busier would ask them how she was doing, mostly getting the same answer every day. It was hard that first day back after finding Marinette. Ms. Bustier had explained what had happened and how bad it was, saying that she was badly injured and that no one but her family was allowed to visit her for now.

Most of the girls had sad face’s, Rose was crying and Juleka was comforting her the best she could. Sabrina was reading through the news reports that Chloé had brought her from the search squad. Chloé was staring out the window not even caring about what was going on in class.

Adrien took Alya’s homework and all the work she would miss to her when he relieved her to get some rest.


	39. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * * * WARNING * * *  
> This chapter contains the following:
> 
> Explanation of torture
> 
> Craziness 
> 
> Panic attacks
> 
> mention of sexual content (Somewhat)
> 
> If you don't want to continue, please stop here.  
> If you continue, please note that you have been warn. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please enjoy.

Marinette was reliving the past events while still in a coma. She woke up to the cold. The smell of old mold burning her nose. When all her senses came rushing back she could feel pain around her wrists. When she tried feeling her surroundings with her feet, the pain around her wrists got worse making her stop.  Then everything went black.

She opened her eyes “You are nothing” She saw Leonard say as he hit her in the stomach. Marinette struggled to breathe and wanted to throw up.

 _Hit . . ._. “Just a freak.”

 _Hit . . . “_ A loser.”

 _Hit . . ._ “A waste of space.”

“People like you don’t deserve to live”

_Hit . . . hit . . ._

_Hit . . . crunch . . ._

“You are defective and need to be fixed”

 _“_ Who would even want someone like you?”

_Hit . . . hit . . . hit . . ._

_Hit . . . Hit . . . crack . . ._

“You never should have been born.”

_Hit . . . hit . . ._

_Hit . . . snap – break . ._

“I think you broke her ribs. . .” McKenna said with a small and amused smile on her face.

“There’s still some left.” Leonard said just as Marinette passed out.

The next time she woke, she was being stabbed with knifes and then soon after everything went back to black again. It felt like she was fading in and out of sleep. She woke up, eyes to blurry to see straight. A figure approaching her, but she felt too weak to keep fighting them. Her body in too much pain to react to her commands instead just made her couch, causing more pain.

The next thing she knew she was in the hospital, being asked questions she didn’t want to answer. She instead sat there crying, or turning on her side the best she could and the people was forced out of the room by the nurses. The next flash was of her at the therapist that didn’t understand sign language.

Then all the times her father had to carry her up and down the stairs, since the damage that the electric shock did to her back made her lose the ability to walk for just over a year. Where after 4 months after returning home from the hospital she had started forcing herself to walk, only to fall to the ground multiple time causing her mother to rush in to her room. Worry and concern plastered on her mother’s face while helping the frustrated Marinette back into her bed on the ground floor of her room.

The nights she cried herself to sleep only to be awakened by the nightmares she had to live through. Her head hurting, throat sore, eyes burning, heart racing and she was sweating like crazy. Trying to escape her kidnappers only to fall to the floor, they approached her and all she could do is throw the nearest things she could find to keep them at bay.

Screaming for help, to anyone that can hear her before she is grabbed by them and held tightly. Only then does she realize that it is her mother that came to her rescue. Hugging her tightly and crying in relieve as her mother pulled her into her lap and started rocking back and forth like when she was younger. After feeling more calmly, Marinette would then turn her face into her mother’s chest, grabbing hold of the front of her night gown and holding on as if it was a life line as she was still sobbing.

Her mother kept the rocking going until she could feel Marinette falling back into sleep. Once asleep after that, there were no dreams. She would wake with a jolt once the sun shined on her face, frantically looking around to find herself in her room.

The next thing she knows she was standing in her school court yard waiting for her new friends. They had great times together, joking, playing pranks and going out together. Then the day came that she told them all about what happened.

Her parents looked at her disappointed “We, can’t believe that you kept quiet for so long about something so small and stupid. You are a disappointment to our family.” Her mother said as she looked away from her.

[No, I . . .] Marinette started but her mother ignored her.

“Not even able to help yourself out of such a situation but being trusted to be Ladybug of all things and having to save Paris.” Her father chimed in.

[No, it wasn’t my choice. Please come back] Marinette cried.

They vanished into the darkness and then Alya and Chloé came along. “And to think I made friends with such a damaged freak. Then I found out that she’s Ladybug. What a disappointment.” Said Alya as she walked by and disappeared.

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to lose you. Please Alya, come back.” Marinette yelled.

“I know, she is just a freak and a loser. Not even being able to talk without sounding weird.” Chloé said flipping her hair back and walking away into the dark.

She saw Adrien sitting on a bench in the park, Marinette ran up to him hoping that he would at least hold her. “Why would I want someone like you? Someone with those hideous scars that can’t even wear a beautiful dress. Just get away from me!” Adrien said jumping up and running off leaving Marinette in the park on her knees crying.

“You see, all this time the people you thought loved you and was friends with you actually hated you from the start. And everything is that Shadow guys fault.” A voice said, sounding a lot like the woman she saw in that basement.

Now she was sitting in a chair bound by chains, looking up she saw those evil eyes. Those eyes that gave her nightmares well into a year. The eyes that gave her panic attacks went ever she was approached by a male person, even her own father.

And then she felt it against her hand. A warm feeling in her palm and the warm feeling of lips against her hand like Chat always give her. It tugged a smile on her lips but when she looked up, no one was there.

The Memories flashed in front of her. Memories of the times she and Chat had their races on the rooftops. The time they fought Akumas together. She loved Chat with all her heart, but did he feel the same about her? He said he loved her, but did he really? Didn’t he think, she wasn’t worth it? She had all those scars, she looked like something out of a horror movie. Did he think that she would make a good wife for him, be a good mother to their children? Or did he just use her to practice for someone better. These were the questions running through her brain.

But then she felt someone caressing her face and the smell of Alya’s perfume. Did Alya really hate her? It isn’t like Marinette forced her to be friends. But why did she have that flash of Alya saying those horrible things.

Not long after that she felt her hand warming up again and then the feeling on top like being kissed on the hand. She knew that Chat was there with her.

Sometimes she would wake up and be in that basement, chained to the wall. She would see Adrien and her father running through the door, there to rescue her. But once she touched them they vanished and all that was left was her chained to the wall again.

 

* * *

 

 “Do you think she will be alright? You know, after this? I mean she has gone through so much already and now this . . . . ” Sabine asked her husband, as she laid in his arm in their bed the night that Marinette was found.

Tom rubbed his eyes with his other hand and gave a sad sigh “I – I don’t  . . . I really hope so.” He ultimately said in defeat.

“We are going to have a tough time ahead of us once she gets out from the hospital. She is going to have a lot of pain, nightmares, the crying in her sleep, the yelling, the not talking or eating and not smiling at all. . . .” Tom said as he remembered the first time.

 It was tough on them both, Sabine had to run up and fight off the flailing arms of her daughter as she tried to defend herself from the invisible threat while she was screaming her lungs out. Sabine sometimes had to cover herself from the flying things coming her way before Marinette realized it was her own mother.

Tom’s heart was shattered every time he came in after Marinette had calmed down to find his crying, hysterical daughter holding on to her crying mother like a lifeline for someone on the verge of death,  like a small child afraid of being taken away from her mother. After almost a full year Marinette started getting more rest, the nightmares wasn’t that frequent. The screaming was down to almost once a week.

Marinette still had her panic attacks that made Sabine have to hold her to calm her but as time passed they also seemed to go.  Marinette’s apatite seemed to return after two years, her smile returned the year she met her friends. Her warming smile and adoring hugs returned one year later once she and Adrien started dating. The bubbly Marinette that they knew from birth, the smiling, joke making, loveable girl return right after she told them everything that had happened to her.

Tom laid there thinking about it. What was going to become of her now? It took so long to get her back and now they would have to start all over again. Don’t get him wrong, he was more than willing to do it all over again for his family but what about Sabine? The first time nearly broke her, she had one major mental break down in the kitchen, screaming while crying to the heavens, on her knees in front of the sink. Asking why something like this had to happen to them, to their daughter and at such a young age.

The rest of that day she seemed to be in a catatonic state, causing him to bathe her, dress her and take her to bed. She only snapped out of it once Marinette was screaming again that night and Tom tried calming her but only made it worse for some reason. Sabine had rushed in to Marinette’s room while Tom tried dodging the flying objects. She made swift work of grabbing Marinette in a thigh hug and sitting down on the floor like a well-practiced move.

After an Hour Marinette was fast asleep in her mother’s hold, when Tom took her from Sabine, she grabbed Marinette tightly and Tom could see the determination in his wife’s eyes. She couldn’t let herself break down, her daughter needed her. She had to be strong for her, she had to be the one bringing her daughter back from the darkness she was thrown into.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Sabine’s voice came through his thoughts. He turned his head and looked at her waiting for her to continue. “You’re thinking that we finally got her back and then lost her again right after. That we will have to do everything all over again.”

Tom gave a small laugh “You know me to well. But you can’t tell me that you weren’t thinking the same thing, now can you?” he asked, she held him tighter “You’re right. You know me to well.” She said as she closed her eyes trying to sleep.

 

* * *

 

It was the last visiting hours of the day and both her parents and Adrien was sitting there. She looked more and more like normal, well as normal as she could get. The ventilator had been removed the week before.

After the Nurse had come to check up on Marinette since her heart monitor kept giving weird spike readings, Adrien wanted to go get some fresh air since they still had 40 minute to spend with her. He told Sabine then turned to Marinette, he bent down kissing the back of her hand and just like it had happened for the two weeks he had been doing this, the heart monitor gave a flutter.

This time it was different though. Were it would usually give a flutter then go back to normal it took a while to go back. He did it again but a little longer, again the beat fluttered and then her hand slowly and weakly closed into his.

He looked up only to see two beautiful blue eyes tiredly looking at him since the swelling had long since gone down. She had woken up, she was finally awake. Tom jumped up and went out to call the doctor to come and check up on her.

“Hey, beautiful. Welcome back.” Adrien said as he kissed her forehead. Marinette smiled but it disappeared immediately.

She closed her eyes with a sigh then started mouthing things, her voice didn’t seem to work, and tears dripped down the side of her face. Adrien and Sabine couldn’t make out what she was saying, when Tikki came over to Adrien’s shoulder. “Adrien, she keeps repeating ‘it’s just an illusion, it isn’t real. I’m only hallucinating. They’re not really here.’ I don’t know what she means.” Tikki said sadly and conflicted.

Adrien took her hand again making her flinch at his touch, she looked at him as the tears prickled down her face. [Marinette, it isn’t an illusion, you’re not hallucinating. This is real, I found you and saved you. You’re in the hospital. Feel this? This is real.] He signed then put her hand over his heart so she could feel the beat of his heart.

More tears came running down as she mouthed ‘home’ Adrien nodded once he caught what she said. [Yes, you’re Home. You’re safe.]

Dr. Sanders came running in, Tom hot on his heels. He went through every test they had, eye reaction, breathing on her own, motor functions like moving her fingers and toes. She was coherent and she remembered everything she was supposed to, so the concussion didn’t do too much damage except dizziness. The doctor shifted her so that she was in a more sitting position but still laying back.

[Marinette, I know this is tough but I need you to tell me somethings. I will ask and you can just sign yes or no. Got it?] Dr. Sanders asked as he looked at his clipboard.

[Yes] she signed with her right hand as her parents and Adrien stood at her feet.

[Okay, is your vision clear?] - [Yes]

[Did he try to drown you by placing a cloth over your face and pouring water over it, causing the water to go in through your nose and mouth?] She took a minute, her gaze flipping from the Dr. to her parents then back again. [Yes]

[Did he assault you by punching, kicking or any form of hitting?] - [Yes]

[Were you stabbed multiple times?] - [Yes]

[Were you cut at all?] - [No]

[Did he break your leg to stop you from doing something, like kicking or getting away?] – [Yes]

[Did he feed you anything?] - [Little]

[Did he electrocute you?] - [Yes] she pointed to the side of her head.

[Okay, did he force electrical wires down your throat to electrify you?] - [No]

[Okay now for a difficult one. Did he ever take advantage of you?] Marinette took a minute as she frowned at the doctor knowing exactly what he meant by ‘take advantage’, but it never went that far. She ran the whole experience through her head, but nowhere could she recall any such action.

She unconsciously lifted her right hand to her mouth remembering that he had kissed her forcefully on the mouth once, but never went further than that.

Because Marinette took longer to answer this question then the others and the fact that she touched her mouth while staring at her lap, everyone thought that he did. Her mother stood there, hands over her mouth and eyes wide, looking Marinette over. Tom’s face was red and she could tell it was anger as his fists were clenched by his sides. Adrien just looked down, like he was guilty of something not making eye contact with her at all.

Dr. Sanders touched her arm making her look at him [I know it can be a difficult situation and all of us are here to help, but we need to know so we can do the proper . . . ] Dr. Sanders signed to her.

[No] Marinette signed cutting Dr. Sanders off.

[None of us are here to judge, only to help.] The doctor said to reassure her that they only wanted to help her get through everything.

[No. I was never taken advantage of] she said briskly.

[Are you sure?] The doctor asked her.

 [Yes, I’m sure. It never led to that.]

[“Okay, I had to ask. The girls found in that basement has undergone most of the thing I asked you. So we had to be sure.”] He explained his pushiness of the matter as he signed and spoke so everyone could hear.

[What about the other?] Marinette asked.

[“Well there were several girls there. They mostly looked like you, maybe different hair color or eye color but same height and build. Two bled to death through multiple stab wounds and broken ribs stabbing into their lungs. Two died by being electrified until their hearts gave out, one over her body and the other internally. He had placed the wire on her tongue and then forced it down her throat. One died through drowning, the same as the waterboarding like I asked you. Two died, collapsed lungs from being beaten. One through hypothermia and she also had broken legs. Two died through starvation and dehydration. One was taken advantage off and then strangled to death.”]

The doctor looked up then said [“They found 11 girls. Each died for different reasons. It mostly looks like he practiced on them before taking you, seeing how far was too far. Either the last one was personal to him or it was still on the table to be done next, but you were saved in time. Either way I’m glad it didn’t come to that . . .”]

Marinette looked out the window, cutting herself from the conversation the doctor and her parents were having. ‘He killed all those girls just to be able to torture me to his liking. Even though it never led to that, was it really still part of his plan. Was he really going to do _that_ to me too? Why me? What did I do to make him only come after me?’ She thought. But what stood out the most was the number 11. It was the age she was when he took her the first time, could it only be coincidence or was it symbolic to him.

She had to stay for observation for two more days and then she could go home. The doctors signed off that she could return to school in two weeks’ time unless she didn’t feel well enough or still had pain, however she had to take it easy so that she could heal. The two days flew by quickly with Adrien catering to her every need like a butler, Alya coming over and telling her about school and how everyone missed her. Nino sneaking in some chocolate chip cookies for Tikki.

Once home she was sitting in the living room on the couch, Alya and Nino was helping Alya’s mom at the hotel. Adrien was helping Tom and Sabine downstairs in the bakery and since they had a lot of work from being closed for over a week. Tikki was sleeping upstairs in her little bed.

She was sitting there watching TV, her ribs hurt like hell and so did the newly stitched cuts she had. She still had some labored breathing and it was hard for her to move around, but it was getting better. Her shoulder had to stay in a sling for a week and she still had four weeks to go for her leg.

Her voice had returned after a few days “You know, I’m at home now. So there really is no need for you to still be here, besides you’ve been awfully quiet since Chat came to rescue me. Something bothering you?” Marinette said to the Ladybug woman that had been with her since her second kidnapping. Well technically since the first kidnapping, but visible since the second one.

 ‘I have just been planning a few things. It almost sounds like you don’t want me here. What a shame, I was only waiting for you to get your revenge. Besides the guy is still out there, he could come back at any moment.’ She said as she walked over to Marinette from the window she had been staring out of and sat down on the couch.

“I’m not going to get revenge on them, that wouldn’t make me any better than they were.” Marinette said not noticing that her mother had stepped into the room behind her. Sabine stood there completely frozen, listening to her daughter talk to herself.

‘Oh, come on! You can’t tell me that even for a split second that you haven’t thought about getting revenge, I mean I’m inside your head, I know what you’re thinking. Giving them some of their own medicine, just think of the satisfaction it will bring you to spill some of their blood instead of your own, to break some of their bones, to make them feel the pain that you had to endure all this time.’ The woman tried to convince her.

“No! If I do that . . . . If I hurt them, I’m just as bad as they are. I am not that kind of person. If you want revenge so badly why not go into their heads and keep them company instead of trying to make me into them.” Marinette yelled at her.

‘Fine, I can see you need a minute alone. I’ll just go and come up with a few plans for you then, while you cool down.’ The woman said, walking away and disappearing.

Marinette gave a sigh regretting it as pain shot through her, she gripped her side as she laid back on the couch slowly. Sabine waited until Marinette was fully laying down before going where she could be seen. Not wanting Marinette to know she heard her, Sabine ignored it for now not wanting to make Marinette clam up like the first time.

[How are you feeling, honey?] Sabine touched Marinette’s arm to get her attention making her nearly jump out of her skin.

Marinette looked up at her mother, eyes as wide as dinner plates. She calmed herself once she noticed her mother standing there. [A little sore and uncomfortable but otherwise fine.]

[That’s good, let me know if you need something. or just need to talk.] Sabine said waiting for a reply.

[I will. Thank you.] Marinette sighed and closed her eyes, laying her head back.

The woman was gone for the rest of the day, Tikki kept giving Marinette a concerned look whenever they were together. Tikki never said anything but something was bothering her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
>  Please feel free to leave a comment.


	40. Not Like Her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is early, but I had some time. I'm already working on the next chapter.

 

 

 

 “I don’t care!” she slammed her hands on the table “If you can’t do your job then I will get someone that can! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!!?” Queen Bee yelled at the officer that kept telling her that he couldn’t find anything on Leonard.

“Yes, Ma’am.” The man said with a slight bow as he backed away from her.

Queen Bee turned back around to the map that was being marked as they searched each area. Slamming her hands on the table, hanging her head low and groaning in frustration. She stood like that for a while before leaving and telling everyone that she will be sending Chloé to run the place for a while.

Chloé walked in and sat down at the table. Groaning as she put her head in her hands. “Chloé, you need sleep. You need to eat something, I’m using too much energy when transformed because I need to keep your energy up as well. If this continues then I won’t be able to transform you or keep the transformation on for any longer than one minute. You need rest.” Pollen said to her as she was eating her honey cone.

Chloé looked at her giving a sigh “You know why I can’t. That man is still out there, he had killed 11 other girls. He could kill again, for all we know he has already killed someone else. The longer we take to capture him, the bigger the chances that he hurt more people.”

Pollen looked at her with a sad expression “I know and if you’re too tired or I can’t keep you transformed up then not only will you be in danger but everyone around you as well. You need to eat and sleep.”

“I know, you’re right.” Chloé said, she sighed then stood up and went home.

She took a long bath, once back in her room the chef had brought her something to eat. She ate some then turned in for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

A week have passed since Marinette got home, she still had a week before she could return to school, but she couldn’t take it anymore. It was a bright Monday morning when Marinette slowly got out of bed, waking up earlier to be sure she was on time. Going to the bathroom with one crutch keeping her up right and slowly getting ready for school.

Her arm was out of the sling, but it still hurt some when she used a crutch with it. She was already use to getting by with only one so it wasn’t a big problem for her. Since she still had a cast on her leg, but needed to walk with it so the doctor gave her a plastic cast cover. He called it a ‘Moon boot’ which was a weird name for it but she was glad to have it.

She walked down the stairs to the kitchen with one hand holding her ribs tightly and the other keeping her up right since she started feeling a little dizzy again. Eating breakfast she saw the light flashing, indicating that someone was at the door.

Turning around she saw Adrien standing in the door way and pressing the bell button repeatedly making the light flash. “You can come in, you know. You practically live here already.” Marinette said to Adrien with a smile.

“I know, I just wanted to let you know I was here.” He said pressing the button again to make the light flash. “Do you see me? Can you see that I’m here? May I enter thee fair castle to be by thou side, my dear Princess?” he asked with a smile as Marinette only rolled her eyes at him. Saying loudly “Dork.”

He walked in putting his bag next to hers and walking over to her. [I still think you should stay home for at least another week. What if you get hurt at school?] He protested.

She stood up hugging her ribs again, “Adrien, I’ll be fine. I’ll go stir crazy if I stay home alone again, besides I have my kitty to protect me from getting hurt.” Marinette said as she slowly cleared the table one or two items at a time, not noticing the sad and guilt expression crossing Adrien’s face as he ran over to take the things from her and put them away for her.

“Tikki! Come on, we need to go!” Marinette yelled to the Kwami. Tikki flew down and into her purse “Plagg, your more than welcome to join Tikki if you’d like. I think the purse has more room for you two then Adrien’s shirt.” Marinette offered. Plagg didn’t think twice as he flew into the purse quicker than a flash.

“Way to show loyalty, Plagg.” Adrien pouted making Marinette giggle and regret doing it as well, grabbing her protesting ribs. She took a moment to catch her breath before taking her crutch and wobbling towards the door.

Adrien picked up their bags and ran to the door to open it for her [Don’t you want the other one too, since your arm is free?]

“No, thanks. My Shoulder hurts too much when I press down on it. I’ll make do with this one.” Marinette said as she passed through the door. “Besides it gives me a reason to be carried around by my boyfriend.” She joked with him.

Adrien helped her down the stairs. “Oh, a boyfriend? Now I have competition to fight for the fair Madan.” He joked back.

They said good bye to Tom and Sabine and grabbing a few cookies for Tikki as they left for school. Adrien and Marinette slowly made their way across the street towards the school.

Arriving at school Marinette was greeted with the entire class standing outside in waiting for her. Alya had made it clear that the girl was in pain and that no one was to overwhelm her or else, so they all kept a respected space between them and Marinette. Making sure not to hurt her in anyway, but also to be there when she needed help with something.

Adrien waved at everyone as Alya came over gently hugging her friend. [Why are you pushing yourself? The doctor said you should stay home.] Alya commented after pulling back when Marinette gave a small whimper during their hug.

“I can’t stay home forever, I already missed too much school. I could fail and never graduate, you know.” Marinette retorted.

“Really? You really think so? Because last I check you have missed almost two months of school including the main exams and still got an average of 96%. I still have no clue how you do that, I can hear perfectly in class but it’s still like I missed the entire lecture.” Alya said as the two started walking towards the front door. Nino and Adrien greeted each other before walking up behind them.

Marinette smiled “I don’t know, Alya. It might have something to do with you texting in class, or going through the Ladyblog when the important stuff is being given.”

Alya stopped, turning to Marinette making her stop to look at the girl “How? How do you know that? You’re always looking at the teacher with such an intense look of focus. How could you possibly know that I’m texting or on the Ladyblog?”

“Alya, I’m deaf, not stupid. I read lips for a living. To be able to know that someone is talking to you and knowing what they are saying, you have to be very observant and being so you tend to notes things. That’s why I can take notes and look at the teacher’s mouth at the same time. It is small things you pick up. Like Nino here, whenever he is lost during a lecture he would move his cap down a little to blame it on the lack of sight or to be able to copy off of Adrien’s notes without him noticing. If he could keep track he lifts it up.” She explained as she slowly climbed the stairs with small steps so not to put too much strain on her body, winching with every step she does take.

“You like to collapse on the table next to me, arms stretched out when you’re lost or you start texting or you go through the Ladyblog. You adjust in your seat, sit up straight and push your classes firmly on your face when you’re focused on the work or understood something you haven’t before.”

“Ms. Bustier has a small gold necklace around her neck that she fondles with while talking to an individual person. On days when she’s down she usually stare at it during quiet time in class while she’s sitting behind her desk.” Marinette went on as she reached the top of the first flight of stairs at the front door. She was holding on to the wall, out of breath and a little dizzy.

Alya’s jaw was dropped ‘she couldn’t possibly know all that, would she know what’s happening behind her?’ Alya thought amazed about the things that she, herself had failed to notice. [Okay. What about . . . . Nathaniel?] Alya asked as she came to stand before her again.

 Marinette took a minute then looked at Alya “He draws during class.” She said plainly.

Alya gave her an annoyed look “Everyone knows that. What does he do that no one really notice?”

“Well, he likes drawing Ladybug. When he is really focused in class, he only draws one page for the entire day. When he can’t focus he buries his head in his book and draws over 5 pages. He usually start from the bottom left of the page. When he thinks he taps his pencil in a rhythm of two taps per second. During exams when his stressed he taps it three to five times more while thinking of the answers.” Marinette started moving over the court yard toward the second flight of stairs leading to their class room.  

“Ivan keeps staring at Mylene when she’s not looking, most of the time during class she will steal glimpses of him. Kim and Alex makes bets during class that they will be the first to finish the test or the assignment the quickest, but Alex let Kim win most of the time. Sabrina likes playing detective, trying to figure out the identities of Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena and Carapace and now Queen Bee, Always coming close before being shot down by Chloé. Or mostly small crime cases her father is allowed to show her. He usually takes out the concluded file and the file of who had done it in order for her to try and figure it out.”

“Then there’s Chloé, who likes to pretend to be Ladybug when no one is looking. She likes to stare out of the window when she’s in thought, she crosses her arms and leans back into her chair when doesn’t want to focus on anything. Juleka helps Rose write song lyrics and Max usually talks with his little robot in his bag.” Four steps up and Marinette had to stop, grabbing her ribs as the throbbing got worse.

“I can go all day. The lunch lady washes her hands 24 to 29 times while preparing the lunch. The librarian likes to vacuum the carpet of the library on a Friday afternoon when everyone has gone, he leaves patterns on the carpet that looks like cartoon characters. The music teacher lets me hold onto the piano during music class, she closes her eyes while playing. When playing difficult pieces she usually stick her tongue out a little” Marinette said. She went up two more steps before curling into herself slightly with pain.

“Hey. Are you okay? Do you need to sit down a minute?” Adrien asked holding her up.

“I’m fine, let’s just get to class.” She said out of breath, turning a little pale as sweat started to prickle down her forehead. Adrien picked her up bridal style making her whimper from the sudden shifting. Alya grabbed the crutch before it could fall. Adrien took her straight to her seat and the few of the students in the class was now staring at them.

They were all glad she was back although there was a few concerns. Chloé wasn’t pleased with this but figured that it would be the best way to keep an eye on her and the chances of them being able to catch him at school will be better. Chloé had Sabrina play detective to try and figure out where the guy might be hiding, which kept her busy and happy.

Marinette sat there for a minute eyes closed trying to catch her breath. The throbbing subsided after a while and she opened her eyes again coming face to face with the Ladybug woman sitting on the teacher’s desk looking straight at her with a smile. Marinette groaned earning her a worried look from everyone before one of the teachers came into class.

 

* * *

 

Marinette tried, she really did but the woman wouldn’t leave her alone, annoying Marinette to no end. Lunch came around and the group decided to have lunch in the cafeteria. Slowly making her way down stairs the other three was walking in front of her to be able to catch her if she fell.

She concentrated on the steps and Alya didn’t think that Marinette would look up at them talking. “Adrien, I missed her but I really think she needs to stay home for at least another week.” Alya said Adrien replied but Marinette couldn’t quite catch what he is saying.

Nino was quiet before Alya spoke again “I really think she  . . . . . and you should take her home. I know she doesn’t want . . . . . . but she can barely take the stairs. She needs someone to keep a constant eye on her and we can’t always be there . . . . .  . and now you need to take her by the arm and help her to move around. She needs help to get around and . . . . .” Marinette was getting angrier by the second, it was a feeling she never really had before, but it wasn’t all her. It felt weird, like it was someone else that got angry. Even if she didn’t get the whole sentence she still knew what Alya said.

The group came to a stop at the bottom of the court yard as Alya finished her sentence with “that man hurt her, she will need to go see a therapist and . . . . .” And that was when Marinette blew.

She didn’t mean to, but at this point she couldn’t help it anymore. She felt angry, annoyed, frustrated, betrayed and a whole bunch of other feelings that she herself couldn’t place and the pain didn’t help either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Please, Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Also check out my new story of Miraculous Ladybug called - Syndicate  
> it's a mix between Miraculous Ladybug and Arrow, feel free to comment on that one as well.


	41. Outburst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that you are still enjoying the story.  
> Well, here's a little drama.

“Alya! I’m not made of glass! I’m not a doll to be pushed around, just because I’m an inconvenience to have around! I was kidnapped and tortured twice now! I was badly injured and I’m sorry about that! I feel weak and stupid enough for not being able to stop him for the second time now! That man is still out there, but I can’t keep living locked up! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be heading to the nurse’s office since I just ripped all my stitches and will be passing out soon!” She said still holding her chest where Leonard had stabbed her in the lung.

Adrien looked down to where Marinette was holding herself and saw that her shirt had a growing circle of red as she turned around and wobbled to the nurse’s office.

The three stood there shocked as did the rest of the school, mostly their classmates that were standing within earshot. No one knew about the previous time she was kidnapped and no one knew she was tortured. Alya only explained that she was badly hurt but didn’t say anything more. Most of them thought that it was due to her trying to escape and hurt herself.

Adrien followed Marinette and helped her get there. Once on the bed, she passed out like she said she would. Adrien was chased out of the room while the nurse redid the stitches since she was qualified to do so. She redid Marinette’s bandages after she had woken up after about 15 minutes.

The nurse advised her to call her parents and have them pick her up for the day. Marinette nodded as the nurse had to leave to help an injury in the courtyard. Marinette was still sitting in the doctor’s gown with her shirt next to her when her phone buzzed.

**Adrien: Hey, do you need to borrow a shirt? I have an extra one in my locker.**

**Marinette: That would be great thanks.**

**Adrien: I’ll be right back.**

**Marinette waited for a while before her phone buzzed again.**

**Adrien: I’m back. Are you decent enough so I can give it to you?**

**Marinette: Yes, I’m completely covered in bandages. So you can come in.**

Marinette couldn’t help the smile as she read the messages. Neither could she help the laugh when Adrien walked to the opening of the curtain, covered his eyes and handed her the shirt without looking. _‘He's such a pure soul. Even when I’m covered up he still doesn’t look, just because I don’t have a shirt_ _on.’_ She said to Tikki. Only feeling the vibration on her shoulder as Tikki giggled.

Adrien crimson red, turned around once she had taken the shirt and walked out of the office then texted her again.

**Adrien: I’m going to get us something to eat. Is there anything in particular that you would like?**

**Marinette: Not really, anything is fine.**

**Adrien: I’ll be right back.**

Marinette slowly put her left arm through the sleeve before pulling it over her head and putting her right arm through, pulling it down with the help of Tikki. Adrien still had her bag with him so she had to keep her bloody shirt in her hand. Marinette decides to slowly make her way to the cafeteria instead of waiting for Adrien.

As she walked out of the nurse’s office she passed the music room. _‘I wonder if I can still play?’_ she thought mainly to herself. _{Why don’t you go in and try?}_ Tikki asked.

Marinette hesitated but entered anyway when she didn’t see anyone in the room. She walked closer to the grand piano sitting mostly in the middle of the room. Marinette had never told anyone this, but her grandmother had taught her to play a little and had taught her one song that Marinette was fond of but haven’t sung since Jake heard her.

Marinette sat down and at first, she was just pushing random keys to feel the vibrations through her feet and hands. She started with one hand, playing the song that her grandmother had taught her but it didn’t feel right. Marinette’s back was turned to the door so she hadn’t notice Adrien coming in once he spotted her sitting there after hearing the piano.

She started to play the song ‘What dreams are made of’ again, but with both hands and started singing to the music. Adrien was stunned, this was the first time Adrien had heard her singing and she sounded like an angel with the most beautiful, soothing voice he had ever heard.

He took out his phone, went over to the video camera like Alya had shown him and videotaped Marinette. He would show it to Alya and Nino later. Marinette finished the song sighing out of breath, she didn’t sing full out but it still took some out of her.

Adrien placed his phone in his pocket after saving the video and walked over to Marinette, he put his hand on her uninjured shoulder making her jump a little.

[Sorry. I heard you. I didn’t know you play.] Adrien signed as he sat down next to her.

Her face turned crimson red, she didn’t expect anyone to hear her. [Wa... I... Did I sound bad?]

Adrien smiled [Not at all. I loved it, you really have a talent for singing. I understand why that guy wanted you to sing with them instead of the other girls.]

Marinette looked down to the piano keys [My deceased grandmother taught me this song. She started teaching me a little piano before she got sick, but we never got to the part where she taught me to read music, so I stopped altogether. This was her favorite song and the only one I can play.]

Adrien put his hands on the keys and started playing a song, she could feel it through her feet. She looked at him and he said “I can teach you other songs. Then you can feel closer to her whenever you play. I know, I will teach you to read music so we can play together.” Adrien offered her a sweet smile that made her heart melt.

Her heart was melting in Adrien’s smile, but then came to a standstill when the Ladybug woman appeared in the corner of the room. _‘Aw, how sweet.’_ Said Ladybug to Marinette.

“Adrien? Would you mind getting me an apple juice and some grapes please?” Marinette asked.

“Sure” Adrien stood up to walk out when Marinette grabbed his hand “Here, take Tikki and Plagg, get them some cookies of their choice, please.” Marinette handed her purse to him with Tikki and Plagg still inside. Adrien felt a little confused but took the, sad and concerned looking Tikki from Marinette.

Once Adrien was out of earshot Marinette turned to her. “Are you really not going to leave me alone?”

The woman looked at her _‘Why don’t you want to give in to your deepest desires? We both know you want to kiss that boy senseless and get that **‘Shadow’** guy before he hurts someone else, so why are we still here?’ _ she asked walking closer to Marinette.

Adrien forgot to ask Marinette if she wanted red or green grapes, he turned back to go ask her when he heard her talking to someone. He walked up to the door and peeked in to see who it was, but Marinette was staring at the empty corner in the room. Tikki also looked to see who it could be.

“How are you . . . what do you want from me? And don’t say revenge because I will not hurt someone just because he has hurt me. Besides the desire I have to want to kiss Adrien senseless is none of your concern.” Marinette yelled at Ladybug. Adrien was blushing like mad, once he thought about it, they never really kissed before. Hugs, yes, but no kisses.

 _‘Of course, it is my business, I have to entertain myself. Don’t worry, if you’re not going to do it then I_ _will_.’ The woman said.

Marinette furrowed her brows “What do you mean you will do it. Ladybug, I don’t understand, how will you be able to hurt Leonard when not even Adrien could?” she asked confused.

Tikki gave a squeak at the name Ladybug. _‘So she really did come back. I knew suppressing her wouldn’t work. We need to get her out.’_ Tikki thought as she listened to Marinette.

 _‘Don’t underestimate me. Don’t think that if I’m in your mind that I’m not able to take over. I just need to try it for a few times before I will get the hang of it. Besides, I have already started, that anger you're felt earlier with your friend Alya. That wasn’t you, it was **all** me.’_ The Ladybug woman said as she touched Marinette’s forehead, this made it able for Tikki to see the woman that Marinette was seeing.

“No . . . .!” Marinette yelled, fighting the woman back through her mind causing her nose to bleed. Adrien rushed into the room not sure what was going on, making the woman leave and Marinette to pass out and fall to the ground.

“Marinette! Tikki, I have to get her to the hospital.” Adrien said Tikki stopped him “Adrien, no. She doesn’t need a doctor. She needs Master Fu.”

Adrien looked at her “But Master Fu isn’t a real doctor and she needs help, serious help. Look at her, she fainted **_and_** her nose is bleeding.”

“Adrien, you remember that time she got hurt by Rod Master?” Tikki asked getting a nod from Adrien “Well, the reason she didn’t get to the hospital was because she was infected by Dark Magic that took the form of Ladybug in her mind. She had a voice when she was first taken that helped her get through that time and the Dark Magic took over that voice.”

Adrien was very confused “What does that have to do with this?” he asked as he picked Marinette and her crutch up.

“Well, I took her to Master Fu and we got it out of her. But we feared that some of the Magic was hidden somewhere and now, it came back to take over her body and get revenge on the people that tortured her in the first place. If we don’t get it out of her right away then we might lose Marinette altogether.” Tikki explained.

Adrien looked at Tikki then down at Marinette. “And now she wouldn’t be able to fight it because she’s too weak from her injuries. Plagg, Claws out!” Adrien yelled as he walked over to the window nearby.

He transformed and Tikki sat down on Marinette’s stomach. Adrien rushed Marinette to Master Fu’s place. Tikki knocked on the door, but Chat didn’t wait for an answer. Luckily Master Fu didn’t have a customer so Chat walked to the mat and placed Marinette there while Tikki explained what happened to Master Fu and Wayzz.

“. . . So then Chat brought her here.” Tikki said as the two came into the room where Chat was.

Master Fu looked Marinette over hovering his hand over her head. “This is not good. She is having an internal battle with her dark side and the state she is in, it appears that her dark side is winning.”

“How can we help her?”  Adrien asked once he de-transformed. Plagg came closer to Master Fu then turned to Adrien.

“There isn’t much we can do, kid. Once the dark side had taken over we can try and hold her down until she tires out. And then . . . ” Plagg explained sitting on Master Fu’s shoulder. Not having to finish his sentence for Adrien to understand what he wanted to say.

“But there has to be something, right?” Adrien asked but only received sad looks.

Tikki looked at Master Fu “Master. There is one way, but we haven’t done that since Egypt.”

Master Fu looked up at Adrien then at Tikki “And you know what happened then. Do you really think he is strong enough? If the bond between them is not up to par then it wouldn’t work and he can get infected as well.” Master Fu asked Tikki.

Before she could respond Plagg chimed in “The two of them has the strongest bond that we ever had. Tikki and I once connected the two through thought and it didn’t take that much energy out of me. He is strong and so is she, she only needs Adrien’s help this time.”

Master Fu looked at Tikki as she nodded in agreement with Plagg. “Very well, but I will hold you two responsible if this doesn’t work.” Master Fu said as he stood up and got his Gong.

Coming back Master Fu looked at Adrien “I need you to understand the meaning of this. I will be fusing your minds together. You will feel all her emotions, all her pain, and all her joy. You will also see all her memories. The good as well as the bad and it might feel overwhelming, but try and focus on only her and nothing else. If you don’t then you might get stuck in there, get infected as well and never wake up again.”

“I understand and I will do anything to help her.” Adrien had a stern look and determination to help Marinette.

“Very well, lay down next to her. Relax, hold her hand in yours and focus just on her.” Master Fu gave a gong once Adrien was fully relaxed. Plagg sat on top of Adrien’s forehead as Tikki did the same on Marinette’s. The two Kwami’s started to glow their respected colors as they meditated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Thanks for those of you that helped me with the story so far, it really means a lot to me.
> 
>  
> 
> For those that would like to read my other stories, feel free to check them out.
> 
> Awaited Letter - Miraculous Ladybug in War time.
> 
> Syndicate - Miraculous Ladybug and Arrow mash up.


	42. Fighting One's Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting your own mind isn't easy. but how will Adrien be able to help that?

Adrien felt as if falling into a deep sleep. The gonging sound started getting faint as everything around him washed away. Everything was silent, there was no sound at all. In the distance he saw a white light coming closer, it flashed in front of him.

It was a memory.

A memory of Marinette when she was about 7, she had just iced her very first cupcake and her mother held up a mirror to show her how she looked being covered in most of it.

Adrien saw everyone laughing, he felt the joy but didn’t hear anything and then the memory was gone. She looked so adorable, Adrien thought to himself. The next one was again of her happy family. As Adrien walked forward he started seeing more and more memories, feeling the joy that Marinette felt at that moment with every memory.

Then he came to the memory of going to a hearing school for the first time, feeling nervous, scared but excited. The joy she felt when she actually made friends in her new school, the excitement she felt as she told her mother about it that afternoon.

Joy, excitement and a bit of confusion when she was standing in the music room talking to Jake. The excitement as she told her friends about being asked and then the confusion when they told her to eat less.

Sadness and depression when her father confronted her about not eating. Brokenhearted, sadness depression and frustration while in the hospital for blacking out in school, but she felt somewhat hopeful and happy when Jake’s father told her he still needed her for the song.

A few more memories flashed past him as he kept walking closer. Her parents confronting her about the past few months. Her teachers’ concern about her starving herself, the feeling of failure throughout all that times. 

Adrien saw a memory of a van stopping next to her and the only thing he felt was fear, which made his blood run cold. It was her friends and their boyfriends offering to take her home. He got the feeling in his gut to get out of there as fast as possible, seeing her walk faster gave him some relief. Until a hand covered her mouth and everything turned black, his heart was pounding painfully fast, he felt fearful, scared, nervous, nauseous and uncertain.

Adrien started running to the small white light in the distance. A few memories started to flash at him again, slowing down to see one of them. It was where she had woken up on the floor after her heart had stopped. Adrien fell to his knees, the pain was intense. His breath caught in his throat, heart pounding so hard that he thought his ribs would break, not even being hurt by the Akumas had he ever felt anything like that. He was nearing a blackout just looking at the image. It felt excruciating as she was hung back up again. The image was blurry and then it, as well as the pain was gone. Adrien caught his breath, standing on all fours heaving like a cat about to spit out a fur ball. He stood like that for a few seconds before he started moving again.

He came to a memory, she was being carried down the stairs to the bakery by her father. Adrien could feel his legs going numb and struggled to keep himself standing as all feeling in his legs had gone, he fell to the ground looking at the image. Her emotions was that of immense frustration, depression, and embarrassment. The memory turned to where her mother was standing with a wheelchair at the bottom of the stairs, her father putting her into the chair and the three of them leaving the bakery.

Following that memory was one where she fell to the ground in Master Fu’s place. It was where she practiced walking again feeling so frustrated with herself as she fell again. She pushed herself up somewhat and started hitting the ground with her fist as the tears fell to the ground. Then the joy she felt when she finally was able to walk without the poles at her sides. Adrien smiled as he could finally stand up again, he turned to the light that got a little bigger and walked on.

The next he saw was when they made friends with her, she felt fearful but happy. The time with The Rod Master she had no pain, no fear, and no emotion while fighting him. He kept going towards the light coming across the memories they had together. Then there was the one she felt uneasy after leaving the café that one day. Nausea, fear, disbelieve, confusion and depression when she read the letter Leonard had sent her.

And then the memory of her looking into Leonard’s eyes while chained to a chair, there was fear but also courage, like seeing him was a startle but like it didn’t faze her at all. Adrien walked on not wanting to get stuck at a memory and then he grabbed his chest, fell to his knees and tried taking a breath, but the air didn’t reach his lungs. It felt like his chest was being crushed by a heavy object that was on fire. He looked up and saw Chat or himself hitting Leonard from behind.

He saw Rena trying to get her hands free causing more pain to wash over him, making him curl into himself coughing for air. He saw Carapace running towards Rena and Chat standing above Leonard that was laying underneath his feet. Excruciating pain shot through his being and he saw everyone looking at her. ‘T-that must be w-when she s-stopped me’ Adrien thought as he couched as the pain grew more hot and painful.

That memory went by and Adrien felt his lungs burning and his energy draining. He saw a reddish image beside him, only being able to make out the stairs and a door. It was when Marinette tried to walk out of the warehouse. He felt relief and happiness when Chat picked her up and ran over the rooftops and then everything was gone again. It felt weird the one moment he felt like dying and the next, nothing.

He ran to the now much bigger white light and as he got closer the light got bigger, opening like a sliding door. Adrien came to what looked like a door, he ran in and saw Marinette fighting a shadow like a creature. Adrien heard Plagg in his mind and when he looked down he was in Chat form.

He ran until he was next to Marinette and helped her stand up. “Oh look, you can’t even fight without someone coming to your rescue,” said the creature. Chat looked confused “How am I able to hear you? I couldn’t hear a thing a moment ago.” he asked.

“You’re in my mind. I can hear my own thoughts just like everyone else can. I just don’t have a sound voice, it’s kind of like we are signing to each other but my mind puts it into words without me having to see them.” Marinette explained.

“Oh, I get it.” Chat said looking back at the creature.

“Wait, what are you doing here anyway and how did you get here?” Marinette asked.

 “I . . . Master Fu helped me get here and I’m here to get you back. If this thing wins this fight you will die. So I came to help you win.” Chat said still looking at the creature.

“As I said, she can’t fight her own battles. **_Coward!_** ” the creature yelled as it attacked Chat with a kick.

Chat grabbed Marinette and jumped back, dodging the attack “Well, it doesn’t seem like a fair fight since Marinette had recently been injured and is still a little weak from the experience.”

“She isn’t just weak from her injuries, she is weak minded. She had never gotten angry at anyone in her life. She is so good-hearted that it makes me **_sick_**. Even the **_guy_** that deserves to die for the 11 girls he killed and the things he had done to her, she doesn’t even have the **_guts_** to let you kill him so he can’t hurt anyone else. She’s **_weak!_** ” The creature said attacking repeatedly with what Chat could only describe as spikes.

Chat kept dodging “No, she’s not. She is brave, courageous and strong. She is even stronger than any of us for not hurting him or letting me kill him. She knows that if I had killed him then I had to live with that guilt for the rest of my life. If she hurts him then she wouldn’t be any better than he was. So yeah, she might seem weak to you but to me, she is the strongest person I have ever met. Not letting what happened in the past change her believes, not hiding behind them but working with them. You have no control over her.” Chat hit the creature sending it backward.

“Do you really think so? Remember that time in class when she blacked out? You know, she passed out in class because of a little headache, then her nose started to bleed.” the creature said,

Chat looked at her “Yeah, what about it?”

“Well, that was the first time I tried taking over. It didn’t work all that well because I didn’t have the help of that purple butterfly thing, but I did get her nose to bleed. I gave her brain the idea that she was sick, so she started building up a fever, which got so high her nose bled, she blacked out and she needed to be rushed to the hospital. Then I released her and all that the doctors could figure it was, was stress and a migraine. How ** _pathetic_**.” The creature explained.

Chat stood ready “so, is that really all that you can do?”

“Don’t be **_ridiculous!_** The time she got hurt with that one Akuma, Rod Master and got some of that purple magic in her I could do much more. She got hurt but didn’t go to the hospital, that wasn’t her. She was conscious enough to get home then passed out while in the bathroom where she wanted to treat the wound and that was when I took over completely. I took her to that alleyway to create the illusion that she was hurt on her way to school. That was the first time I was able to take complete control, even if it wasn’t for a long time.” The creature charged Chat landing a few blows.

Chat stood his ground pushing the creature back “That makes more sense. It wasn’t like her to do something that reckless. She is far too smart, brave and kind for that.”

Marinette was shocked that Adrien thought so much about this broken, damaged, deaf freak and that he knew how she felt about the situation. That he wanted to stand by her side, no matter what. She stood up with new found confidence and started fighting with Chat.

As she started to stand against the creature her pain subsided and her leg was out of the cast. Marinette was her old self, she was sick and tired of being treated differently. Adrien, Alya, Nino and all her classmates at school didn’t treat her as such. They saw her as a person, an equal, someone worth living and that gave her courage.

“She’s **_weak. Broken. Damaged_**. Nothing more than a **_waste_** of **_space_**. It would be best if she will just let me take over and make it into something worthwhile. I can do so . . . . .” The creature said.

“ ** _No!_** ” Marinette walked forward. “I’m **_sick_** and **_tired_** of everyone deciding what is best for **_me_**. **_I_** am more than capable of making that choice for **_myself_**!” Marinette said walking closer to the creature, as she got closer the creature started moving backward.

Marinette hadn’t even noticed the pink flash around her, nor did she notice that she was now the real Ladybug. “ ** _You_** are **_not_** welcome here! This isn’t **_your_** body ** _! I WILL WIN THIS FIGHT!!_** ” Ladybug yelled as she stormed the creature fists blazing.

Chat stood there staring before snapping back to the fight. He eyed for the right moment and ran in, not really sure how to defeat it. “Adrien” A voice called, it sounded like Master Fu but he couldn’t be sure. “Adrien. You need to hurry. She can’t hold on much longer.” The voice said.

‘What is he talking about? She’s doing great.’ he thought. Looking at the two for a second before realizing that Marinette was getting slower. “I don’t know what to do,” Adrien said.

“You need to get her away from whatever is causing the attack. Try to conceal it.” Master Fu’s voice came through “Or purify it with Ladybug’s light” Tikki’s voice came through this time.

“Ladybug! The legs!” Chat yelled running closer.

Ladybug took her yo-yo and tied up the creature's legs. Chat ran up to her “Try using Luck Charm.”

She nodded and did her Lucky Charm. A fortune cookie fell into her hand. She opened it and started reading it out loud. “The Evil you do remains with you. The good you do comes back to you.”

The creature stopped moving, looking over at Ladybug as she continued talking “That is why I don’t want to get revenge. That is why I didn’t let Chat kill him. Yes, he tortured me to near death twice now. Yes, it was horrific and not just for me. To be honest with you I have had so many thoughts on how to get them back for what they have done to me. There were so many days that I climbed out on my balcony, climbing over the railing and just wanted to jump and end all my pain and suffering right then and there. But then the thought of my parents came flashing by and I just couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

Ladybug walked closer to the creature, Chat just stood there listening at the ready to jump in whenever needed. “I always thought about how different my life would have been if this never happened to me. The beautiful dresses I could wear, cute clothes I could put on when going out with Alya. Wearing normal, short sleeve shirts in the summertime, bathing suit while going to the beach and not having to worry about people being disgusted by the scars. But when I really think about it, I realize that it had to happen to me, so I can be the person I am today. It happened so that I can help others that went through the similar things, that aren’t able to cope with it. It might not have to have happened the way it did, but it made me stronger.”

Ladybug walked up to the creature, now standing right in front of it looking up at its yellow glowing eyes. “I don’t need you to tell me what needs to be done. My past has helped me to be able to do it for myself and as much pain as my life has given me, it has also given me joy. My parents, my friends, my classmates, Adrien the love of my life and even the bully Chloé as my friend. So just know that I will be fine without the negativity of you in my mind.”

“I just want what’s best for you. I can’t stand the fact that all those things we went through were just some game to that guy. I have been there from the start, I know how they hurt you, I know the pain that you had to go through to survive and at that age no less. I just want to make it better, to make the suffering end in any way possible.” The Creature said.

Chat chimed in “On my way here I passed a few of your memories of what happened. I felt that pain too, the burning in my lungs bringing me to my knees. The pain that brought me to the ground struggling to breathe, about to pass out, my legs going numb and with every move I make the pain got worse. It was terrifying and I wouldn’t want that to happen to my worst enemy. I understand completely how you feel about this, and I will be lying if I said I didn’t feel the same way you do. But like Marinette said, it wouldn’t help anything.”

Ladybug smiled to herself as she looked at Chat and the expression on his face, then looked over at the creature “You have to understand, you are as much a part of me as I am. But I’m the one that got hurt, I’m the one that was tortured and I’m the one that has to heal from that, not only physically but mentally too. You need to let me go in order for me to do that. Getting revenge doesn’t always solve the problem, it might make it worse, but I promise you this. If you let go of the hatred, revenge, and anger. And let me take care of everything, I promise that I will put Leonard behind bars in a place where he will never see the light of day again.”

“And I will help her do so.” Chat said from behind Ladybug. 

The creature gave a huge sigh “Okay” it said to Ladybug barely above a whisper as it reached out its hand.

Ladybug put her hand on the creature’s hand making it scream. There was a flash of pink then white light and then everything faded into black. Adrien woke up with a jolt, coming to in Master Fu’s room where he laid next to Marinette that still seemed to be asleep.

“Did it work?” Adrien turned to look at Master Fu. Tikki and Plagg had very sad expressions as they floated next to the old man.

“What’s going on?” Adrien asked. Tikki looked up at him “After she touched the creature  . . . . . we . . . I lost connection to her” Tikki said as tears started to form and Tikki excused herself from the room.

Adrien sat back down looking at Plagg asking “What does that mean? I don’t get it.”

Plagg gave a sigh “Kid, it means that she helped you get out so you wouldn’t get stuck or die. We told you to get her away from the creature, but you left her to touch it and now . . . .” Plagg drifted off as he only looked over to Marinette.

“And now she isn’t going to wake up, is she?” Adrien asked and Plagg only shook his head. “But what if I go back in, maybe I can get away to . . .”

“To do what? It’s too late Adrien. There is nothing to go back to, there is nothing we can do. The two of you were in there too long. If the two of you don’t wake up at the same time then that means that the sleeping one is brain dead. This ancient art is too much for your human brains to handle, that is why we never do it. The time of the Egyptians, the Chat Noir and Ladybug both died. You are the first one to wake up after this, but your Ladybug didn’t.”Plagg explained.

Adrien just stared at Plagg trying to think of ways to help her but came up with none. Master Fu had long since stood to make them some tea, there was nothing more to do. None of them even noticed that Marinette moved her hands.

‘Ti . . . .’

‘Tik . . .’

Tikki was crying and couldn’t catch the first two time her name was called.

‘Tikki . . . .’

‘Tikki? Where are you?’

Tikki looked up and went over to where Marinette was still lying.

‘Tikki, why are you crying? What happened?’ Marinette asked.

{Because I – I had lost my connection to you. I thought you died.} Tikki nuzzled her cheek making the boys look at her with sad and compassionate expressions.

‘But, I’m talking to you now, aren’t I?’ Marinette asked confused.

{Yes, but you haven’t woken up yet. Your body is still asleep.} Tikki explained to her.

‘Oh, that isn’t good.’

{Do you know what’s keeping you in there?} Tikki asked to try and find a way to help her.

‘Yes, and No. I know it is the creature type thing, but I’m holding her butterfly in my hand right now. I don’t have my yo-yo to purify it.’ Marinette said as she looked around her in her mind.

{Let me see if I can help that}  Tikki landed on her forehead once more.

Ignoring the boy’s questions she started to meditate again. There were a pink flash and Ladybug was now lying there, Tikki still sitting on her forehead.

‘Tikki, it worked. Okay, give me a second.’ Marinette said.

‘Time to de-evilize. Bye, bye little butterfly.’

There was a white flash in her right hand. After the light faded, a white butterfly flew out of her hand and towards the window. Marinette’s transformation dropped as she slowly opened her eyes. Turning her head towards Adrien that was holding her hand, she gave him a smile then said. “Now you know what it feels like, everyday in my shoes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you have enjoyed it.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment.


	43. Finish It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.

Adrien had taken Marinette home after she had woken up at Master Fu’s. The entire walk home was deadly quiet, he had given her his jacket to cover her arms since she didn’t want to leave with them exposed. Marinette was tired. No, tired didn’t cover it. She was beyond exhausted, physically as well as mentally. She felt weak, lightheaded and dizzy from fighting her inner demons. It really took a lot out of her.

After almost a block from Master Fu’s place, Marinette started to drag her casted leg a long instead of lifting it. She had slowed so much that Adrien had picked her up and carry her bridal style through Paris. Since she wasn’t eating that much before she was taken, didn’t have much to eat during that time and wasn’t really eating that much now, she weighed next to nothing. It was like carrying his backpack in his arms, the only thing heavier than her is the cast on her leg.

He wasn’t able to transform into Chat because the kwamies had used a lot of their own powers to keep them safe. So the two of them had to walk where they needed to be.

He had picked her up in a way that she was able to sling her right arm around his neck, he moved slowly and tried to walk as evenly as he could because just the tiniest jolt made her wince and whimper in pain holding her aching body with her left hand. She would then stiffen and tighten her grip on the back of his shirt, but wouldn’t say anything. The whole way she seemed to be in deep thought and after a while she had fallen asleep. He had slowed his walk to keep from hurting her, which at this point he was rocking her to sleep.

Once they got to the bakery Tom was just seeing a few customers out when he spotted Adrien across the street trying to cross to get to the bakery with Marinette in his arms. Tom jogged over to Adrien and took Marinette from him then headed back into the bakery, not saying a word. Adrien opened the door for him and Tom went straight for the stairs walking past the concerned and confused looking Sabine standing behind the counter.

“Adrien, what happened? Is she okay? Why is she wearing your shirt and why does she look so tired like she had just run a marathon?” Sabine asked worryingly.

Adrien looked at her then started “This morning she looked fine. I told her to stay home but she didn’t want to. After getting to school, Alya was very worried about her not being well enough to be attending school. She kept telling Marinette she needed to go home and get the well-needed rest. I tried getting Alya to stop but she wouldn’t. At lunch, the four of us went downstairs to get something to eat, when we got to the bottom and Alya told me that Marinette needed professional help, Marinette just . . . . Snapped.”

They walked over to another counter and Tom joined them halfway through Adrien’s explanation. “What do you mean she ‘snapped’?” Tom asked.

“Well, she got mad, like really furious. It was the first time I have seen her like this, not even as we fought the Akumas has she ever gotten mad. She went off on Alya saying things like ‘I’m not made of glass’, ‘I’m not a doll to be thrown around because I’m an inconvenience’ then she went on and started going louder and yelled things like ‘I was kidnapped, tortured and badly injured twice now’ and that she was sorry for it. She was waving her arms around to make her point and then she excused herself to go to the nurse’s office saying she ripped her stitches and was about to pass out.”

Adrien held his two hands together then looked at them as he went on.

“I helped her get there and the nurse redid her stitches but her shirt was ruined, so I offered one of the spare ones I kept in my locker for if something happened. As she got dressed I went to get us some lunch and as I walked back I heard music from the music room, she was playing piano and singing. After that, she asked if she sounded okay then asked me to get her grapes. I left but went back to ask her something. When I got back to the room she was staring into the empty corner and talking to herself.”

“Yes, I’ve seen her do that. I came in to check up on her last week and she was saying something about, if she hurts them then she is just as bad as they were. And if they wanted revenge so badly to go bother someone else instead of her.” Sabine said to them.

“Well, she gave a scream and then her nose started bleeding. I rushed over to her before she could fall and wanted to take her to the hospital, but Tikki said I should take her to Master Fu so I did. It turns out that she had a voice inside her mind helping her stay sane the first time she was taken. When she got hurt by The Rod Master, some of the dark Magic went inside her giving that voice more negative power. Tikki had taken her to Master Fu before to help with it, but it was able to hide some of its energy in her mind. Since she got kidnapped again the voice came forth as illusions of her Ladybug side.”

“Master Fu and I were able to get me inside her mind to try and help but I could die if it didn’t work. I woke up and Marinette didn’t, after a while Marinette’s hand flashed white and then she woke up looking dead tired and too weak to walk so I carried her here. Master Fu said that she would be fine now, just very tired and that she might sleep for a day or two.” Adrien explained, but they left it there as customers came into the bakery.

 

* * *

 

They had left Marinette to sleep for two whole days. Once she woke up she was determined to finding Leonard and putting a stop to him. She had come up with a plan of sorts.

_‘Tikki, is there a way for you to track an Akuma?’_

_{No, not really. The only thing we can do is fight them but we can’t go looking for them. Why do you ask?}_

_‘I was thinking that if you were able to track him then we can surprise him. I’m not sure of what his powers are, but all I know is that we need to find him soon. It has already been another month since we last saw him and that can’t be good.’_

_{You’re right, but we need a plan for when we do find him.}_

_‘I’m going to text Alya. I need to apologize for my behavior at school the other day and then maybe she can help us make a plan.’_

Marinette took a shower then took her phone, going down to the living room with pen and paper under her one arm. She went to the couch and started writing things she remembered about his powers. It was still 2 and a half hours before school was out so, she just texts Adrien to bring Alya and Nino home with him.

Marinette sat back on the couch, head resting on the back head of the couch. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the almost pain-free moment she had right now. She had a million things running through her mind.

The things that creature said about her, the things Adrien said to defend her. The things he said to his father and why he wasn’t living at home anymore, not that she minded. The fact that her nightmares were always the same things, her reliving her horrible moments. The outburst she had in the middle of the schoolyard and the fact that she didn’t really know what she had said, just that Adrien told her she lost it on Alya and that really bothered her.

And then a thought that made her insides twist. Those girls that were found, did their families blame her for what had happened to their beloveds? She wouldn’t hold it against them if they did, Leonard only went after them to get to her.

Then there was the one thing that the doctor mentioned about the last girl. This specific thoughts made her sick to her stomach, her blood run cold and made it feel as if her world was falling apart around her. Did he really intend to torture her **_that_** way as well? Was the torture that she had to endure not enough? Did he really intend to take her purity? Why was he doing all of this in the first place? What was his motives? What would he get out of doing this to her? Would he be happy if she died? What would he do if it really worked? Why her of all people?

But then again, if it was someone else then maybe they wouldn’t have coped with it the way she was able to. Or maybe they would have died like those other girls. Leonard had told her that none of the others could hold out as long as she could. But was that a good thing? And what about Hawkmo . . . .

.  .  .  .  .  . 

 

A tap on Marinette’s knee brought her attention to her four friends standing in front of her with concern written or their faces. [You okay? You look a little pale,] Adrien asked her as he sat down next to her.

Marinette smiled then nodded and felt a little confused as to why Chloé was there. She looked over at Alya [I’m sorry about the other day. To tell the truth, I don’t even know what I have said. Adrien told me it wasn’t nice so I wanted to apologize. So I’m really, truly sorry for hurting you, Alya]

Alya rushed over and gave her a hug [I understand girl. Adrien told us about the magic inside you that was doing all of this, so all is forgiven. ] Alya signed after pulling back.

Marinette looked at Adrien then at Chloé. Adrien caught on then signed [I asked her to come with us. I think it’s time we include her in everything, she has proven herself to be useful.]

Chloé looked angrily at him, putting her hands on her hips saying “And what is that supposed to mean?”

Marinette nodded looking over at Chloé. “Hey, Chloé. It’s nice to see you, and you to Pollen.” Marinette said as Pollen stuck out her head from Chloé’s hair.

Alya and Nino spun around to stare at Chloé as she stared at Marinette with shock on her face. “How did you know about . . ?” Chloé asked.

Marinette smiled “Because I’m the one that gave her to you.” she said as Tikki came flying out sitting on Marinette’s shoulder.

Alya’s mouth hung open “You mean to tell me that this bully is **_Thee_** , **_Queen Bee_**?” she asked Marinette and only got a nod.

“What? So you’re Ladybug? And the three of you knew?” Chloé asked.

They all nodded as their own kwamies came flying out of hiding.

“Chat Noir . . . Rena Rough . . . Carapace . . . ?” Chloé pointed a finger at each one as she said their names. “This makes so much more sense.”

“Okay, so now that we got that out of the way. The reason I have asked you guys here was to help me come up with a plan to defeat The Shadow. I don’t know much about his powers so you’ll have to fill in the blanks.” Marinette showed them the notebook.

“So that’s his Akuma name, I was wondering about that,” Adrien said as he leaned forward.

They spent that whole afternoon planning everything, who was doing what and how they would do it. All that was left now was to get to Leonard. Marinette had told them that she would play bait but none of them wanted that even though it was the best way to do it. She would go to her favorite places alone and wait for him to show up.

 

* * *

 

The week had passed and Marinette was walking alone through the Paris streets. She walked slowly because of her leg, after 3 hours she started feeling like she was being watched. She knew he was near, she looked around to make sure the other four knew he was nearby.

 _‘Tikki?’_ Marinette called to her Kwami once a thought came to her.

_{Yes, Marinette.}_

_‘I wanted to ask you this earlier. Our powers have a time limit on them. Right?’_ She asked.

 _{That’s right.}_ Said Tikki in a tone that said ‘you already know this’

_‘And if we don’t use our special powers then our time extends with almost double the original amount. Right.’_

_{Yes. When using you special powers, the time is cut short and only leaves you with 5 minutes after you have used your powers. But when only transformed you could go for almost 20 hours without needing to release your transformation.}_ Tikki explained.

_‘Good, that’s how I understand it. But what I don’t understand is, how Hawkmoth is able to keep his power going for a full 3 months without timing out.’_

_{I’m not sure of how his powers work, I haven’t dealt with his kwami as much as I have with Plagg.}_

_‘Is there another Kwami that had dealt with him that much?’_ she asked.

_{Yes, he and Duusu was always close. She might know how it works. But I don’t know where she is.}_

_‘Don’t worry Tikki. We will find a way to defeat Hawkmoth once and for all.’_ Marinette reassured her.

 

She slowed her walked a little more, stopping every now and then, walking closer to the walls to be closer to the alleyways. The feeling got stronger the more she walked and then all of a sudden she was grabbed and pulled into an alley. Chat jumped down to get a hold of them, Rena jumped down on the other side of the alley to stop whoever it was, in their tracks. Carapace was behind Rena and soon Queen Bee was behind Chat with her squad standing by.

The Shadow held onto Marinette “So you brought friends, did you? You always know how to have fun, Chat Noir.”  Chat could see Marinette’s face with his night vision. There was no fear, a little pain but not a drop of fear.

“Let go of her, now. Haven’t you done enough already?” Chat asked earning a laugh.

“I just came to finish what I have started. I can’t leave my work undone, now can I? We still have a few things to do before we’re done.” Leonard said as he kissed Marinette’s cheek.

“Besides it only works under extreme circumstances and a huge amount of pain, so we haven’t scratched the surface yet. I still have one or two tricks up my sleeve.”  The Shadow said while laughing evilly.

“Let her go!” Chat yelled, getting angry and frustrated.

He looked at Chat with a smirk “Well, if you insist.” He grabbed her around the throat lifting her up off of the ground. Marinette grasped for air as her feet swung around not touching anything.

Throwing her to the side, Marinette dropped to the ground with a force, falling on her injured shoulder causing her to scream in pain as The Shadow charged at Chat.

Queen Bee fought with Chat as Rena took Marinette to a place she could transform. Queen Bee got a hold of his feet but he disappeared. Chat was thrown back into the wall, Queen Bee turned around to try and help Chat only to be choked by The Shadow.

Ladybug’s yo-yo connected with his jaw sending him to the floor. “Sorry I’m late, I had to take care of some shifty things so I was just waiting for a smoke screen.” Chat looked up at her wide-eyed. “I thought you said no more puns?”

“What? It was a good one, besides I’ve missed them.” Ladybug said walking up to him. Chat vibrated with happiness that his Lady was the one making puns.

The suite covered her leg with the cast and copied it over to the left leg as well. So no one could tell it was Marinette.

Rena made an illusion that Marinette was crying while hiding behind a trash can. The Shadow fell for it, he ran over to grab Marinette, but instead grabbed Carapace. Carapace made a ball shield around the Shadow, concealing him within the ball.

“You really think that this can hold me?!” he said as he turned to smoke trying to escape, but the bubble held him tightly.

Rena came up to Ladybug “Now what? We only planned this far.”

Ladybug leaned forward whispering into Rena’s ear. “I’m going to turn back and come back. Carapace can then release him, he will most certainly come for me and once he has me you will be able to grab that purple thing in his back pocket.”

“What? No.” Rena argued and Ladybug just gave her a look.

Marinette ignored the look she had gotten and turned using her lucky charm before leaving the area. A big canister with pressurized water appeared. She handed it out to Chat since he knew more about science and physics and walked past him.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” he asked her she smiled at him “Figure it out genius,” she said and disappeared behind the building.

Marinette timidly walked out from behind the trash can, slowly hoping towards them all. Her crutches had been thrown somewhere in the ally way when The Shadow grabbed her. She was close to Rena when she nodded to Carapace. He let go of the bubble and, as she had predicted The Shadow came straight for her, trying to make a run for it.

He grabbed her around the throat and choked her again. Rena ran up to him and tried to grab the purple thing sticking out from his back pocket, but he just disappeared then reappeared and continued choking Marinette.

Chat looked in horror then looked at his hands. ‘Smoke can be isolated when water is being sprayed around it. Just like firefighters do during fires to help people escape.’ he thought as he ran over.

Marinette was nearly blacking out when Chat started spraying the water onto the Shadow. Rena tried and successfully grabbed the purple papers in his pocket. The Shadow let go of Marinette to stop Rena from tearing up the papers. 

Marinette couched a few times as she stood on all fours, Carapace made a shield between them and Marinette so she could do her thing. Marinette hid behind the trash can and transformed into Ladybug once more. Running to the scene just in time to catch the butterfly trying to get away.

Queen Bee stood ready, once the butterfly was purified and The Shadow returned to Leonard, Queen Bee tied him up and called in her guys to take him away. Ladybug took the canister from Chat and did her miraculous cure, the little ladybugs flew all over the place.

Chat was being circled by them as well as Ladybug. “Well, thank you guys for the help but I have to get going.” Said Ladybug once all the Ladybugs were gone.

Ladybug swung away and not long after, Marinette was sitting on the ground behind the building, leaning against the wall for support as exhaustion came over her. Tikki had ducked into her purse to start on her cookies so that Marinette would be able to transform and go home.

Marinette’s cuts and stab wounds have all been healed, her cracked ribs were fixed and her shoulder had no pain and she could move it around more. Marinette was able to move more, breathe easier than before and didn’t feel any pain except when she touched her right side or move her leg.

Since the other ribs and leg were broken they couldn’t be fixed so easily, the ladybugs only had enough magic left to fix her leg but not her ribs. They only speed up the recovery time on them.  But she didn’t expect them to be able to fix everything. The Ladybug cure could only do so much.

Queen Bee saw to it that Leonard was taken to the highest security prison in their country. Leonard was to be trialed for the murders of the girls found in the warehouse, whether it was him or his Akumatized persona he still had to take the responsibility for his actions.


	44. Finding What's Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm posting it now but I wanted to wait until the 14th October. I can't believe that in 3 days this fanfic of mine is already 1 year old. I'm just glad that even though it has been a year that you guys still enjoy it just as much. Although I'm not sure how long it will still be going since we are so close to defeating Hawkmoth and all. but I hope that it wouldn't be a short or boring ride till the end.
> 
> Thank you for your support and thank you for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

After Leonard was taken care of and secured with Queen Bee’s men, Chat went looking for Marinette. He found her sitting against the building wall crying, but this was tears of happiness. Her nightmare was finally over, hopefully so was the sleep stealing nightmares too.

They returned home and found Tom and Sabine waiting anxiously for them in the living room. There was a plate full of cookies and Camembert on the coffee table that Sabine had prepared for them. Ladybug walked in first and walked over giving Sabine a tight hug as she de-transformed. 

“It’s finally over” Whispered Marinette into her mother’s ear with a sniffle.

Chat de-transformed and sat down on the couch. Tom gave his shoulder a squeeze as he walked by. “You guys must be hungry. I’ll heat up your dinner.” Tom said walking to the kitchen.

Adrien thanked him and just looked over at the two that was busy hugging each other and crying. He could never say he understood their feelings, he never went through what Marinette had. He never had to worry about a loved one that had gone missing and then finding out, all that happened to them.

No, Adrien didn’t fully understand their feelings, but he wasn’t stupid. He could imagine what it would have felt like to him, if he was ever in such a situation. Just remembering the feeling when Marinette was taken again and under his nose. That’s the reason he didn’t want to interrupt them in their happy moment.

Once the hug ended and they parted ways, Marinette walked over to him and sat next to Adrien with a wince. Resting her hear on his shoulder. “I really don’t want to go to school tomorrow” she said with a sigh. The wince didn’t go unnoticed by the other three but none of them said anything.

[Well you don’t have to. Its summer break, it starts tomorrow.] Adrien signed.

Adrien looked at her then signed [I wanted to tell you, but I actually forgot. While I was out looking for you when you were taken, I found a lead on my mother’s case.]

“That’s good news. Since it is summer break, why don’t we go and see where it will lead us next.” Marinette offered with a smile.

[Sure, if you don’t mind? But let’s just take a few days to rest first, okay?] Adrien asked.

Marinette looked at him annoyed [of course I wouldn’t mind. It is your mother we are talking about here. But you’re right, we need to rest and then just one thing before we do though. Can we please go and get this thing off first.] She gestured to her leg.

[Is it healed already?] He asked looking at her leg.

[Yes, the ladybugs fixed it. But my ribs still hurt like crazy. I guess they can’t fix everything for me.] Marinette said resting her head on his shoulder again.

 

* * *

 

After a few days they got rid of her cast and Ladybug and Chat Noir were on their way to follow the lead.

Arriving at the lead’s end they transformed back. Adrien and Marinette walked into the hotel, walking to the room number given to him. He knocked with one hand, holding Marinette’s hand with the other. Marinette was holding a picture of Adrien and his mother.

The door opened to reveal an old man. He looked angrily at the two. “What do you want?” he sneered at them.

“Sorry for disturbing you, sir. We are looking for this woman. Her name is Emilie Agreste.” Adrien said as Marinette held the picture up. “She is my mother and has been missing for a few years now. I was given this room number and was hoping that she might still be here.”

The old man looked at the picture then at Adrien. “You **_do_** look a lot like her” The old man said, eyes turning soft. “Come in.”

Adrien lead Marinette in and they took a seat on the couch. The old man gave each a cup of tea. “So, is this your girlfriend or wife?” the old man asked with a smile, Adrien choked on his tea making Marinette jump in surprise and rub his back as the old man laugh. “She’s my girlfriend, sir.”

“So, tell me. How did he drag **_you_** into searching for **_his_** mother?” the old man took a sip of his tea “it’s not like **_you_** have any obligation to search for her. It’s **_his_** mother after all, not **_yours_**.” The old man stated but Marinette didn’t notice he was talking, she was too busy helping Adrien recover. After he was alright she picked up her cup and took a sip.

The old man looked curiously at Marinette. Adrien recovered and signed to her what the old man asked. Marinette looked at the old man then signed to Adrien [why would he ask me that? I love you of course I will help you find something or someone you lost.]

“She’s deaf?” the old man asked looking at Adrien.

“Yes, she is. Can you please tell me anything about my mother? Otherwise we best be leaving to find other clues.” Adrien sat on the edge of the cough looking the man straight in the eye.

The old man sat up “Well, there isn’t much to tell. I’m her father, my name is Antoine.” He stated making Adrien’s eyes widen. “I was also looking for her up until last month.” He said looking out the window.

“You’re her Father? That makes you my grandfather. Wait, why did you stop looking for her?”

“Because I found her. She is here in town and will be returning here any minute now. But first tell me a little more about you.” The old man asked and Adrien told him about him being home schooled until the beginning of his 15th year. How he had made friends and so on, obviously leaving out the fact that he was Chat Noir.

Marinette sat there quietly trying to follow the conversation when she noticed the door opening, she tugged on Adrien’s sleeve and pointed towards the door. A woman came in and called out to the old man “Dad, I’m home!”

“I’m in the living area, dear.” He replied.

“I’ll be there in a minute. I just need to put this away.” She huffed as she put the bags in the kitchen.

After a few minutes she walked into the living area and dropped her purse when she saw Adrien sitting there. “A-Adrien? But you . . .” she trailed off putting a hand over her mouth and looking at the old man. “Is it . . . this can’t be. He . . . he died.” She said looking back and forth between Adrien and her father.

“Wait . . . I didn’t die. You went missing after dad sent me to Milan for a week. I thought you were mad that I went and left me behind.” Adrien said as he stood up clenching his fists, Marinette following behind holding his hand trying to calm him a little. Marinette was lost, she didn’t know what was going on. Adrien was talking way too fast for her to keep up and the woman had covered her mouth.

“I left to go looking for you. Your father told me you left for Milan and was killed in a plane crash. When I tried looking for the plane, the records were gone. I’ve been looking for you ever since, not really expecting to find you.” Emilie said as she walked closer towards him, tears running down her face.

Adrien looked at her with confusion. “Why would he do that?” he asked. She stopped in her tracks when a blue blur came past her. “I might have an idea.” A little voice said. With a sigh and a hand to her forehead the woman turn to her side “Duusu . . . . ! You can’t just fly out when strangers are present. You are **_supposed_** to be a **_secret_**.”

“But I am the reason why everything went this way in the first place. Besides it isn’t much of a surprise to him.” Duusu said pointing a paw in Adrien’s direction. Emilie looked at her Kwami with a questioning look when she heard another voice in Adrien’s direction. “Duusu, it good to see you. You look well. Do you have Camembert?”

“Plagg . . ! You can’t just ask people for Camembert in their own home!” Adrien shrieked at his Kwami. The woman turned and faced Adrien again “You have a Kwami?” she asked then paused giving a smile “This is Duusu. My Kwami.” She said pointing at the blue Kwami floating next to her.

“Oh, nice to meet you. This is Plagg, he is my grumpy Kwami.” Adrien pointed to Plagg that started chewing his finger.

“So. You must be the famous Chat Noir?” the old man asked and Adrien nodded as he took his seat again, Marinette following close behind still trying catch up.

Emilie sat in the open seat next to Marinette. Every one watched as Duusu flew over to Marinette. Before her chosen could ask a question or stop Duusu she was in front of Marinette talking. “Hello, there.” Duusu said, but Marinette didn’t respond. She just smiled at the Kwami.

 “Duudu, leave the . .” Emilie started, but was cut short when Duusu flew closer and touched Marinette’s head. There was a small flash of light then Marinette brought her hand up to her face so Duusu can sit on it.

Everyone was stunned. Emilie asked Adrien “Who is this?”

“Her name is Marinette, she is my girlfriend. She helped me look for you.” Adrien said.

“What is happening right now?” she asked.

“Duusu is talking to her through thoughts.” Adrien replied.

“I don’t understand, why would Duusu need to talk to her through her thoughts?” Emilie asked. Adrien smiled and replied “Because she is deaf. The only way the Kwamis can talk to her is through her thoughts. I just have to warn you though, Duusu might need to recharge after this. It takes a lot out of them to do this. Ladybug’s Kwami is the only one capable of doing it without being wiped out from it.”

Emilie nodded then got up and went to the kitchen. She came back with a bowl with Duusu written on it as well as a wheel camembert for Plagg. After a few seconds Marinette opened her eyes and smiled at Duusu, she stood up and placed her in the bowl. Marinette went back to her seat and took her purse in her hand.

She opened it and Tikki flew out munching on a cookie. Tikki flew over to the woman “It is nice to meet you. I’m Tikki, Ladybug’s Kwami. Duusu told us all about you.” Emilie greeted back as did the old man.

[What did Duusu say to you?] Adrien sign to Marinette as Emilie looked at them [Duusu, said that Hawkmoth was after her and that was why she had convinced your mother to go look for you. When she got to Milan you were already back home. She got mugged and the thief took her phone, she didn’t want to call your father until she had found you.] Marinette signed back.

[That explains why father thinks she is dead, the thief must have answered the phone once and said he killed her.]

“What are the two of you saying?” the old man asked.

“Oh, right, sorry. She just told me what Duusu said to her.” Adrien replied.

“It seems we will have to wait until Duusu wakes up before we know.” The old man said sarcastically as he stood up.

“Not really. Marinette can tell you.” Tikki said.

The old man turned and looked at her. “Okay, How? Through boy wonder and his magic, talking fingers?” he said as he sat down again.

Tikki turned to face Marinette for a second. Marinette took a deep breath then said “Duusu told me that  Hawkmoth  wanted your miraculous to give to use it for himself. He had Adrien sent to Milan and convinced you he died so that you would be unfocused and not keep track of your miraculous. What he didn’t see coming was that you were more focused upon the news, keeping Duusu closer so not to lose something else. Then Duusu felt him getting close to taking her, she convinced you to go look for Adrien and you’ve been looking for him ever since.”

“Without any information to where you went, the only thing he could do is tell Adrien that you went missing. Again he didn’t count on him wanting to go look for you. Adrien was kept in the house up until the beginning of the year he turned 15, he started going to school with me. The same day as the school started the two of us got our Miraculous and started fighting Hawkmoth.” Marinette explained.

Emilie looked at her then asked Adrien “Why didn’t you tell us she could talk? Most deaf people can’t talk.” Adrien smiled when Marinette answered “I’m sorry. That will be my fault, he knows I don’t like to speak in front of people because it sounds funny to them. I can speak, read lips and sign. And it is very nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Adrien’s mother said awe gaping at the girl.

Adrien and Marinette signed to each other while Adrien’s mother made them some more tea. The old man had been in the kitchen helping her.

“She seems like a nice and polite girl, but I can’t help wondering why she would wear long sleeves under her cloths in this heat wave.” The old man stated.

“Yes, she is a nice girl. I like her. And maybe she is just tend to get cold by the slightest wind.” The woman argued. The old man looked at her then said “if that is true then why has she been sweating like a waterfall?” the old man pointed at Marinette.

Emilie looked and saw the sweat running down her face, Adrien didn’t even seemed to be fazed by the heat.

She took the tea to them and asked “Tikki? May I have a word please?”  Tikki flew closer then saying “Sure”

The two of them went to the kitchen out of sight, Emilie turned and looked at Tikki “Is something wrong with your chosen? Is she maybe sick or running a fever?”

“No, not really. Why?” Tikki asked

“Well, she is wearing long sleeves under her clothes and has been sweating like crazy since I got here. The heat doesn’t seem to bother Adrien, but it is bothering her.” Emilie explained

“Well, she was hurt when she was a little younger and there are scars on her arms. She doesn’t want people to see them so she always wears the long sleeves.” Tikki said.

“Oh, that’s horrible. I can put on the AC for her if it would help.” She said and Tikki nodded.

They went back and she put on the AC. They talked for a while and Adrien excused himself for a minute. Marinette waited until he was out of earshot when she turned to the woman.

“I didn’t want to talk about this with Adrien just yet. Duusu told me about Hawkmoth.” Marinette said.

Emilie looked shocked and nodded for her to continue. “Duusu said that Mr. Agreste is working for Hawkmoth and has been trying to collect all the Miraculous for ultimate power. To be honest the Akuma that we have been fighting lately has become stronger and more difficult to defeat. We have to put a stop to Hawkmoth as soon as possible. I’m afraid to tell Adrien the truth, but I’m also afraid to leave it for him to find out. I really don’t know what to do about this situation. ”

“How is his relationship with his father?” the old man asked.

“Well, not that good, in fact there doesn’t seem to be one. Adrien has moved out of the house and is now living with her and her family. On top of that his father lied to him about his mother for many years, so I think he will take the news better than you think” Plagg said

“Yes, well. His father was never one to be sensitive or understanding of emotions. He was always about work and being the best. He always wanted to be in power. Either way we need to come up with a plan, we need to put a stop to Hawkmoth.”  Emilie said as Adrien walked back into the room.

Adrien and Marinette sat and talked there for the remainder of the day. Marinette had kept her parents updated with their plans, luckily they were just one town over and could be back home within two hours.


	45. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. The past two weeks has been hectic. 
> 
> I post this chapter now and I apologize that it is so short, but I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter.
> 
> I'm just struggling to connect the dots at the moment and would post the next (Longer) chapter as soon as I can.
> 
> Please enjoy.

 

 

 

 

 

“Only six months left” Alya squealed as she grabbed Marinette around the neck giving her a hug.

Seriously, they have been friends for the past three years and the girl still forgets that Marinette can’t hear her. Marinette looked over to Adrien questionably and he just signed what Alya said.

“Yeah, can hardly wait.” Marinette said as Alya sat down next to her.

“Dude, what made you decide on a picnic?” Nino asked Adrien.

Adrien smiled shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck avoiding eye contact. “I . . . well you see . . . Chloé was actually the one to invite the four of us over.” He admitted.

“That explains the lack of people, but why? She doesn’t particularly like us, well except for Mr. Sunshine over here.” Alya said pointing at Adrien.

“That’s just because we have been friends since birth, and the fact that I don’t particularly like you is because we don’t really know each other that well.” Chloé said as she walked up to them sitting on a blanket.

“Why on earth are you sitting on the ground for? I already had a table made up for us.” Chloé asked.

“You wanted to hold a picnic. So, here you go. With a picnic you sit on a blanket” Adrien said as he stood, grabbed her hand and dragged her to sit next to him.

“And we don’t eat out of plates. We eat with our hands.” Alya mocked as she wiggled her fingers in front of Chloé’s face.

“I already helped my parents make us some things to eat, and Adrien called your butler and asked for other picnic foods.” Marinette said as she pushed the basket in the middle of them all.

“So, dudes.” Nino started pointedly at Chloé. “Where is your red head lackey?” he asked.

“She is not my lackey. She had something planned with her father for the day, and the reason I asked you all here is about something that she has no business with.” Chloé said as her butler came closer with the basket Adrien had asked for.

They waited until they were alone before Alya asked “And why did you ask all of us here?”

“It has to do with Hawkmoth.” Chloé said.

“What about him?” Adrien asked.

“It bothered me for a while now and I had talked to Pollen about it. You two.” she pointed at Adrien and Marinette “have the most experience with the Miraculous, so maybe you can help me understand something.” She said receiving a unison nod from the two.

“We can go a longer time if we just transform and not use our special powers. When we do use our powers we only have about 5 minutes before we transform back, am I right so far?” Chloé asked.

Marinette nodded and Chloé went on. “Okay so how is it possible for Hawkmoth to keep his powers going for almost 3 months?”

Marinette looked at everyone then said “Well, I had the same question and Tikki wasn’t able to answer it. So we found another kwami that could, since Master Fu had to leave for a while. This Kwami informed me that Hawkmoth’s Miraculous works differently than ours.”

“In what way?” Alya asked.

“Well, we can only do specific things with our powers. Chat destroys, Ladybug creates, Carapace shields, Rena uses illusions and Queen Bee binds.” Marinette said as she pointed at each of them.

“Hawkmoth makes companions to work for him, giving their body in exchange for powers of their own. So when his time runs out his power doesn’t stop. He can give the control back to the companion so he can recharge, and then he is able to take control back again whenever he wants. The only time the power goes away is if he releases it, if we purify it or when his Miraculous is removed from his person.” She explains.

“That explains the shadow being able to be akumatized for so long.” Alya said.

“Yes. The fact that he took me was the time that Hawkmoth gave him the control back.” Marinette said.

“But why has he been so quiet this entire summer break? Not that I’m complaining.” Nino asked.

“Well, just like us when we use our powers. Once the akuma was purified, his kwami was worn out. Even though Hawkmoth can recharge, his kwami’s power is constantly being used to keep the akuma akumatized. It only uses a small amount but it still uses it. His kwami might be too tired to transform him right now and that being the reason that there hasn’t been an akuma attack this entire time.” Marinette said.

“Can I at least get a plate?” Chloé asked Adrien.

“No, you wanted a picnic. So now you have one, enjoy it.” Adrien said as he grabbed a sandwich out of the one basket.

“Chloé, just try it.” Marinette said looking at her.

Chloé took out on croissant from Marinette’s basket and started eating.

 

“Adrien and I started talking. After we graduated we are thinking of going after Hawkmoth. Neither of us know what to expect but we fell that it is time to put an end to it all.” Marinette said.

“Does that mean you know who it is?” Alya asked her.

 “No, not really. I have my suspicions of who it might be, but I want to use this next six months to cover all my bases before going in head first.” She explained.

“And what do you plan on doing once you find him?” Chloé asked.

Adrien looked up at them than said “We aren’t sure yet. That’s why we want to use the next six months to figure everything out. I found my mother at the beginning of the summer and she had agreed to help us defeat him.”

“What? Where did you find her?” Chloé asked, almost choking on the croissant she was eating.

“Nathalie gave me some information to check out. When I went there I found her. She has been looking for me as well and it was her kwami that helped us understand Hawkmoth’s powers.” Adrien explained.

“She has the peacock Miraculous. Her Kwami is Dusuu.” Marinette said.

“Okay, so she is can help us.” Nino stated.

“Yes, we will tell you guys when we came up with a plan but for now, let’s just enjoy the quiet time we have.” Marinette said.

They enjoyed the rest of the picnic, laughing and joking around before Adrien and Marinette had to return back home.

 

* * *

 

“Do you really think it’s over? The yelling at night died down since Adrien started sleeping in the living room and being the first one to hear her crying, but there are still some nights that I have to hold her for over an hour before she calms down.” Sabine asked Tom as the two sat on the couch.

“It will be like the first time. No matter what, it will still take time. We get more sleep now that Adrien is here and I know it isn’t fair to expect him to take our place, but he has done a good job so far. We just need to be patient with her, the fact that she has to fight the akuma’s could also be the reason it takes longer for her nightmares to end.” Tom spoke his mind.

Sabine sighed “I know there is nothing we can do, but I just wish there were. I don’t like seeing her like that and now she and Adrien started talking about going after Hawkmoth himself. I can’t bear the thought that they might die trying to protect this city and the people in it. But I also know that there is no one else that will be able to stop him.”

“I know what you mean. But it is their destiny. All we can do is hope that they don’t die trying. I asked Tikki about it and she said that unfortunately we can’t take their place.” Tom said.

“I just feel hopeless, helpless and frustrated for feeling that way.” Sabine said. Tom hugged her as they sat there.


	46. Nightmare

 

 

Adrien woke up to Marinette’s nightmare yelling again. It sounded different, it sounded painful. Adrien dashed up to her room to comfort her before she woke Tom and Sabine. It hasn’t happened for the last four to five nights, but tonight it came in full force.

She was crying and yelling in a way that made him wince from the inside. Once he got to her room she was huddled up against the wall under her computer desk, hugging her legs to her chest, staring into the distance. Adrien knew her mind was somewhere dark and he needed to get her out.

He got closer and had to dodge the scissors coming his way as she started yelling for help. [Marinette. It’s me. Adrien] he signed, but it didn’t work. The next thing flying was her designing book straight for his head.

“Adrien! I tried to wake her, but nothing is working!” Tikki said panicked.

The last time she was able to get through to Marinette, but it seems like their luck has run out this time. Adrien stood there thinking, an idea hit him and he asked Tikki to try and distract her. When Tikki was able to draw her attention by using a sheet making it appear to be someone coming closer, Adrien basically tackled Marinette under the table.

Grabbing a tight hold on her, pulling her to his chest and started to rock back and forth like Sabine always do. Petting her head while holding it against his chest so that she was able to feel his heart beating. She squirmed and yelled to get free, but after a few minutes, she started to relax when Adrien started purring.

When he first started to calm her down a few weeks ago he noticed that she calms down faster when he purrs. Sabine came running in when Adrien finally was able to hold her, Sabine just thanked Adrien and returned to bed in order to reassure Tom that she was okay, and to try and go back to sleep since it was only 1: 28 AM.

Marinette woke up once one of the sunbeams hit her face. She tried to move then noticed that she bound tightly. A small panic shot through her until she noticed it was Adrien’s strong arms that were holding her in place while he had a weak small purr going. She tried to untangle from him, but once she moved, his grip got tighter and his soft purr turned louder. 

This made her giggle as she snuggled up against his chest to feel the purring more clearly. The motion woke him and he looked down towards her. 

‘Damn, I must have fallen asleep.’ Adrien thought as he lightened up his grip.

“Morning, Adrien,” Marinette said as she was still snuggled up against his chest with her eyes closed. 

“Morning, Marinette,” Adrien said even though she couldn’t hear it, she was still able to feel him talking.

She looked up at him with a smile, but then it vanished quickly. “Adrien?” she asked her voice serious. 

[Yeah?] He signed.

“Did I . . . you know . . . have a nightmare again?” she asked him. He looked down then nodded. 

“Oh, my goodness! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for you to be drawn into this.” She apologized to him.

“Hey, you have nothing to apologize for.” Adrien said pushing her back a little to be able to look into her eyes.

Tears ran down her face as she looked at him. “I do. I’m the one with nightmares, but I always end up waking you or my parents.” She gave a gasp before saying “I’m so, so sorry. This is all my fault isn’t it?” she touched his arm where a pair of scissors were sticking out and only then he noticed the pain.

Winching at her touch. He hadn’t noticed that she had a second pair of scissors in her hand, nor that she stabbed him to get free. “No. Don’t blame yourself, Marinette. You have nothing to apologize for. You didn’t do this on purpose, you of all people have a right to have nightmares. So stop apologizing for something you have no control over.” Adrien said as he cupped her cheek with one hand, wiping the tears. 

“Okay, but let’s clean you up at least.” Marinette said as she moved out from under the desk. 

They went down to the bathroom where Marinette got out the first aid kit. Pulling out the scissors and covering it with a cloth to stop the bleeding. [At least we made the cut.] Adrien joked to lighten the mood, but it didn’t work and when he looked at Marinette, there were still tears running down her cheeks. 

She didn’t even notice the tears as she was too focused on stitching Adrien’s arm. Adrien kept an eye on her as she worked. After that, he cleaned up while she fixed them something to eat. After he was done he found Marinette crying in front of the sink. He walked over and hugged her from behind, she was startled at first but relaxed when she saw his face.

[You okay?] Adrien asked. 

“Yeah, I just. . . I can’t take it anymore. I feel so frustrated that I can’t stop the nightmares and then in the process, I hurt you and keep everyone around me sleep deprived.” Marinette told him.

“Look, I don’t want to push you or sound like everyone else. But maybe you should see a therapist and if you want I could always go with you.” Adrien said, a little unsure if it was the right thing to do.

“I don’t know. What can they say that you haven’t already said when I talked to you? Having another person judge me about my past. Telling me that I have to let it go as if snapping my fingers can make everything I went through go away.” Marinette argued.

“No one is saying that it will go away by snapping your fingers, but maybe they will be able to give you advice about the nightmares. You will never know unless you try, right.” Adrien explained.

Marinette looked down and stood like that thinking. “They are just going to ask me to tell them everything that happened. Then I will turn into a crying mess, they will tell me that I need more sessions and that I have to forgive them for what they have done. Then they will say that I’m the one that causes the nightmares, not the things that happened to me. I can do all that right here with you.” Marinette said looking up at him.

“I tell you what. I will go with you to your sessions if that makes you more comfortable. And if they tell you any of those things the two of us leaves immediately. Sound good?” Adrien asked.

“Well, I guess that could work, but I’m not quite sure how good it sounds. I’m deaf, you know.” Marinette said with a smile on her face.   
Adrien caught on and started laughing “Oh, you know what I mean.”

“Alright. I will see a therapist, but only if you come to. But I don’t want to go to that first one I had to see.” Marinette said.

“Alright, I will find a better one. Maybe, someone, that deals with Military cases of PTSD.” Adrien suggested.

“You think I have PTSD?” Marinette asked.

“Well, PTSD does explain the panic attack, nightmares, yelling, and mood changes.” Adrien listed.

“Well, do you blame me? But to put a name to it makes it more real. PTSD.” Marinette said as she turned to finish their food. 

Adrien walked over to his phone, going through a few sights to find the perfect therapist to help her. Once found he called and made an appointment with them.

 

* * *

  
“Tom! Tom, Adrien did it. Adrien got her to agree to see a therapist.” Sabine came running into the kitchen area of the bakery where Tom was preparing the batter for the cake.

“Really? How was he able to do that?” Tom asked almost dropping the bowl.

“He promised to go with her and if she feels that it isn’t working then they can stop. She said that she guesses that that would work, so I think that she will finally go.” Sabine said sounding relieved.

“I really hope that this will be able to help her. I can’t stand seeing her in such a state.” Tom placed both his hands on the table giving a sigh.

“We will need to clear her room at night again. She is starting to get violent during her nightmare yelling. When I went in there last night, her room was scattered with scissors, needles, and pens. I saw Adrien holding her to calm her and there was a scissor in his arm. I know she can’t help it, but we need to keep those things away at night.” Sabine said standing next to Tom.

“I will ask Adrien to collect them at night. He is very quiet on his feel and might be able to convince her better then we can.” Tom offered.  
Sabine squeezed his arm with a smile “That will be great thank you.” 

“Anything for you.” Tom said giving her a kiss and returning to his work.  
Sabine smiled and went back to the front for the register. 

 

* * *

 

A week has gone by and Adrien was waiting for Marinette to finish up. They still had an hour before she had to be at her appointment, so he started cleaning in the living room. He had come to an agreement with Sabine and Tom, after multiple arguments that he will help clean the house to show his appreciation for living with them. 

Sabine finally gave in and now Adrien cleans the house and Marinette does the washing. Tom and Sabine see to it that they have dinner every night and they all help clean the kitchen afterward. 

Marinette ascended from the stairs slowly, she really didn’t want to go but knew she didn’t really have a choice. Adrien sat the things down in the kitchen and walked over to Marinette.

[You ready to go?] He asked and just got a nod. 

‘She doesn’t seem to be in a talkative mood today, hopefully, she will talk to her therapist.’ He thought to himself as they left the bakery.

They walked for 20 minutes in dead silence. Tikki nor Plagg said a word the whole trip. Marinette just stared downwards in front of her as if in thought. They got to the therapist’s office and checked in, a translator was already waiting for them in the waiting room when they arrived. 

They sat for a few minutes before being called in, unfortunately, Adrien was said to wait in the waiting room for them since it is a private session. Marinette handed him her purse before going in. She looked like she was about to run for it, but Adrien’s smile of encouragement calmed her a little. 

Adrien patiently waited for them, making small conversations with the children that came and gone. Looking at his watch, he started feeling uneasy. Their session is only 1 hour long, yet she has been in there for 1 hour and 20 minutes. 

After the first 45 minutes, the door cracked open and only the female translator came out, eyes red from crying. The door shut and Adrien waited a long time before Marinette and the therapist, Dr. Sarah Lynx exited the room. Adrien jumped to his feet and quickly walked up to them since he has been waiting for 2 hours now.

“So, just try what I have shown you and then I will see you tomorrow same time, okay.” Dr. Sarah said.

“Yes, thank you, Dr. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Marinette said as she turned to Adrien.

Adrien thanked the Dr. and walked out with Marinette. Halfway home Marinette spoke to him for the first time that day.

“Adrien?” she asked quietly, not really sure she wanted to talk at all.

[Yeah?] He signed so she could see.

“Can I ask you something? But I what you to give me an honest answer.” Marinette asked as she walked over to a bench in the park near the bakery.

[Yes] Adrien signed walking with her and sitting down, turning to face her.

“Do you . . . ? Why do you like me?” Marinette asked sitting down and looking at him.

“Well, what’s not to like? You’re beautiful, talented, brave, kind, selfless . . .” Adrien listed things.

“No, that’s not . . . what I mean is . . . do you pity me? Is that why you asked me out, so you can get more attention because you feel sorry for the poor deaf baker’s girl that was kidnapped, tortured and that has scares to proof it?” Marinette asked on the brink of tears.

[No! Why would you think that? I like you for who and what you are. I like the fact that even after everything you went through that you’re still kind to others. I love you for you and no other reason.] Adrien corrected her.

“B-But, I caused you all so much suffering . . .” 

[What are you talking about?] Adrien asked.

“It’s like that Ladybug voice said, ever since we met I have been nothing but trouble for everyone around me. For my parents, I caused money problems, worrying, pain, suffering and sleepless nights. Because of me, Alya and Nino’s lives will never be the same, I put them in danger’s way to help me. You could have been with Chloé. You and your father could have had the best relationship, but because of me, you left your home and started living on the streets.” Marinette explained. 

“But, I’m not living on the streets. I’m living with you and your family and I would have never been with Chloé in the first place. Alya and Nino would have put themselves in danger to help you, you just gave them the power to keep themselves safe. Considering your parents, the worrying and sleepless nights isn’t all because of you. Parents always worry about their children and mostly have sleepless nights still worrying about them, that’s normal. The money problems come and go, there is no controlling them. And why are you listening to what that voice told you?” Adrien asked. 

“Because what she said made sense to me. My parents used to be such happy people, they would walk around with smiles on their faces the whole day and laugh about the stupidest things. But now it is rare to see them laughing or even smiling for that matter. I miss the old days before all of this, where we laughed and joked with each other.” Marinette said looking down at the ground. Adrien lifted her face before talking.

“They are just considering the fact that you might not feel up to all that. They know you went through hell and they are trying their best to make you feel safe, they don’t smile that much around you because the first time you were taken and came back it freaked you out and reminded you of them. Your parents told me that if they came close to you with a smile then you would scream, throw stuff at them and start having a panic attack. The doctors explained to them that it could remind you of what happened and then trigger the panic attacks. So they decide to stop completely.” Adrien explained to her all the things that Tom and Sabine told him.

“But, I don’t even remember that. To be honest I don’t really remember the first few days that I was back home, just that I couldn’t walk and my dad had to carry me around. The rest is a blur.” Marinette said looking at Adrien surprised. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself about everything. Not everything is your fault. Just remember that I love you for you and nothing else, no matter what anyone else says.” Adrien said giving her a hug.

“And I love you for you. There is something that I need to tell you.” Marinette hugged back.  
Adrien gave a nod before pulling back. “I think I know where Hawkmoth is and who he might be,” Marinette said once he was looking at her.

“Really? Who?” Adrien asked curiously.

“Don’t freak out, I have been playing with this thought for a while now. Either Hawkmoth is your father or your father is working with Hawkmoth. Duusu told me that your father told your mother those things to distract her from her miraculous so that he could take it.” Marinette said. 

“That makes sense, that’s why he didn’t want me to leave or he is never in sight when there is an Akuma attack. Now I know why Plagg is always freaked out when we had to go to his office and the doors closed behind us.” Adrien said. 

“I told you there was something about him,” Plagg said from Marinette’s purse.

“I know it’s hard, but we still need to come up with a plan to stop him and soon. I just have this weird feeling that something big is coming.” Marinette said.  
Adrien stood up holding out his hand for Marinette. She took it and stood up. She hugged his arm as they made their way back home to start planning a few ideas.

 


	47. Dr. Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Work has kept me busy. I will post as soon as I am able so please bear with me.

 

 

 

Marinette laid on bed, staring at her ceiling and trap door to her balcony. Tikki had gone with Adrien to get a few thing at the store, and as they found out Tikki can’t talk to her unless she is at least in the same building or close enough. So Marinette was left at home with her own thoughts running through her head.

‘Adrien said he loves me for who and what I am. I saw the honesty in his eyes, he wasn’t lying. But why? Why does he really love me? Why do I have friends that care? I’m not sure if their intentions are good or bad, but they never did anything to harm me. On the contrary they put themselves in harm’s way to help me. And then there is the therapist Dr. Sarah, she is so confusing.’ Marinette thought to herself.

 

* * *

 

“Marinette, I’m Dr. Sarah but you can just call me Sarah. Please take a seat, this is my sister-in-law, Kate. She’s our interpreter for today.” Dr. Sarah said as she sat down on the one seat couch.

Kate translated everything that Dr. Sarah said and Marinette only nodded then waved at them as she took her seat on the couch.

Sarah took a drawing pad handing it to Marinette with a pencil. Marinette took it looking at her questioningly.

“The one who called me to make an appointment. His name is Adrien right?” Sarah asked and Marinette nodded before the interpreter could finish signing.

“Okay, I see your reading my lips, should Kate still translate me to you or should she only translate you to me?” she asked and Marinette only showed her hand from herself to Sarah.

“Adrien, called and asked to talk with me directly. He explained to me that you have terrible nightmares that either keep you up at night or cause you to lash out physically without you knowing about it, is that right?” she asked.

[Yes, they told me that I yell, scream or cry in my sleep some nights. Other nights I would be out of bed yelling or screaming and once one of them comes close I throw stuff at them. My mother and Adrien has to hold me to snap out of it, but I can’t remember any of it. The last episode I had, I woke up to Adrien holding me. When he let go I saw that I stabbed him in the arm with a pair of scissors. I’m so scared of hurting them that I keep myself awake for as long as I can.] Marinette signed.

Dr. Sarah wrote everything down but she also had a tape recorder on, just like Alya always have with interviews. “And do you know why you’re having these nightmares?” she asked.

[A Dr. at the hospital told me that it could be the trauma that is causing the nightmares and that they will go away with time. I understand the nightmares, but I don’t know why I’m walking around in my sleep.] Marinette admitted to the Dr.

 “I have read your files, so I know what happened. But would you mind if I read a few pieces out loud that I think might be the problem?” the Dr. asked.

[I . . . ] Marinette trailed of and then only nodded at the Dr.

Dr. Sarah nodded “I’ll read the Dr. report first” she said as she picked up the papers from Marinette’s file.

“‘Patient- Marinette Dupain- Cheng. 

The patient was brought in around 11: 45 AM. She had sustained severe injuries and needed immediate help.

After 9 hours of surgery we had to stop in order to give her body some rest, we placed her in a medical coma and kept her under constant watch for the following 12 hours. 2 hours after the rest period was done we continued the surgery. The surgery was complete after 5 hours.

While the second surgery was being done I asked my intern to find out who my patient was. Once we were done with the surgery, my intern came to me with the medical information as well as a police report of a missing child.

I called the police informing them that with the blood tests we have found the missing child ‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng’ I was given the family’s contact information in order to have them come to the hospital.

 

**List of injuries:**

Badly beaten – Full body mainly over Torso

Braises – Full body mainly over Chest (incorrect CPR)

Dehydrated – Several day without food or water

Broken leg – Right Fibula and Tibia

Broken arm – Left Radius and Ulna

Broken ribs – 5 on left and 5 on right

Broken fingers – Left Thumb, Right Index, Right pinkie

Cracked Skull – above Left eye to center above head

Cracked Skull – From left eye over cheek to corner of mouth

Multiple Stab wounds – Front Torso over 38

Multiple Stab wounds – Back Torso over 48

Cut wounds – Behind both ears

Electrical wound – From nape of neck to tail bone following line of spine

Burn wounds – Several small patches of Back and front Torso, Upper arms and thighs

Metal wound – Dagger tail Chain embedded in bone of right arm

Metal wound – Dagger tail Chain lodged in front torso from right shoulder to left hip

Other wounds – Around wrists where handcuffs has cut away

**Internal injuries:**

Collapsed lung – Due to beatings after ribs were broken and stabbed into lung

Torn muscles – Full torso

Liver damage – Long cut easy fixable

Eyes – swollen shut, swelling will go down with time

Blood loss – Extreme blood loss (several transfusions needed)

Heart – Detected a tear in heart muscles from multiple CPR treatments

Arm – Dagger tail Chain irremovable from arm (Arm will need to be amputated to remove)

Arm – Use of right arm is limited (if not unusable)

Legs – Paralyzed from waist down – due to the Electric damaged done to spine

 

Patient will be held under a medical coma, she will be woken up for checkups. There is no way of knowing if patient will survive. 

The professional opinion from me as well as 3 other Doctors is that this was a premeditated murder as well as an attempted murder. . . .’” The Dr. stopped as Kate was crying loudly next to her.

“Kate, if you want to leave, you are free to do so. Marinette and I can continue without you for the rest of our session.” Sarah said to her sister-in-law, who nodded and left the room.

Once the room door was closed Dr. Sarah looked over at Marinette that was staring at the door. She waved to get Marinette’s attention. [Don’t worry, I can also sign. Adrien was just so adamant on having an interpreter here that he didn’t give me a chance to tell him I could.]

Marinette stared at her for a while and then smiled a little. [Okay. You can go on.]

Dr. Sarah nodded “I’m going to read you the police statement of the person that found you. Is that okay?” she asked. Marinette nodded.

“‘I was going through the building from room to room, it has been found that homeless people have died in previous buildings when the building was demolished. Homeless people tend to sleep or live in empty buildings. I was making sure that there was no one in the building when I hear a sound coming from my left. I called out that if someone was there that they had to make themselves known but they didn’t say anything.

I continued towards the sound and heard another one. I walked in to the room to fine a young girl, I think about 12 hanging by the hands about 3 feet off the ground. I called over the radio for help and an ambulance to the room I was in. I thought that she was dead until she coughed and some blood came out of her mouth. The way she had winched sounded like she was in a tremendous amount of pain. 4 other workers showed up and before we helped her down we took four pictures of the scene.

She was covered in dry as well as fresh blood, we took her off the chain hook above her head and the whole time we did she kept repeating ‘I’m so sorry I’m deaf’ as she tried to back away and curl into herself but it seemed that the pain was too much and she passed out. I kept checking for her pulse until the paramedic’s showed up to take her to the hospital. That was the last that I saw of her.’” Dr. Sarah read. Marinette just kept looking at her.

“So tell me, why did you repeat the word” she looked at the paper then back at Marinette “I’m so sorry I’m deaf?”

Marinette bit her lip a little. She really didn’t want to take about it, but she promised Adrien. [I . . .] ‘Come on Marinette be honest’ she thought to herself. [While they tortured me . . . they would tell me to apologize for being deaf and that it was my own fault for being different]

Sarah looked at her and nodded as she wrote it down. “And was it your fault?”

Marinette looked at her surprised. She said that she read all of her files, which means that she knows that she was born deaf. [No, it isn’t. I was born deaf, my parents took me to doctors. They said that my ears didn’t develop on the inside, so even if they operated it wouldn’t help.]

“Ah, now we’re getting somewhere.” Sarah said with a smile, confusing Marinette completely.

[What do you mean?] Marinette asked.

“Well, I have worked with a lot of military personnel that suffer from PTSD and also get nightmares like you do, where they hurt someone that tries to wake them or help them. And the reason why they can’t get past their problems, is because they blame themselves for what happened out there. For not being fast enough, for not being the one that got hurt or not killing a guy that turned out to be an enemy and caused the deaths of his friends. But by admitting that you are not at fault for something that was out of your control is the first step to recovery.” Sarah explained to Marinette releasing her from her confusion.

“Okay, I read that you can draw?” Sarah asked and Marinette nodded.

“What I want you to do, is close your eyes for a minute. Think back to the last time you had a nightmare. Then draw the one thing you see the most, even if you only color the page in black that’s fine. But I need you to really try and think.” Sarah said.

Marinette looked at her to make sure she was done talking, she nodded and Marinette closed her eyes thinking back to that night. [I took a shower and went to bed. I closed my eyes and when I opened them Adrien was holding me] Marinette signed then looked at Sarah.

“Okay, now close your eyes and try to think of what happened after closing your eyes”

Marinette closed her eyes again and really tried to think back, she grimaced her face when a flash of eyes appeared in her mind. Marinette opened her eyes and started drawing. Yellow eyes surrounded by black, staring at her. It took her about 15 minutes to finish the drawing, handing it back to Sarah.

She took it from Marinette and looked at it. Dr. Sarah put the drawing down then asked Marinette “How long have you and Adrien been together?”

Marinette looked at her confused ‘I just gave her a drawing of my nightmares and that’s what she asks?’ Marinette thought to herself [about more than 2 years now]

“Wow, so he started dating you after your kidnapping?” Sarah asked. Marinette nodded hesitantly.

“Has he ever told you his reason for dating you?” she asked. Marinette shook her head as her eyebrows were knitted in a frown. Now that she thought of it why does Adrien want to date her?

“Does he know everything that happened to you?” Sarah asked and Marinette nodded.

“How about your parents?” Marinette nodded again.

“I see that you were kidnapped and tortured for a second time by the same man, is that right?” she asked. Marinette’s eyes widened a little before she nodded again.

“And how do you feel about that? Are you angry at him?” She asked.

Marinette looked at her hands. She wouldn’t say she was angry. She felt upset or even sad about it, but not really angry. [No, not Angry. I know I should be, but I really am not. I feel sad and upset, and sometimes I wonder why it had to happen to me, but I never felt angry.]

“Okay, I think that we had done enough for today. It’s good that you don’t feel angry, but what I want you to do is.” Sarah handed her small book “when you have nightmares, write the date and what the nightmare was about. If you had a nightmare between or sessions bring the book to the next one and we will see what we can do. And then I will see you tomorrow, okay?” Sarah asked.

Marinette took the book and stood up with a nod. Walking towards the door, opening it she found a smiling Adrien waiting for her. Man, his smile can always lighten her mood no matter how down she feels. She walked over to him and took her purse, Adrien talked to the doctor and then they left her office.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . how was this one?


	48. Working Through It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^ . ^
> 
> Sorry for the wait.
> 
> Hope you Enjoy it.
> 
> Feel free to comment.

 

 

Marinette finished her drawing, again it was exactly the same as yesterdays and the day before that, and the day before that. Most of them were just from another view point, but still the same. She handed it to Dr. Sarah, she took it and inspected the entire picture from top to bottom. 

“So, have you gotten any sleep last night or did you keep yourself awake again?” Sarah asked as she put the picture down.

[I took a small nap after we got home yesterday. Adrien went to the store for my parents, he told me to try and get some sleep because I looked tired, so I did.] Marinette explained.

“And? How long did you sleep for?”

[Not long, I think about 30 minutes at most. I woke up to Adrien shaking me, when I woke up he hugged me. I asked him what was wrong, but he only shook his head.] She said.

“Did you go to sleep after that?”

[No, I didn’t know what was going on for Adrien to have to wake me. But I was too afraid to go back to sleep.]

“Marinette. You have been coming here for a week now and every day you tell me that you kept yourself awake. That isn’t good for your brain or your body.”

[I know, but once I go to sleep I get nightmares. When I do get the nightmares I end up hurting someone. I don’t want to hurt them, I don’t want to have any more nightmares. I want it to end.] Marinette signed and wiped the tears as they started to spill.

“Believe me. I know how you feel. I was there once, just after I came back from the war. One night I woke up to the pain in my side. When I did wake up, was on top of my own husband, busy strangling him. He tried to wake me, but nothing worked. He had a knife on his nightstand than stabbed me in the side. That was the only thing that was able to wake me.” Sarah explained as she shifted to show Marinette the scar.

[What happened then?] Marinette asked.

“Well, I for one felt horrible for hurting him and not even realizing it. He didn’t hold it against me because he went through the same thing before we got married. I was like you, I kept myself awake for days, too afraid to go to sleep and end up hurting anyone. But then because of sleep deprivation, I started blacking out from exhaustion. I wasn’t able to wake myself up nor could anyone else wake me up. After the third episode of blacking out, I woke up drenched with water, tied to a concrete column outside my house.” Sarah started to explain.

[Really, why?]

“Well, it turned out that I was busy making dinner for us when I blacked out. My husband was on his way to help me and was just in time to catch me before I hit the floor. He said it looked like I was startled awake again because my eyes were wide open. I turned around and tried to stab him, telling him to let me go, as if he was holding me captive. He fought me off and was able to tie my hands behind my back. I then tried to get away by running, but he caught me outside and tied me to the column. He took the watering hose and sprayed me until I woke up.”

[And how did you stop it from happening again?]

 

“I didn’t. I still get the nightmare, just not as frequent as I used to. I started seeing a therapist, like you’re doing now. I started sleeping again, me and my husband empty the room of everything that can be used as a weapon. Knifes, scissors, pens and pencils, even our water glasses. I haven’t had an episode in years, but when I do, I write down everything that I was dreaming at that time. My husband then writes down everything I say or do while I’m having my episode. It really helps, that’s why I gave you that book.”

Marinette kept staring at her. She really thought that the Dr. would tell her it stops, that everything goes back to normal. But now here she is, telling Marinette things that happens to her and that even after years she still has her episodes.

“I know what you’re thinking. You were hoping that I would tell you that everything will be okay. That if you did a certain thing that the nightmares would stop and everything would go back to the way they were before any of this happened.” Marinette hesitantly nodded.

“Well, then you’re out of luck. They don’t stop. They get less over the years and it gets easier to deal with them, but they never go away. I want you to remove your right sleeve to show your entire arm, if you need to you can remove your shirts. Don’t worry no one can see in here.” Marinette slowly nodded then removed her shirts and placed it next to her on the couch.

“Good. Now I want you to look at the scar on your arm, really look at it. Then close your eye until the count of ten and then I want you to open your eyes and look at your arm again.”

Marinette nodded then looked at her arm for ten counts. She closed her eyes but she kept seeing the scar. After ten counts she opened her eyes again and looked at her arm in confusion.

[I don’t understand, what are we doing exactly?] Marinette asked.

“When you looked at your arm before closing your eyes, you saw the ugly, bad thing. Am I right?” Sarah asked and Marinette nodded.

“When you closed your eyes you kept seeing it even though you weren’t looking. Right?” Marinette nodded again.

“But once you opened your eyes all you saw was a scar, not the ugly or the bad, just a scar that was left behind. Right?” again Marinette nodded

“Well, the nightmares sort of works the same. You know that you will get a nightmare and end up doing something that you don’t want to do. When you close your eyes to sleep you keep telling yourself that you will get a nightmare. Once your brain shuts down and you open your eyes in the dream world all you can see is the things in the nightmare. You have to stop at some point and realize that what happened to you, happened. And that no matter what you do, those scars will be a part of you.” Sarah explained.

“I want you to try and sleep tonight. Empty your room of any lose stuff that can hurt anyone, warn everyone about it and get some well needed rest. Remember to write down what you’re dreaming about and ask Adrien to write down everything you say or do while you act out. If you do have an episode bring both books with you tomorrow so we can work through it.” Dr. Sarah said.

Marinette pulled her shirts back on and nodded at the Dr. They stood up and walked towards the door. Seeing them both out she asked Adrien write down everything she needed from him. Adrien and Marinette left and headed home.

[You must be very tired, having to go to school and having to come here.] Adrien said.

[I’ll be fine don’t worry.] Marinette brushed it off.

[I wanted to ask you something.] Adrien said making her slowdown in her already slow pace.

She looked at him questioningly.

[How did you know Hawkmoth is my Father?] Adrien asked.

Marinette looked down at her feet. She knew this question was coming, she just didn’t know when exactly that would have been.

[After I started seeing those colors for sounds. I kept seeing a purple pulse coming from the Akuma whenever Hawkmoth was talking to them. As I had explained to you before, every person has their own special color to them. Some differ in color, some in shades, and some even in intensity. Hawkmoth has a dark deep purple to him.] Marinette tried to explain.

[Okay but how did you make the connection to my father?] Adrien asked again.

[Well, you remember that fashion show your father hosted here in Paris in the beginning of this year?] Marinette asked.

Adrien nodded, remembering that one of the designers got Akumatized because her dress was ripped just before she had to go up. When Gabriel chose the other girl instead of her, she wanted to get revenge on Gabriel for it.

[Well, your father was the target. When we went to get him to safety and he spoke to you, he had the exact same purple that Hawkmoth had. I wasn’t sure I saw it correctly so I brushed it off. When Duusu told me that he was after her and the things he told you and your mother, I knew for sure that it was him.] Marinette explained to him.

[Thank you for telling me, at least I know you’re still on my side] Adrien said giving her a hug.

“Of course I’m on your side. I love you. You’re always on my side even after everything I went through, even after everything you went through. I hope to be by your side for the rest of our lives and I just hope you feel the same.” Marinette said as she hugged him back.

Adrien pushed her back a little then said “Of course I want that. I want to be by your side for as long as we live and even after that if I can. And that means that we need to put an end to my father’s reign and bring peace back to Paris. But for now, let’s get home.”

 

* * *

 

“Adrien?” Marinette asked as she walked closer to him.

“Yeah?” Adrien asked as he looked at her.

“I got a letter for you. It’s from your mother.” She said as she handed him the letter.

Adrien took the letter then opened it, reading it so that Marinette knows what is being said.

“My dear Adrien and Marinette. I miss you so much. Your grandfather went back home and I will be heading to Paris to visit you. I don’t know for how long I will be able to stay, but I will make due by finding a job soon. I will wright my number so that you will be able to contact me. Love mom.” Adrien lowered the letter.

Marinette stood there “I can always ask my parents if she can stay here for a while, you know until she can get on her feet again.”

“That would be nice, but we can’t ask them for more than they have already done. I mean they started hiring a storage unit to empty the room next to theirs for me. I can’t ask them to take care of my mother as well.” Adrien said putting his hand through his hair.

“Adrien, you help them pay for that storage even after they declined your offers. And you should know them as good as I do by now. They never turn someone away that is in need. My parents would tell you that if you don’t mind camping out on the couch again, so that your mother gets your room, then they wouldn’t have a problem. We will never know unless we ask.” Marinette said to him as she hugged him tightly.

Standing back out of the hug, Marinette took his hands pulling him out of her desk chair where he was doing some homework. Pulling him to follow her as the two went down stairs to the bakery. “Mama, Papa? Adrien and I have something to ask you.” Marinette said as she found both her parents in the kitchen.

“Yes, Adrien. You may marry our daughter.” Sabine joked and started laughing as the two turned crimson red from blushing.

“Mama! That’s not what we wanted to ask you.” Marinette yelled.

“But at least you know our answer.” Tom laughed.

“I’m serious. Adrien received this letter and I thought that we could at least ask you guys before making plans.” Marinette said and Adrien handed them the letter.

“Well, this is some good news. Now we can get to meet her.” Sabine started.

“And if Adrien doesn’t mind camping out on the couch again then she is more than welcome to stay with us, until she gets back on her feet.” Tom said with a smile, Sabine nodding next to him.

Marinette gave a laugh before putting a hand over her mouth to keep her laughing at bay. Adrien scratched the nape of his neck looking at his feet. “Wow, Mari. You were right.” He said with a smile.

“See, I told you. Thanks Mama, papa. We will get everything together upstairs and contact her right now.” Marinette said as she ran upstairs.

Adrien took the letter, thanking them both then followed Marinette. Marinette told him to call her while she will change out the sheeting.

“Hallo?” Emilie answered her phone.

“Hi, mom. It’s Adrien. I got your letter today.” Adrien said.

“I’m glad you did. How have you two been doing?” Emilie asked.

“We’re doing fine. Marinette finally went to see a therapist and has been going to her for the past week. As for me, I’m helping her parents work in the bakery. How have you been doing?” Adrien explained.

“I’m doing well. Why does Marinette need to see a therapist?” Emilie asked concerned.

“Well, that is a long story and one she would have to tell her yourself. She is asking when you will be here in Paris.” Adrien said as Marinette signed to him from across the room.

“I’m on my way now, I still need to find a place to stay before I’ll be coming over to see you.”

“About that. Marinette talked with her parents and has arranged for you to be staying with us until you can get your own place.” Adrien said with excitement in his voice.

“Oh, Adrien. I can’t do that. I don’t want to inconvenience them. I will be alright.” Emilie protested.

“Please mom. They insist on it and will be very disappointed if you turned down their offers.”

“Adrien Agreste. Are you guilt tripping me?” She asked.

“Yes he is!” Plagg yelled.

“Plagg, shut up. It was working.” Adrien yelled at Plagg.

“Alright, alright. I will stay with you until I find my own place and th. . .”

“Yes . . .” Adrien cut her off.

“But, only for a little while.” Emilie cut Adrien off again.

“That’s fine and all we ask for. I will text you the address and we’ll see you later.” Adrien said with happiness in his voice.

“Alright, see you later.” Emilie ended the call.

“She agreed to come stay here so we better hurry and clean my room.” Adrien said to Marinette as he put the phone down.

[As if your room is ever messy] Marinette signed while laughing.

[It isn’t my messiness that’s the concern. Its Plagg’s stinky cheese that might have her running for the hills.] Adrien signed back receiving a smack at the back of his head from Plagg.

“We just have to deal with it then, I’m sure that it isn’t that bad. You always keep the door open so it wouldn’t smell that bad.” Marinette said smiling at Plagg.

{“At least someone’s on my side.”} Plagg said making Marinette giggle at the annoyed look on Adrien’s face.

“Why couldn’t I have gotten a Kwami that is as nice as yours?” Adrien asked gesturing to Tikki that is helping Marinette with the one sheet.

{“Why couldn’t I have gotten a chosen that cares about me, like she does?”} Plagg pointed at Marinette.

“Oh, stop it you two. Adrien does care for you Plagg, and believe me Adrien. As nice as Tikki can be, she can also rip you a new one when she needs to.” Marinette pointed out with a nod from Tikki.

{“Yeah, come to think of it, you’re better off with me, kid.”} Plagg said receiving a glare from Tikki.

“Tikki?” Marinette turned towards her Kwami.

{Yes, Marinette?} Tikki asked as she flow over to the girl.

“Would you mind going down to my mother and telling her that Adrien’s mother will be arriving today. Please.” Marinette asked her.

{Sure} Tikki said as she zoomed off.

Marinette had already cleared the room, put new covers over the bed. Moved Adrien’s clothes into the bathroom closet and the towels to the linen closet. Adrien usually left his school bag in her room so she wasn’t too worried about that.

Adrien moved his folded bedding to the living area next to the couch, putting his pillow on top so that the Kwamies could sleep on it if they wanted to. Tikki had come back with a cookie in her mouth telling Marinette that her parents would be up as soon as they are done and that she and Adrien should start on dinner.

Marinette started on dinner while Adrien finished up. After he was done, he walked up to Marinette from behind giving her a hug. Turning her around to face him “You know M’Lady. I am an F class cook.”

Marinette let out a giggle, “Oh, really. I’m around a C class. If you want an A class that would be my mother.”

[No, I think you’re more like an A-, compared to your mother. Not even Alya’s mom can beat yours.] Adrien signed.

“Flattery, will get you nowhere Adrien.” Sabine said as she stepped in to the kitchen. Adrien straightened up making Marinette turn to see what he was looking at.

Marinette started laughing once Sabine signed what she had said. Looking over at Adrien, who by now was as red as a tomato and rubbing his neck.

“Adrien, we’re just teasing you.” Sabine said as she slid between him and Marinette. “Why don’t you go down to the bakery and help Tom close up. While I help my A-, class daughter with my better than Alya’s mom, A class cooking.” Sabine asked as she laughed with Marinette.

Adrien just turned and went down to help Tom. He could still hear them laughing as he reached Tom in the bakery front. “It sounds joyful up there, I’m glad to hear them laughing again.” Tom said as he handed Adrien a broom.

“Yeah, their laughing at my expense. But I’m glad their happy.” Adrien took the broom and started cleaning with a small smile on his face.

 

 

 


	49. Arriving

 

“Jen, you need to get over it. He just likes to play with people, get on with your life.” The voice came loudly over the phone.

“I know, I know. But he promised that he will call me later and tell me if I got the job or not.” Jennifer said with a sigh,

“And this is the what? 8th interview he asked you to and you’re hoping to still work for him.” the voice said again.

“9th. But the fact that he keep asking me back means that I have something they want.”

“Then why does he keep saying that you didn’t get the job?”

“Maybe he just wants to give me the perfect job. Wait I’ve got another call, maybe that’s him. I’ll call you later.”

“Hallo?”

“Hallo, Jennifer. This is Michael. I’m just calling to tell you that the job was given to another applicant and that we hope to see you at the next interview again. Thank you for coming and I wish you the best. Goodbye.” Michael said and put the phone down before she could get a word in.  

Jennifer stood there with the phone in hand when the purple butterfly approached her.

“Silver tray! Being invited for a job interview time after time and still don’t get the job. How sad. I will give you the power to show them that you deserve the job. All I ask is for the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Do you accept” Hawkmoth said, praying on the innocent girl.

“I accept Hawkmoth.” Jennifer, now Silver tray said.

 

* * *

 

“Adrien! Phone!” Marinette yelled for him as she was left alone in the kitchen to keep an eye on the food, while her mother went back to the bakery.

Adrien came running in and grabbed his phone just in time “Hallo?” he panted as he was running up the stairs.

“Adrien? Are you okay?” Emilie asked.

“Yes, I’m fine. I was just running to get to the phone since Marinette can’t answer it.” Adrien said turning back to the stairs.

“Right, well I’m standing in front of a bakery with the name you sent me, but it’s closer early today.” Emilie said.

“Oh, right. I’ll be right down.” Adrien picked up the pace and headed for the front door of the house part.

“Okay, thank you.” Emilie said as she put the phone down.

 Adrien got outside and ran up to his mother giving her a hug. “I’m so glad you’re here.” Adrien said.

He picked up two bags and started walking back with Emilie holding a bag and following him. Adrien put the bags at the base of the stairs and walked towards the bakery door. “Let me introduce you to Marinette’s parents.”

“Sabine? Tom? This is Emilie, my mother and her kwami Duusu.” Adrien said.

Emilie looked at him surprised “Nice to meet you. Adrien? They know about the kwamies?” she asked.

“Yes, we had to tell them about the kwamies because Marinette was injured by an Akuma and we needed a safe place to recharge for when we face a difficult Akuma.”

Adrien stood there while Emilie, Tom and Sabine talked for a while. He turned and walked back to the stairs taking his mother’s bag to his, or her room. Once done he walked over to Marinette and signed to her that his mother is here.

Marinette put the stove off and walked with Adrien down to greet her. Adrien stopped her half way down the stairs [there is an Akuma attack going on outside, people are screaming.] he signed.

They ran down the rest of the way to the bakery since their kwamies would be there eating. Marinette quickly greeted Emilie before she transformed. Running outside to inspect the Akuma as quickly as she could.

[What do we have, M’Lady?] Chat signed.

“It looks like she was a waitress or something. I don’t see where the Akuma is.” Ladybug said.

“She has something in her left hand” Rena said as she landed next to them.

“It looks like she is here to serve us.” Queen Bee said.

“I am Silver Tray, let me show you how good I am.” Silver tray said.

She stood in the middle of the road with a tray in one had. A waitress dress also silver. Throwing people with coffee and cookies, pastries, glasses of water, jugs of orange juice and cakes. Everyone that was hit was infatuated by the Silver tray and started following behind her, asking for more food or drinks.

“Ah, the Miraculous group. Give me the Miraculous.” The Akuma sneered when she neared them.

While the other three bantered toward each other Carapace came running toward them. Emilie was staring at the children as the other four talked with each other, but Marinette just stood on the side staring at the akuma.

Ladybug’s mouth moved and the four turned towards them. She used her Lucky Charm and got a wad of papers. Looking at it for a while then at the Akuma Ladybug barked out orders and everyone followed them. It wasn’t long before they sprang into action, a while later the entire city was covered in red Ladybugs and after a few minutes all five children was inside the bakery with beeping sounds.

As the door closed behind them the other three froze once they saw Emilie standing there. Chloé froze because this person looked familiar to her, the other two because of the stranger standing there.

Chat de-transformed in front of her and turned towards them “It’s okay guys, she already know. This is my mother. Emilie.”

They all transformed back and Chloé ran up to her and hugged Emilie “You’re finally back. I’ve missed you so much.”

She hugged her back “I missed you too.”

Sabine invited them all for dinner and called the parents informing them of the plans. Adrien showed his mother around the house while Alya and Marinette set the table. The Kwamies including Duusu was enjoying their own food that their chosen has put in the middle of the living room table on a tray for them.

They enjoyed the evening, the three children had transformed when they needed to go home. Adrien and Marinette transformed and left with the others do go on a quick patrol. Once everyone was home safe Chat and Ladybug went back to the bakery.

They sat there talking with their parents for a while before Marinette turned to Adrien. [Adrien. Would you help me please?]

[Sure, what can I do?] Adrien asked.

[Dr. Sarah said that I should get some sleep tonight since I’ve been keeping myself awake for the past week.] Marinette said.

[That explains why you always look so tired. Why would you keep yourself awake?] Adrien asked.

[Because. When I sleep, I get nightmares and I end up hurting you. So I keep myself awake. But Dr. Sarah said that I should take out all the things that can be used to hurt someone and that I should inform you all that I might get an episode tonight.] Marinette said.

Adrien nodded and stood up. [Sure, I’ll help you.] He helped Marinette stand up.

They headed up and not long after he came down with a box of stuff. The three parents stared at him before they turned in for the night. Emilie didn’t think much about it, not knowing the history. She turned in and went straight to sleep.

Marinette lied in her bed, closing her eyes and cleared her mind. Thinking about happy things, them as friends going out and enjoying themselves. And soon she fell into a deep and well needed sleep. Adrien made his bed and gave Plagg his bedtime cheese. He moved the coffee table to the side that he wouldn’t trip over it when he needs to get to Marinette, he lied down and went to sleep.

The night was silent for the most part. Around 1:56 AM Emilie was startled wake by cries for help and yelling. She saw someone moving in front of her bedroom door and stood to investigate it. She saw Adrien running up the stairs where Marinette’s room is.

Sabine came running out of their bedroom looking over at a very shocked and confused Emilie and Duusu. “I’m sorry, I was so hoping that it wouldn’t happen tonight.” She said as she made her way up the stairs followed by Emilie.

They got into the room and Adrien was already clutching Marinette in a death grip with his legs, struggling to get her hands as she was hitting him in the chest with all her strength and yelling at the top of her lungs. Emilie covered her mouth with her hand as she just looked at them.

Sabine came closer and grabbed her hands to keep her from hitting Adrien any further. Adrien grabbed her in a hug with her head resting on his chest and started his purring, rocking back and forth. “Thanks Sabine. You can go back to sleep, I’ll stay with her tonight.” Adrien said as he smile at the tired looking woman.

“Thank you Adrien.” Sabine said giving him a pet on the head as she turned and walked toward the trap door “Let’s go down stairs.” Sabine said to Emilie that was still staring at them.

Marinette started to calm down, she stopped squirming, stopped screaming and just relaxed into Adrien’s hold. Emilie turned and followed Sabine, still throwing Adrien glances as she left the room. Once they got down stairs Tom had already started making coffee for the three of them.

“Is. . . Is she okay?” Emilie asked.

Tom gave a sigh as he turned towards the woman. “Yes, she just had a nightmare. She won’t even remember it in the morning.” He said with a sad smile.

They drank their coffee, making idle conversation, but avoided the main topic altogether. They went back to bed, Emilie lied there for a while then stood up again, going back to Marinette’s room to check on Adrien. He was still rocking slightly, but he was fast asleep and so was Marinette that was giving small breathes as tears still ran down her face. Emilie went back to bed thinking to herself that she would talk to Adrien in the morning.

Morning came way too early for all of them. Marinette gave a deep sigh when she woke up in Adrien’s arms. ‘At least I didn’t stab him this time’ she thought as she pulled away from him. Adrien woke up with this action and let go of her.

“Morning Princess.” Adrien said once both of them were standing.

“Morning Adrien and I’m no princess.” Marinette said as her usually happy face was a sad and gloomy face this morning.

[Hey, you are a princess in my eyes, no matter what. And besides you should actually be called a queen for sleeping in your knights arms all night.] Adrien signed as he hugged her again.

Marinette pulled away and walked towards her desk. Picking up the journal that Dr. Sarah has given her and started writing down her nightmare. Adrien took his journal and wrote down what he remembers. After they were done Adrien stood up and went over to Marinette, he started playing with her hair until she closed her book.

[Let’s go make breakfast. I feel very hungry this morning and think that only an A- class cook will be able to fix that.] Adrien signed to her once she turned around to face him.

Marinette giggled at that then nodded and the smile returned to her face. They went down stairs quietly and started on pancakes, Adrien helping her where he could. The smell drew Tom and Sabine from their bedroom, Emilie following soon after.

“Good morning everyone” Emilie said as she sat down at the table where Adrien pulled out the chair for her.

“Good morning. I hope you slept well.” Sabine said as she sat down next to her.

“Oh, yes. I slept like a rock.” She said looking over at how playfully Adrien is helping Marinette by moving the batter away from her, or stealing the pancake just as she put it down.

“That’s good. We will be working down stairs in the bakery if you need us. Otherwise please make yourself at home.” Tom said as he handed them both cups of coffee.

“Yes please do.” Sabine chimed in turning her attention towards Adrien “Adrien? What time is Marinette’s appointment today?” Sabine asked.

“8 o’clock, in about 2 and a half hours.” Adrien answered as he placed the plate of pancakes on the table.

“Remember that you have to wright down everything she did or say once you got into the room until she calmed down. Did she write her piece already?” Sabine asked.

“Yes, ma’am. After she woke up she immediately started writing it down and so did I.” Adrien answered.

“Good. Now eat and go get ready for your appointment.” Tom said with smile, knowing that Adrien had already eaten his fill of pancakes.

Adrien nodded turning and signing to Marinette that he was going to take a shower. Marinette nodded and finished up the pancakes. When she was done she started cleaning up. When Adrien was done he came down and helped her with the dishes.

Tom and Sabine had long since gone down to the bakery, Emilie was still seated at the table. Adrien took over and told Marinette that she should go and get ready for their appointment. Marinette dashed upstairs to her room one she saw the time.

 Emilie didn’t know how to approach this type of situation, but in her experience. It is best to just go direct, ask the question that you want answered. “Adrien? What happened to her arm?” Emilie asked quietly.

Adrien froze and just then remembered that Marinette had her tank top on instead of her normal long sleeves. He turned to her “Marinette is actually the one that has to answer that question, it isn’t my place to tell you that personal information.” He said.

“Adrien, please. She had that scar on her arm, those scars around her wrists, she gets nightmares that causes her to hurt you unknowingly and then she doesn’t even remember what she had done the next morning. Please just explain it to me in a short way and I will ask her myself after you return from whatever appointment you have.” She pleaded with him.

Adrien looked at the floor as if guilty of something. He slowly looked up at her and gave a defeated sigh. “She can't help it. When she was younger, before I met her. She was kidnapped and tortured by her own friends. That’s how she got all those scars and there are even more where those came from. Her entire body is full of them and that is why she always wears long sleeved shirts and long legged pants.”

Emilie’s heart dropped to the floor. “But why would they do that, she’s such a nice and polite girl?” Emilie asked as shock took over her.

“I won’t go into detail, Marinette is supposed to be the one that tell you all of this. But they did that to her because of jealousy. A few months back, just before we found you. She was kidnapped and tortured again and by the same guy that kidnapped and tortured her the first time. I found her and even after everything he has done to her, she still stopped me from hurting him in the same way.” Adrien explained.

“What do you mean in the same way?” Emilie asked.

“Well. When I found her the guy was Akumatized when he kidnapped her again. I was in my Chat form and anger just over took me. I got to a point that I had him pinned down on the floor and I was standing over him. I called my power of destruction and was about to hit him with it when she yelled out for me to stop.”

“She was badly hurt, she wasn’t even able to breathe properly, but she stopped me. He got away and we ended up hunting him down. After we found him most of her injuries were healed by her powers, but some were just too severe to be fixed and the scars remained. She has these nightmares that causes her to act out in a way that she can’t control.” Adrien explained to her as he sat down across from her.

“Like last night?” she asked.

“Yes. Except I expected last night. She had one a few nights ago, I think over a week ago. She threw things at me, once I got a hold on her she stabbed me in the shoulder with a pair of scissors to get free. She didn’t know that she had done it until she saw it sticking out of my arm. Since then she keeps herself awake so that she can’t hurt us.” He said.

“Then that box you brought down was all her sharp objects.” Emilie stated.

“Yes. I convinced her to see a therapist and the doctor told her to remove everything and to get some sleep and that is why last night happened. We have an appointment with the therapist today but will be free afterward if you want to go somewhere.” Adrien said standing up as Marinette walked over to them.

“That’s fine, thank you.” Emilie said. Marinette gave her a smile as the two of them left.


	50. This Does Not Define You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be angry with the doctor, she really is trying to help.   
> And it kind of seems that this latest session is working for them. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Or Is it?????

 

“Okay, so your nightmares changed a little? In what way would that be?”

[Well, were I would usually be in a dark room, hanging from my arms like I did when I was first taken. This time I was tied to a metal table and being dissected by . . .] Marinette cut herself off.

“Leonard?” Sarah asked and got a nod.

“Would you mind if I called Adrien in for a short while?” the Doctor asked Marinette.

Marinette looked surprised and signed [I don’t mind, he already knows everything that I’m telling you.]

Sarah nodded then stood up, she walked to the door and while standing in the threshold she called on Adrien and asked to bring his book with him.

Adrien walked in and sat next to Marinette, taking her hand and giving her a reassuring squeeze. Dr. Sarah sat down and picked up her notebook again.

“Adrien, I have read here that you found Marinette in a warehouse basement when she was kidnapped for the second time, is that correct?” Sarah asked looking at Adrien.

“Yes, Ma’am. I was out looking for Marinette when I spotted the man that I thought might have taken her. I followed him just to be sure whether or not he had her. I followed him to a warehouse and went in through a side door so that he wouldn’t see me. I used my phone and went to the Ladyblog asking Ladybug and Chat Noir for help and got an immediate response since they have been looking for her too. I wanted to wait for them to arrive first but then I heard screaming coming from what sounded like down stairs.”

“I went to the door I saw the man go in through to take a look. I found her in that basement tied to the far wall, as I walked in I saw a few tables with white clothes over them. As I snuck in I didn’t notice the man coming up from behind me. He attacked me and that’s how I got these cuts” Adrien pulled his shirt a little showing her the small scar under his collarbone.

“Chat got there just in time to save me and not long after Ladybug, Rena and Carapace showed up and helped him. Ladybug asked me to get Marinette out of there and to a hospital. I freed her and took her to the closest hospital I could find on my phone.” Adrien finished.

“I see. And last night she had another episode?”

“Yes, but we removed anything that could be used as a weapon. When I woke up and got to her she was just standing in the middle of her room calling for help. When I got close she was startled and fell to the ground. I tried grabbing her and got my legs around her waist but couldn’t hold her arms. She started fighting me, hitting me in the chest with fists and all her strength. My mother came to visit us for a while and was standing in the doorway when her mother had to come up and grab her hands, pulling them up so I was able to hug her to my chest before she calmed down.” Adrien explained.

“Thank you, Adrien that would be all.” Sarah said with a smile.

Adrien stood up and exited the room. The doctor was writing things down before looking at Marinette.

“I know that this is hard for you. But I do hope that you understand that everything we are doing here is to help you. The fact that your dreams changed means that we are moving forward. Does Adrien’s mother know about everything?” she asked Marinette.

[No, I – we haven’t told her.] Marinette signed.

“Okay, I want you to tell her today and then you can tell me her reaction tomorrow. I want to try something if you’re up for it.”

[Like what?] Marinette asked.

“Senses therapy, it worked for me.” Sarah saw the confusion on Marinette’s face “It’s like visualizing your trauma and working through by telling yourself that the event can’t hurt you anymore.” Sarah said.

[Okay, if you think it might work.] She replied.

“It might, it has a different effect on each person. And I have to warn you that this is one of the most extreme therapy techniques that is used, because it lets you relive the trauma.” Sarah explained.

[I want to do anything that helps.] Marinette said.

“Okay.  Since you’re deaf we can’t use sounds that you might have heard. So we will move on to the feeling stage first. I will blind fold you and then do things near you. You have to tell me what each thing brings to mind okay?” the doctor asked

[Okay] Marinette signed.

“Okay, you spoke to me before. So I want you to use you voice for this.” Dr. Sarah said and Marinette nodded.

 Dr. Sarah placed a chair in the middle of the room. Marinette was said to sit on it while she got the things that she would need. Sarah put the blind fold on Marinette, she then took her silk scarves wrapping it around Marinette’s wrists, but not tying her to the chair.

Sarah walked around Marinette, not touching her but close enough to let her feel that someone is there.

“I’m starting to feel uncomfortable, and all that comes to mind is the dark basement.” Marinette said and the doctor wrote it down.

There isn’t much she could do with the feeling process, so she moved on to smell. She lit a match then blew it out and help the small trail of smoke near Marinette’s nose.

“It smells like the barrel that was burning behind me in the building I was taken to first. My arms that hurt from the hanging, my body that hurt from the beatings. I taste blood in my mouth, why is there blood in my mouth?”

Sarah then poked Marinette in the side with a finger to see what memories that would bring. “Please, I’m sorry. I . . . please stop hurting me, I have done nothing to you. Why are you doing this?”

‘This is new.’ The doctor thought.

She poked Marinette on the back lightly. Tears started running down Marinette’s cheek as the blind fold had already been soaked by them. “Please. . .” sob “Please stop this, it hurts when you stab me. Please Leonard please stop.” Marinette sob.

Dr. Sarah decided that it was enough for the day. She took the blind fold off and it drew a scream from Marinette. She jumped up, out of the chair. She started fighting Dr. Sarah while screaming for help. Adrien knew those screams all too well.

He rushed into the room where Dr. Sarah was telling Marinette to calm down while hiding behind her chair from the flying objects. Adrien ran up to Marinette grabbing her from behind and holding her closes. She yelled and squirmed to get free like always.

Adrien held her tighter, he turned her little by little so that her face would be leaning into his chest where she could feel his heart beating and the small purr, that by now he had learned to control at will.

Dr. Sarah stood up looking at them as Adrien rocked back and forth, Marinette calming down and leaning into him. After Marinette was completely calm it seemed like she was back to herself and now seeing or feeling her memories.

“I think that was enough for today. Adrien, I asked her to tell your mother about everything and to tell me her reactions tomorrow. Don’t force her to do it, if she doesn’t feel up to it today I would fully understand. Take her home and let her get some rest.” Dr. Sarah said to Adrien.

“Okay.” Said Adrien as he was still rocking back and forth.

“Here, a letter for school. Excusing you two for the rest of your classes.” Dr. Sarah gave Adrien a letter.

Adrien took the letter. The two of them didn’t have class until later that day, but it would be nice to skip today and spend it with his mother. Adrien pushed Marinette away a little.

[Hey, let’s get you home. Are you up for walking or should I call your dad?] Adrien asked her.

Marinette didn’t look at him but she signed [Walk]

They got up and walked out, Adrien thanking the doctor as they walked out. He went to the place he was sitting before and grabbed Marinette’s purse with the two kwamies inside. He got back to Marinette and they walked home.

Adrien never pushed her to tell him what their sessions was about. But for some reason this one really upset her. She didn’t say anything for the entire walk, they walked past the school and Adrien asked Marinette to wait for him at the front door. He went in and gave Ms. Bustier the letter, she understood and excused the two of them, giving him their home work to be able to catch up.

Adrien walked out and got Marinette again as they went on their way home again. Once they got to the park near the bakery Marinette walked straight to a bench. She sat down and just stared at the children playing together.

[You okay?] Adrien asked as he sat down next to her.

[I’ll be fine. I just need a little time alone that’s all.] Marinette said, she didn’t ask him to leave or leave her alone.

Adrien just sat back on the bench, giving her a little time. After a while one of the children threw a ball to hard and it landed at Adrien’s feet. He picked it up and walked over to the children, giving their ball back to them.

They asked him to play with them for a while, he looked over at Marinette that still seemed to be in her own thoughts. Adrien played with them a while and it brought a big smile to Marinette. She imagined him playing with their children like that in the park, knowing Adrien he would most likely be the involved dad.

That is to say that they will have their own children one day. If things went on like they are right now, there wouldn’t be a hope. Not only is she afraid that she might have an episode and hurt Adrien or even the children, but they were still facing Hawkmoth.

Marinette knew for a fact that she wouldn’t want them being hurt through an akuma attack. They had to put a stop to Hawkmoth, which brought a new thought to Marinette. What if they don’t make it out when they finally face him? What if something happens to them?

Adrien came over just a while later to make sure that Marinette was alright. [Do you want to go home?] He asked as he sat next to her.

Marinette looked at him then nodded as she stood up, Adrien took her hand and walked next to her. They got to the bakery and Adrien opened the door for Marinette, something he always did for her and something that he learned from Tom that always did it for Sabine, no matter where they were.

Marinette was looking at the floor and walked past her mother without looking up or greeting her. She just walked past and headed upstairs. “I take it the session didn’t go so well?” Sabine asked once Adrien was next to the counter.

“No, not really. They dug deeper today and she had a panic attack, very similar to her nightmare attacks. She was throwing the doctor with things and was screaming for help. I had to go in and grab her in a hug to calm her down.” Adrien quickly explained and went up after Marinette.

Emilie was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper that Tom had brought up earlier. Marinette walked in and went straight up to her room. Hanging her purse with the kwamies still inside, at the base of her stairs, slamming the trap door shut behind her.

Adrien came in just as the door slammed shut. He gave a sigh as Plagg and Tikki came flying over towards him. He walked over to the couch, sitting down and greeting his mother.

“Is she okay?” Emilie asked.

“Yeah, she’ll be fine. She just said that she needed some time alone. So now I’m leaving her to have her time.” Adrien said.

Emilie smiled at him “You’re a good boyfriend for understanding when a girl needs her space.”

“Yeah, well. Everyone needs their space. I had too much of it, but I understand that it is important for her to get through something whatever she needs to get through before she shares it with me. She is probably up there right now, staring at the wall or the ceiling. Thinking about her past and her future. The graduation that is coming up, the akumas that has gotten stronger and fiercer, the fight that we will have with Hawkmoth and a lot of other stuff.” Adrien said looking over at her.

“So what now?” she asked.

“Well, now there isn’t much to do. We wait until she calls on us or come down.” He said sitting back.

The two of them just talked for a while before the trap door went open and Marinette came down, wearing a sweater since it has started getting cold out again. She was holding her Chat Noir plushy to her chest like a small child holds their blanket. Emilie and Adrien just looked at her as she walked down the stairs looking at the floor.

She walked over and stopped in front of Adrien still looking down at the ground. Adrien scooted over to so that he was now seated in the corner of the L shaped couch and held out his arms to invite her to sit on his lap. Marinette climbed onto the couch then onto his lap, laying with her right side into against him with her head on his chest.

Adrien took the couch blanket that was right behind him, hanging over the couch and covered them both. He then started a small purr for her, knowing that was what she wanted since she brought the Chat plushy with her. Emilie just looked at them as Marinette closed her eyes and snuggled her head closer to the middle of his chest.

Marinette had fallen as sleep a few seconds after Adrien started purring. 2 hours later Tom and Sabine came up after closing up the bakery. “Adrien, we have closed up. Can you go cleanup for us while we start on dinner, please?” Tom asked not seeing Marinette sleeping in his hold.

“Sure, I’ll be right there.” Adrien said and shifted somewhat to wake Marinette up.

Marinette starched and stood up once Adrien signed that he needed to go and clean the bakery. When Adrien was gone Marinette sat down again with a yawn. After a while she looked up at Emilie that was still reading through the newspaper, or so it seemed.

“Adrien told me that you asked him about my scars.” Marinette said to draw her attention.

Emilie froze and with wide eyes she turned her gaze to Marinette “He – He told you that I asked him?”

“Of course he did. We don’t keep secrets from each other and we never lie to one another, not even to make them feel better. He also told me that you said you’d ask me the same question yourself.” Marinette said.

Emilie slowly put the newspaper on her lap and turning some to face Marinette a little more. “I did. I was curious from the first time I met you. You were wearing a long sleeve shirt under your normal wear in the middle of a heat wave. I had asked Tikki but she just said that you have some scars that you didn’t want people to see, but she did tell me how bad it was.”

“Last night you were screaming as if you were being attacked, but when we got to your room there was no one but us in there. Your parents told me that you only had a nightmare. Then this morning you were wearing a tank top and I saw the scars on your wrists and right arm. I asked Adrien and he didn’t tell me anything either, except that you were kidnapped and tortured when you were younger. That it was your own friends that had done it and that there were more scars then just the few I have seen.” Emilie explained.

Marinette got up and went to her parent’s room, coming back with a folder in her hands. She sat down and handed Emilie the full file. Emilie opened the file and went through the missing persons reports first. She moved through the file and soon came to the construction workers statement of finding her in the room. She got to the medical files that had the pictures with it.

As she went through the medical file she held a hand to her mouth in pure shock. She moved on to the second kidnapping, medical reports and pictures. Then came the statements that the guys gave as their reasons for doing it to her. Then the girls statements and then finally the psychiatric doctors reports on all four of them.

When she was done she looked up at Marinette in a type of disbelief. She closed the file and turned her attention back to Marinette. “You can ask any question you’d like.” Marinette said knowing that no matter what everyone had some kind of question after finding out.

“How did you survive all of that?” was Emilie’s first question.

“To be honest. I’m not quite sure myself. There were many times I wish I hadn’t, but sometimes I’m glad I did.” Marinette said.

“I know this is weird, but. Can I see the scar on your right arm for a minute?” Emilie asked.

“Sure, Marinette said as she moved closer and took off her sweater.

Emilie took her arm, lightly and gently rubbed the scar. She looked up at Marinette “Sweetie, can I tell you something?” Marinette nodded.

“You shouldn’t keep these scars as a reminder of the bad things that have happened to you. You should look at them every morning and tell yourself ‘I survived. This is a testament that I came out on top. A reminder that I am and always will be a strong woman.’ every morning you tell yourself that. These scars does not define you. They aren’t something you should be ashamed of, you didn’t do it to yourself so there is no shame in them.” Emilie said the young girl.

“But people always stare, always gives me this disgusted look when they see them.” Marinette said through the tears that had started running down her face.

“It is because people doesn’t know the story. Most people see scars on a person, especially in the areas that you have them and immediately assume that it was self-inflicted. And to be honest with you, they don’t really look all that bad. If people doesn’t want to see them or feel disgusted by them, they can always look the other way. No one is forcing them to look at it. I mean look at Adrien, he knows about everything and he still stands with you through everything.” Emilie explained.

Marinette laughed at the part where people can look the other way. “Yeah, I love him with all my heart. When he first met me he could barely talk to me. When he found out that I’m deaf, he went to signing classes to be able to talk to me. He even went as far as building me a special dance floor, so that we could dance together. He held a dance Ball at his house where he had built the floor and invited my deaf friends as well.” Marinette said with a smile as she remembered the event.

“Adrien was always one that went the extra mile for the ones he loved. Even if he didn’t know the person he would always help them out.”  Emilie said as she remembered when Adrien was younger.

“Hey, I leave for a few minute and then I’m the topic of conversation.” Adrien said as he sat down next to Marinette.

“I was just telling your mother how you built a dance floor for me and how I think that it was time that we do it again sometime soon.” Marinette explained to him.

“We most certainly should. M’Lady.” Adrien said as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen giving the two a little more time alone.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know that I am supposed to be the one that comes up with this, but I need help with a power up chant for Ladybug to get more power from her miraculous.   
> All I have so far is . . . 
> 
> ' Miraculous' of the ages, please grant me these wishes. . .'
> 
> Yeah, it isn't much. okay it isn't anything, but now you know my struggles.. . .
> 
> Please help !!!!!


	51. Final Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries to be romantic.  
> Does he succeed?   
> We'll just have to find out, now don't we?

 

Exams came rolling in, the weather has gotten extremely cold and Marinette was having a hard time dealing with it. Adrien had asked Miss. Bustier if Marinette could sit next to him for the exams. His argument was that if she sat behind him or even more back into the class then she wouldn’t be able to concentrate, that the rest of the student would distract her if they only slightly moved.

Miss. Bustier considered what he was saying and then agreed. Adrien then explained to her the troubles that Marinette had with the cold since her injuries and how difficult the testing period might be for her. Asking if she would allow Marinette an extended time on the tests, with it being difficult for her to write.

After visiting the principal she was allowed to have an extension on the tests and it was agreed on that the heaters in the room be turned on beforehand and a few degrees higher than the normal settings. Adrien had returned home and had gone up to Marinette’s room where her father had already made her pillow and blanket corner in her room. Emilie was lying on Marinette’s chaise lounge reading a book so that Marinette wouldn’t be lonely.

Marinette was quietly studying of the tests. Adrien came in and explained what the school had said, after that he grabbed his books and went over to Marinette’s. He laid down in her lap and curled up like a cat, he started reading his book as Marinette instinctively scratched behind his ears and through his hair. 

 

* * *

 

Test day rolled in and Adrien had brought Marinette’s thick blanket with them today. She was wearing three sets of warm clothes, the room was so heated that all the students was able to take off their jackets inside the room. Marinette sat down in her assigned seat and Adrien covered her with the blanket.

Everyone already knew about Marinette’s condition in the winter time, Alya had made sure about that. The bell rang and Adrien only showed the sign for bell in front of Marinette. Miss Bustier came in and explained the rules and everything they needed to know concerning the testing period.

Everyone had to put their bags in front of Miss Bustier’s desk. They had to put their cellphones off or on silent and place them on her table for everyone to see them. Once the test is done they can bring their test papers to her and take back their phones as they leave the room. Adrien took Marinette’s phone and put it on the table next to his.

Miss Bustier handed out the test papers starting with Marinette and mouthing to her that she could begin. She turned and gave Adrien his test next telling everyone out loud that they had to wait until she told them to turn the test before they could begin.

Once everyone had a test she told them to begin and everyone eagerly started writing down answers. Adrien slowed his pace considerable, he was trying to buy himself some time to be able to finish when Marinette does. After he finished the entire test of 4 pages, he noticed that she was still at the start of page 2. Struggling extremely to write, she was holding her right wrist with her left hand to keep it steady enough to write readable.

He sat there going through the papers for the fourth time when Miss Bustier had enough, since she had noticed when he first finished the test. She was keeping an eye on Marinette that was obviously struggling to write, but still kept herself going so that she could finish the test.

“Adrien, please bring me your papers and leave the room.” Miss Bustier said catching the attention of the other 5 students that was still writing.

Adrien slowly stood and went over to her desk, handing her the papers. “I know your concerns. I have been watching her and saw what you saw. But if you stay you might distract her more that you already have.” Miss Bustier whispered to Adrien.

He looked at her in surprise, he didn’t even notice that he was distracting her at all. He picked up their bags and took his cellphone. He walked out of the room and headed down to the cafeteria where Alya and Nino had been waiting for them to finish up.

“So, you finally decided to hand in your test and join us?”Alya asked.

“What do you mean? I just finished my test then handed it in and now I’m waiting for Marinette to finish.” Adrien said, sitting down across from Alya.

“Adrien, you’re a bad lair. You were the first one to finish their test.” Alya said.

“Yeah, your right. I was trying to buy myself some time. Before I left she was half way through the second page.” Adrien confessed.

“Dude, I can’t believe it. She knows this stuff so why is she having such a hard time?” Nino asked.

“It’s the cold. She is right handed and with that metal still in her arm, it hurts more than usual. She can’t move the arm so she is using her left hand to hold it steady, which takes up all her time.” Adrien explained.

They waited for Marinette as they saw everyone leave the class room one by one. After half an hour, Adrien’s phone rang. It was Marinette calling him. He got up and went back to the class room finding Miss Bustier sitting next to Marinette with a pen in her hand and Marinette’s test papers in front of her.

“Adrien. We just finished her test. You can take her home now and get her warm.” Miss Bustier said as she stood up. Adrien nodded, taking Marinette’s phone and helped her up. He held onto her all the way down to the cafeteria where Alya and Nino were still waiting.

[You okay, Girl?] Alya asked once they got to them.

“Yeah, just a little stiff and sore. That’s all.” Marinette said as she winced as she sat down.

[Just a little?] Nino asked.

“Okay, a lot. But I’m still breathing so it can’t be that bad.” Marinette joked.

[Well. Its only 1 PM. How about we go home and get you all warm and cozy in front of a movie, before we start studying for tomorrow’s test?] Adrien suggested.

“Sure, that sounds nice. Do you guys want to join us? We can all study together.” Marinette asked.

Alya and Nino nodded in agreement. Nino stood and took Adrien and Marinette’s bags. Adrien helped Marinette out from her seat and then picked her up.

“Adrien. I can walk you know.” Marinette said to him.

“I know. But Mari, we want to watch at least one movie before they have to leave again.” He said with a smile.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Marinette said as a joke.

[No offence, Mari. But when it’s cold you walk very slowly. So when we let you walk we don’t even have to come to school tomorrow.] Nino joked

[Yeah, because we would still be here.] Alya joked with him.

“Oh. Sorry, but I can’t help it that you two are jealous because Adrien only carries me around like this and not you.” Marinette said, sticking her tongue out at them.

[Just keep telling yourself that, girl.] Alya said, sticking her own tongue out at Marinette.

They all laughed as they got to the bakery. Going in greeting everyone and heading up stairs. Adrien put Marinette on the couch, Nino and Adrien got all her pillows ready in front of the couch for her. Alya started on hot chocolate. Marinette was glad to have these great friends with her.

 

* * *

 

Christmas came and gone. Spring was finally here and so was Graduation. So as soon as graduation rolled in, the school held a little party afterwards. All the students and parents were invited. Alya and Chloé was in charge of the decorations and food. Nino was covering the music and Max did the light show. Everyone was happy to have passed their last year of school and enjoyed the night with their friends.

A few Akumas came and gone during the exam times and everyone was getting fed up with Hawkmoth. A few days after the graduation ceremony Alya asked Marinette to go shopping with her. Marinette agreed to go and help her pick out a beautiful dress for a date for that night. But little did she know that it was Adrien that had asked Alya to help Marinette pick out her own dress for their date that night.

Adrien, Emilie and Sabine went shopping for the bakery. Adrien decided and talked with Tom about their date and he wanted everything to be perfect. Tom gave him a few pointers about what Marinette likes and doesn’t like. So he made the reservations for the two of them.

Alya had texted Adrien the color of the dress and said that they found the perfect one, but Marinette didn’t want to wear it since it wasn’t covering her arms and shoulders. Adrien was sitting next to his mother at the café they decided on have a cup of tea.

Emilie saw Adrien staring at his phone while giving a sigh. “Everything alright, Adrien?” Emilie asked.

Adrien gave his phone to Emilie to read the text. “May I send them reply?” she asked him.

Adrien nodded then explained to Sabine what the text said while Emilie typed away on Adrien’s phone.

“There everything is settled. Now tell us what you’re planning for the two of you tonight.” Emilie said, handing Adrien his phone.

“Well, I’m not really sure, but I am taking her to a nice restaurant to spend some time together, just the two of us. So we will most probably be sitting in complete silence or talk about Hawkmoth.” Adrien said.

“Well, we can only hope for the best.” Sabine chimed in.

“And when you get to the restaurant, tell her that there will be no talking about that side of your lives.” Emilie suggested.

“Yeah, I’ll figure something out.” Adrien said then took the final sip of his tea.

They left the café and headed home. Alya texted him that they got the dress and was on their way home as well.

Emilie went through her suitcase. Taking out a package and headed up to Marinette’s room where Alya was doing Marinette’s hair.

“Marinette, I found it. Here this might help.” Emilie said as she handed Marinette the package.

Marinette took it with a thank you and opened it. It was a Second Skin, Long Sleeve Sheer Top that was the same color as Marinette’s skin tone.

“I had some bad sunburn during my wedding. My grandmother gave me a pair of these and it really saved me. You don’t even know the difference. And these aren’t see through, so no one will see any scars.” Emilie said.

Marinette gave her a watery smile then stood and gave her a hug. Marinette took off her current shirt and put the second skin one on. Alya and Emilie helped her to put on the dress and Alya finished her hair.

She looked picture perfect once she was done. Adrien was patiently waiting down stairs in the living area. One Marinette came down the stairs, Adrien’s mouth was hanging gaped open. Marinette looked amazing no matter what.

“Ready to go, M’Lady?” Adrien asked walking closer.

Marinette nodded with a bright smile as Adrien held out his arm for her to take it. Everyone wished them a happy evening as the two went out the door. Adrien had called them a taxi to take them to the restaurant. He walked up to the door and opened it for her.

Marinette got in thanking him as she pulled her dress out of the door’s way. Adrien walked around then got in, the taxi drove off since he already knew where to go. They sat in silence all the way ad once there Adrien opened the door for her again.

They walked into a beautifully made up restaurant, very expensive by the looks of it. The lady in front that took the reservation names wave at them to follow her as she walked throw the curtains to the hall. She walked to the far back were only one table was.

She was talking to Adrien as Marinette looked around the room in awe. The lady walked past Marinette bringing her attention back to Adrien holding a chair out for her. Marinette took her seat as Adrien took his across from her.

“Adrien, this looks like an expensive restaurant. You shouldn’t use your savings money on me like that. We could always pack a picnic and go to the roofs. . .” Marinette said looking at his with a type of panic.

Adrien held his hand up to make her stop talking. “I want to spend my savings money on you like this, because you deserve it. And a picnic on the roof wouldn’t make it special like this.”

“What do you mean by that?” she asked him.

[Marinette, you have been through so much, more than anyone should ever go through at that age. Yet you stayed strong, you didn’t stop living because of it. You save Paris on a daily bases, even if your injured. Since I have met you, my life has changed for the better.] Adrien signed.

[What do you mean for the better? Ever since you met me, you’ve spent more time looking after me.] Marinette argued.

[That was my choice. I started standing up for myself, I found the courage to stand up to my father. I’ve met the best people because of you, I’ve figured out what I wanted in my life. And in every single thing I can think of that I want to do with my life, I can’t picture it without you.]

[M- Me?] Marinette stuttered.

[Yes, I want to go to college to become a teacher. Then after class I want to come home and tell you all about my day.  When I do become a teacher, I want to come home to you and tell you what a great day I had or complain towards you of the worst days. I want us to buy a house together. I want to marry you, have at least three kids. I want to grow old with you and only you.] Adrien explained to her as he stood up and walked net to her.

Marinette was still in a daze of what he was saying that she didn’t even notice that he was kneeling next to the table in front of her.

He pulled out a small black box and held it out towards her and placed it on the table in front of her. [Marinette, will you do this alley cat the honor to marry me?]

Marinette stared at him, mouth open, it almost seemed like she wasn’t breathing. Adrien started to panic when she didn’t respond immediately.

[You don’t have to answer now if you’re not ready. And you can say no.] Adrien said as he started to stand up.

Marinette launched forward grabbing him in a hug “Of course I will. The honor would be all mine.”

Adrien hugged her back, she pulled back and he let go. Adrien was shocked by what happened next. He never expected this. Marinette is kissing him. For the first time, their first kiss, his first kiss and it was pure bliss for him.

Her lips was so warm and soft. But the kiss was short lived. Marinette pulled back blushing red when Adrien opened his eyes. He himself was blushing wildly, standing up and taking his seat again. Marinette opened the small box and saw the small ring that looked perfect. She put it on and showed it to him with a smile.

The rest of the night went by to quickly and before they realized it the restaurant was closing for the night. They decided to walk home since it was a lovely night, walking and talking about their future together and what he was planning to do.

When they got home everyone was already sleeping, looking at his watch Adrien saw that it was past 2 AM. “When I said I wanted to make a night out of it I didn’t mean it literally.”

Marinette giggled and unlocked the door so that they could go in. Adrien locked the door then followed Marinette up the stairs to the apartment. Marinette gave Adrien a goodnight kiss before going up to her room and getting ready for bed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. My health has taken a turn for the worst this past week, so I wasn't able to work on my computer.  
> Don't worry though, I'm almost all better and ready for action again. So I will be working on the following chapter.   
> next we get a little Hawkmoth action.
> 
> again thanks for reading and feel free to leave a Comment.


	52. Getting Things Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Here is what I could make so far. we are close to the end now, so please stay tuned.
> 
> Thank you for reading. please feel free to leave a comment.

 

“Please send in Lémieux Moreau.” The head of the department called on his secretary.

“Yes, sir.” She answered before the line went dead.

A few minutes later there was a knock on his door “Come in!” he said loudly.

The door opened revealing his secretary and behind her stood a taller man. She gave way for the man to enter and closed the door behind him.

“Lémieux, please have a seat. We have much to discuss.” The head said and Lémieux took a seat in front of the desk.

“According to our records you have been working in this department for over 8 years now. You are one of the longest held employee in one place. You’re always an hour early for work, always leave an hour later then the required time. Your station is always neat and tidy even during your working. You’re one of the best employees that we have.” The boss put the papers down and looked at Lémieux.

He took a deep breath then said “But there has been a few complaints from your supervisor.”

“Complaints? What kind of complaints?” Lémieux asked.

“Well, he believe that you don’t really know what you’re doing in the lab. According to him, your numbers of complete work has gone down. They results that you handed in to him had wrong calculations and caused an accident in the lab earlier this week. According to him you don’t give the results you’re supposed to and you’re not competent to work here anymore.” The head explained.

“I have worked here for over 8 years. Why only now would I be a problem? I’m not the problem, he is. He is fresh out of school so he knows nothing.” Lémieux said outraged.

“Well, since he is so fresh out of school he knows a few things more than we do. I’m sorry, but the fact is that you no longer work her. Please collect your belongings and leave the premises.” The boss said.

Lémieux stood up, rage boiling inside him. He burst through the doors and walked out into the hall, where his supervisor stood.

“You shouldn’t have messed with me. I warned you.” The supervisor said to Lémieux as he walked by.

This added to his rage. He stormed to his office and collected all his things. He got cleared by the security and was walked to his car by them. Lémieux drove home and took his box inside, going through the box he found his ID card and never saw the purple butterfly landing on it.

“So wrong of him to do that to you. Working hard and this is the thanks you get. But I can give you the power to show them they were wrong to fire you. All you need to do is get me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous. What do you say?” Hawkmoth’s voice came clearly in his mind.

“I accept” Lémieux said.

He was engulfed by the purple magic and turned into The Alchemist. He had a bio-hazard suit with a gas mask. He could make any potion or elixir he wanted, he could form poisonous acid minions to do his bidding.

Melting away the wall he and three of his acid minions walked out and started walking down the road towards the most populated area of Paris.

 

* * *

 

“Wow kid. That smells nice. Where did you get that from?” Plagg said as he flew up to Adrien’s face.

Adrien was holding his nose “I didn’t get anything. It’s coming from outside.” He said as he walked over to see what was going on.

He saw Ladybug and the others helping people out of the area. “Why didn’t she call me to help her?” Adrien yelled.

“Oh, yeah. She asked me to come and call you but the smell was too good to remember” Plagg said still floating as if he was on a cloud.

“PLAGG!! Transform me!” Adrien yelled running outside to help his partner.

“Finally! You’re all here. Now Chat Noir give me your miraculous.” The Alchemist said turning his attention towards Chat and the others.

“Never! And what is that smell?” Chat asked.

“Oh, that is just a little Thioacetone. Well, not that you would know what that is.” The Akuma said with a small laugh.

“It’s a compound made of carbon, hydrogen, and sulfur.” Chat said to him as Queen Bee gave a huff.

“Ah! So the Cat knows his Chemicals. How good for you. Let’s see if you know this one.” The Akuma raised up above them holding out his hand and changing the color of his minions. “This is a higher level of chemicals, its code H2-FsbF7.”  He laughed as his minions walked around touching every car in the area, turning it to mush and leaving lava like waist in its place.

The team jumped back to get away as some of the minions touched a building leaving the same type of mush. Chat stroked his chin for a few seconds then said “Ah, I know this one. It’s . . . uhm . . .” he said closing his eyes and tapping one finger to his forehead. “Its Flouroantimonic acid code H2-FsbF7!” he exclaimed in excitement for remembering.

“I did not think that a kid your age would know this.” The Akuma said amazed.

 “Well, you could say that I have the _solutions_ , because it seems like we have some _chemistry_ going on.” Chat said with a smile.

The entire team gave groans at his puns. “Really Chat. We have work to do.” Rena said as she walked over to Ladybug.

“What? It was a purr –fect pun. Carapace, you’re with me right?” Chat looked over at Carapace. The two boys started bantering as the girls regrouped.

[So what’s the plan?] Rena asked Ladybug.

[Chat and I need a distraction, then a cover. I’ve thought about this in lengths. We are going to give him our Miraculous and have him take it to Hawkmoth.] Ladybug said.

“What? Why would you do that?” Rena asked.

  Ladybug put her hand on Rena’s shoulder “Because. It’s time to end this.”

Rena trusted her. She always knew what she was doing, but this didn’t feel right.

“But he will know your real identities.” Queen said as she stopped next to Rena.

Chat and Carapace went back to hold off the akuma, knowing that the girls will come up with a plan.

“No, he won’t. Rena, Queen. He only wants Chat and my Miraculous. We need to draw him in to destroy a building. Then fake being trapped of passed out. Rena, we are going to transform back to our civilian forms beforehand, then we are going to take off our Miraculous and put on fake one’s. We need you to use your power to turn us into Ladybug and Chat for the fight until after the Akuma leaves.” Ladybug explained.

 “What then? What if you get hurt?” Queen asked.

“We won’t. Most of what will go down now will be on Rena. It will all be roleplaying. Once the Akuma leaves he will most likely head to Hawkmoth’s lair and the 6 of us will follow him.” Ladybug said.

“Wait. 6? We’re only 5.” Queen said.

Ladybug pointed behind them were a new hero in blue stood. She walked over to them.

“Wow, it has been so long since I have transformed. I can’t do much, but I want to help.” Le Paon said as she stood in front of the three girls.

“Who are you?” Rena asked with new found curiosity.

“Rena! You can’t just go around asking the heroes their secret identities.” Queen said.

“Thank you for the help Emilie. All we need is you to hold on to the backpack I asked for. And just help any of us that is hurt, you don’t have to do any more than that.” Ladybug said.

Le Paon nodded and the three joined the fight while Le Paon kept out of sight. Ladybug and Chat did as she had told Queen and Rena. Rena had to focus all her power towards keeping Marinette as Ladybug and Adrien as Chat. Once the Akuma got their Miraculous he did as Marinette predicted.

He left his minions to handle the rest of the miraculous users while he returned to Hawkmoth. Marinette and Adrien put on the real miraculous and transformed into their hero forms.

After Rena recharged they all ran for cover and disappeared from the minions sights. Following The Alchemist towards the Agreste mansion. Marinette and Adrien had explained how they found out and suspected Gabriel of being Hawkmoth.

Chat took them to the back garden where he knew all the ins and outs of the building. Once they have entered they found Nathalie in the corridor. Chat went up to her and once she saw him approached she headed for the alarm button.

Chat was quicker than she was and stopped her before she could reach it. “Let me go! I have to inform him that you came. Let go!”

“No! we need to end this. You need to tell me where he is.” Chat said.

“I can’t! he will kill me and use his son to get what he wants!”

“What do you mean, use his son?”

“I agreed to help him with being Hawkmoth in exchange that he leaves his son out of this. He agreed and said that if I disobey him even once that he will kill me, use his son even if it would kill Adrien. I promised his mother that I would take care of him, which is why I sent him to the Dupain- Chengs. That bakery seems to be the only building that is never touched by any akuma. The only safe place I could find.” she explained.

“Thank you for sending me there Nathalie. But he has used me from the start, you just never knew about it.” Chat whispered into her ear.

“A-Adrien?” she whispered back. Chat nodded at her with a small smile.

“Now tell me where he is so that I can put a stop to this.” Chat asked.

“He is in the observatory in the west wing. That was the only place that you never wanted to go to.” She said as she stood back a little. “I only did all this to keep you safe and he never kept his promise. I want to help you put a stop to this. It can’t go on like this. So what can I do to help?”

[Just act like you never saw us. We will come get you when we need you.] Ladybug signed to her.

Nathalie’s mouth fell open and then she just nodded. The 6 of them went to the west wing as Nathalie has said and found a door that was cracked open just a smidge, a purple light shining through it.

They went towards it and Ladybug stopped them before they reached the door. “He knows the miraculous is fake. Be careful.” She said a she saw the light turning darker as he spoke, or yelled inside.

They went in to the room to find The Alchemist and Hawkmoth arguing. Suddenly one of the columns came alive and turned into one of the minions that The Alchemist have been using. It alerted the two villains that there were people there.

Suddenly the heroes were surrounded by minions. They sprang into action and started fighting off the concrete minions. The Alchemist walked in front of Hawkmoth to protect him as he released two more minions to stand guard and protect them.

 

 


	53. The Big Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I really hope you guys Enjoy this one.

Ladybug was exhausted by this time, the fight had been going on for almost 2 hours now. There were time that she thought they wouldn’t make it. This Akuma turned out to be the most difficult they had ever faced since becoming heroes. The minions kept turning into lava hot mass whenever they got close, while others exploded and splattered acid everywhere.

Rena and Carapace ware barely holding their own, Chat had been injured and is currently being held up by Queen Bee and Le Paon. They have beaten all the minions and The Alchemist had retreated to the opening in the wall to regain strength to make more.

After defeating the minions, Hawkmoth was the only one left on the floor to fight and at this time Ladybug was the only one left standing, barely. Hawkmoth didn’t look too good himself. Hunched over slightly, breathing heavily like he has been running a marathon and using his cane to keep himself up right.

Even after all of them have used their powers twice against him, he still remained in the same state. Carapace was doing his best against The Alchemist, but even with them being 5 against only two, they all were whipped out.

Ladybug could only see one way out of this. She and Tikki had talked about it at lengths. Only one way to defeating Hawkmoth, saving Paris and saving everyone in it. She as Ladybug, had to sacrifice herself. It was the only way out.

Marinette looked over to where Rena and Carapace were holding The Alchemist off, trying to keep him busy so he couldn’t make more minions. She then looked over to where Chat was with Queen Bee and Le Paon. She then looked back to Hawkmoth that was being surrounded by the white butterflies.

Le Paon had told Marinette about the old legend of past Ladybugs that had sacrificed themselves in order to save hundreds of lives and that’s how she and Tikki started talking. Ladybug looked down at her feet, taking a deep breath to steel her nerves. She closed her eyes and started the chant.

“Form ashes to ashes. From dust to dust. Hear my wishes, from thee I must. To save a life and set them free. Take my life for eternity. . . . .”

Le Paon heard the start of the chant and saw that Ladybug was starting to glow lightly pink. “Ladybug! No!”

Queen Bee looked up and so did Chat “What’s going on? What is happening?” Chat asked.

“She is going to sacrifice herself in order to defeat Hawkmoth, save the world and save us.” Le Paon said with a sad tone.

“Wait . . . is she going to die?” Chat asked receiving a nod. “How do we stop it?”

“You can’t, she has already started to glow.” Le Paon said looking down to the ground.

“There has to be something. She can’t do this!” Queen Bee said.

“There might be a way, but I don’t know how it would affect you guys. If all of you stand next to her, hold her hand and chant with her than the power will be divided equally between all of you and she **_might_** not die. But we can’t know for sure, it has never been done like that before.” Le Paon explained.

Queen Bee looked at her curiously “And how would we know what the chant is?”

“Your Kwami will tell you once you start, but like I said I’m not sure that it works.”

“Well, there is only one way to find out.” Chat said as he started to move. With the help of Queen Bee they went over to Ladybug and did as Le Paon had said.  

It worked, Chat and Queen Bee started the chant and then they also started to glow their own colors. Le Paon saw this and went over to ask Carapace and Rena to join them, while she fought off the Akuma.

Rena and Carapace made quick work of getting to them, holding the other’s hand and starting to chant. Hawkmoth got fearful and wanted to put a stop to it, he sent his butterflies to attack the 5 of them but Carapace unconsciously made shield that kept them at bay.

Their lights got Brighter by the second, shining warmly in the cold room. As the colors mixed the brightness turned white and burst throughout the City. Time froze and everything stood still, except for the miraculous holders. Hawkmoth wasn’t able to use the butterflies anymore, but neither of them could use their special abilities.

Ladybug could use her yo-yo, Rena her flute, Carapace his arm shield, Queen Bee her honey dipper to fly, Chat his baton and Hawkmoth his sabre. Ladybug looked around her and saw that her friends joined her in her sacrifice. Even when she wanted to save them by using it.

“What have **_YOU DONE?!_** ” Hawkmoth yelled as he tried to use some butterflies to shield him.

 “We have evened out the playing field.” Said Ladybug looking him over.

Chat waited for Ladybug’s word. “Hawkmoth, this is pointless. Just stop this and we wouldn’t need to hurt you.” Ladybug tried to negotiate.

Hawkmoth plainly stared at her “I **_WILL_** get the ultimate power.”

“But you’re tearing the city apart to get it, you’re ruining lives to gain power.” Rena chimed in.

“I don’t care. With the ultimate power everyone has to obey me. With that power I can bring them back to life if I wanted to.” Hawkmoth monologues.

“But even if you are capable of doing so, at what cost are you doing it. Have you even considered what you will be losing in the process?” Ladybug asked.

“With that power the cost would be worth it. Losing a few things to gain it isn’t always a bad thing, besides with that power I can easily be able to get it back.” Hawkmoth said as he walked closer to them.

“I honestly have nothing left to lose. I lost my wife a long time ago, my son never really came close to what I had wanted him to be. Ever since he and **_that_** **_girl_** got together he disobeys me, he thinks for himself and have left my house to be with **_her_** _._ So what would I have left to lose?” Hawkmoth ask taking out his sabre and pointing it at them.

“Your humanity, your sanity and possibly your life.” Ladybug said taking out her yo-yo, knowing full well that they would have to fight.

“For ultimate power? That is a risk I am willing to take. But the fact that you only know this little, means that you do not know the full extent of the description of this power in the Guardian book.” Hawkmoth said as he rushed them.

Chat kept taking the hits for Queen Bee and Ladybug as Carapace protected Rena. Chat ran up and got a good hit in before jumping back to dodge a strike. Punting a little because of the injuries he had gotten earlier, Chat knelt down on one knee.

“What do you mean by the full extent of the description?” Chat asked holding his baton tightly to jump in whenever needed.

Hawkmoth picked up his sabre, extending his arm and pointing the sabre towards Ladybug. “The book describes that, I as the wielder of the power doesn’t have to sacrifice anything personal to me. All I need is the Miraculous’ of the Creation Miraculous, the Destruction Miraculous and the welder of the Creation Miraculous. I need to sacrifice Ladybug to get this power.”

“What in the world made you think that we will allow that?” Rena asked.

“I don’t need your approval. I don’t need her approval, she doesn’t even have to be awake through the whole process. I just need her alive.” Hawkmoth said as he walked closer.

Ladybug was freaking out internally but didn’t show any of it. She just turned 18, just graduated high school. She just got engaged no less than a few days ago. Her life had been nothing but pain, misery and sacrifices. Her life hadn’t even started yet. She still had plans. To begin her own fashion line, marry Adrien, have at least 3 kids with him, grow old with Adrien, see her own grandchildren, see them grow up and have a full and enjoyable life.

Yet, life kept giving her curve balls and to say the least she was tired of it. She has had enough. To sacrifice herself to be able to save a life or even every life in the world, would be the greatest sacrifice she could give. But to sacrifice herself for a mad man in search of ultimate power to rule the world, that is something she could never do.

No. She can’t, she will not do that “no” Ladybug said loud enough for the four close to her to hear, making them all freeze and keeping one eye on her while keeping the other on Hawkmoth.

“ ** _NO!_** ” she said it louder so that Hawkmoth could hear.

He stopped in his tracks, looking at her as she was currently staring at the floor. “No, I am so **_sick_** . . .” there was a burst of energy coming from her. Going over the other four.

“And **_tired_** . . .” another burst as she gave a step forward. Chat noticed that his cuts on his arms was healed and the acid burn on his back didn’t hurt so much.

‘That burst of energy is her healing powers. She is healing you guys’ Plagg said to Chat.

 “. . . Of everyone wanting to rule **_my_** _(burst)_ life. I’m sick and tired of having to sacrifice **_everything_** _(burst)_ for people’s **_stupid_** _(burst)_ and **_selfish_** _(big burst)_ reasons.” Ladybug said as she walked forward towards Hawkmoth, while the rest just stared at her.

Once she was a few feet from the rest of them she stood still looking up at Hawkmoth. “I’m sorry, but that will **_not_** be happening.” Ladybug gave a glimpse back to the other four still standing behind her “I’m sorry guys, but I’m the one that has to defeat him.”

“Ladybug, what are you . . . ?” Chat started, but couldn’t finish when a pink bubble, like shield, covering almost the entire room except for where they were standing, separated them from her and Hawkmoth.

The four of them jumped up and ran to the bubble slamming and hitting it “ ** _Ladybug, NO!_** ” everyone yelled hoping that the bubble will disappear. They saw Hawkmoth talking, but there was no sound.

Ladybug turned back to Hawkmoth. “This will be between us” Ladybug said.

“That will make this so much easier.” Hawkmoth said as he pointed his sabre at Ladybug again.

Ladybug readied her yo-yo. Hawkmoth charge her with his sabre, Ladybug shoved the cord to the side where the sabre would hit her. She lifted her arm a little and with the help of the cord she caught the sabre under her arm while stepping forward a little.

Hitting his hand holding on to the sabre with the palm of her hand, making him let go of it. With a small twist in her step she pulled the sabre away from Hawkmoth while turning back to face him again as he stumble a little. She moved so fast that he never saw it coming.

“How . . . . did you do that?” Hawkmoth asked surprised. In the four years that they had been fighting each other, he has never seen her fighting this way. It was like she was a completely different person.

Ladybug straightened up in her stance “I have my ways.” She said.

“Very well, hand to hand fighting it is then. You’re not going to win against me. I have years of hand to hand combat training.” Hawkmoth said as he got into a fighting stance.

Ladybug said nothing and put her yo-yo around her waist again. Putting up her fists and readying herself she waited for him to move first.

Chat had sunk to his knees, his one fist still against the pink glass bubble, watching in horror as the love of his life was fighting his father alone. While sitting there he had asked Plagg if there was a way into the bubble but Plagg said no. Not even his cataclysm, which is capable of destroying anything it touches can destroy this shield.

“Kid, Tikki is the kwami of creation. This is her final shield, well that’s what I call it. I can’t remember what the real name is, but it is impenetrable. The moment it gets damage it repairs it’s self immediately. This is the shield she uses when past Hawkmoth’s brought the past Ladybug and Chat Noir’s close to death, it was the only way to get the Miraculous to the surviving party to keep it save.” Plagg explained inside Chat’s head.

“Then what are we supposed to do?” Chat asked him.

There was a small silence “Nothing. For now. By the looks of this fight it can go either way. But the moment it’s over you will be needed. If she fails then the four of you have to step in and defeat him. If she succeeds then she will need all of your powers to use her Miraculous cure on the city. Make a cover from Hawkmoth’s sight, recharge your kwamies one at a time to have full strength for when they are done.” Plagg said.

Chat looked up, he stood and walked over to the others. Explaining everything that Plagg had told him, and gathering the back pack that Marinette had prepare for them all. Carapace was the first to recharge, the rest of them recharged behind Carapace’s shield cover. Standing ready for when the fight will be over.

Ladybug was in bad shape, she had taken a few hits. But Hawkmoth wasn’t looking to good himself, hunched over and punting while holding his side with one hand. Ladybug stood there waiting for him to attack her.

“I had enough, I’m going to finish this.” He said as he charged her.

Instead of taking a hit, dodging it or ever reacting to it she simply stepped to the side and grabbed towards his throat. He didn’t see it in time to react and tripped over her one foot, stumbling to the floor and falling face first into the concreate.

The bubble disappeared and Chat was the first to Ladybug’s side as she had collapsed on the floor. [Are you alright?] He asked.

She looked up at him with exhaustion written in every inch of her being, with a smile she held out her hand towards his. He looked down to see if she was hurt, but all he saw was Hawkmoth’s Miraculous in her hand.

He took it from her and put it safely in his suit pocket, closing the zipper to ensure that it wouldn’t get lost. He hugged Ladybug, mostly keeping her upright. They turned towards Hawkmoth and in his place was a very angry Gabriel Agreste.

Queen Bee had used her binding skills. Binding his hands behind his back and holding the other end to make sure he wouldn’t get away. “I still need to fix everything.” Ladybug whispered to Chat as he helped her to stand.

He called them all together, holding hands they started the chanting again to reverse the time freeze they had done earlier. The Alchemist had returned back to normal since Hawkmoth’s Miraculous was taken off.

Emilie walked over to them and took hold of the ropes that held Gabriel. Ladybug looked at the rest of them. “Emilie, will you be alright to hold him here, until the police arrive?”

“Sure.” She said.

Ladybug looked at her four friends “Thank you guys for the help. I still need to fix everything and Tikki says that I need to use some of your powers to be able to fix the entire city. So if you don’t mind, may I please use your powers?”

Everyone nodded and took each other’s hands again. Ladybug was standing at the end of their line, taking her yo-yo, holding it up into the air and shouting “Miraculous Ladybug”

The yo-yo started glowing and so did they. The Ladybugs flew out of the yo-yo and started fixing everything that had been damaged by their fight. Since there was a lot of damage done by The Alchemist and his minions, it used a lot of their powers. Once the Ladybugs returned to them Ladybug’s transformation had worn off, but the small ladybugs were still fixing things.

They fixed the entire city, fixed everyone’s injuries that had gotten caught in the fighting. They fixed Gabriel’s injuries, Chat’s injuries and fixed the wall that had been broken down. Carapace de- transformed next but still held on to Rena’s hand to lend them as much power as he had left.

Next was Queen Bee, then Rena and finally Chat. The five of them passed out from exhaustion, their kwamies laying tiredly next to them. Emilie tied Gabriel to one of the beams next to them, she made sure there wouldn’t be a way for him to untie himself and then she ran over to the children.

Once she got close she heard Tikki talking to Plagg. She stopped next to Marinette first “Tikki is your chosen alright?”

“Yes, just extremely exhausted. They all are, they might be sleeping for a few days. The best we can do is take them to Dr. Sanders, he already knows about us. He and Nurse Sam works with Master Fu to keep them all safe. But you’ll need to take all the kwamies with you to feed them.” Tikki explained.

Emilie picked up all the kwamies and put them all in the backpack. She took out her phone and called the ambulance for them all.


	54. After Effect

“For every day and every moment, for every smile and every dream”

“I'll paint you a rainbow, for all the joy you bring”

‘Wow that is lovely song, and a beautiful voice’ Adrien thought as the song reached his ears.

“I'll buy you a mountain” **_Sob_** “and I'll cry you a stream”

 ** _Sob_** “I'll give you a river” ** _sob_** “to show what you mean to me” **_Sob_**

‘Is? Is someone crying? Why? Why are they crying? Did something happen?’ he thought and tried to get up, but for some reason he couldn’t.

 

* * *

 

Marinette was the first to wake up in the big hospital bed. All five of them were in the same room. Chloé was lying on her left and Adrien on her right. Alya and Nino was across from her and Adrien. She sat up and looked around, assessing the situation as the fight with Hawkmoth came rushing back.

They did it. They finally did it. Hawkmoth is defeated and everyone was saved. Marinette was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t even noticed that her parents had walked in to the room with Alya and Nino’s parents.

Only when Sabine hugged her and pulled a scream from her as she was startled by it, did she notice them all.

[You’re awake. I’m so happy to see you’re awake.] Sabine signed with tears running down her face.

Marinette felt confused. Last she remembered she was using her Ladybug cure and then she woke up here. [What happened?] Marinette asked.

[“We don’t really know. Last that we know the five of you were off to fight another Akuma and find Hawkmoth. Then after we saw the ladybugs fixing everything, we got a call from Emilie saying that you all are being rushed to the hospital.”] Tom explained.

“And after you were all admitted that was when we were called here. An old man called Mr. Fu explained to us that the five of you are the heroes that saved everyone.” Alya’s mother said.

[So you all know about the miraculous?] Marinette asked and Sabine translated it to them. With a unison nod she understood and gave a relieved sigh.

[How long have we been here to have you so happy that I’m awake?] Marinette asked her mother.

[“About 2 or 3 months. To be honest, from what Tikki told us, it’s a miracle that you out of everyone woke up at all.”] Sabine said.

[Why?]

[“Because you sacrificed your life in order to save everyone and stop Hawkmoth. She said that with past Ladybugs the symptoms were the same. They would be in a sleeping state for a while and then one day their just . . .”] she explained but stopped herself [“I’m just glad that you’re awake.”] she finished.

The Doctor came rushing in to look her over. After he was done with his checkups he left them to have their visiting hours.

[How is the others doing?] Marinette asked her mother.

[“Still in a coma. We won’t know anything until they wake up.”] Sabine said.

[And where is Tikki and the others?]

[“With Mr. Fu. For now. Pollen recovered the quickest. She confessed that she didn’t use all her powers and Mr. Fu has given her the job of taking care of Tikki.”] Sabine laughed as she explained, knowing full well that Pollen was just like Chloé at times.

[Why only Tikki? Is something wrong with her? Is she okay?] Marinette sat up straight in her bed with what little strength she had.

[“She’s fine. Don’t worry. She just . . .”]

“Just what?” Marinette spoke for the first time since she woke up 2 hours ago.

[“She just hasn’t woken up yet, like the other four did. Mr. Fu said he doesn’t know what to do. It has never happened before.”] Sabine explained to her.

Marinette looked at the other parents that lowered their heads when Sabine said that, as if they were in mourning. She pushed her legs off the bed to the surprise of everyone and stood up to walk. Tom had just walked into the room and was just in time to catch her before she hit the ground. He picked her up and put her back onto the bed.

[“You can’t just up and walk after sleeping for 2 months. Don’t you remember the other times you were hospitalized in a coma, you had to get therapy before walking again.”] Tom angrily but tenderly said to her earning gasps from the other people that didn’t know about the previous ones.

Marinette was like cooked spaghetti, limp and very weak as she laid her head back. “I know. But I need to get to Tikki.” Marinette said as a tear escaped her.

[“Why?”] Sabine asked.

[I don’t know. It’s just a feeling. And over the years I have learned that when it came to the feeling and Tikki. To always trust in it.] Marinette signed weakly, her parents barely able to understand due to the lack of proper signing.

[“Okay, we’ll find a way to get the two of you together. For now get some rest. Okay?”] Tom said.

Marinette slightly nodded then closed her eyes. When she opened it again, everyone had left and it was dark out. She didn’t have the strength to push herself into a sitting position. All she could do is turn her head to face a still sleeping Adrien next to her.

She relaxed somewhat and started on a song that her grandmother had started teaching her. She couldn’t play the song, but she would ask Adrien to teach her that one. She still remembered the way her grandmother thought her to keep the rhythm of the songs.

 

 

“I see trees of green, red roses too”

“I see them bloom for me and you”

“And I think to myself what a wonderful world”

“I see skies of blue and clouds of white”

“The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night”

“And I think to myself what a wonderful world”

Marinette hadn’t notice the doors opening as she was staring at Adrien at the moment. Nor did she noticed that her volume was loud enough to be heard into the hallway, as it pulled a few nurses into the room.

 

“The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky”

“Are also on the faces of people going by”

“I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do”

“They're really saying I love you”

Now there were visitors standing behind the nurses to hear this beautiful song that was being sung by a beautiful voice. She sounded like a famous singer.

“I hear babies crying, I watch them grow”

“They'll learn much more than I'll never know”

“And I think to myself what a wonderful world”

“Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world”

Once she was done she closed her eyes and completely missed the crowd that have grown in the doorway that were clapping their hand. The nurses hushed them out to be able to do their checkups on the five of them.

Nurse Sam walked over to Marinette’s bed and lightly tapped on her arm to draw her attention. Marinette opened her eyes and looked at her then gave a weak smile.

[You still tired?] Nurse Sam asked.

[Yes] was all Marinette could sign clearly enough.

[You sang beautifully. You should do it more often for them. While you were singing, their heartbeats picked up for the first time since all of you came here. Maybe you will be able to wake them up.] Sam signed.

“Really?” Marinette asked.

Sam nodded [Yes. But for now, get some rest.] Sam said as turned to face the monitors that Marinette had connected to her.

Marinette closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep once again. When she woke again, she was being held down by five nurses and doctors. Once she was fully conscious Sam was the one closest to her.

[Marinette! I need you to calm down. Try to calm down. There is no more threats that can hurt you. There is no Akuma attack. You’re safe here so calm down.] Sam signed to her.

Marinette took a few quick breathes and closed her eyes. Willing herself to calm down. Once calm enough, everyone let go of her.

She opened her eyes “What happened?” Marinette asked Sam.

“You don’t remember?” Sam asked.

“No. all I know is that all of you were holding me down when I woke up.” She said.

“You were yelling for help. Once we stormed in you started throwing your pillow and a few lose thing at us, while saying to stay away. You were about to pull out the tubes and that was when I had to jump on top of you and hold your arms down. And I have to say, you are strong for your size.” Sam explained.

“Oh, No. I had another nightmare again.” Marinette said with a sigh.

“So this has happened before?” Sam asked.

“Not lately no. but it was a recurring thing every night since a few years ago. Then it came and gone. I haven’t had one since before the main exams.” Marinette said then saw the worry in Sam’s face.

“Don’t worry. I started seeing a therapist that has helped me get a hold on them. But I think this whole situation is getting to be too much for me again.” Marinette said as she rubbed her eyes.

[We have a type of medicine that makes you sleep without dreams, if you need it. Maybe it will help you get some rest, since it’s only 6 AM or close to it.] Sam said with a smile.

Marinette returned the smile [No, I’m fine thanks. I do want to ask something else.]

Sam gave her a nod and Marinette continued [Is there a possibility that I can sit next to Adrien for today? I just want to hold his hand for a while. Please.]

[Sure, let me see what I can organize and I’ll let you know.] Sam said as she started heading for the door.

Marinette gave a quick thank you as she stared at the ceiling in deep thought. ‘Was everything really over? Did this mean that they wouldn’t see Tikki and the others anymore? Was she really able to save everyone? What happened to Gabriel? What’s going to happen to the company? How will Adrien take this whole situation?’

She was brought out of her thoughts when a small black figure sat down on top of her forehead. It was Plagg. She pushed herself up a little to be able to see who was there, Master Fu and walked in and over to her bed.

“It’s good to see you’re awake. How are you feeling?” Master Fu asked as he stood next to her.

“Master Fu! I feel very tired, but other than that I feel fine. How is Tikki doing?” Marinette asked as she pushed herself in a sitting position.

“I’m glad. I knew you were the perfect choice for Tikki. The previous holders care about her, but not as much as you do. She is still asleep, here she is.” Master Fu lifted up his hand revealing a small pillow with a blanket.

He uncovered the pillow to reveal Tikki lying there. Marinette took Tikki from him and hugged Tikki to her chest. Sitting like that for a little while before she lifted Tikki to her forehead.

“Please wake up Tikki. I need you. We all need you.” Marinette said. She sat there and went inside her mind as she did when the two of them had their little conversations. She kept calling on Tikki.

While this was going on the other parents came to visit that morning and found Master Fu standing next to Marinette as the children’s Kwamies were lying next to their heads on the pillows. That wasn’t the surprising part, what surprised them was that Marinette started glowing pink and red.

“Mr. Fu, what’s happening?” Tom asked.

“I’m not entirely sure.” Master Fu confessed.

The glowing got a little more intense before dying down. Marinette put Tikki on her lap before she laid back. Plagg came over and sat next to Tikki as she slowly woke up.

“Master! She’s waking up!” Plagg yelled.

“Alya?!”

“Nino?!”

The other parents yelled. Sabine, Tom and Master Fu turned and saw that the other children had woken up. All but Adrien and now Marinette was asleep again. Once Tikki was fully awake she explained to everyone that because the two of them had this strong bond and has been doing this for so long, they have more magic inside them then the others do.

Because of this and the fact that they are the holders of creation and destruction, the effects of this spell is worse on them. That is why Adrien is still sleeping and Marinette fell back into that state after giving Tikki some life force.

Tikki assured them that they didn’t need to worry and that they will wake up.

One day.


	55. Moving On And Living

A week have passed and Alya, Nino and Chloé was discharged from the hospital. Alya and Nino still came to visit every day. Marinette woke up gain around the same time. Now it was only Adrien and her in the room.

She pushed herself to be able to get out of bed and into a wheelchair to be able to sit next to Adrien. Sometimes when Tom and Sabine came to visit at night, they would find her sleeping in the chair with their hands intertwined and her head resting on the bed.

Tom would pick her up and put her in bed and then sit and talk with Tikki and Plagg that didn’t want to leave their chosen’s side. Every day Marinette would go sit next to Adrien and sing songs that she could remember how to keep the pitch. Sometimes Adrien’s hand would give a twitch and other times there would be nothing.

Yet after two weeks of doing so Adrien woke up. Marinette stood up on wobbly legs to be able to look into his eyes as she called for the nurse.

“You’re finally awake.” Marinette said with tears in her eyes.

Adrien wore a confused look “Wh . . . Who are you?” Adrien asked in the most polite way he could.

“Y-you don’t remember me?” She asked shocked.

“Sorry, I don’t.” Adrien replied.

The nurses came in and helped Marinette sit again before pulling her from the room. The doctor came in to do check up in the meantime. Marinette pushed her chair until she was outside in the garden, once she was alone she broke into a crying fit.

She couldn’t help it. It was a mix of happiness that he woke up but also extreme sadness that he didn’t remember her. Alya and Nino were on their way to visit them when Alya spotted Marinette sitting there. They went over and when they heard her cry they started running.

[Marinette, what’s wrong? What happened?] Alya asked as she knelt down in front of her.

[Adrien. He –he] Marinette started.

[He what?]

[He woke up, but doesn’t remember me] she explained.

The other two were equally shocked and sad. The doctor had informed them that it wasn’t permanent, but he wasn’t sure how long it would last. Marinette was discharged and sent home to rest. While her parents still went to visit Adrien, she couldn’t bring herself to do so.

She would rather stay home, go up to the balcony, go for a run as Ladybug or cry her eyes out. The one person that she loved the most, the one person that loved her as she is now didn’t remember her.

It has been almost a full month since she had seen Adrien, or any of her other friends. And when Adrien was discharged he was taken to the Agreste Mansion with his mother, which had gotten full rights to the estate and company.

Alya had texted Marinette but she never received an answer.

“Do you think she knows?” Nino asked Alya.

“I don’t think so. She has locked herself away in her room. Her mother said that they haven’t spoken to each other since she got home, which has been more than a month ago. If she knew she would be at his side by now. So that tells me that she is ignoring her phone now to.” Alya said.

“Well, maybe it’s because there is a picture of them on her screen and seeing it reminds her of her sadness. At least we don’t need to worry about her being Akumatized.” Nino said.

“Yeah, there’s that. But this can’t go on any longer. It she is ignoring my texts than she is ignoring his texts as well and then she wouldn’t know that he got all of his memories back. We need to find a way to tell her.” Alya said.

“I might have an idea.” Chloé said as she sat down at their café table/.

“And what might that be?” Nino asked.

“Sabrina took this” Chloé showed them a picture of Ladybug at the Eiffel Tower. “She said that it has been the fourth night in a row that she has been going there.”

“Okay, but what is your idea?” Alya asked annoyed.

“We know she will be there tonight. Why don’t Chat Noir meet her there tonight?” Chloé said.

“That’s not such a bad idea. But why do you care if they meet up?” Alya said pointing her straw at Chloé.

“I’ve gone to visit Adrien. He is equally miserable about the whole thing. And the fact that she doesn’t text him back isn’t helping. So the sooner she finds out the better.” Chloé explained.

“Okay, I will find a way to get him transformed and at the tower.” Nino said.

Nino stood and excused himself to go talk with Adrien. They planned the whole thing. Chat will be waiting for her to reach the Tower first. Once she sits down he will head up and meet with her.

So that night Chat waited until she was sitting down. He headed up the side until he was at the top. When he got there he heard her crying. He walked up to her and hugged her from behind.

She was startled and turned to face him, thinking it was Rena. “Alya, I’m not in the mood. Please leave me al . . .” her words died in her throat when she saw who it really was.

[M’Lady. I’m so, so sorry for forgetting you. But I got all of my memories back and I have tried telling you, but you never answered your texts. I thought that you didn’t love me anymore.] Chat quickly explained.

Ladybug just sat there staring at him before she gave him the biggest hug she could. They sat there talking for the remainder of that night, talking, making plans and just sitting in silence for a while before heading home.

 

* * *

 

A year have passed and the happy couple was married and living in their own apartment. Marinette haven’t been feeling well lately and she knew why. When Adrien came home after work he found a crying Marinette sitting on their bed.

Adrien rushed over and hugged her asking what was wrong. He felt extremely confused when she gave him a smile and handed him a box. Inside was at least three different pregnancy test sticks showing all positive.

[You’re pregnant? We’re having a baby? Are you serious?] Adrien asked getting more and more excited.

He was so excited that he himself started crying. He could barely talk over the phone to tell Tom, Sabine or even his mother the good news.

 

* * *

 

After a few years they had two children. Adrien finished his studies and became a physics teacher. Marinette was working and running the Agreste Company with Emilie.

The children loved to visit their grandparents and help out in the bakery and today was no different.

“Are you okay, sweetie? Is something bothering you? Because you’ve been staring at that dough for 20 minutes now.” Sabine asked.

“I was just thinking. I asked papa but he likes to tell this big stories and then he doesn’t answer my questions.” Said the 9 year old girl.

“What kind of questions?” Asked Sabine. There was clearly something bothering this young girl.

“Like why mama have all those scars and that metal in her arm. Or why mama can’t hear. When I asked papa about the metal, he started by saying that mama was once a robot, and now some of the metal is starting to show if she doesn’t charge herself.” Little Emma said with an obvious annoyed expression.

Sabine burst out laughing, which made Emma even more annoyed. After Sabine was able to breathe again she walked next to Emma. “Oh, sweetie. Leave it to your father to come up with such a story.”

“Do **_you_** know why mama had that metal in her arm, grandma?” Emma asked her.

“I do.” Sabine said looking up from the dough she was busy with then said [“and I think it’s time that your mother tell you about it. You are old enough to understand, and you have a lot of questions that need to be answered.”]

Emma turned around seeing her mother standing in the doorway “Mama!” Emma yelled and ran up to her and hugged her.

“Hey, sweetie.” Marinette said as she hugged Emma back. “So what is this about Emma being old enough and having questions?” Marinette asked as she put the groceries on the table.

“Well, she was asking about the scars, metal in your arm and why you can’t hear. Apparently Adrien told her that you’re a robot and that your metal starts showing when you run out of power and don’t recharge.” Sabine said trying to keep a straight face.

Marinette burst out laughing “Oh, my goodness. That’s Adrien for you. Sweetie why didn’t you just come ask me?” Marinette asked Emma.

“I wanted to, but first you went out with aunt Alya. I asked papa and that was what he told me and then he said that I shouldn’t ask you because you don’t know that you’re a robot.” Emma explained.

“Oh, Emma. You know your father likes playing pranks on you and Louis. Louis just tends to believe your father more than you do. But No. I am not a robot. I got taken by someone when I was just a few years older than you. I got hurt with this metal and the doctors couldn’t get it out. As for me not hearing, that is because I was born deaf.” Marinette calmly explained to Emma.

“Really?” Emma asked also looking over at Sabine to make sure that she wasn’t lying. Sabine nodded and Emma accepted it.

“Because I asked papa about you not hearing and he said it was because you didn’t listen to grandma when you were younger.” Emma said.

“I will have to talk to your father about that.” Marinette said as she unpacked the groceries trying to hold back her laughter.

Now that Hawkmoth was gone and everything had turned out ad they had hoped, Marinette’s nightmares was a thing of the past and so was most of her problems. Thanks to Dr. Sarah, Marinette felt more comfortable talking about what happened. She stopped wearing her long sleeves and jackets, and accepted the fact that people might see the scars.

It rarely bothered her and the people she works with is always shocked at first but after getting used to it, they don’t pay any attention to it. She was finally living the way she should and that brings us to the end of our journey with them.

__

 

_**The End.** _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was fast, but I had some time. now that this story is finished, I will focus on my other.  
> Syndicate - is still on the run.
> 
> Thank you all for the support and comments. it really warms my heart that you enjoyed it this much.  
>  So again Thank You for Reading.


End file.
